Son of a Stray
by KobayashiSenpai
Summary: A lone boy with an intriguing heritage. He carries the burden of being the son to a stray devil. How will the supernatural deal with this? How will the boy survive in a world that already labels him as a freak? This is the story of said boy. OCxAkenoxHarem
1. A Dark Beginning Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my very first story. Not sure how good it will be or how you guys will look at it. I will do my best to make it as good as I can. Now a certain gimmick I have rarely seen in the DxD fanfictions is a character who is a descendant/relative of a stray devil (though I'm sure those stories exist somewhere, just haven't seen too many of them). So I decided to write my own. And here we are, the first chapter of my first story. I appreciate any of you who take the time to read this and even leave a review. Critiques as well as compliments are appreciated. If there's something you may not like about the story, feel free to speak your mind. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A Dark Beginning**

 **Part 1**

Rain. Rain always had a depressing tone to it. And made even more depressing by the kinds of events that happened during days like this one. It was cliché. But for a young boy, it was an annoyance. For one, it made him cold. Second, it made it hard to see. And finally, it reminded him of crying, like he was doing right now. His footsteps were rapid and heavy. His clothes were damp and only added to the chilling sensation from his body. The rain soaked his dark purple hair and somewhat blinded his bright blue eyes.

"Help! Please!" he cried. He was searching for anyone who was willing to help him. Desperation clearly in his voice. A flash of lightning broke through the night, revealing a large red wooden gate, typically found at shrines or villages. He ran through, hope rekindled in his heart. "Someone! Please help me!" Thunder boomed in his eardrums and frightened the young boy. He found a fairly sizable traditional looking home with a somewhat dim light. It called out to him. He threw caution to the wind and hurried to the door. Once he reached the front, he knocked as hard as he could.

"Hello? Can you please help me?!" he shouted at the sliding door, hoping his commotion would draw someone to answer. And after a couple seconds of waiting, someone did answer the door.

"Ara ara, what's a precious little thing like you doing out in the rain?" a smooth, silky, elegant voice asked. The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman who appeared in her 30s. She had long black hair tied up with a blue ribbon and soft hazel eyes. She wore a traditional outfit that was white with red accents and a matching sash circling her waist. On her feet were sandals and she also donned a red hakama. She appeared to be what men would call a "yamato nadeshiko", a picture perfect image of a beautiful Japanese woman.

"Please! My momma! She needs help!" the boy pleaded. The woman dropped her smile and adopted a serious look of concern. This was a child truly in need of aid.

"Please take me to her." For a moment, the boy's eyes sparkled with hope. The boy dragged the older woman to his destination. She struggled to keep up and mud splattered on the bottom of her hakama. But she didn't care. She couldn't stand to see such a young child crying like that. The boy lead her to an abandoned building, what appeared to be a warehouse of some kind.

"Momma! I brought help!" the boy called to the darkness. The woman looked around. Was this really where the boy and his mother stayed? This really made her gaze at the boy with a new sense of sympathy. Her thoughts refocused after she heard the clang of steel pipes banging against the floor.

"Good…bring them…here."

She sounded weak. Whoever this woman was, she needed medical attention desperately. The boy nodded his head and dragged the miko into the darkness. The woman accompanying the boy was a little scared, but what held higher priority was helping this boy's mother. At last, the woman came into view. The miko looked at the woman that lay bloodied and her torso crushed underneath the giant metal pipes. The mother shared her son's hair color, but her eyes were a soft brown. Upon closer inspection, she had a long snake like tail extending from her torso. Her teeth looked sharp enough to bite through flesh easily and her nails were rather long. " _She must be a Stray Devi,_ " the miko thought in her mind. " _Is this boy really her son?!_ "

"Momma! Don't worry. This lady here will help you!"

"You are too kind Ms…?"

"Shuri. Himejima, Shuri."

"Himejima-san. Thank you. I know you are somewhat shocked by who I am. But rest assured I won't hurt you. I'm too injured to try anyways," she said reassuringly. Shuri noticed the blood trickling out the devil's mouth. While she was able to save her husband, this woman was in too worse a state to recover. From a mother to another, it was gut wrenching to see the scene developing in front of her.

"Momma! Are you gonna be okay?!"

"Yoake…Kaa-san's really hurt."

Tears welled up once again in the boy's eyes. It made Shuri's heart ache to see the now named Yoake cry. " _Yoake…dawn…what a beautiful name,_ " she thought. A small smile crept on her face. But it fell as soon as she heard Yoake's voice.

"No! Momma! I brought help! See?! This kind and pretty lady's gonna help you get better."

"Yoake…come here."

The boy went over to his mother, who pulled him in for a hug.

"You hear that? That's the sound of my heart. Yoake, sweetheart, I want you to know that even if my heart goes quiet, you will still hear it. If you listen carefully, you will hear the sound of my love for you."

"Momma! Don't leave me! I don't want you to die!"

"Shh…Hush now. Everything will be okay. Shuri-san here will protect you just as I have. I can tell she will fill your heart with love and keep you in her's. Yoake…always remember…I…" Her voice gave out. And she used her last breath to portray to her son how much she loved him. Yoake was a mess. He was crying so hard and lay there with his mom, her heartbeat no longer thumping. From behind him, he felt a soft sensation on his back and two smooth arms wrap around him. Shuri let her maternal instincts take over and continued to hug and comfort the grieving boy.

"Shhh…" The miko rocked the boy back and forth and hummed a calming tune. She had a huge responsibility on her hands. Taking care of one child was enough work as it is. But two would be an even bigger challenge. But no matter, she would raise this boy as if he were her own. Yoake cried and cried. Shuri beamed at him, he was cute to say the least. " _Ara ara, I wonder how my own daughter will feel about our new addition._ " After Yoake's tears started to dry, Shuri picked him up and continued to cradle him, as if he were still a new born.

"Himejima-san…" the boy began.

"It's alright now Yoake. I'll take good care of you. I don't know how you'll feel about me, but I hope to be called 'Kaa-san' someday. I won't force it on you if you don't however."

"No, no, Himeji—Kaa-san! Momma taught me to be polite. I'll call you my Kaa-san if you'd like."

"Ara ara, then your mother raised you well. I hope to follow in the same footsteps as she did. Now let's go see your new home." The lady carried the boy through the pouring rain and eventually arrived at her house. The rain made her outfit see-through but she didn't care. She managed to bring Yoake into her home safe and sound. "I'll go prep a bath for you. You must be freezing." Shuri left the boy alone to explore the house until she'd fetch him. Yoake gazed at the walls and other features of the house. It appeared to have a mix of modern and traditional furnishings. The walls were painted white but the doors seemed to mostly consist of screens. There was a big kitchen with a sizable fridge, stove, and oven. He eventually came across the living room which held a large leather couch and two arm chairs on either side. There was also a TV and coffee table just in front of it.

"Yoake, the bath is ready!" Yoake stopped his gazing and waited for Shuri to find him. A minute passed and the woman eventually came upon him looking at a family photo.

"Kaa-san, who are the other two in the photo?" The boy asked picking it up and showing her.

"The man to my left is my husband, your new 'Tou-san', Baraquiel and that cute little girl is my daughter, Akeno," she answered examining the photo. This was taken on a rather happy day. Baraquiel had Akeno on his shoulders and both of them were smiling widely. Next to them was Shuri herself, leaning against her husband with an equally happy expression on her face. Looking back, it was when Akeno had her fourth birthday. Not too many people came because many looked at Shuri and her family as if they were outcasts, more specifically her husband. They knew about his true identity as a fallen angel and thought he tricked Shuri into loving him. But the woman genuinely loved her husband. On that day, the two of them threw the best party Akeno could have had.

"Kaa-chan?" a new voice said. The two of them turned around to see a girl wearing a pure white nightgown with images of cherry blossoms on them. The small girl had long black hair and bright violet eyes. Judging from the picture, this was Akeno Himejima, Shuri's daughter.

"Akeno-chan, where were you?"

"I heard knocking on the door, I thought it was either Tou-chan or one of his friends."

"Oh, well, this boy right here is Yoake. He will be under our care from now on. His mother…let him stay with us because she is busy," Shuri lied. She didn't want her daughter to know of Yoake's unfortunate situation. His mother's death would be only between him and her. It would get real messy really quickly. But luckily the girl seemed to buy it.

"Okay Kaa-chan!"

"I'm going to help bathe him. Why don't you start setting the table so I can prepare dinner?" The girl nodded and ran towards the kitchen. Shuri then smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and took Yoake into the bathroom. It was a very nice bathroom. The tiled walls were very pristine and the bath looked large enough to fit an entire family, probably what it was intended for. The sink had a stainless steel faucet with matching handles. There was a large mirror on the right wall and a medicine cabinet adjacent to it. Shuri helped Yoake out of his damp clothes and threw them near a hamper that was close by. Yoake immediately tried to use his hands to cover his lower half.

"Ara ara, it's okay. I won't bite." The miko then stripped down and let loose her curvaceous figure. She had wide hips, a flat stomach, sizable breasts, and not a blemish on her silky smooth skin. Yoake went a little red in the face.

"Uhhhh…Kaa-san? Should we really bathe together?"

"Ufufufu, of course. It's a mother's duty to look after their child. And since I bathe with Akeno all the time, I won't make any exceptions with you." She giggled a little at that last bit. She enjoyed seeing Yoake red in the face. She turned on the water and filled up the tub. Once she filled it to just about the right height, she climbed in. "Alright," she began as she patted a space in between her legs, "Yoake, it's time we get to know each other a bit better." The young boy complied and took his seat. Shuri turned on the water and grabbed the shower handle and began to douse the boy's head and body with warm water. The sensation was very pleasant to Yoake as it trailed down his body and heated up his skin.

"Feels good huh?"

"The water feels so good Kaa-san."

"Did you ever experience this kind of water before?"

"No. Momma and I never stayed too long at anywhere we went. We smelled pretty bad because we took a bath only if we had the chance."

"What was your mother like?" Shuri questioned as she lathered her hands and started to wash the boy's hair.

"She was very pretty. And sweet too. She would always sing to me because she told me that singing comes from the heart and it can show the love you have for a person. My momma loved me very much."

"What about your father? Did your mother ever talk about him?"

"Momma never mentioned anything about Papa. It was just me and her." This saddened the priestess a great deal. Having to fend for yourself with no father to take care of you or support you. It was daunting. Clearly she must've had Yoake after something happened between the two. She was a stray devil. But that lead to more questions than answers. Who was her husband? Why did she leave? Did it have anything to do with Yoake? Shuri pondered this as she finished washing the young boy's hair.

"Kaa-san, what about your husband?"

"He's a kind man who loves Akeno about as much as I do. It's a shame he's not around much, but I can say he will take a liking to you."

Yoake smiled brightly at the comment. He never knew what it was like to have a father. But from what Shuri told him, her husband sounded like he was going to be the best dad ever. Shuri wrapped her arms around her now adopted son. Yoake's face matched the color of a lobster at the gesture.

"K-K-K-Kaa-san!"

"Ufufufu, just trying to get closer to my new cute son," she replied as she pressed her mounds against his back, emphasizing her words. She loved making her new son embarrassed. After all, teasing was so much fun to her being a sadist. " _I wonder what he'll look like when he grows up, maybe Akeno might fall for him._ " But after spending 7 more minutes in the tub, the two exited the bathroom. Yoake lacked any spare clothes, so he once again donned his already damp clothes. They managed to dry a bit and felt warmer because of the steam from the shower. But Shuri promised to go shopping for some new clothes for him. Shuri changed to a more casual attire with a white shirt that had a little purple tie in the center with a black skirt. The two then walked to the kitchen to see Akeno sitting at a more traditional dining table with the plates, cups and silverware all set up.

"Well done Akeno. Kaa-chan's gonna prepare dinner now. Why don't you and Yoake chat a bit? I'll call you when the food's ready."

The girl nodded and the two children went to the living room to get to know one another better.

"I really like your name! So pretty!" Akeno began.

"Thanks. I like your name too."

"So how old are you?"

"I think I'm nine."

"Hey, I'm nine as well. When is your birthday?"

"I'm not sure…My momma forgot the exact day I was born, but she kept track."

"What? Did you have any birthday's?"

"No. I never had a birthday party. My momma and I moved constantly and didn't have the time to celebrate. Momma did sing Happy Birthday to me once a year though. It would mostly be random, but she remembered to always sing to me as I got older."

"Your Kaa-san sounds nice. What is she like?"

That brought up tears in the young boy's eyes as he tried to respond.

"Momma is kind and always has a really good sense of humor. She…she always sings because it makes her happy and me happy too. Her smile is so pretty and she teaches me many things."

"Where did your Kaa-san go?"

More tears.

"She…she…went away. She's gonna be gone a while. I…I…" The tears just fell and soon Yoake was on the floor bawling. He struggled to say anything else. His mother just died right in front of him not too long ago. And here he was trying to hide the fact that she was truly dead. Then he felt something. Two appendages wrapped around him as he cried. It was Akeno. She gently rubbed his back as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"My Tou-chan's also leaves for a long time. I never know when he comes back, but he tells me that he'll always come back because he loves me and Kaa-chan. Your Kaa-san, where ever she went to, will come back eventually because she loves you." How wrong she was. Yoake knew his mother was never coming back, but hearing Akeno's words comforted him a bit. He returned the hug and dampened her shoulder a bit.

"Thank you Akeno-san."

"I'd prefer it if you replaced it with –chan. We are going to spend a lot more time together," the girl replied.

"Okay then, Akeno-chan."

The two of them released from their embrace and Shuri called them for dinner. She prepared some shrimp tempura with rice and a bowl of miso soup to warm them up.

"So the two of you starting to get along?"

"Yup! Me and Yoake-kun started talking and he said he doesn't know when his birthday is."

"Ara, is this true Yoake?"

"My momma could never remember when my exact birthday was. So she just sang Happy Birthday when we had downtime and she felt it was right."

"Can we celebrate our birthday's together Kaa-chan? Mine is in three months."

"Of course, do you mind at all Yoake?"

"I think that's a great idea Kaa-san. I never really had a birthday party before."

"Then it's settled, Akeno, you and Yoake will celebrate on the same day."

The little girl cheered at the news. She was overjoyed that her newly made friend was able to celebrate his birthday with her. Judging from the way he looked, he appeared to be her age. So the celebration would be perfect as both of them would be able to enjoy the festivities together. Yoake smiled brightly too. Finally, he had a day to now celebrate his birthday. He only wished his mother could celebrate with him. His smile turned from a happy one to a saddened one until a voice broke his thoughts.

"We'll sing for you Yoake-kun! I know your Kaa-san always did it for you, so me and Kaa-Chan will try extra hard to sound really good too!"

"I guess we'll have to take some lessons then, won't we?" Shuri joked. In the end, the dinner ended well and the two children thanked the priestess for the meal. Shuri reminded them that it was time for bed. Akeno gave a pouty face at her mother but complied in the end. She lead Akeno to her room while Yoake tailed behind. Once the screen door opened, Yoake saw what appeared to be a standard girl's room. The walls were a shade of pinkish-red and had posters of various cartoon and anime characters (mostly girl characters) on them. There was a bookshelf on the left wall with various children's books as well as some novels as well. Akeno was also a fan of plushies and had a collection of them in the corner of her room next to her bed. The bed had sheets and pillows matching the color of the walls while the blanket was a silky white. On the right wall was a desk that had various brushes and hair products as well as a jewelry box. There was also a mirror just above the desk. Overall, it seemed like a nice room. Very comfy.

"Can Yoake-kun sleep with me tonight Kaa-chan?"

"That is up to him," she replied as she looked down at the boy. "Yoake, would you like to sleep with Akeno? I would prepare a guest room for you, but if you feel more comfortable sleeping with Akeno…"

"I'd like to sleep with her," he replied.

"Ara ara, well in that case, I'll get you a pillow, blanket, and futon for you to sleep on tonight. Tomorrow I'll go clothes shopping for you and prep your room."

"Okay Kaa-san."

Shuri left to get the things necessary for Yoake to sleep. While she was away, the two children immediately struck up another conversation.

"So do you watch any good cartoons?" Akeno asked.

"I'm sorry, my momma and I never had the luxury of a TV," Yoake admitted.

"What?! How?! You and I are gonna start watching what I watch. Do you know Sailor Moon?" The boy shook his head. "Doraemon?" Another head shake. "Anything?" No was his answer. "Then we'll have to go shopping with Kaa-chan tomorrow to get you some DVDs and light novels," Akeno finally stated. Yoake appreciated the girl's determination to make him happy. He thought she was gonna be a little shy and to be honest, he was a bit too. But just talking with her made him feel at ease. And her smile made him want to smile just as brightly too.

"Ara ara, what are you two lovebirds talking about?" Shuri teased. The two kids looked to see Shuri standing in the doorway with a futon, blanket, and pillow in her arms while a mischievous smile was etched on her face. It made the two go red immediately.

"Kaa-chan!" Akeno whined, extremely embarrassed.

"K-Kaa-san…" Yoake added, equally as flustered.

"I'm just kidding you two. Let me set up the futon for Yoake to sleep on." The woman got to work and laid the futon and pillow down on the carpet floor. Yoake lied down on it and Shuri tucked him in. Just like any good mother would, she kissed the two good on their foreheads and wished them goodnight.

"Goodnight Kaa-chan!"

"Goodnight Kaa-san. Thank you for everything."

"Goodnight you two. Sweet dreams!"

Shuri turned off the lights, leaving the two children in the dark. Yoake was still thinking about his mom. Despite how friendly he'd been towards the Himejimas, it still bothered him. Yoake and his mother were on the run constantly and he had no idea what he was running away from. But now, he was all alone with no family members he could think of other than his father, who his mother barely spoke of. Thinking about his mother again made him start to tear up. Akeno must've heard him because soon enough, he felt two arms wrap around his chest.

"It's okay. We're gonna be a family now. Both my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are really nice. Kaa-chan already likes you and I like you too Yoake-kun. So let's be one happy family now. We'll take care of each other and be there whenever one of us is feeling sad. Because that's what being a family is."

Once again, Akeno knew just what to say. Yoake couldn't help but gain even more fondness for the girl. It hasn't even been a full day and the Himejimas were the nicest people he had ever met besides his own mother.

"Akeno-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. You've been so kind to me. I've only met you two hours ago and you're making me feel welcome here. I haven't known too many people as kind as you."

"You're welcome Yoake-kun," she replied. She nuzzled next to him and got under the blanket. While her own bed was comfortable, she couldn't help but feel how…safe she felt next to the boy. It was odd, but she liked it. His body heat gave an extra sensation of comfort. After the thought lingered for another several minutes, the two children finally drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N (2): And done! Again, thanks for reading! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. I'll try to update as much as I can. School can be quite the time consumer... See ya!**


	2. A Dark Beginning Part 2

**A/N: Wow! 2 reviews, 9 favorites, and 15 follows after 1 chapter... That's a great start. I can't thank you guys enough for even just reading my story. So this is a continuation of A Dark Beginning. You'll see what happens in this one. As far as when this will catch up to the plot, it'll probably take another 5 chapters (including this one) at maximum. Don't want to rush things of course. But anyways...enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A Dark Beginning**

 **Part 2**

As time went on, Yoake and Akeno grew closer and closer together. Both enjoyed one another's company. The pair could be seen running around the yard playing all sorts of games ranging from hide and seek to make believe. Most of the time, Shuri would have to step in and join in with them. In some cases, she would be "it" and would go searching around the house for the two. She would find them eventually, but pretended to give up so her two kids could think that they won hide and seek. When involved in their role play sessions, she would always play the role of the villain. Meanwhile, Akeno would be the captured maiden and Yoake would play the valiant hero. Shuri played a very convincing villain, even going so far as giving a sinister laugh whenever Yoake spoke with her. It tired her greatly at the end of the day, but seeing her two children smile made all the effort worth it.

Yoake eventually got the chance to meet Akeno's father, Baraquiel. He had a tall and muscular build to him. He wore what appeared to be a brown cape and a battle suit of some kind colored a faded blue. There were pieces of armor on the suit as well. He also had dark hair and a matching beard. At first, the man was a little skeptical of the boy, especially when learning that he was the son of a stray devil from Shuri. But that skepticism went away as he began to warm up to the young boy. Yoake thought he looked really cool and asked his now adopted father if he could become just as strong as he is The fallen angel general chuckled a bit before a warm smile spread across his face.

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll show you how to become stronger."

Teaching Yoake how to summon lightning was a bit difficult due to him being a devil. Baraquiel even took extra precautions not to harm him because of the boy's weakness to holy based magic. He first demonstrated channeling the lightning. Yoake's eyes widened once he saw Baraquiel form a ball of lightning in his hand.

"Holy lightning may be difficult for you to learn. So we'll begin with something a bit safer, thunder spells. While thunder is not as strong as holy lightning due to it lacking a holy component, it has similar effects to it and can be really powerful as well."

Yoake nodded at his adopted father's words. Taking in everything he said and committing it to memory.

"Here, think of the thunder. Its power being formed in your hand. While it can be unpredictable, you must focus in order to control its behavior. Make it bend to your will like a lightning rod. Make that power into a shape. For now, make it a ball. Just imagine the thunder taking form in the palm of your hand."

Yoake closed his eyes and focused on the energy inside him, he imagined the ball of thunder in his right hand, sparking to life. He shut his eyes and concentrated. After ten or so seconds, he heard a sharp crackling noise. The boy opened his eyes to see a ball of yellow electricity spark in his palm.

"Very good. Looks a bit unstable but it's a good first start. Try throwing the ball at that tree over there."

Yoake honed in on the tree the fallen angel pointed out. He got into a stance similar to that of a baseball pitcher. He threw the ball as hard as he could, only for the ball to let out a faint hiss as it hit the bark.

"It was weak," the boy simply stated.

"It was. But it's only your first lesson in magic am I correct?"

"Yes. Momma never taught me any magic."

"Your mother was probably really careful. She didn't want you getting hurt on accident."

"Yeah."

"Let's try it 30 more times and see if we can get that tree to topple, huh?"

"Okay Tou-san."

Baraquiel watched as his adopted son created ball after ball of thunder and hurl it at the tree. He noticed that every fifth attempt, the thunder ball got stronger and more concentrated. Even the throw was harder. By the 30th attempt, there was a big black mark on the trunk of the tree. Yoake grew tired and slumped onto the grass. Magic was difficult. But after gazing upon his adopted father, he wanted to be just like him.

"That's all we'll do for today. How about you go play with Akeno?"

"Okay Tou-san," the boy responded as he dashed off to find his friend.

"Every time I see your powers, I kinda wish I had them for myself," Shuri said as she walked out of the doorframe.

"Why? You're already talented in purifying spirits. What use could you have for my lightning?"

"Oh? I thought you knew what ways I could use it ufufufu." Unbeknownst to the children, Shuri was a massive sadist and she loved doing role play with her husband, the M to her S. She gave a sensual lick of her lips to her husband, further emphasizing her point. Even after getting married and having a child together, Baraquiel still wondered how such a kind, sweet-hearted woman like Shuri could be a massive sadist underneath. She was pretty of course, and her kindness when she saved him only made her more appealing. But discovering her sadistic tendencies when it came to pleasure somehow sealed the deal for him.

"Let's just hope the children don't become like us."

"I'm not sure. Akeno loves the both of us dearly and notices a lot more things than we give her credit for. Who knows? She might be a combination of the two of us when it comes to that sort of thing. And Yoake is equally like that as well. I wonder what he'll look like when he gets older, ufufufu. Might be a big stud."

"If he grows into a respectable man, then I could care less what he looks like."

"But your looks did help convince me to save you."

"You're just stating that now."

"I know. But it's true!" the miko replied with a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Those two really like each other huh?" She said as she laid her head on one of Baraquiel's broad shoulders.

"I can see that."

"What if our baby girl grows up and falls in love with Yoake? And vice versa?"

"Don't care. He's a devil regardless."

"You weren't there when he brought me to his dying mother. Regardless of the fact that she was a stray, she was kind. Rather than kill me, she trusted me with her son. We're trusted with our children's happiness. So if those two fall in love, we should support them," Shuri said. Shuri was so happy to see her daughter and adopted son get along. She crossed her fingers that the two of them would get married and give her healthy grandchildren. And seeing those two together, it only made her very hopeful for the future.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps I should follow Azazel's example more. That old bastard and his peace-loving nature. Guess it did rub off on everyone after a while. Though he was always obsessed with Sacred Gears."

"That reminds me, will Azazel be attending the kids' birthday? It's only a month away."

"He said he'll come. Kokabiel will not however."

"I was never a fan of that man once you told me about him."

"No one in the Grigori is. But Azazel is coming for sure. Said he'll bring gifts for the two of them."

"How sweet. I'll be sure to thank him."

Meanwhile, Yoake was looking for Akeno around the house. He checked everywhere until he found her in her room, crying.

"Akeno-chan, is everything okay?"

She didn't respond. The boy then came to her bedside and put an arm on one of her shoulders.

"Akeno-chan?"

"Why does everyone hate me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It's not you or Kaa-chan or Tou-chan, it's the other children. Why do they hate me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

Akeno turned to face the boy and that's when he saw it. A red gash was etched along her right cheek. It looked bad. And from its appearance, it was a recent event. Concern then changed into anger on Yoake's face.

"Who did this to you?"

"This group of boys were calling me a freak and said terrible things about Tou-chan. They started beating me and shoved me on the ground. That's why I have this. I…" She couldn't finish. Tears started to fall once more down her cheeks. Yoake examined closely and saw the bruises on his friend's arms and a few on her cheeks beside the gash. He clenched his fist in rage. He was going to make those boys pay for what they did to Akeno. Then, a weird sensation came into his head. This wasn't going to be some empty promise. He was going to go through with it, and the thought somehow…excited him.

"Akeno, where are these boys right now?"

"They hang out just outside. I think they're still there."

"Don't worry, when I'm through with them, they will _never_ bother you again." A smile grew on Yoake's face. He was going to enjoy this a lot. The thought of them being beaten, it made him shiver a little. Akeno noticed the boy's rather odd expression. But after hearing his promise to her, she began to understand what was up with Yoake. He was going to enjoy beating those who hurt her. Akeno was curious why she wanted this to happen. In fact, she wanted to watch this go down. She wanted to know why she was feeling this way. Yoake got up and left the room with an odd grin. Akeno decided to tail him and see how the fight would go.

Anger and joy flowed through Yoake as he marched his way towards the front of the house. Sure enough, there was a group of boy roughly about his age, some even looked older. They were laughing and cracking jokes about their latest victim.

"That girl was a total bitch. I bet her mom's a total whore for sleeping with that disgusting piece of shit she calls a father," a tall-ish boy joked.

"Why doesn't the clan just banish them already? Not like they belonged here anyways," another boy chimed in.

"They even took in another runt. I bet he's even more helpless than that girl we just wailed on," the oldest one said.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

The three bullies turned and faced the new voice. Yoake was standing in front of them with that strange smirk.

"Speak of the devil. Here's the brat now. Upset we beat up your girlfriend?" That comment caught Yoake a little off guard but he regained his composure and replied.

"Did no one teach you it's not nice to harm a girl?"

"We can beat anyone we damn please. My father is a high ranking member of the clan. So unless you're looking to get pummeled, I suggest you go home and cry to your bitch mother," the leader spat.

"Offending my Kaa-san too? How rude. Guess I'll just teach you three how to be respectful."

The three boys laughed at Yoake.

"I'd like to see you try runt. Hiro, show him not to mess with us."

The tall-ish boy, Hiro, walked up to Yoake and rolled up his sleeves. He got into a fighting stance and gave a cocky smile. Yoake simply got into a similar stance and returned the gesture. Hiro charged in first, throwing a jab towards Yoake's ribs. But the boy dodged and sent a cross to Hiro's face. It connected and sent the slightly taller boy back. Yoake didn't let up the attack and pressed forward. He kicked Hiro in the jaw and followed up with a spartan kick to the fore head, sending him crashing into the ground. A rush of energy and pleasure filled Yoake as he recalled hitting his opponent.

"So, is that guy you're only representative? He couldn't put up too much of a fight. Disappointing. Who's next?"

"I'll give you that one. Hiro was the weakest, but Kiyoshi here trained with his grandfather, who is a martial arts master. Go show him what for Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi stepped forward and immediately dashed towards Yoake. He sent a sweep kick towards the boy and sent him sprawling to the ground. Yoake hit the ground with a thud. He then felt a trickle of blood come down his nose. He examined the red liquid after touching his nose bleed with his fingers.

"Finally, someone who will offer me a challenge."

Kiyoshi rushed at Yoake again and threw multiple punches at him. But the boy blocked and dodged each one. He sent a few punches of his own towards Kiyoshi. One of them connected but his opponent returned with a hook at his midsection. Yoake took the hit and stepped back a few steps. He then had to go on the defensive as Kiyoshi tried to rush him down. The boy stayed calm and not let his opponent overwhelm him. He kneed his opponent's gut and shoved him back. " _Now to get aggressive…_ " Yoake turned the tide and began throwing blow after blow to Kiyoshi. Some blood started to leak out of his wounds. He then threw one good uppercut to knock him unconscious.

"Two for two. If that guy was your strongest, then you three are pitiful excuses for major threats."

The leader got pissed. He took out his friends no problem. Kiyoshi did manage to rough him up a little, but he noticed Yoake seemed to enjoy the fight he was in. He noticed the smile and semi-cocky attitude when he was fighting. But he wasn't the only one. Akeno hid behind the front gate of the house, vigilantly watching. She took note of her friend's behavior. And the way he defended her, it also sparked a similar feeling that Yoake had. Not only did she enjoy Yoake standing up to the bullies, she enjoyed the boy beating them even more. " _Why am I feeling this way? Those boys are getting hurt but Yoake is enjoying it. And I-_ " Her thoughts stopped there. It was good timing too because it seemed that Yoake was going to take on the leader of the pack.

"Alright you little bitch boy, you may have beaten my friends, but this time, you're the one who's gonna be begging for mercy."

"We'll see about that."

The leader charged in first with reckless abandon. He tried to punch Yoake in the face but the boy just stepped to the side and tripped him. The leader fell to the ground and only became even more enraged once he started to get back up. He charged in again and this time, he made sure he'd hit him. The leader tackled Yoake and began pummeling him.

"Not so tough now are yah?" the leader taunted. He threw punch after punch at Yoake's face. Yoake tried his best to block but couldn't withstand the strength behind the blows. He tried to get up, but the older boy's weight was too heavy for him to lift himself up and try to escape. He felt his nosebleed worsen as he took every hit. And he would've blacked out had it not been for a sudden blow to the back of the leader's head. The older boy turned around to see who attacked him. And then, he saw Akeno there, holding a bunch of rocks. Akeno had to admit, throwing the stone and hitting the boy beating on her friend felt oddly pleasurable. But the girl wasn't out of the woods yet as the leader turned his attention away from Yoake and made his way towards the girl.

"You shouldn't have done that, freak! Now you're asking for it!"

Akeno threw all her ammunition at the older boy, but just kept dodging each one of them. Fear set it once she realized she wasted all of her shots.

"All out? You shouldn't have came back bitch. Now, you're gonna suffer the consequences."

The leader slowly walked up to her, trying to corner her. He managed to get her back against the gate. Akeno was terrified and hoped that Yoake or her parents would help her. But all her fears went away once she heard a sharp crackling behind the leader. Before the older boy could hit her, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a yellow ball the size of a baseball headed for the leader. It contacted with his back and sent a powerful jolt to his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the leader screamed. Before long, the older boy fell to the ground with a thud. Akeno noticed Yoake with his right hand sparking with electricity.

"That'll show him," he said. The girl saw how beaten Yoake got after the fight. His nose had a river of blood flowing out of it. His face had scuff marks and bruises. His arms were also banged up from hitting the hard ground multiple times. Akeno rushed to Yoake, and examined the boy.

"Are you okay?"

"Banged up, but I'm fine. I couldn't let that guy or any of those other boys hurt you."

A slight blush appeared on Akeno's face. She hid it so her friend wouldn't notice.

"Thank you."

"Hey, remember when we play make-believe and you are always the sweet maiden and I'm the hero? Well, I was your hero again."

Before Akeno could reflect on what he just said, the two of them heard a groaning and saw the leader still conscious on the ground.

"Still up? Hmm…I wonder…"

Yoake formed another ball of electricity and shoved it on the guy's back. The leader screamed once again.

"I can do that again you know if that's what you want. But if you want me to stop, all you have to do is apologize to her," Yoake reminded.

"Fuck…you."

Another jolt.

"That didn't sound like an apology. Maybe another shock."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Do I have to do it again?"

"You didn't hear me…Fuck…you, you stupid…AAAAAAAAH!"

"You need to learn your lesson sometime. You're a smart boy."

Akeno watched the scene in front of her, Yoake asking for the boy to apologize, the boy refusing, and Yoake shocking the leader boy. Again, that weird feeling showed up again. Only this time, Akeno didn't question it, she accepted it. It gave her a sense of joy seeing the boy getting shocked over and over again. She saw the boy's painful expression and the electricity coursing through his body. Whenever she saw that, she felt…good to say the least.

"Do I need to keep shocking you or will you apologize?"

"Okay…I'm sorry."

"Did you hear that Akeno?"

Now, it was Akeno's turn to have some fun.

"I didn't think I heard it. Maybe say it louder?"

"C'mon you bitch! You heard me say it! AAAAAH!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, when will you learn?"

"Alright, I'm sorry!"

"What was that again?"

"AAAAAAAH! Fuck!"

"You gonna apologize or what?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

"Ara ara, I think he needs one more, just to be sure he's learned his lesson."

Yoake complied and gave the boy another shock. Akeno giggled as the boy was electrocuted one final time. After the screaming was over, Yoake got up and smiled at his work.

"We should head back before our parents start to worry," Yoake said.

"Right behind you."

That day, the two inherited their mother's trait. Yoake and Akeno may not have known, but they became the newest sadists in their humble abode.

 **A/N (2): Another chapter done! I was already working on this one after I posted the first one so go me. I decided to put in a part of the story where we figure when Akeno gains her mother's sadistic trait because DxD never really specifies when Akeno became sadistic. Again, a 9-year old can notice quite a bit. So both Yoake and Akeno gained Shuri's sadism. As for Baraquiel's masochism, that will come later. Who knows? I may or may not have Yoake gain it too. Not sure how confident I was writing the fighting scene. Give me some critiques if you thought it could use some work. Was it rushed? Did the OC seem too powerful? Anything regarding that will help the story to get better and better as I continue to write it. If you enjoyed, don't forget to favorite and follow this story. Leave a review if you feel like it. Not sure when I'll be able to post again so until I get a post schedule figured out, expect updates to be random. Glad to see this story is already gaining a little following. See ya!**


	3. A Birthday to Remember

**A/N: I'm back! Back with another chapter! This story now has 34 followers, 25 favorites, 8 reviews, and over 500 views! That's crazy! Thank you all for the support! Won't keep this long but I can't thank you guys enough for checking out my story! Anyways, let's get into the next chapter!  
**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A Birthday to Remember**

The day had finally arrived. It was July 21st, a sunny summer day and one to be filled with happiness. It was Akeno's and Yoake's birthday. And the two were woken up by Shuri, who prepared them an extra special breakfast. She made an American style breakfast with waffles, bacon, eggs, French toast, and poured a glass of orange juice for the two of them. She also topped the waffles with strawberries to add a bit of visual (and tasteful) charm to the meal.

"Good morning you two."

"Morning Kaa-san!"

"Morning Kaa-chan!"

"Ara ara, you two look cheerful. Am I forgetting something today?"

"C'mon Kaa-san. We know you know what today is."

"Of course. How could I forget my little ones' birthday today?" Shuri responded with a smile. At the moment, it was just her and the kids. Baraquiel would be home later, along with Azazel and a few other friends. But right now, she would focus on giving them the best birthday ever. She watched the two dig into their meals and smiled. " _They look so happy together. Wish my husband was here to see this._ "

"What are we doing today Kaa-chan?" Akeno asked.

"Can't spoil anything. We'll have a very special day today. I got it all planned out."

"Where's Tou-san?"

"He had to run some errands. But he, Azazel, and a few of their friends will be coming here later. Finish up your breakfasts. I know just the place where we can go."

"Okay Kaa-san!"

The pair finished up their meals quickly and placed their dishes in the kitchen sink. The two also agreed to help their mother wash the plates and silverware, which Shuri promptly thanked them when they finished. Then the three of them exited their house and headed outside of the village.

"Where do you think Kaa-chan is taking us?"

"I'm not sure. But I hope it'll be somewhere fun!"

Akeno and Yoake had a quiet conversation between themselves while they walked with their mother. Shuri could still hear them though, but said nothing so the two could have their fun. As they walked through the town, a lot of men looked at the miko. A lot of them catcalled at her. She just smiled and continued to walk past them with the children in tow. It wasn't long before they reached their first destination. The kids gazed above their heads to see a bright flashing sign that read "Playcade". Yoake immediately fist pumped and jumped for joy. He remembered walking past this place a few times with Baraquiel, but the fallen angel would continue to walk and the boy would say nothing and just follow him. He never went to an arcade before but was always curious about them. In the three months he lived with the Himejimas, he got more into stuff a boy his age would enjoy. He began watching DragonBall and One Punch Man on his own time and read some manga and light novels as well. He also began getting curious with American comic books and superheroes. But once Shuri decided to order some off of Amazon, the boy was hooked. Yoake loved superheroes and began looking more towards the Marvel heroes. He even shared his love of comics with Akeno. At first, she wasn't all that into it. But as time grew on, she really started to enjoy them. The character that drew her attention and one she wanted to dress up as for Halloween was Psylocke. She showed her mother and she agreed once October came around, she'd have that costume ready for her.

Back to the present, the two kids were thrilled to go inside. Shuri gave the two a nod and the duo rushed into the arcade. " _Ara ara, they're so energetic when they're happy,_ " Shuri thought to herself. Once inside, the kids marveled at the interior. There were claw machines, dance games, shooters, arcade classics like Pac-Man and Galaga, fighting games, and more. On the walls were posters of various games and anime characters and neon lights hung from the ceiling.

"What should we play first?" Yoake asked.

"Let's try that claw game!"

The two then rushed to one of the claw machines. But remembered they didn't have any credit to play it. Luckily Shuri was right behind them with a bag filled with yen coins.

"Can't forget this."

"Thanks Kaa-chan!"

"Enjoy yourselves you two."

The pair then put in the credits and the claw machine whirred to life. There were various kinds of plushies. They ranged from cute animals to chibi versions of certain anime characters. Yoake tried first. There was a little plush doll of Freeza in his 3rd form and as a fan of the show, he really wanted that one. It was stuffed in between a whole slew of other random stuffed toys. He aligned the claw and dropped it. But, of course, the claw didn't grab it perfectly and he failed the first attempt.

"Can I try next?"

Yoake stepped away from the machine and let Akeno have her go. Akeno had her eyes set on a plush rabbit that was extremely cute. It was the last one too. She eyeballed it as best as she could and dropped the crane head, only to fail. After seeing her attempt and the other stuffed animals inside the machine, Yoake gave up his run for Freeza and instead decided to help Akeno get the one she wanted. It took 12 tries but after 13 attempts, Yoake managed to claw the rabbit perfectly and gave the plush to a smiling Akeno.

"Thanks Yoake-kun," she thanked as she bear hugged her new plushie.

"Freeza can wait. Besides, 'That isn't even his FINAL FORM!'" Yoake joked, even replicating the voice actor perfectly. The two shared a good laugh and proceeded to play some more games at the arcade. Throughout the day, it became a big competition between the two to see who could win the most games. They played everything from various game cabinets to the duo racing games and even the various Dance Dance Revolution titles around the arcade. Yoake and Akeno went back and forth, each of them winning about the same amount of times. Their competition finally put them at the very last game, Galaga.

"How did you beat me in MvC 2?" the boy asked.

"I just picked Psylocke and Cyclops."

"You just spammed Optic Blast the whole time."

"Well, I also beat you with my favorite character so…"

"I guess. But I'll beat you this time."

Yoake sank the coins in the machine and the familiar Galaga theme started to play.

"I got this," the boy reassured.

He concentrated carefully and made sure to use each of his lives effectively. After his last life, he scored a solid 3,870.

"Not bad. But I think I'll have you beat this time Yoake-kun."

Akeno grabbed the control stick and buttons and tried her run. She did fairly well, she didn't die as fast as Yoake did. But at the end, she scored 3,780.

"Looks like I win."

"I thought I did fairly well."

"You did. But I did better."

"Oh come on. It was close."

"It was. But I win this time, princess."

Akeno stammered a bit at the comment. After all that time roleplaying with their mother and sometimes their father, Yoake began calling her princess just for fun. Akeno didn't know what to do whenever he did. But deep down, she liked it. Yoake got payback against those bullies for calling her a freak. So he really seemed like the hero just like when they played together. In a sense, Yoake was _her_ hero. And every time he called her princess, it made her blush a little. Both from embarrassment and affection.

"Alright, you won. So what happens to the loser?"

Before they could continue, Shuri stepped in.

"You two seemed to have lots of fun. And was there a competition between both of you?"

The boy and girl nodded.

"Well, why don't we grab a bite to eat? I know a great ramen place nearby. Perfect for you two."

"That sounds great Kaa-chan!"

"Ramen sounds really good."

"Okay. Then let's get going."

She was interrupted by the ring of her cellphone.

"One moment you two."

Shuri answered the call to hear her husband's voice.

"Hello dear, just with the kids at the arcade."

"Hi honey, that's great to hear."

"Is something wrong?"

"Azazel told me something came up. Being a member of Grigori, he says this is a rather urgent matter."

"I see," the woman replied with a disappointed tone. "Will you still be joining us later?"

"I will try. As soon as I'm done, I'll give them both their gifts from me and from Azazel too."

"Don't be too long now."

"I'll try my best, dear."

The phone clicked, signaling the other end hung up. Shuri regained her smile and lead the kids to their next destination. The ramen place was not too far and the children's stomachs growled by the time they got there. Once they settled in, the trio were visited by a fairly young waitress.

"Good afternoon. My name's Yumiko and I'll be your server today. May I get you three started on some drinks?"

Yoake went first.

"I'll have a coke."

"I would like a iced tea please," Akeno ordered.

"I will also have an iced tea please," Shuri said.

"Alright. And don't mind me asking but is today a special day for anyone?"

"Yes, it's my two little one's birthday."

"Well happy birthday! I'll be sure to let the chefs know."

The waitress then left the three to chat.

"What did Tou-chan say Kaa-chan?"

"He will be late, he had something at work he needed to take care of. Don't worry, Tou-chan will be home tonight to give you your gifts."

"Okay Kaa-san."

"Who knows? Maybe he'll surprise us."

Thinking back, the miko recalled many times when her husband was out and it was just her and Akeno. But Yoake became a welcome addition and even quickly befriended Akeno. Her daughter was always seen as different to the other children and even the elders in the clan weren't too fond of her. She remembered all the comments she'd used to get about her daughter. Things like, "Her beauty is tainted because of your filthy husband!" and "I don't want any fallen angel hybrid tempting my children with wickedness." She recalled them all. They also insulted her and her husband and were often shunned by the clan. But most of the time, Shuri could forget her worries because of the love she'd receive from her husband and Akeno. Baraquiel would always protect her and Akeno would remind her how much she was loved. Yoake only added to that further. As time went on, he really did treat her as his mother despite his original one dying. Yoake became special in her life and vice versa. But that didn't mean he didn't add to her problems either. About a month ago, she was visited by her uncle and clan leader Suou.

 **Flashback**

"Suou-Oji-san. How have you been?"

"As good as I can be. Still married to that crow aren't you?"

"Yes Oji-san and I love him very much along with my child."

"It has recently come to my attention that you've adopted a son."

"Hai, his name is Yoake. He's a very sweet boy, I can assure-"

"Shuri, I know about his heritage."

Shuri stopped and her usual calm expression dropped.

"It doesn't matter what he is, he's my son."

"But he's not your son. He's a stray's son. First we have a crow hanging around. Now we got the son of a stray devil in your house. You've caused a lot of problems for the clan with your kindness. And if the devils catch word that we are housing a criminal, it would wipe us out."

"His mother made me promise to keep him safe. What crimes has he committed? What has he done?"

"Apparently, he's caught wind of his growing powers. Your husband's influence I presume."

"He wants to be as strong as his father. Is that not right?"

"He's also inherited your secret personality."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just yesterday, I got a report from my son that his boy, Takashi, got severely electrocuted."

The miko went silent.

"He's tapped into his powers already. And now that he's inherited your trait, who knows what he'll do next. He might start using them to devour us."

"My boy would never do that."

"All in time. Either he'll be the death of us or the devil army sent to kill him will."

"So what are you asking me?"

"Shuri, I want you to get rid of him."

"What?"

"For the good of the clan, tell him to leave."

"He's not even grown up yet! He's only a child."

"He's a devil! He's a vicious killer waiting to be unleashed! He hurt those boys and used his powers on one of them. What's stopping him from furthering it and tapping into his true nature?!"

"Yoake is not like that!"

"He's a murderer! And your daughter dotes on him too. Maybe she will tap into your husband's powers and they'll both kill us all!"

"Don't you dare slander my family!"

"Tell me, where does your loyalty stand? To those freaks you call family? Or to your real family who has kept you safe from these kinds of creatures? I have dealt with their kind before. They are wicked. They will kill you."

"My son and daughter would never do such a thing! Oji-san, you are saying nothing but nonsense!"

"You have about a month to decide."

"I have made my decision already! I will not abandon my son!"

Suou silenced himself and began to walk away. But he turned around before exiting to get the final word in.

"Just know that whatever happens next will be the results of your decision."

 **Flashback End**

Shuri recalled that day with her uncle. How he spoke about Yoake disgusted her. She made a promise to his mother that she would raise him to be an excellent young man when he got older and to provide him with love and happiness. Both her husband and Akeno were also there to help the poor boy gain some joy after losing such a close loved one. After 5 minutes, the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Here you all are. Are you ready to order?"

The three of them ordered and ate to their heart's content. Each of them had a smile on their face. But upon close examination, you could see cracks in Shuri's calm expression. She couldn't let go of her uncle's words. He was the head of the clan. His rule was absolute. But even if she is banished, she will always think of her family first. That she was certain of. After paying for the meal, the family proceeded to do other fun things before they headed back home. Shuri had already prepared a birthday cake for her children. Originally, she was going to wait for her husband to arrive, but at this point, she figured to just serve the cake after dinner. She prepared chicken karaage with rice, steamed vegetables, and a bowl of miso soup. The children quickly devoured their meals and placed their dishes in the sink. Once they were seated back at the dinner table, Shuri turned off the lights and brought out the cake. It was homemade, with vanilla frosting and some strawberries to decorate the top. The cake itself was chocolate, Akeno's favorite. Once she set the cake down, she lit the candles and started to sing. Akeno even decided to join in.

""Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Yoake. Happy Birthday to you!""

The boy smiled brightly. Then, he started to cry. Shuri took the sign and went over to hug the boy. Akeno followed soon after.

"Thank you," the boy said quietly.

"Only the best for my special boy," Shuri replied.

"We're here now Yoake-kun," Akeno added.

"Thank you. You are extremely kind. I…never had a special birthday like this before."

"Well it gets even better!" Akeno joyfully responded.

"Now, now, let's open gifts _after_ we eat."

"Okay Kaa-chan."

The three of them released their embrace and Shuri cut the cake and served it for her children. Before long, they almost went through the entire cake.

"Let's save some for Tou-san and Azazel-oji-san. I'm sure they would like some cake too." Shuri put the cake back into the fridge and rejoined her children in the dining room. "Why don't you two head into the living room? I'll go get your gifts." The pair's eyes grew wide with excitement and happily obeyed. They dashed to the living room and waited impatiently for their gifts. " _Ara ara, they're so adorable._ " Shuri grabbed the gifts, which she hid in her bedroom closet, and set them down in front of the children.

"Now then, who wants to open the first gift?"

"Yoake-kun should go first. I think it's only fair."

"That's very kind of you Akeno. Yoake, which gift will you open up first?"

The boy looked at the three wrapped gifts in front of him. Then, he made his decision on one with purple wrapping paper and a gold bow. He tore through the paper and it revealed a box filled with X-men comic books.

"Thank you so much Kaa-san!"

"Glad you like it Yoake, ufufufu."

"Me next!" Akeno announced. She picked one with pink wrapping paper and a white bow. The girl opened it to see a Sailor Moon tiara. She adorned it on her head and thanked her mother for the gift. Shuri replied with a smile and handed the next gift over to her son. He unwrapped it and received a box set of DragonBall Z DVDs. Akeno then unwrapped her next gift and got a beautiful dark blue kimono with flower petals near the bottom. The sash was a gorgeous white and complimented the kimono well. Akeno once again made sure she gave her thanks to Shuri. Then, it came down to the very last gift.

"That's actually for the both of you. Since you two get along so well with each other, I got this little gift for the two of you." The children eyed the gift. It was a small box with red wrapping paper and a blue bow. It didn't look like anything big was inside it. But the kids knew that whatever was inside could be extremely valuable. They tore the wrapping paper together and saw a wooden box. Curiously, Yoake opened the box and noticed a scroll tied with a red ribbon. The boy picked up the document and untied the bow. Once he saw the contents of the document, his face flushed red.

"What is it Yoake-kun?"

Akeno then picked up the document to figure out what caused such a reaction. After seeing the top line of the document, her face also turned the color of a tomato.

"K-K-K-Kaa-chan!"

"Ufufufu, what seems to be the matter?"

"Wh-What is this?" Yoake asked showing the document to Shuri.

"Ara ara, it's as what it says. A marriage contract. I thought you two looked so adorable together. So I got this document."

"B-B-B-But we're too young! We can't get married Kaa-chan!" Akeno protested. Though she wasn't entirely disagreeing with the notion of marrying Yoake. Her mother was right. Throughout these past months, the children did grow close. They played together, supported each other, and shared a connection with each other that Akeno liked…no…loved. Yoake didn't see her as a freak like the other children did. He saw her as his friend and possibly, his lo-. " _He doesn't think of me like that does he?_ " Akeno thought to herself.

"I-I agree! We're only 10 Kaa-san! I can't marry her!" In his head, Yoake admitted that Akeno was always there for him. While she didn't know the truth about his mother and who she was, she still acknowledged the boy as a friend. He pondered if she thought of him as something more. " _No, no, no! She doesn't think of me like that does she?_ " the boy thought.

"Just something to think about you two, ufufufu."

Then, a loud thump interrupted the joy in the atmosphere. Shuri's face immediately lost its normal expression. It sounded like it came from the roof. " _Was this what Oji-san warned me about? Are we…_ "

"Kids, I want you to hide," the miko said to her children.

"What's the matter Kaa-san?"

"Just listen to me. I want you two to hide. I'll let you know when it's safe, okay?"

"Will you be alright?" Akeno questioned her mother.

"Don't worry. Kaa-san will be right back. Yoake, you make sure you and Akeno hide in a good spot now, you hear?"

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Yoake grabbed Akeno's hand and went to one of the spots they had discovered while playing hide and seek. Inside Akeno's room was a small panel on the wall near Akeno's plush collection that came loose and could fit two small bodies. It also left some visibility to them without being open enough for anyone to see them in plain sight. Yoake grabbed the panel and moved it to the side. Akeno went in first and the boy followed after her. Yoake placed the panel back on the wall but left it open half way so they could see.

Back with Shuri, she grabbed a kitchen knife and readied herself. She wasn't sure who it was that was after her, but she wouldn't just open the front door to them. It was clear what the intent was. " _I'll make sure you stay safe kids. I promise._ " All of a sudden, an explosion came from above her and three men in dark suits dropped down. Judging from their aura, all three of them were fallen angels. One of them, presumably their leader, was dressed in a dark grey trench coat with a collared white under shirt with black pants and matching shoes. The man wore black gloves on his hands and had a black fedora on his head. He had dark, menacing blue eyes and black hair.

"So, you're Baraquiel's little whore? I hear you keep him real happy, that masochistic coward."

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Dohnassek. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've been sent here by Kokabiel-sama to kill you and your little daughter as well."

"You stay away from Akeno! She's done nothing wrong."

"But she's a hybrid. A filthy hybrid born to a slut of a mother and her bitch of a husband."

"She is MY daughter!"

"Don't care. I wonder how Baraquiel will react when he sees his wife and child dead?! Maybe Kokabiel-sama will promote me?"

Shuri backed away and tried swinging her knife threateningly.

"Oh please. What's a pathetic little kitchen knife gonna do against the mightiest race of the Three Factions?!"

Dohnassek and his associates summoned their light spears and walked slowly towards their target. They spread their wings to scare the miko even further. Dohnassek was the first to throw a lightspear and he hurled it towards Shuri. She barely managed to dodge it as the wall behind her exploded. One of the lower fallen angels grabbed Shuri's wrist and made her drop the knife. Then he kicked her into the room whose front wall was in rubble.

"Hahahaha! Your husband can't save you now! You're all defenseless with no one to help you!"

"Boss, I found something."

One of Dohnassek's underlings handed him a picture that was taken fairly recently. It was of Akeno and Shuri, along with a smiling Yoake who was giving a peace sign to the camera.

"So, the whore's been busy huh? Never knew you gave birth to a son. I bet he's as messed up as that other bitch."

"Yoake is not weak!"

"Yoake huh? What a pathetic name."

"Boss, there have been reports of a stray devil that was in this area. If you look at the kid, he doesn't resemble the two at all."

"That's right. Now that I think about it, the boy looks even more like a freak! I bet his mother was even worse than you! So what happened? Killed the bitch and take her son?!"

"Yoake's mother trusted him to me!"

"A stray giving her only son to you?! I'm surprised he didn't eat you yet due to him watching his mother devour countless people like you!"

Meanwhile, Yoake and Akeno were watching the scene in front of them. Both of them were trying not to make a sound. Inside, Yoake felt hurt due to the fallen angel's words. Where was Baraquiel? Why wasn't he here?!

"Yoake's a good boy! He's kind and cheerful and I love him as much as his mother did!"

"Well it's a shame he's going to lose another one."

And in that split second, Dohnassek summoned a lightspear and drove it through Shuri's heart. The woman's eyes quickly went blank and she dropped to the floor with a thud. It happened so fast, but it seemed time slowed to a crawl as from their hiding spot, Akeno and Yoake witnessed their mother murdered in front of them. Both of them wanted to scream, but couldn't because they knew it would cost them their lives too. They embraced each other hard and tried to silence each other. Tears quickly fell from their eyes as they tried to comfort each other.

"Boss, they're not here," one of the underlings reported.

"Must've gotten away. We'll find them. For now, we got that coward's wife. Let's report back to Kokabiel-sama." Dohnassek and his partners spread their wings once more and blew a hole in the roof before taking to the skies once again, leaving a single black feather behind. The kids immediately left their hiding spot and rushed to Shuri.

"Kaa-san! No! No! I can't lose you too!"

"Kaa-chan! Please don't leave us!"

Shuri opened her eyes a tad and saw the tears faces of her children.

"Akeno…my baby…stay by Yoake. He'll keep you safe."

"We need you Kaa-san! I can't be on my own! I don't think I'll be able to protect Akeno-chan by myself! Please don't die!"

"You two have…each other. You will be… alright."

"Kaa-chan!"

"I can't…protect you anymore…sweethearts. But know that I will always love you…"

"No! Kaa-san! You can't die! You can't!"

"I'll…be…in…your…hearts…"

And with that last breath, Shuri Himejima was dead. The children broke down in tears once more and wailed in sorrow, crying out to their deceased mother. Yoake then noticed the black feather on the ground. He picked it up in his right hand and held it tight. " _Tou-san wasn't here… Papa wasn't here...They caused me, Momma, and Kaa-san so much pain._ " He recalled who his killers were and what Baraquiel was. Fallen angels. A new wish popped up in Yoake's head. No longer did he want to be like his adopted father. He now resented him. He wasn't here to protect Shuri and he wouldn't be here to protect Akeno either. " _I want to become stronger than Tou-san. He was not strong enough to protect us. I want to beat him and kill the fallen angels who caused me and Akeno-chan this emptiness. I will get stronger for Akeno-chan's sake, for Momma's sake, and for Kaa-san's sake._ " A purple glow sparked in Yoake's hand and disintegrated the black feather. That day, Yoake made his birthday wish, vengeance.

 **A/N (2): And done! So now Shuri is dead. Two people Yoake's regarded as his mother are now gone. That's gotta leave a huge mark on the poor boy. Don't worry, this leaves Akeno shaken up too as I'm sure you guys know. Also, the wiki only mentioned that Baraquiel's enemies killed Shuri, it doesn't necessarily say who, but I took some creative freedom and made Kokabiel and Dohnassek the causes of her death. As far as our two little "lovebirds" go, as the story progresses, Akeno and Yoake will get closer and closer together just like their mother wanted. Only time will tell (or in this case, me) what will happen between the two. This is a big turning point in the pair's lives and they will definitely depend on each other more and more. Once again, thank you for viewing my story. Follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Leave a review, it only helps me going forward. Feel free to P.M. me if you want. Next chapter, they meet a certain devil who will change their lives.**


	4. A Devilish Encounter

**A/N: Here we are. 40 favorites, 53 followers, 13 reviews and almost 2,000 views!!! You guys are amazing! I can't believe I already reached a milestone of over 50 followers and nearing 2,000 views. I want to thank everyone for their support. But I'll save the rest for later. Anyways, here's chapter 4 of Son of a Stray!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **A Devilish Encounter**

It has been a year and a half since Shuri died. The two were so struck with grief that they didn't take the time to remember that it was their birthday that same day. But a birthday is supposed to be a happy occasion, not one filled with sorrow. After their mother's death, Akeno and Yoake tried to stay with Akeno's aunt. But it wasn't for very long because they were soon banished for fear they would only bring more trouble to the clan.

"Screw them," the boy said after walking him and Akeno out of the village, "they weren't family anyways." So the two wandered Japan aimlessly for a year and a half. Yoake remembered all the times he spent on the run with his mother and had experience with the runaway life. Akeno, however, had trouble keeping up. She stopped frequently from exhaustion and couldn't bear the places they stayed in for shelter. Yoake reassured her that things would get better eventually.

"We have each other. Just as Kaa-San said. We'll protect each other. And I'll always be by your side, princess."

At this point, Yoake adopted the role of Akeno's knight in shining armor. She was all he had now, and he didn't mind the company. Neither did Akeno, because she stilled blushed every time he referred to her as "princess". Before they left home, they gathered a few things to take with them. Yoake secretly grabbed the marriage contract and hid it in his backpack Shuri bought for him one day, if he ever went to school. Akeno took her mother's shrine maiden outfit and hair tie less out of necessity and more out of remembering her mom. The pair traveled far and wide, Akeno using her skills her mother taught her to purify evil spirits in order to gain food from those she aided. Yoake, on the other hand, trained hard in order to achieve his goal. This saddened Akeno, her friend only focused on vengeance and protecting her. Gone was the fun loving boy. In his stead was a boy striving to get back at those who wronged them. So she decided to complain less and have them stop occasionally to appreciate the beauty in the landscape. But Yoake would just shrug it off and ask her to keep moving. He did appreciate her complaining less though.

Yoake also noticed how Akeno started to get a tiny bit more curvy than before. She had a little more roundness to her chest and her hips gained some width to them. He hid his blushes from her whenever he stole a glance. He even wondered if Akeno would look like Shuri when she got older, only to recall the countless times she would shamelessly show her nude form to him while bathing and shake the images from his head. His purpose now was protecting Akeno. When they'd set up shelter for a night, he'd go off on his own to train. Yoake recalled all the lessons from Baraquiel, but he didn't revere the man as his father anymore. He only decided to be thankful that he was taught a few things from a high ranking fallen angel. But he still loved thunder/lightning based magic and even quickly gained a small affinity to it. After a year, he was able to coat his hands in thunder and fire more powerful and faster projectiles than when he started. When receiving food from the people Akeno aided, he would always take the smaller portion. This worried Akeno especially because he got slimmer and slimmer as the months went by.

"Please Yoake-kun. I've had more than enough. You need to eat as much as I do," she would say to him every night.

"Save it for later. You need the strength."

"But you are getting weaker and weaker! It doesn't help that you also keep training all the time. Please, Yoake-kun, eat," she replied desperately with a piece of food in her hand.

"I'm not hungry princess," he said as he gazed aimlessly into the night sky. Akeno eventually would give up and hope he would more later. But the toll eventually became too much for him. It was a chilly January night. Yoake was carrying Akeno on his back through the outskirts of Kuoh, a town which the two stumbled upon not too long ago, when he suddenly collapsed.

"Yoake-kun!"

"It's…okay…Let's keep moving."

"No! You're too weak!"

Akeno quickly reached into Yoake's backpack and found half of a ham and cheese sandwich. She unwrapped it partially and gave it to the boy.

"Here. Ham and Cheese. One of your favorites!" the young girl said as she tried to put on a smile.

"You need it more than I do…princess…" Yoake then started coughing weakly. He was in poor condition. Akeno then found a tree where she could lean the boy up against. It was nice and shady and relatively isolated. She tried picking him up, struggling to get him onto her back. But after a strenuous two minutes, she did it. She piggybacked him to the tree and set him down. She went back for the sandwich she set down on the ground, and placed it back in the bag. Akeno recalled how she received the sandwich.

Flashback (several hours ago)

Akeno and Yoake just arrived in Kuoh, a nice, small town filled with shopping districts, a rather beautiful park, an old rundown church, and a nice green forest surrounding it and other areas of the town.

"Seems like a nice place. Very quiet and peaceful," Akeno commented.

"Let's hope there'll be a place where we can stay for a good week now."

"Tired of carrying me around?" Akeno teased.

"Just…tired. Sleeping on the hard ground with Kaa-san's clothes as a blanket is not really comfortable either."

"Well, I'm sure there's someone in this town who can hopefully offer us a place to sleep this time."

Akeno had noticed Yoake seemed a bit weaker. When he walked, his legs wobbled a bit. He would cough occasionally, but each one was violent. His eyes were bloodshot most of the time from keeping watch. He was in bad shape and he needed help, soon. The girl and her friend wandered around, Akeno searching for any kind of supernatural presence. Her mother taught her how to distinguish energies and aura that certain races give off. If there was a person dealing with evil spirits, she would jump at the chance to find them, especially now with Yoake's current condition.

"C'mon. There's got to be something," the girl thought. She concentrated carefully and remembered what Shuri taught her. In her mind, she saw the energies of everyone that surrounded her. That's when she felt something. A strange, blackish energy appeared in her mind. "Gotcha. Now where are you?" She concentrated harder on pinpointing exactly where it was. "There!" It was inside of a karaoke establishment. She dragged Yoake along with her to the source of the evil presence. Once they entered the karaoke place, Akeno stopped to marvel at the place. On the walls were posters of various singers. Some were American, others were Japanese. There were neon signs of musical notes and symbols. The walls themselves were a vibrant green and the place itself had a welcoming feel to it. Akeno awed at the interior while also focusing her senses on the evil spirit. The presence was coming from upstairs. She hurried upstairs, not bothering to worry about Yoake, who said he'd catch up later. As Akeno ran up the stairs, he was staring at a poster of a familiar woman. Her picture was framed in gold and it was the largest out of all of them. The woman had long, elegant purple hair and soft, chocolate brown eyes. She had a microphone in her right hand and smiled brightly. Her dress was a beautiful violet that matched her hair color and upon closer inspection, she wore a silver and purple necklace with music notes arranged to form two Ms. On the bottom of the picture, it had the name of the singer. 'Melody Murasaki' the sign read. "Momma…"

Back with Akeno, she reached the top of the stairs to find a man dressed in a blue and white business suit and black hair. The man also had gold eyes filled with fear.

"AAAAAAAH!" the man screamed femininely. Akeno saw the evil spirit that was creeping towards the older man. It had a demonic mask and consisted of a eerie blue like aura that made up the body of a man. Its wings consisted of the same energy like that of its body. In the center was a beating heart like object connected by vein-like objects. The man backed himself into a corner, allowing the spirit to take advantage of him.

"Your soul will be mine!" the spirit said.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

Akeno concentrated her energy and soon, a white glow appeared on her hands. It was a gentle light and capable of eradicating evil spirits. Her mother taught her at a young age to control this. And Akeno was a natural at it. She fired the blast at the spirit, who noticed it too late before burning up and disappearing.

"Wha-Who?!" the man said before he noticed Akeno standing in his field of vision.

"You…You saved me. Thank you."

Before Akeno could utter another word, she felt another strong presence, this one being much stronger than the spirit. She recognized it from all the time she spent with Yoake. It was…devil-like. A magic circle appeared on the floor with weird inscriptions and a red glow. Quickly, Akeno ran back down the stairs in fear of what might happen. She spotted Yoake gazing at the poster on the wall of the purple-haired woman.

"C'mon Yoake-kun! We have to go! Now!"

Yoake didn't listen.

"Yoake-kun! Please! This is no time to be standing around!"

No response. The girl then walked up to him and slapped him across his right cheek to snap him out of his trance.

"Yoake-kun! We need to leave now!"

The boy nodded his head and was dragged by the hand by his friend. On the way out, Akeno spotted a mini fridge by the counter. "Food!" she thought. She opened it up and grabbed as many things as she could and stuffed it into Yoake's backpack. The boy needed to eat. Once they were in the clear, they would stop to feast on their raid. Once she was finished packing, she grabbed Yoake and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, the red magic circle's light faded and in its place stood a handsome young man who appeared to be in his 20s. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a fancy business suit that was a deep crimson red with a white tie. He also sported a pin on the jacket that had the crest of the devil family he served, Gremory. Behind him stood a little girl who looked to be about 12 years old. She had a white dress on and had long red hair like blood and bright blue-green eyes.

"Ah! Heinrich-san! Good to see you again!" the older man greeted.

"Suzaku-san, a pleasure," Heinrich greeted.

"Oh! Who's this cute girl you brought with you?"

"She's my master's youngest daughter, Rias. When she heard I was headed to Japan for our contract, she begged me to take her with me."

"But Tou-san never lets me visit the human world! I'm always cooped up in my room. And you know I always wanted to go to Japan Heinrich-chan!" the girl retorted with a pout.

"Hahaha! I can tell she's going to be an interesting young woman when she gets older."

"Indeed. Now, about my contract…"

"Oh, you came in a tad bit late. Granted I'm fine, but this girl saved me."

"Girl?"

"Yes. She appeared to be Rias-chan's age. After she got rid of the evil spirit, she left in a hurry. Maybe she sensed you were coming."

"Hmmm…I wonder why?"

"Well, now that you're here, would you wish to stay? I can get you some refreshments."

The devil shook his head.

"Now that you mentioned that girl, I sensed a presence around here that seemed out of the ordinary."

"What do you mean?"

"Her presence…it's not just human. Hmm…"

Heinrich focused his energy on the recent activity around him. He sensed Akeno's energy signature and…another one more devil like in nature.

"Let me check downstairs."

The bishop headed down the staircase to see the mini fridge open and with what appeared to be most of its contents missing.

"That brat! She stole my food!" Suzaku complained. Heinrich looked around for further evidence. "Two of them were here alright. Maybe the girl sensed the evil spirit and came to defeat it hoping to get help for her friend. His energy is really weak, even for a devil." He turned to see the portrait of Melody Murasaki on the wall.

"Ah! My pride and joy! That gal had the biggest talent for singing."

"She really was something."

"You know her Heinrich-san?"

"I did. She disappeared a while ago. No one knows about her whereabouts. I remember hearing her for the first time. She had a voice even angels would be jealous of."

"I can say! Voice of a true goddess! She's my favorite singer of all time! I wish I could have met her," Suzaku commented.

"If you do not need me, then I shall be on my way."

"Okay, take care Heinrich-san!"

The bishop gave a bow and drew a magic circle to teleport out of the building and into an alleyway.

"Why aren't we going home Heinrich-chan?" Rias questioned.

"I'm gonna go find out why that girl ran from us."

Flashback end

Akeno stayed beside Yoake, who could barely stand. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was faint, yet rhythmic. But the boy's appearance denied any sort of healthy indication. "Yoake-kun…please be alright." Then, she heard a whoosh hobby her. She looked around to see nothing. "Just to be sure…" Akeno activated her spiritual sense and concentrated on the area around her. In her mind's view, she scanned the area like a sonar. She heard a rustling again. The girl gazed around her. Nothing. Before she could call it off, an energy sense rapidly grew closer towards her and Yoake. She grabbed Yoake and pulled him off the tree, nearly avoiding the sharp katana blade. She looked up to see a large man with a muscular build, a scar on his right cheek, shaved head, slight beard, and a kanji tattoo. Akeno immediately knew who this behemoth standing in front of her is.

"RAAAAAAH!" the behemoth yelled as he swung his sword horizontally. Akeno dodged it again and Yoake groaned in pain as he hit the ground with less grace.

"Daughter of Shuri, you will cause destruction to our clan no longer! You will die!" the man shouted before charging in again. Akeno grabbed Yoake and piggybacked him. The girl, with her friend on her back, ran. She ran from the crazed giant. Only to find more rather familiar faces joining the chase. It was the Himejima clan. Now they wanted to end her life and most likely, Yoake's too. She couldn't die yet! She had so much she wanted to do. Like become a master Shinto priestess like her mother. Make new friends who wouldn't look at her like an outcast. And, the one she couldn't deny any further, marry Yoake. The children never told each other, but in that year and a half on the run, they began to rely on each other more and more. The more they did, the more their love grew. They really cared for one another. And Akeno, when she came of age, hoped to one day marry the boy. She just hoped he had similar feelings for her.

"You cannot outrun us child! The trouble you've caused will end tonight with your death!" a clansman threatened. But he was soon blasted away by a ball of thunder.

"Heh…heh…I'm still pretty accurate…"

"Yoake-kun! You're really weak! Using your magic will only drain your energy faster."

"I'll protect you…princess," he replied as he kept hurling thunder balls at the mob of clansmen chasing them. Akeno, while appreciative of the aid in their getaway, feared the worst for her friend. He was using up all of his energy. More color drained from his body as he continued his attack. But her fears only increased when another group of clansmen got the jump on them from in front. She tried to find any openings, but couldn't The two kids were surrounded by the Himejima clansmen. One of them stepped forward.

"So, these are the two freaks causing trouble for us," he said. He turned towards Yoake.

"You severely hurt my son you son of a bitch!"

SLAP!

Yoake fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Yoake-kun!"

Akeno hurried towards her fallen friend, but was halted by the others.

"Oh no, we finish this right now! The hybrid bitch and her stray devil die tonight!" the behemoth from before shouted. The others cheered in victory as they readied the two of them to be executed.

"Enough!" a voice from the crowd said. A pathway was cleared and the clan leader, Suou walked to the children.

"Ah. This is my niece's daughter and adopted son. You two have caused too many problems for us!"

"We have done nothing to you!" Akeno retorted.

SLAP!

A trickle of blood ran down the girl's nose as she faced her granduncle again.

"You listen here! Your father should never have come! Your mother was tricked by that wicked man and gave birth to you! You could've been a normal girl! But it was because of your father and fallen angel blood that alluded trouble to our once peaceful village. We've had to deal with more stray devils by our village than before. Our numbers dwindled every time we tried to face one. Like that wicked snake tailed freak we killed near a warehouse close by. We sensed it had a lot of power, more than anyone that came before it. So while it was sleeping, we dropped steel pipes on the monster to trap and impale it."

Yoake got up momentarily.

"What…monster?"

This time, Yoake got punched in the gut and went back down.

"A stray devil like yourself! We had to be careful we didn't anger it further and risk losing any of our men. So we were smart and killed it in its sleep!"

"You…murdered…Momma?" the boy replied with tears coming down his face.

"We did and we'll do the same to you. Once we've gotten rid of you, we'll finally have peace in our village. Grab their limbs. Make sure they won't resist."

Four men stepped forward and restricted Yoake and Akeno. They tried to squirm out but couldn't. Suou pulled a dagger from out of his coat. The blade shone brightly in the moonlight. He went up to Yoake first. Suou slashed Yoake across the chest.

"Yoake-kun!!!" Akeno screamed with tears in her eyes.

He was slashed a few more times before he hung his head low. The men released him and he dropped lifelessly on the ground. Blood poured out of his wounds and he stared lifelessly at Akeno, just like Shuri did.

"NOOOOOO! YOAKE-KUN!!!"

"Shut up! You'll join your friend soon enough," Suou said.

He raised the dagger above his head. Akeno gladly awaited the end. She just wanted to be with Yoake and a Shuri now. She waited a while, only to realize nothing happened. She looked above her to see the back of Heinrich, gripping the dagger in his hand. He shoved Suou away and the clansmen went to his aid. They looked towards the devil with hate but backed off because he flared his power towards all of them, showing how dangerous he was.

"A devil of the Gremory family?! What are you doing here?!" Suou questioned as he laid on the ground with the clansmen pulling him up.

"I was finishing up a contract I had in this area when I sensed murderous intent. And lo and behold, I find it to be you Himejima-san."

"We don't want any trouble."

"And neither do I. Just explain why you are murdering these two helpless children."

"They're not human. They would've caused trouble for our clan. You must understand we're doing this to protect our families."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that you still tried to murder these poor children. I should have you punished for doing such a thing. And we all know all of you are no match for me," Heinrich answered, flaring out his power again.

"You are lucky I am merciful Himejima-san."

Heinrich then noticed the lifeless body of Yoake and frowned.

"There's blood on your hands already?"

"The boy's a stray. You would've killed him too."

"But if he's only a child, what crimes has he committed?"

"He's hurt some of our own kinsmen. Boys his age who don't have the destructive powers he has. He's a monster just like his mother that we took care of."

Heinrich looked towards the boy again. He noticed the purple hair and thought back to the poster back in the karaoke place. "So, he's her son huh?"

"Well, I will handle the boy. He is a devil so I will properly deal with him. As for the girl, I sense she is still one of your own. Why did you make the attempt on your life. Surely she did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment."

"Devil-san, you must sense what she is too don't you?"

"I do. However, I do not believe this child has committed anything wrong."

Another voice spoke up.

"Heinrich-san, where's the girl we're looking for?"

Rias emerged from the crowd and saw the scene in front of her.

"Rias-sama, please wait a moment. Let the adults handle this," he replied as he turned back to Suou.

"This girl doesn't deserve to die."

"Well she doesn't belong in our clan any longer. She will only bring more chaos with her."

"I will take her!" Rias spoke up. Everyone, including Akeno herself faced her.

"Rias-sama, are you sure?"

"If she has done nothing wrong, then she doesn't deserve to die. I will take her! She looks like she could use a friend."

Akeno smiled a little at that. This girl was vouching for her. No one other than Yoake has done that. The girl with the red hair had an aura of kindness with her, despite being a devil.

"Besides, I sense that she is strong. And since I'm getting my peerage soon, I hope that she'll become a part of mine."

Akeno was puzzled by that statement. What was a peerage? Was it some kind of devil group? She had no clue.

"Is that what you wish Rias-sama?"

"Yes Heinrich-san."

"Very well, we'll take the girl out of your hands then. She'll be under Gremory protection now."

"Fine," Suou replied, "but she is not allowed near our clan village ever again. She is a disgrace to the Himejima name!"

Akeno was hurt by that comment. Though she never really liked any of her fellow clanspeople, she still felt that it was a part of her identity. But what choice did she have? If she went back, they were sure to end her life eventually. And if they were devils, perhaps they had some kind of magic that would bring back Yoake.

"Then we're all set. Hopefully we won't cross paths like this again Himejima-san," Heinrich said as he picked up Yoake. Akeno followed closely behind Rias and Heinrich. She feared that if she even slightly strayed out of line, the clan would kill her right there.

"Don't worry, Heinrich-san will make sure you're safe," the red head suddenly spoke out.

"Thank you Devil-san."

"If we're gonna know each other for a while now, you must refer to me not as 'Devil-san'. My name is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household!"

The girl sure liked being dramatic. Akeno giggled a little at that.

"Okay Gremory-san."

"Tell me your name. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Akeno…Himejima," Akeno answered. She was still unsure if she should trust these devils or not.

"I promise we're gonna get along just fine."

"What about Yoake-kun?"

Rias looked towards the boy's body being carried by Heinrich. She heard about him being a stray. From a young age, she was taught that stray devils were the worst of the worst. Everyone hated them. Why would someone abandon their master? She never understood. But from Akeno's tone, it was clear that she held affection for the boy. She didn't want to upset the girl by doing anything that would make her hate her. She housed a lot of potential that would serve her greatly in the future, perfect for her peerage. Also, the Japanese girl seemed like she could be another great friend for her besides Sona. She could tell her all about her home, one that she really wanted to visit.

"We'll make sure he's fine. He's been hurt badly but the doctors in the Underworld are the best. Don't worry."

Akeno didn't care how good these doctors supposedly were. She wanted Yoake alive and well again. Seeing him suffer for a year and half saddened her. She wanted to see that fun loving side of him that he abandoned once they left home.

"Heinrich-san, are we almost there?"

"Yes Rias-sama, we'll be arriving shortly."

The group came across a subway tunnel and walked down the steps. They huddled together into an elevator and Heinrich casted a spell to reveal a secret button. He pushed it and the four of them went down to the strange new floor. The elevator dinged, signaling they made their stop. Once the doors opened, Akeno was surprised to see a fancy, demonic, magical looking train on the tracks. It was painted red and black with a gold trim and on the side was the Gremory family logo. Was this really the way to the Underworld?

"Ah, Agrippa-sama. Pleasure to see you taking Rias-sama to one of your contracts," an old man in a train conductor's uniform said. He had a stylish, well kept beard and soft blue eyes.

"Hello to you too Reynaldo-san. We wish to hurry on back as soon as possible. This young boy needs medical attention."

"Oh my. Would you wish we stop at the nearest Gremory territory hospital then?"

"Yes, and don't mind but we've also have a Japanese girl joining us as well," Heinrich answered pointing towards Akeno.

"My, my. Hello young lady. I am Reynaldo, the Gremory's conductor. Rest assured that you're in good hands now. I have been serving this family for centuries and they have treated me like one of their own. I'm sure they'll do the same for you too."

"Thank you Reynaldo-san."

"I can tell you're concerned for your friend in Heinrich's arms. Don't worry Miss, I've never been late before!"

Reynaldo ran to the front of the train and blew the whistle, signaling the group to hop on. Akeno climbed aboard the train car which looked very luxurious inside. She sat near a window with Rias joining her.

"So, who's your friend?" the girl asked.

"His name's Yoake. And…"

What could she say? Was she comfortable calling him something more? How could she describe him?

"Yoake-kun's very special to me. He's very kind and likes to have fun. While we were running around Japan, he's protected me many times before…"

She blushed at recalling the memories they shared. The boy she had feelings for.

"He sounds nice. I sensed he has a lot of power too."

"Yoake-kun is strong. He likes to use thunder and lightning magic a lot. One night I saw him training with his magic and noticed a beautiful purple glow coming from his hands."

Heinrich overheard that last bit. Pieces of the puzzle were coming together now. The boy was the son of Melody Murasaki, who went missing about a decade or so ago. But when did she have him? Why did she leave? There were still some questions to be answered. He'd have to report this to Zeoticus later after stopping by the hospital. After fifteen minutes, the train stopped to a halt. Akeno gazed at the scenery around her. It appeared very different from what she imagined the Underworld would be like. There was green fields and forests everywhere. In the distance, she could she a giant mansion and other large buildings. In front of her was the Gremory owned hospital. It was a clean Victorian-age looking building with white paint and lots of windows. The Gremory symbol was on top of the sign of the hospital.

"C'mon, let's go!" Rias said snapping Akeno out of her thoughts.

The girl followed her as the group rushed inside. They were met by a nurse whose auburn hair was tied in a bun and she had green eyes.

"Heinrich-sama, what is the matter?"

"This boy needs medical attention right away!"

"We have a vacant room. Room 106. It's down that hall. I'll alert Doctor Manuel."

Heinrich nodded and rushed to Room 106 with the two children behind him. They barged into the room and the bishop laid Yoake on the hospital bed. The nurses soon came in the room and hooked Yoake up to various machines. Then, a man in his 30s walked through the door. He had blue hair, grey eyes and glasses. He was dressed in a clean uniform with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Doctor Manuel, a pleasure to see you."

"Likewise Heinrich, where is he?"

"Here. He was killed recently. He was slashed up by a dagger across his chest."

"Let me take a look."

The nurses moved to the side for Doctor Manuel to inspect Yoake. He ran some tests on the boy before diagnosing him.

"He's very low on energy. The blood loss doesn't help his case either. But we'll make sure he'll live. We just need to hook him up to some machines that will replenish his energy. The nurses and I will cast some healing spells on him to make sure he's healed correctly."

"Will Yoake-kun be okay?" Akeno interrupted.

The doctor gazed at the young girl and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yoake will be fine young lady. He'll be in our care."

"I want to stay with him. I need to be here, with him. Can I please stay Doctor?"

"Heinrich?"

"She's the boy's friend. They survived together on their own and have gotten really close. Her name's Akeno."

"Well, Akeno-san. You may stay with him. But you can't interfere with our work okay?"

"I understand."

"Okay. Glad we can agree. Will you be going then, Heinrich?"

"Yes. Someone needs to take Rias-sama home."

"Indeed."

"Akeno-san, I hope we can get along with each other," Rias said with a bow.

"I hope we'll be able to get along too…Rias-san."

 **A/N (2): Again, thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed, favorite and follow. Reviews are always nice and PMs are welcome and appreciated. So in this chapter, Akeno and Yoake meet Rias. A big life changer for both characters. The evil spirit featured in this chapter is modeled after Omen from Killer Instinct if anyone was wondering. So we get the name of Yoake's mom, who apparently was an extremely talented singer. Also, I decided to give some reason as to why the Himejima clan want to eliminate Akeno and Yoake as well as make them the reason behind Melody's death. Now Yoake and Akeno are now living with the Gremorys so we'll see some of that next chapter. Despite being a stray devil, I feel like the Gremorys would still show at least some pity on the boy. If he did step out of line, then perhaps they would deal with him most other devil families would. Now, I'm sure a big question on most people's mind is...harems.**

 **To answer your question(s), yes, both Yoake and Issei will get harems. Now as to who are in either harem, it should be made evident that Akeno will be Yoake's main love interest. They have history so Akeno will be Yoake's #1 girl (Also she's my favorite out of all the girls in DxD and quite possibly my #1 waifu. Sexy, powerful, and has a lot of character to her despite most seeing her as a huge flirt). Speaking of history, I feel like that is what a lot of the harem choices should be made on as of now. Of course others will be introduced later, but that's what I'm going for. Irina and Issei have history, so that's a pretty big reason why she's part of his harem. I mean Issei is introduced to all the girls in canon, but besides character and general attraction, history is important. So with that said, Rias and Koneko will be a part of Yoake's harem. Spending a lot of time together will make their relationship stronger than if they were to meet someone and just fall in love with them at the drop of a hat. Don't worry, Issei will get his ladies too. Leave suggestions for either one.**

 **And after that lengthy Author's Note, I once again want to thank everyone who has supported this story. Next chapter, we'll continue after where we left off with Yoake and Akeno's new life under the Gremory family. See you next time!**


	5. The Stray's Fate

**A/N: Holy crap! Over 3,000 views?! 51 favorites?! 66 followers?! 20 reviews?! You guys are awesome! This chapter is on the lengthier side so I hope you guys will be okay with that. Anyways, here's chapter 5.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Stray's Fate**

Yoake slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he could recall was dying in front of Akeno. Akeno! Was she dead? Did someone rescue her? He had a slight panic and wanted to get up. But he felt a bearable weight on top of him.

"Yoake…kun…"

Her voice. The boy's vision began to focus and he saw Akeno sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked around to see he was hooked up to a few machines. He also took the time to look around the room. It was white and had a window with a gorgeous view of what appeared to be a vast field with buildings in the distance hidden by the wide forests. There was a night stand nearby and a few chairs around the room, with Akeno sitting in one of them. A TV was on the top left corner of the room. A curtain hid the doorway from his vision but he could tell it was there. Soon enough, Akeno began to stir and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to see Yoake conscious and awake again.

"Haha…Sorry I worried you princess."

Akeno quickly embraced him with so much force that Yoake felt he was being suffocated. But it didn't matter, he knew Akeno was worried sick about what probably happened to him.

"YOAKE-KUN!!!" Akeno responded with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on going away this time."

"You've been out for three days! I was worried they couldn't save you."

"Whose 'they'?"

"Glad to see you're awake Yoake-san," a new voice answered. Yoake turned his head to see a middle aged man with a lab coat, blue hair and grey eyes. He had a kind smile plastered on his face. But one thing stood out. Yoake's sensed the man's presence and immediately recognized it, devil.

"Easy now. There's no need to be frightened. My name is Doctor Manuel. And I'm responsible for healing you. It took a few days with your friend here constantly begging me to save you."

Akeno blushed at that comment.

"But nonetheless, you look much healthier. When Heinrich brought you here, you were deathly pale and lost a lot of blood. The nurses and I hooked you up to some machines to replenish your blood and nutrients as well as used magic to heal your wounds and give you some of your energy back."

"Who is Heinrich?" Yoake asked.

"Oh. He's one of Zeoticus-sama's bishops. He and Rias-sama brought you here after your conflict with some humans."

"The clan…Did they…?"

"Slashed your chest. While I was able to heal the wounds, I wasn't able to prevent the scarring."

Yoake lifted his shirt and confirmed the doctor's statement. Three long slash marks ran from the bottom right rib to the top of his left pec. Akeno recalled the moment it happened and shook the memory out of her head. Yoake was alive again. That was all that mattered.

"I'm sure you still have some questions. But I will let the main family know. I'm sure they'd like to meet you too! They will also answer any other questions you might have."

The doctor then left the room, giving the two kids some alone time.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Yoake asked his friend.

"Of course. Though I'm not sure what kinds of TV shows they have here."

"We'll find something. Who knows? Maybe devils appreciate the stuff back home."

They flipped through multiple channels. To their surprise, most of them seemed rather normal. There were cooking shows, dramas, news, and children shows. But then they decided to leave it on a show they could see some familiarity with home. It was a magical girl oriented show. The title of the show was Miracle Star Levia-tan. It featured a magical girl, presumably the protagonist Levia-tan, dressed in a pink magical girl uniform. She even had a hat and wand to complete the get up. She had black hair in twin tails and violet eyes like Akeno's. Though she appeared to have a much curvier body than Akeno, probably because of her age. While Yoake liked shows like DragonBall Z, Attack on Titan, and One Punch Man, he did decide to watch Sailor Moon with his friend back home. He even took an odd liking to it. Though his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he answered.

Fear started to creep into his heart once he felt a really strong presence unlike any he's encountered before. Even Baraquiel seemed to not hold a candle to the aura one of the people were giving off. Akeno rushed to Yoake's side, feeling the energy spike too. They were created by 6 individuals. Two of which Akeno recognized as Rias and Heinrich. But the rest were a mystery. One of them was a man who appeared in his 30s. He had long red hair tied in the back and a matching, well-trimmed, short beard. He had blue eyes and was dressed in a white suit with matching pants with a gold trim and a black collar. Standing next to him was a woman with light brown hair and bright violet eyes. She had a white dress with a jeweled necklace that hung around her neck. A warm smile was etched on her face. They seemed like they were a married couple, as did the other two. The woman of the other pair had silver hair and matching eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white maid attire, odd for someone who seemed to be like the next individual's wife. The man appeared to be in his early 20s and like the older man, had long red hair and blue eyes. His appearance, however, made him look like a high ranking leader. He had a set of armor plating on his shoulders and chest. Behind him was a long blue cape. Underneath was a green overcoat with a white dress shirt and pants. Despite his calm expression, the man clearly was to be respected.

"You must be the boy and girl Heinrich saved, hm?" the older man asked.

The pair nodded.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Zeoticus Gremory. Current head of the house of Gremory," Zeoticus replied.

"I'm Venelana Gremory, his wife."

"Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, bishop to Zeoticus-sama."

"Rias Gremory, current heiress to the Gremory household."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, head maid of the Gremory family as well as the queen of Sirzechs-sama."

"Hello! My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Maous. Eldest son of the Gremory house."

The man with the title of Lucifer seemed rather casual, despite the ount of power the guy was outputting.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'n making you uncomfortable," Sirzechs said, noticing the two's fearful expression, "Let me lower my power output."

The tension in the room vanished. The children let out a sigh of relief, but were still skeptical of the family of devils in front of them. Though they didn't seem to have any intention of harming either of them.

"P-Pleased to meet you. I'm Yoake," Yoake said with a bit of nervousness.

"And I-I'm Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you."

"Haha. Don't look so scared you two. I promise we won't hurt you. We're here to hopefully make your transition into living under our house seem easier," Sirzechs replied. Grayfia whacked her husband on the back of his head.

"Don't seem so casual. You might set a bad example on the kids being a Maou."

"But Grayfia-chan, I'm just trying to seem friendly."

"…Very well."

"Anyways, I'm sure you two have some questions. We can answer those now if you'd like."

Yoake was the first to ask.

"Sirzechs-sama, umm…where will we stay?"

"Why in the main mansion with my father and mother, and of course, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama!"

"Hahaha! Just explaining what their lives are my little Ria-tan."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not 6 years old anymore!!!"

Akeno and Yoake looked at the two with an awkward feeling. Sirzechs seemed to love to embarrass Rias but out of affection. The two, however, never saw each other as brother and sister though.

"Alright you two, settle down," Venelana interjected.

""Hai Kaa-san.""

"Now, does the young lady have any questions?" Zeoticus asked.

"Why did you decide to take us in? I'm sure you know what we are."

"While others may view you differently, we would like to think of you two as children first rather than a stray devil and a fallen angel hybrid. We treat all of our servants like family and we plan to do the same with you. We're not asking you to trust us right away, but we hope that you will warm up to us."

The children looked at each other. Zeoticus had no ill intent towards the two and neither did any of the other Gremorys. They seemed like a kind bunch. It would be difficult assimilating into their family, but the two would adapt. Yoake had to do the same and did so with an open mind with Akeno's family. Akeno figured she'd have to do the same.

"Heinrich-san!" Akeno called.

"Hmm?"

"You saved our lives. We should be thanking you. I don't know what could have happened if Yoake-kun and I died that night. But you showed us nothing but kindness. It's only fair if we treat you with the same respect."

"I agree with Akeno-chan. Heinrich-san, if you hadn't taken me with you, I would have never been able to see Akeno-chan again. I swore I would protect her when we were by ourselves and anyone who protects Akeno-chan is someone I should treat with equal kindness."

Akeno hid her heavy blush from the boy. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was confessing his love for her.

"I-I hope to get along with you all!" Yoake concluded with a bow.

Akeno followed his example and bowed just as low as he did.

"Ara, looks like you two already know how to be respectful," Venelana said with a slight giggle.

"Well then it's settled. Gather your things you two. There's a carriage outside waiting for us," Zeoticus announced.

"I must attend to my duties now. Farewell Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama!!!"

"Just teasing you Ria-tan. See you later!" Sirzechs exclaimed as he vanished via magic circle.

"I will make preparations for your arrival," Grayfia added with a bow before teleporting with her own magic circle.

"Am I still needed, Zeoticus-sama?"

"No Heinrich, you may return to your work. Thank you for taking care of these two."

"Hai. Be seeing you, Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Rias-sama," the bishop said as he too teleported away.

"We'll give you two some time to get your things. We'll be waiting by the carriage for you two. Come along Rias-chan," Zeoticus said as he left with his wife and daughter behind him.

Yoake got out of his hospital bed with the help of Akeno. His legs wobbled a bit, but he eventually got his balance and grabbed his bag. Unbeknownst to him, one of the pockets was still slightly opened and the marriage contract rolled onto the floor when he heaved the bag onto his back.

"Coming princess?" he asked Akeno.

"I'll catch up Yoake-kun, just gonna take one last look out the window."

Akeno gazed at what would become her new home. She took in every detail she could. She noted that the sky was a weird purple color. At least that way she could tell the difference between home and the Underworld. The Gremorys seemed kind. She took what Zeoticus said to mind. "They don't view us as freaks. They view us as people," Akeno reflected. As she was turning to leave, her foot tapped the scroll Yoake dropped.

"What's this?" Akeno picked it up, undid the bow, and unfurled the document. Her eyes went wide just as they did when she first saw the paper. " _The marriage document?! But I didn't take!!! Wait…if I didn't take it…_ " Her heart soon fluttered when she figured it out who it was. " _Yoake-kun…loves me…_ " She hugged the document to her chest. The girl was tempted to squeal in delight. Yoake taking the document with him was all the initiative she needed to show it to him and hopefully get an actual confession out of him.

"Akeno-chan, what's taking so long?" Yoake called.

"Coming!"

Akeno, having nowhere else to put the document, hid it in between her developing chest. Then she dashed to the front of the hospital with more pep in her stride than before.

 **Time Skip: 1 hour later**

When the pair arrived at the Gremory mansion, grand was an understatement. The Victorian-era mansion appeared to stretch out for miles and had four floors. The roofs were painted green and the house itself was made with a quality stone-like material. Judging from the windows alone, it seemed like there were dozens, possibly hundreds of rooms. Trees were lined up in a row in front of the mansion along with lamp posts, mini fountains and a brick pathway leading to the front door. Once they exited with Zeoticus and his wife, they were greeted by two long columns of maids and butlers.

[Welcome home, Gremory-sama!]

The pair were a bit startled by the sheer difference they had living in Japan. Sure they heard of the rich and wealthy businessmen and women as well as huge celebrities, but even they seemed middle-class when it came to the wealth the Gremory family appeared to have. They exited the carriage, staying close to Zeoticus and Venelana while Rias followed close behind.

"Umm…Zeoticus-sama?"

"You don't have to refer to me by that, my boy."

"Then what do I call you and Venelana-sama?" Yoake asked, trying not to be rude.

"Hmm…Well, maybe not putting 'sama' at the end of our names may be a good start. That goes for you too, Akeno-san."

"Hai Zeoticus-sa—Zeoticus."

"Though I would prefer if you would refer to me as your Kaa—" Venelana stopped there after seeing the expression on Yoake's face. According to what Heinrich reported, not only Yoake, but Akeno lost their mothers. The two would need time to adjust, especially Yoake, having lost both his birth mother and adopted mother.

"Perhaps what Zeoticus said will be fine. I know you two have had a rough time, so we won't open any unnecessary wounds again," Venelana corrected.

""Hai.""

"Welcome home, Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Ojou-sama, Akeno-san, Yoake-san," Grayfia greeted.

"Nicely done Grayfia. Now, would you show the two to their rooms?" Zeoticus requested.

"Hai, Zeoticus-sama. Please follow me."

Yoake and Akeno followed the head maid through the large doors of the mansion and wandered through the interior.

"Rias-chan, are you sure you want those two on your peerage?" Venelana asked.

"I'm sure Kaa-san, I can tell both are really powerful."

"Well, you will have to earn their trust. The ceremony is coming up. You should be sure to get them on good terms with you now. Especially Yoake-san. He seems pretty cute."

"K-Kaa-san!"

"Just teasing. It's what a mother does. Anyways, why don't you hang out with those two for the day? Find out what they like. Especially if they come from Japan, since I know you want to move there someday."

"Alright Kaa-san."

Rias then ran off to find Grayfia and the two children.

"You know even if she does fall in love with Yoake-san, it'd only cause more tension between us and the Phoenix clan," Zeoticus reminded.

"She was very upset by the time we got home. While we were happily married despite it being arranged, it seems that Rias and Riser-san won't be the same."

"It's for the good of the race Venelana. And it ensures we keep the blood line strong. It's for the best."

"But is it for our daughter's best?"

"We are her parents. Hopefully she'll see things from our perspective eventually."

"And if she doesn't?"

"That wouldn't bode well. We also have to do something about those two. Word has already gotten out that we've taken them under our wing. It's best we don't inform them about Akeno's lineage, but Yoake is the bigger issue. They've already recorded him as a stray."

"That wouldn't do. Especially since he hasn't done anything to put him into that position."

"His mother is Melody Murasaki from what Heinrich told us. She came here a couple of times, right? To perform at parties."

"She did. I recall the guests just stopped and listened to her voice once she got on stage."

"Melody was remarkable. I remember you tried asking her on a date so many times."

"Many guys did. Though unlike them, I already have a loving wife."

"Don't beat around the bush here. You fantasized about her many times. I can count all the times you've mumbled her name in your sleep!"

"I love you honey!"

"Haaah…And I love you. But then she just…disappeared. She was quite the pawn too. Only one to learn her king's magic and replicate it perfectly."

"Who was her king anyway? It hasn't been too long since she vanished on her own. But why can't I remember the man she served?"

"We'll need to search the records. There's got to be something."

"Let's call Sirzechs, I'm sure he can find something."

"He'll need to, the clan leaders are calling for a meeting discussing the two's arrival."

"I hope it'll go smoothly."

Back with Akeno and Yoake, the two were following Grayfia to their rooms.

"Zeoticus-sama insisted on keeping your rooms close together. So, your rooms will be right next to each other."

Grayfia opened one of the doors to reveal a large, cozy bed and a nightstand on the side of it on the left wall. There was a mirror on one of the side walls as well as a bookshelf and closet on the opposite one. Directly in front of them was a fairly large window showing the vast Gremory territory. The sheer size of the room made the children feel small. While the room was still bare of any personal touch, the room was so clean and neat that the two felt like adding a poster of some kind would ruin the beauty of the room.

"There is also a bathroom right here on the right side of the room," the head maid directed.

The bathroom too was huge. Like the rest of the house, it too seemed pristine with a neat looking sink, a large bathtub with a silver shower head, a toilet built for royalty, a mirror that stretched the length of the bathroom, and medicine cabinets the size of suitcases. Curiously, the two went inside and marveled at the room itself, including the bathroom.

"This shall be Akeno-san's room. You may unpack now if you wish or you can see Yoake-san's room with me."

"I'd like to see Yoake-kun's room."

"Follow me, if you please."

The pair walked out the door and into the next room. It had similar features except the closet appeared smaller and the bed seemed larger. There was also a balcony stretching outside. It seemed like a cozy room and had more than enough space to accommodate the young boy.

"Liking your room?" Rias asked as she popped in the doorway.

"It seems nice. But really big," the boy responded.

"Most of the rooms in here are like that. I don't believe we've actually met Yoake-san."

"Other than your introduction, no I din't believe I introduced myself to you. Anyways, my name is Yoake, current stray devil if that's what they'll label me."

Rias still shivered a bit at Yoake's heritage. Who could blame her? She was raised with the belief of stray devils being the scum of their society and a huge target to anyone associated with the Three Factions. They were viewed as monsters. But Yoake didn't seem that way. He seemed kind and so did Akeno. Despite her wanting to recruit them to her peerage, Rias wanted to earn their trust and friendship and treat them how she was raised to treat her servants, as a family.

"Let's ignore labels for now. How about you tell me about where you two are from?"

Rias also wanted to know what living in Japan was like, the culture, the food, the entertainment, everything. Her mother called her a giant japanophile, which she tried to deny with an embarrassed expression. Who better to tell her than two former residents of the island nation.

"I'm not really the one to ask. You should ask Akeno-chan. She's lived a more complete life in Japan rather than me constantly having to be on the run for so long."

That part really saddened Rias. A boy and his mom all alone on the run. It would make one hell of a story and something akin to the story of how her brother and Grayfia fell in love. Though the former would be much more tragic.

"Well, I lived in a more traditional village. There were modern houses of course, but I remember wearing the kimono my mother bought me to the festivals and events. There are lots of malls as well as arcades, karaoke places, and lots of restaurants catering to certain food," Akeno answered.

"Do you guys read light novels? Watch any anime?"

The two nodded their heads.

"Then let's discuss this more in my room!" Rias exclaimed as she grabbed the two by the hand and dragged them down the vast corridor. Grayfia, who listened to the conversation, admired her sister in law trying to get along with the two newcomers. " _Hopefully she'll gain their trust._ "

The trio then entered Rias' room. Her bed was just as massive as in the other rooms but the details that stuck out the most were the various décor. The walls were painted a rose red and had posters of Sailor Moon, various idol anime, and others even Akeno and Yoake couldn't recognize. She had a massive TV in her room with boxes of anime scattered on the floor. There were even some fugurines of various characters from different shows. Most of them being girls. Rias even had a poster of a j-pop boy band. It was clear as day, she was obsessed with their culture. The two felt weird. They had pride in their home country, but they never saw someone who was extremely addicted to the culture.

"Oh! This is one of my favorite series!" Rias said as she pulled a manga off her bookshelf. She handed it to them, hoping they would recognize it. But the two shook their heads.

"What?! How could you not know about Your Lie in April?! It's sooooo good!"

"We've heard about it. Never watched it though," the boy admitted.

"I didn't really get into romantic series all that much," Akeno added.

"Well, you two are going to binge watch it with me. As your kinnnnnd friend, I insist that we watch it together tonight to bond."

Rias almost slipped. She didn't want to give anything away about her considering the two for her peerage already. She needed their trust so when the time was right, she would be able to recruit them. The two agreed, seeing no harm in watching it with Rias. By the end of the last episode, all three had tears in their eyes. Rias and Akeno hugged each other tightly while Yoake dried his eyes with tissues.

"That was so sad!!!" Akeno cried.

"I know. The ending gets me every time," Rias agreed.

"Why did she have to die? Why did Kaori have to die?" Yoake said over and over as he teared up.

"Yoake-san, Akeno-san, Ojou-sama, dinner is—"

Grayfia stopped once she saw the bawling children. Unsure of why they were crying, she just brushed it off.

"Dinner is ready. Please come down soon to eat."

Then she left the three on their own, hearing the wailing continue as she shut the door behind her.

 **Timeskip: 2 weeks later**

Within those two weeks, Rias grew closer and closer with Yoake and Akeno. Akeno quickly becoming a close friend and someone she could trust with telling her just about anything. Yoake also got closer with Rias and also treated her as a good friend. In that time, Rias really notice how Akeno and Yoake felt about each other. The two were clearly fond of one another, but didn't say anything. Rias found it weird that they seemed fearful to speak with one another about how they truly felt about each other. When in private, Rias asked whoever she was with how they felt about the other. She giggled at either of their responses.

"A-Akeno-chan?! She's a lovely girl! I l-l-like her very much. She's really kind a-and pretty too. Since the day I met her, I admired her. She would play with me all the time and we'd sit together and watch anime and TV together. W-We even s-s-s-slept together the first night we met. I-I-I really like Akeno-chan. B-But I don't know what to s-say to her. Wh-What if she doesn't think of me like that?!"

"Yoake-kun?! Uh…Umm…W-Well, he'd always protect me and treated me like an actual person. He was so brave when he stood up to those boys that bullied me. I secretly l-like it when he calls me p-p-princess. He's kind…and…warm…and…I…I like him very much. But I hope he'll return my feelings too!"

They reacted very differently. Yoake a sputtering mess while Akeno took long pauses to think about what she thought of the purple haired boy. Rias thought it was cute to see that they really loved each other. In fact, she took it so far as to set up a plan to make the two confess. While that was going on, Akeno was also learning from Venelana about how to be a lady.

"A lady should know how to make some excellent tea for everyone," she told her. The girl recalled her own mother making tea for her and Baraquiel as well. But it was Venelana who taught her the best way to make it. Initially, it tasted awful and was extremely bitter. But after multiple trials, Akeno finally perfected it and gave a cup to Venelana for taste testing.

"Mmm. I like it. Well done, Akeno-san."

"Thank you, Venelana-san."

The next thing she was taught was how to be more proper.

"A good lady should know how to have excellent posture as well as poise and articulation when she speaks."

She constantly reminded Akeno to straighten her posture and corrected her when she slipped up. The hybrid slowly began getting the hang of it and soon, she was able to address people more respectfully and had a near perfect posture.

"We'll continue to improve that more and more. But you're doing great so far."

"Venelana-san, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Well…how do you get someone to like you?"

"Ara, is there someone in mind?"

"Y-Yes," she admitted.

"A certain purple haired boy I presume?" Venelana questioned. She knew who it was the second Akeno answered her question. But teasing her was just as fun as teasing Rias.

"Y-Yes," Akeno replied with a blush as red as her husband's hair.

"Aww…Of course I'll help you Akeno-san. Let's win you the heart of Yoake-san."

Venelana taught her how to court a man as well as how to lightly flirt with them. Akeno took some influence from her mother and added it to her own style. She tried it out on Venelana, who applauded with tears of joy.

"It brings me so much happiness being able to bring two people together!" she exclaimed. "And perhaps I should teach some things to Yoake-san."

While still embarrassed, Akeno gained a bit of confidence in herself through her lessons with Venelana. When the time was right, she would approach Yoake and tell her how she felt.

Meanwhile with Yoake, he was being trained under one of Sirzech's pawns, Beowulf. Beowulf was a well built man with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and gold eyes. He wore a white tank top, showcasing his muscles, as well as bracers on his arms. He has brown pants with shin guards and boots with some armor plating.

"Now, I heard you wanted to become stronger for a special lady hm?"

"Hai, Beowulf-sama."

"Drop the –sama. It's unnecessary. Just call me Beo."

"Hai, Beo-sensei."

"Alright. Let's start off with gauging your magic ability."

The pawn walked to the opposite side of Yoake and stood still.

"Now then, hit me with one of your stronger attacks."

Yoake nodded and coated his hands in purple lightning. Beowulf was somewhat shocked to see the somewhat familiar magic. He was intrigued to see how the boy would perform with it.

"Take your best shot kid."

Yoake gathered the purple lightning in his hands. It was unstable and sporadic. But it screamed power, that much Beowulf knew. Yoake thrusters his hands forward and fired the ball of lightning at the man's chest. It hit him square between the pecs. Beowulf tried as best he could to power through the attack. He managed to do so, but the projectile made a big black mark on his chest and burned a hole in his shirt.

"Damn, that's some pretty powerful stuff kid. You definitely made me work for it. I'm impressed. You're magic is quite strong. But you must learn how to control it more efficiently if you want to use it to its full potential."

"Understood Beo-sensei."

"Let's focus on hand-to-hand. I'll be sure to teach you all I know. Can't be just good at long range, you gotta be versatile. It's how I earned my title as one of the strongest pawns in the Underworld."

"I will gladly learn from you, Beo-sensei."

"That's the spirit. The first style I'll teach you is kickboxing."

From then on, Yoake learned all the various styles and techniques Beowulf knew. He learned different wrestling holds, all kinds of martial arts, defense tactics, and more. By the end of those two weeks he spent with Beowulf, his strength grew.

"Let's see how strong you've gotten. Try lift that boulder over there."

Beowulf pointed to a large, half-ton boulder sitting in the Gremorys' backyard field. Yoake nodded his head and strolled over to the enormous stone. He grabbed it with two hands, using his legs to support him. The boy struggled a bit, but he managed to lift the boulder high above his head. The pawn clapped at his achievement.

"I'm impressed. You progressed a lot just within two weeks. You'll only get stronger from here. If you need anything, I'll be happy to teach you."

"Thank you, Beo-sensei!"

"Before you run off, tell me, who's this girl you're interested in?"

Yoake's face went red with embarrassment.

"H-H-Her name is A-A-Akeno-chan."

"That girl that was with you when you wandered throughout Japan?! She's real cute. Looks like she'll grow up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Beo-sensei!!!"

"You know, if you grow up to be good looking, don't be surprised if you have women running after you."

"B-B-B-Beo-sensei!!!!"

Yoake then ran off, too embarrassed to face the pawn anymore.

"You'll understand it eventually kid. If your Akeno-chan knows how good you are, pretty soon, other women will notice too," Beowulf said to himself. He then reflected on his trading session with Yoake and the magic he used. It seemed very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

" _He managed to get a grasp of other elemental magic I taught him, but lightning and thunder seem to be his strong suits. Even on the first day, one of his stronger attacks was that purple lightning. I've seen it somewhere before. But where?_ " The pawn stared up into the sky and pondered who Yoake's parents were.

 **Timeskip: 1 month later**

A month passed and with it, Akeno and Yoake continued to learn from the Gremory family. Akeno continued her lessons with Venelana in hopes of winning Yoake's heart as well as also meeting with Grayfia, who she took a liking to when hearing about the story of how the maid and Sirzechs met. It was a heartwarming story and only inspired her to get together with Yoake. It also didn't help that Akeno still held on to the marriage contract their mother gave them. The girl began wanting the boy more and more and wondered why he didn't bring this up whenever they spoke. Yoake on the other hand was also getting lessons from Venelana, who taught him courtship and manners. He also learned more magic from Heinrich when he wasn't busy. The two eventually formed a close relationship, with Yoake referring to him as "Heinrich-oji-san". At first, Heinrich wasn't a fan of the name as he complained it made him sound old. But he grew into it and treated the boy as if he were a good uncle.

The pair's relationship with Rias and her family also improved as they went to parties and gatherings, where they met more of the noble devil houses. On one evening, they met the Sitri family. Yoake and Akeno were introduced to Sona Sitri, a petite girl with black hair styled in a bob cut, bright violet eyes, and round rimmed glasses. At the event, she was clothed in a elegant blue dress. Her parents were Gerard and Natalie Sitri. Judging from their appearances, it seemed that Sona inherited her mother's looks. From the hair and eye color, it was clear she was almost a copy of her mother. Her mother had longer hair and wore a similar blue dress like her daughter. Gerard was a tall man with a slight stubble and black hair as well. But his eyes were blue. He wore a black and bright blue suit and pants.

"Are these the two you took in?" Gerard asked Zeoticus.

"Yes. Yoake and Akeno have been really great children and are great friends with my daughter."

"They look lovely. Though I'm sure Venelana taught you everything," Natalie added.

""Thank you, Sitri-samas.""

"And well-mannered. I wish my oldest daughter was like that."

"She always was extravagant," Zeoticus said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, where is Serafall?" Venelana wondered.

Just as she uttered the name, a pink blur rushed in.

"Did somebody call me?!" Serafall replied.

Both Yoake and Akeno's eyes widened. This was Levia-tan, the girl from the show they saw on the air constantly in the Underworld. They recognized her immediately. So Serafall was a star in the devil community, it made sense due to her infectious bubbly personality and cheerfulness.

"Oh, and who are these two cuties?"

"This is Yoake and Akeno, they're currently living with us," Zeoticus answered.

"I heard about you two from Sirzechs-chan. He talks about you two as if you were his own siblings."

"You know Sirzechs-sama?" Yoake questioned.

"Of course silly! I'm the Magical Girl Maou Levia-tan, at your service!" the girl said with a wink.

The pair's eyes widened again. This girl was also a Maou?! She seemed too hyper to have such a title.

"Onee-sama, please calm yourself," Sona stepped in.

"Come on So-tan! You weren't always like this!!! I remember we used to do everything together. Even bathe one another!"

"Stop it Nee-sama. It's embarrassing."

Was every older sibling that affectionate to their younger sibling in the Underworld? That's the question that Yoake and Akeno had, but giggled at the scene in front of them.

"As nice as this is, I believe we have other issues to discuss, right Sera-chan?" Sirzechs cut in, appearing with Grayfia by his side.

"Of course Sirzechs-chan! Be back soon So-tan!" the cheerful Maou said with a smile as she waved goodbye. Once they were away from the families, Sirzechs conversed with Serafall about an upcoming trial happening tomorrow.

"You have my support Sirzechs-chan! Those two are too cute to be branded as criminals by those meanies in the Old Satan faction. Especially Yo-tan!"

"Already adding –tan huh?"

"Yup! He's so adorable!!! I wonder if he'll grow up to be even cuter!!!!!"

"Maybe so. I've done some digging in the archives about Yoake-san's heritage. I'll talk about it during the meeting, but I'll just say that his mom is Melody-san."

"Me-tan?! The same Me-tan whose voice brought me to tears every time she sang?!"

"The very same."

"Oooh! So he's Me-tan's son?! That makes him even cuter!!! I hope he sounds just as good as his Kaa-chan."

"Never heard Yoake-san sing before. I can't attest to anything."

"Well, don't worry Sirzechs-chan! You have my full support! I'll do anything to make sure Yo-tan is labeled a regular devil."

 **Timeskip: Day of the trial**

"Will the defendant please step forward?"

Yoake was currently wearing a black suit with a purple trim and black pants. Venelana said black and purple were his colors, so it was only fitting she got him fitted for a nice suit. He did have a pin of the Gremory clan on his right collar. He stepped forward to face the large panel of devils. All of them were from one of the remaining noble houses. Leading them was Zekram Bael. He had long, slick black hair with a matching beard that was cleanly cut and violet eyes. Yoake wondered why this was a pattern amongst devils. But details aside, he approached the clan leaders with a bit of nervousness. He was told that the elderly man had more power than the Satans, who were supposed to be the ones leading the faction. All four were present. Sirzechs and Serafall were on the left while two Yoake did not recognize sat on the right.

The first of the two had slicked back green hair and blue eyes and wore a green suit with linings of black and yellow also present. He adorned black pants and dress shoes. He seemed very intelligent and proper. Hopefully, he'd be able to take Yoake's side. The next was a bald man with a goatee and sleepy, near shut eyes. This man was Falbium Asmodeous. Even his attire seemed lazy. His grey suit had wrinkles on it and looked sloppy. He seemed tired all the time, but hopefully he wouldn't care what the outcome would be.

"Yoake, you are hereby being questioned whether or not you shall be granted devil status. What say you?" Zekram asked.

"Bael-sama, I have committed no crimes. Neither has my mother. I do not understand why my status needs to come into question."

"He's a rebel and a problem!" one of the Old Satan Faction leaders exclaimed.

"If he has inherited the power of his parents, who are who I think they are, then he will only cause trouble for us!" another agreed.

"He lived in the world of the humans. He doesn't have a lot of experience with our culture. Why should we grant him his status?"

"Leaders, please, settle down," Sirzechs spoke up. The old leaders sat back in their seats and listened to the devil holding the Lucifer title.

"I have had the opportunity to have both Yoake and the other arrival, Akeno Himejima, living under my family's house. They will provide testimony," he reported. The leaders grumbled but decided to listen to the Maou.

Heinrich was the first to testify.

"I was the one who saved Yoake-san back in Japan. He was killed by a group of humans who shall be unspecified at this time. While I may not know much about his upbringing, from what I gathered, Yoake sacrificed his life to save another. He spent his time protecting Akeno-san from harm. And if that doesn't prove he's innocent, then I don't know what will. Yoake is no killer and no stray. He's a devil with great potential. I've had the opportunity to see him grow as well. He could benefit us and maybe be a competent young devil."

"Thank you Heinrich-san, you may be seated," Ajuka said.

Beowulf was next.

"What do I think about Yoake? Dedicated. Willing to push himself as hard as he can go. Flawed, yes. Someone to betray us, no. I also foresaw his training and can agree with Heinrich's statements. I wasn't there to save him, but I was and still will be there to support him. He will make a fine devil and it would be a shame if you decided to label him as a monster. Think carefully about your decision."

"Well said Beo-tan!" Serafall complemented.

Venelana was up next.

"Yoake has been a very good boy since I met him. He's already become a welcome addition into our household. He is a great friend to my daughter and even more so, Akeno-san. While he has yet to call me 'Kaa-san', he has lost two motherly figures in the past. I can understand his actions, but he still puts a smile on his face and treats me with respect. I think with time, he'll be one of the strongest devils of the new generation, maybe even surpassing my own daughter. I hope you consider my opinion in your decision."

"*Yawn* Good testimony…Venelana-san…"

Lastly was Rias.

"Zekram-san! This is an outrage! Why let a child speak on the boy's behalf?! It doesn't help that Zeoticus' wife may make him biased. Why is he even here?! He's probably biased too!" a OSF leader whispered with venom.

"I will allow it. She may be just as important in deciding his fate as much as we are."

Rias stepped up to the podium. She used her devil wings to rise to the height of the microphone.

"Yoake has been a wonderful friend to me. He and Akeno agreed to binge watch anime with me together. They always got along with me and we'd play around the courtyard together. They also told me about their lives back home and how much they miss it. I looked at Yoake and Akeno to see their sad faces that day. And I knew that I wouldn't want them to feel like that. They've been treated like outcasts all their lives. I want to be the one to change that. I want both of them to prosper and to enjoy their new lives! I was also there with Heinrich-san when we saved them. Akeno was always concerned for him and Yoake sacrificed himself to keep her safe. That's something I wish to share with them, a bond stronger than just friends, but family. So you would only tear a family apart if you made Yoake a stray!!!"

"Is that the way you see it Rias?" her older brother asked.

"It is indeed Onii-sama."

"Then that is how we should all see it. Perhaps I should also present some evidence as well."

Sirzechs floated down to the podium and spoke.

"Yoake Murasaki, son of Melody Murasaki, a former pawn under Gareth Raijin."

That caused stirring among the leaders.

"A Raijin house member?! Still alive?!"

"How is that possible? Gareth has been gone for a while now."

"Even his peerage members have vanished. But why does his son show up?"

"What could this mean?"

This was the first time Yoake was hearing talk about his father. All he knew of his father prior to now was through his mother. She only told him that he was a decent man and she left him with reason. Yoake thought nothing of it until now.

"I looked deep into the archives. Coming across Yoake's parents made the reports from my pawn make sense. The power he has, it's clearly identical to the Raijin family magic," Sirzechs continued.

"But the Raijin house is also associated with the Shinto Faction!" a leader shouted.

"Of course, they were the only ones allied with the faction out of anyone within the Three Factions. Deriving their name from Raijin, God of Thunder who is one of the Shinto leaders, it only seemed natural. But when our war raged on, the family pulled out, wishing to stay neutral and served the good of the Shinto Faction they were also allied with. Though the power they possessed was immeasurable. Gareth, having no heir to his family, formed a peerage of strong individuals who hopefully would go produce strong children in the name of Raijin. Though it was his queen that he agreed to impregnate first, should things get out of hand. But then Melody came along. She was not only beautiful, but she had a voice to charm any creature, and she managed to charm Gareth. He made her his pawn and decided to teach her his family's magic. Surprisingly, she mastered it with ease. And of course, she became a part of Gareth's harem. But I sense that something came amiss."

"Me-tan got pregnant," Serafall cut in.

"Indeed. Regardless of whether she became a stray or not, she was not the cause of Gareth and his house's demise. And seeing that Yoake may be the last of his family, he should bear the title of heir."

The OSF leaders and Zekram huddled together to discuss the boy's fate.

"He should most certainly not become heir! The boy knows nothing of our ways!"

"But if we brand him a stray, we'd have the displeasure of the Gremory family as well as their allies. It would spell trouble for us!"

"The boy does not deserve the title of heir. I can agree to that. But we cannot brand him a stray."

"There is a compromise," Zekram spoke up. The man laid out his compromise to the other leaders, who had some quarrel but eventually agreed.

"We have reached a verdict," Zekram announced, "Yoake will not be branded as a stray devil. But, since he is inexperienced in our culture and what it means to become an heir, he will start at the very bottom. We also decided that the boy should continue to serve the Gremory family. When he has reached a suitable status, only then can he gain his family's title as heir."

Others among the panel seemed to think the verdict was fair. Zeoticus rubbed his chin in approval. Sirzechs was a bit disappointed, but thought that there was no other way to further bargain with the OSF. Serafall was clearly upset and glared at the OSF leaders with pure hate. Ajuka, however, made sure to calm the Leviathan Satan down and reassured her that things will work out eventually.

"Very well, it is decided," Sirzechs said as he called Yoake forward. The boy walked forward until he was in front of the panel of devil house leaders.

"Yoake Murasaki, you have been granted devil status. But you will be required to start at the bottom. You will be a low-class devil and will have to work your way up like any of the reincarnated devils and others within that class. You are also to continue to serve the Gremory family as if you were one of their own," Zekram announced.

"I accept, Bael-sama."

"Then go forth, young devil. Maybe someday you may rise to a higher status. I wish you the best in your trials."

"Thank you Bael-sama."

And so, Yoake Murasaki was finally granted his status. He was a stray no longer. Though he was unaware of the hateful glares of the old devils in the panel, who wished otherwise.

 **A/N (2): Thank you all so much for reading! We've hit a big landmark and it's all thanks to you!!! Now, I made Yoake's verdict to become a low-class devil. While it certainly isn't as rewarding as being the heir to his father's family is, it seems fair and justified enough to where I hope you guys will be okay with this decision. The introduction with the Sitris was brief, I know, but they will get more screen time in the future. Currently, I'm at a crossroads. I just wanted your feedback before I continue to write.**

 **First, what comes next? I don't want the story to feel rushed in any way, but I wanted to ask if I should do a timeskip to canon and have flashbacks to the events that happened before, or should I continue the buildup to canon? I'm leaning more towards more development before canon but just wanted to hear what you guys and gals want.**

 **Second, one reviewer thought it would be a good idea to make Issei have different origins than he does in canon (and suggested Rossweisse for his harem). It is a pretty good idea and an intriguing one. However, since Yoake will be the focus of the story and not Issei, I was pondering the idea of possibly cutting Issei out entirely. You kinda see where I'm going with this. Yoake will ideally fill Issei's slot in Rias' peerage and since Issei's main purpose of becoming stronger (and main love interest) is kind of being filled by Yoake's position, I thought of the possibility to cut him entirely (though I have seen a good number of OC and Issei stories where Issei doesn't get Rias but gets his second love interest, Asia). Let me know what you think.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed! Leave a review or PM me if you'd like. See you later!**


	6. Peerage Life Part 1

**A/N: Can't believe how fast this story is growing!!! Nearly 5,000 views, 71 favorites, 92 followers, and 33 reviews!!! You guys are amazing!!! Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Peerage Life Part 1**

Yoake awoke in his giant bed. He stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Today was another day serving his king, Rias Gremory.

" _Man, it's been a big series of events to get to this point,_ " he reflected.

After the trial, he left with Akeno and the Gremorys and soon learned of a peerage through Rias.

"A peerage is granted to every high-class devil or pure blood devil when they become of age. It's consisted of magic chess pieces created by Ajuka Beelzebub. The pieces are king, queen, bishop, rook, and pawn. Each one with their own traits. The king is the leader of the peerage, which I will become once I turn 13 in a few months. The queen gains the traits of the other pieces, which makes them highly adept in every situation and is second in command. The rook has high defense and strength. The knight has high speed and can be extremely offensive. The bishop's talent is magic and can play both attack and support. Lastly, the pawn is the foot soldier of the group but like the queen has the abilities of all the different pieces but can only use them through promotion. The trait allows them to switch to a different piece excluding king when the king allows it or the pawn is in designated enemy territory."

After that lengthy explanation, Yoake considered what piece he would become. He learned quite a bit of skills from both Beowulf and Heinrich. While Heinrich taught him to use his talent in magic to his advantage, it was Beowulf who taught him to use his skills with more versatility. Akeno on the other hand seemed like she could be extremely strong as well. While the boy never saw her train, he knew with time, she would be a dangerous opponent. And her relationship with Rias was spectacular as the two had become best friends.

" _She would make a good queen to Rias. That means I have to think about what piece I will be_."

Over the course of the next few months, Rias began acting more…forward with Yoake. He didn't know why. They were great friends, almost as close as Akeno was with her. But he didn't know Rias as well as he knew Akeno. The boy was walking through the mansion one day when the red head ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey Rias-san."

"Hi Yoake," she replied as she pushed her developing chest into his back.

"What're you doing?"

"Giving you a hug silly!"

Yoake still felt awkward. He didn't know how to respond to such a weird action from the Gremory heiress. She would hug him from time to time, but this one felt…different. Rather than a hug from the frontside with a good amount of affection, this one attacked the back and had ten times the amount of a "normal Rias hug".

"Okay…Thanks I guess."

Rias wasn't pleased with the boy's response as she pressed her growing bosom further into his back.

"You wanna watch something with me? We can watch My Little Monster or Nisekoi."

Yoake knew both involved romance so he understood what Rias was trying to do.

"Maybe next time Rias-san. I'm going to find Beo-sensei to train. See you later Rias-san."

Yoake ran off and slipped out of Rias' grip, much to the girl's dismay.

" _If only you understood Yoake…_ "

The girl sat there disappointed and recalled what brought her to act this way.

 **Flashback: 1 month ago**

While hanging out in Akeno's room, the two stayed up really late reading manga and light novels. The black haired girl was the first to fall asleep, which gave Rias time to look around at Akeno's room. She made it comfortable, with the walls painted a light purple and few posters with anime characters on them. Her closet was filled with new clothes that the two had bought with Venelana when they went shopping in Lilith. There were various plushies scattered about her room and on her night stand were various photos of the three of them.

" _Can't believe how close I've bonded with those two…And so quickly…_ " Rias reflected. She picked a particular one up, her favorite. It was a photo of the three of them on a rollercoaster from a theme park in the Underworld. The ride was the scariest coaster in the park and Yoake wanted a bit of a challenge. Akeno quickly agreed while Rias was terrified. In the end, the pair dragged the heiress with them and a photo was taken of them while riding the rollercoaster. The picture depicted Yoake with his hands raised to the sky, a blissful look on his face. Akeno was to his left with her arms also raised in the same position and her hair whipping above her. She had an equally bright smile on her face. Lastly, Rias was to the boy's right and looked absolutely terrified. She had a look of pure fear and appeared like she was screaming bloody murder. Her arms held onto the bars for dear life as they dropped down a 275 feet drop. She giggled a little at her humorous expression.

" _That was actually really fun. I hope we'll be able to make more memories like that._ "

The Gremory princess was about to leave her room when she noticed a drawer on Akeno's nightstand slightly ajar. Curiously, she opened the drawer further and gazed at what was inside. There was a dirty white and red kimono with a matching sash and skirt piece folded up. Sitting on top neatly was a blue ribbon. Rias lifted the items up, her inner Japanofile squealing in delight. But then she noticed a scroll at the very bottom.

" _What's this?_ "

She picked it up and unfurled it. Her eyes went wide.

" _Akeno and Yoake are to be wed when they become of age?!_ "

She almost said it aloud because Akeno stirred in her sleep.

" _Wha--?How? Why are they getting married?_ "

She knew how much Akeno and Yoake loved each other, but this new revelation brought a new emotion to the table, envy.

" _Akeno and Yoake, they're perfect for each other…But why do I?_ "

Rias gripped the paper tightly in her hand.

" _They get to wed each other without any objection. I wish I could have that instead of being forced to marry Riser._ "

It was at that moment that a plan started forming in Rias' head.

" _Yoake is still in line for the Raijin clan. Though he can't become the heir until he's a high class devil, he's not out of the running. And if the family is strong then…_ "

It started to click together in Rias' mind.

" _That's it! I'll make Yoake my fiancé. I'm sure once he inherits his family's title, my parents will approve of me marrying him. I can also beat Riser's peerage if I can get a Rating Game with his peerage. And then…_ "

She thought of Akeno. Her best friend. Despite only knowing each other for a few months, they really became the bestest of friends. It was slow at first, but Rias managed to befriend both her and Yoake. What would she think if Rias were to get romantically involved with Yoake? Would she lose her trust all together? Guilt started to form in Rias' head. She weighed her options. She put the things back in the drawer and looked back at the sleeping Akeno.

" _I hope you understand Akeno. Please don't get upset._ "

 **End of flashback**

Rias was now determined to make Yoake fall in love with her. She would bump into him with her chest, suggest the two of them watch a romantic anime or movie, and even attempting to edge him on through other methods. But Yoake still felt uncomfortable. The boy would just leave by the time Rias would try to do anything else. Rias was also cautious of Akeno and where she was. If she noticed something was a miss, then Rias would risk losing her friendship with the Japanese girl. Still, Rias persisted.

" _I need to somehow make Yoake fall in love with me. But how? None of this is working._ "

Rias sat in her bedroom thinking about what to do.

"Ara ara, something up Rias?"

"Akeno! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's fine. You seem troubled."

"Just thinking about my 13th birthday is all. And getting my Evil

Pieces," Rias played off.

"Well, I did say I would be honored to become your queen. Did Yoake-kun say anything about what piece he wanted to become?"

"He mentioned that he'd like to become a pawn. He said balance is probably best."

"I agree. Though he'll most likely use his magic though."

"Akeno, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

The question caught the girl off guard for a bit. But she regained composure and answered. Though Rias could see a faint blush on her friend's cheeks.

"Marriage is supposed to be between two people who love each other very much. My Kaa-chan married that way. I think the same should be applied to any marriage."

"I see… Akeno, what about arranged marriages?"

"Well, it's not so bad if the two love each other already. But it can be terrible if the marriage is an unhappy one."

"Akeno, I'm going to only tell this to you. No one else can know, okay?"

"What about Yoake-kun? Don't you trust him too?"

"I really do. But I think as my future queen, I can trust you with this secret."

The Gremory heiress then told Akeno of her parents arranging a marriage with the next heir of the Phenex clan, Riser. She explained how much of a scumbag he is and how she didn't approve of him.

"That sounds awful."

"I know. I hate it! I wish I could marry someone I actually admired…"

She left out Yoake, for fear of how Akeno would react.

"Do you have a plan to get out of your situation?"

"I do. I plan to build up a peerage strong enough to challenge his. I'm gonna need all the strong pieces I can get. And you and Yoake will be the first two."

"We'll fight for your freedom Rias. I promise you that."

"Good. I'm glad I can count on you. But won't you have to inform Yoake-kun sooner or later?"

"I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you Akeno."

"Not a problem. I'll go check up on Yoake-kun now. Maybe I can start training with him~."

The black haired girl left the room, leaving Rias alone.

" _The more I think about this, the more I regret it. Hopefully Akeno will understand._ "

 **Timeskip: Day of the Ceremony**

It was the day after Rias' birthday, the day where she would gain her Evil Pieces and begin forming her peerage. The day for the start of her plan to rid herself of Riser. The heiress was dressed in an elegant red dress with a Gremory family pin on the right strap. Accompanying her were her parents, both dressed formally, as well as Akeno and Yoake. The two other children were dressed for the occasion. Yoake wearing that suit Venelana got him with a Gremory crest pin on his jacket. Akeno wore a dark blue dress also with a Gremory pin on her right strap. The family went by train to the Satans' territory, where the ritual was supposed to take place.

"Welcome aboard Gremorys, Akeno-san, Yoake-san."

"Hello Reynaldo," Zeoticus greeted, "Thank you for taking us."

"It's no problem at all Gremory-sama. Pleased to be of service."

The Gremory family conductor went to the front of the train and pulled out of the station. The ride there was long. Akeno and Yoake kept themselves busy by reading. Akeno with a book on various spells, specifically elemental magic. Yoake had a book explaining the roles of the peerage in greater detail. The two sat rather close to each other, stealing occasional glances at each other. Neither one noticed the somewhat jealous looks of Rias.

" _They're both so lucky. But I will find a way to make Yoake fall in love with me,_ " she thought to herself. Venelana noticed her daughter's glare at the two adjacent children.

" _*sigh* My daughter needs to realize that those two are inseparable. But I can see what she's up to. I just hope her love of Yo-kun isn't just for the sole purpose of trying to get out of that arrangement. Although…hmmm…_ "

Venelana remembered something she told Yoake one day when he had his daily lesson with her.

 **Flashback: 2 weeks ago**

"What?!" Yoake said in disbelief.

"That's right. Even my husband has multiple lovers. Though I'm the one to keep them in line."

"B-But…"

"I know it may seem weird to you. But I'm sure that you will realize that there will most likely be multiple women after you. You're cute already, and with your kind personality, I'm sure you will grow up to be irresistible."

"What about Akeno-chan? Won't she get jealous?"

"Multiple lovers in a harem usually tend to get jealous when one of them makes a bold move on their similar love interest, but in a way, you all bond together. As long as you make time for all of them and love each of them, they will continue to love you no matter what."

"I-I see. Do you think that'll happen? Me getting a harem?"

"Oh yes, I think you already nabbed two candidates already."

Yoake's mind wandered to Akeno and also to who he thought was the second candidate. It had to be Rias, she was acting weird around him lately trying to get the two alone. He now realized that both girls were after him. But something still felt off.

"Venelana-san, I don't think I'm ready for one yet. I'm not even 13. And I don't want the girls to hate each other."

"You'll learn to love it, Yo-kun."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Just teasing you Yo-kun."

"Venelana-san!!!"

"You know…if those two don't make their move. I'll have to edge them on, Yo-kun…" the former Bael said as she grabbed the boy's tight butt. A new shocking sensation went through Yoake, this one feeling oddly similar to the feeling he got when he beat up those bullies. Only now, he was on the receiving end.

"V-V-V-Venelana-san!!! Get away from me! I'm done with today's lesson," the boy shouted as he scrambled away with the odd sensation still fresh in his mind. Venelana watched him go and giggled to herself.

" _Ara, looks like I awakened a new side of Yo-kun. Hopefully that will get him obligated to get with those girls._ "

The woman looked at her hand and recalled what transpired.

" _I wonder what'll happen. Maybe one of them will be the first to discover Yo-kun's new side._ "

She walked out of the room with a teasing smile on her face.

" _His butt was really cute too…_ "

 **End flashback**

" _Yo-kun is nice enough to not turn either of them down. He might get a harem after all._ "

After an hour on the train, the group finally reached their destination. They exited the train car to see Grayfia standing there in her maid attire.

"Welcome Zeoticus-sama, Venelana-sama, Ojou-sama, Akeno-san, Yoake-san," she greeted with a bow.

"This brings me back to when Sirzechs received his Evil Pieces," Zeoticus recalled.

"And he got a very fine queen," Venelana added.

"I thank you for the compliment, Venelana-sama. Now please, right this way."

The maid directed them through a large castle that gave off a somewhat ominous vibe. But in the devil world, it wasn't all that surprising. The walls were high quality stone and polished. High above the castle waved a flag of the New Satan Faction. There were multiple towers scattered around the castle and seemed to go up for miles. The exterior spoke of power and a long lifespan.

"This castle actually served as a stronghold for the New Satan Faction. It was heavily damaged, but it has been repaired and brought to its pristine condition," the maid informed seeming to read the questioning look on Yoake's face.

"How do you know this Grayfia-san?"

"She and her family actually fought against the NSF. Though she ended up being charmed by our son and joined her new allies," Venelana answered.

This made Yoake see Grayfia in a new light. He heard rumors of how powerful she was. But knowing she used to be an enemy of the current devil rule, he was glad she was on their side.

"You continue to flatter me, Venelana-sama. But we mustn't take our time, the Maous are expecting us."

The head maid of the Gremory family continued to escort the group until they were met by a set of double wooden doors with gold handles. Two butlers stood at the front. Once they saw Grayfia approach, they opened the doors to reveal a giant, elegant room. This one appeared to seem more in tune with the devil appropriate time-period décor, Victorian. At the end of the room were the 4 Maous all dressed more formally. Behind them was a large marble sculpture of a king piece in chess. There were round tables with red tablecloths and chairs scattered around the vast room. On the walls were banners of the NSF and portraits of the Maous. Around the room were various noble devil families and some members of the high council.

"Cousin Rias, good to see you!" a voice said. The group turned to the owner of the voice and saw a boy with black hair and violet eyes running towards them. He styled his hair to be more up in the front and his side burns were growing out as well. He had a look of confidence on his face and even had a slight muscular build that was continuing to develop. He wore a grey sleeveless jacket along with a black, long sleeved, collared under shirt and matching pants and dress shoes.

"Cousin Sairaorg, nice to see you again too!" Rias greeted.

"Hello Uncle Zeo, Aunt Venelana, Grayfia-san."

"Hello there my boy. You're looking sharp," Zeoticus commented.

"Very handsome Sairaorg. I haven't seen your mother in a while," Venelana said.

"Her and I have been living off the grand estate. We don't have the power you, Sirzechs-sama, and Rias do Auntie."

"Well like I'm sure your mother told you many times before, I'm certain you will be really strong as you grow older. I can already see you're getting some muscles there."

The comment made the Bael clan heir blush a little before turning his attention to the unfamiliar faces.

"Who're they Auntie?"

"Oh, these two are Rias-chan's new friends who she met in the human world. This is Akeno and Yoake."

The two bowed in respect.

"You two look pretty strong. And Yoake, I believe I heard you're a Raijin house member?"

"I guess so. Can't inherit the title of heir until I become a high-class devil."

"Well, when you start forming a peerage, I'd like to challenge you someday. I have a feeling you'll be quite the opponent," Sairaorg replied, firmly shaking the other boy's hand.

"Thank you."

"So, are you joining my cousin's peerage?"

"I am. Yes."

"What piece did you choose?"

"I ended up picking a pawn. The most versatile piece in my opinion."

"I think so too. Behind queens of course. And judging from this other girl here, you must be Rias' future queen," the Bael heir said to Akeno.

"Hai."

"And from Japan too? I'm sure Rias must be obsessed with your culture."

"Cousin Sairaorg!!!"

"It's no big secret cousin. Everyone knows it. I'm sure when you become of age, you'll think about getting a home up there."

"Master Sairaorg, your mother is calling you," a new voice said. It belonged to another maid but she was dressed in a grey uniform and had blonde hair tied into a bun and brown eyes.

"Oh, my apologies for the intrusion, Gremory-sama!" the maid said with a deep bow directed at Zeoticus.

"It's no problem Vivian. Just the children talking."

"R-Right. Of course sir! Master Sairaorg, please, let us go back to your mother."

"Alright Vi-chan! See you later Rias. And it was nice meeting you Akeno-san, Yoake-san. Serve my cousin well!"

The Bael heir then dashed off to find his mother while Vivian followed close behind, a worried look on her face.

"Always a worrywart isn't she?" Zeoticus examined.

"She is. But she is very sweet and is only like that because she cares," his wife replied.

"Rias, I see you're getting your pieces today," another voice interrupted. It was Sona. She was dressed in the same attire she wore at the party where Akeno and Yoake met her.

"I am, and I already got two peerage members already," she said proudly putting her arms around the other two children's shoulders.

"I see. They look like they'll serve you well."

"Why're you analyzing my peerage members already?"

"Just need to understand what my competition is. I don't wish to lose to you when we finally have a Rating Game."

"I already know I'm going to beat you."

"If I can beat you in chess, I can beat you in a Rating Game any day."

"No one cares about your stupid strategy! If a peerage has strong members, it can beat strategy any day."

"I disagree, with a smart leader and a smart team, brains can beat brawn easily."

"You…four eyes!"

"Bimbo."

"Water works!"

"Fireworks."

"Chess freak!"

"Japanophile."

The two other children watched awkwardly as the two heiresses fought. Zeoticus and Venelana laughed at the pair while Grayfia remained neutral.

"N-Nerd!"

"Arrogant bitch."

That comment, while low in volume, made Rias extremely pissed.

"Well I already am getting a peerage and a strong one too and that's that!!!"

"Great, maybe they can conquer your fear of camels with you."

This was new to the other children.

"I-I-I am not afraid of camels!!!"

"I heard someone's bringing a camel to the ceremony."

"Wh-Where?!!!" Rias screamed as she hid behind her father.

"Check…mate," Sona said simply as she walked away.

The children couldn't help but laugh extremely hard at how Sona schooled their soon-to-be king. Besides the fact that she was excellent at making witty comebacks, Sona was extremely intelligent and would make for a hard opponent to face once they actually did compete.

"We should continue to the marble king at the end. I'm sure the Maous wouldn't like us to be late," Grayfia reminded.

"Understood Grayfia-san. Let's go Rias. I'm sure Sona-chan was only joking," her mother said. The rest of the group nodded their heads and followed the maid to the head of the room. Standing near the marble king sculpture was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, a smile on his face as he saw his younger sister walk up to him along with Akeno and Yoake, whom he also deeply cared for as his relationship with them grew. Serafall could barely contain her excitement as she saw her younger sister's friend and companions. While she was happy for Rias, she was even more thrilled to see Yoake again. She was tempted to tackle the boy and hug him into submission. Though with Ajuka behind her, she had to control herself. Falbium looked drowsy as usual but did his best to stay awake. As the Gremory heiress made her way to the end of the room, the chatting was silenced and all eyes turned towards her and the other two accompanying her. Most of the older devils looked in disgust at the other kids accompanying Rias while the more progressive devils seemed to look on in anticipation for another devil to make a lasting impression on the society which she was about to become a integral part of. Her parents stopped at the foot of a small set of stairs leading to Sirzechs.

"Make us proud, Rias!" Zeoticus whispered as he gave a thumbs up.

Rias turned to face her brother and made her way up with her future peerage members and Grayfia behind her.

"Ladies, gentlemen, devils of all kind, it is with great pleasure that I introduce Rias Gremory, the latest of our kind to gain her right as a high class devil to start her own peerage," the Maou Lucifer announced.

The crowd applauded and there were even a few cheers.

"Rias Gremory, please step forward."

The heiress did as she was told and waited for further instructions.

"Now, place your hand on this monument."

Rias placed her right hand on the monument. The marble sculpture glowed a bright red and blinded most of the crowd.

"Concentrate your power, focus it into the monument."

The large king piece glowed even more brightly than before. After two minutes, the red light dissipated and Rias felt even more powerful than before.

"I now hereby congratulate you, Rias Gremory, on becoming a king. The Maou Beezlebub will now grant you your set."

Ajuka made his way towards the heiress with a wooden box. On it was the Gremory seal and had a silver trim.

"May you use your pieces wisely," he said as he handed the box to Rias.

"Rias Gremory, do you swear that you will use your pieces to protect and serve devil kind? To use them both for personal gain and for the good of our species?"

"I do."

"Then rise, Rias Gremory, as the king of your new peerage. May I ask if you would like to induct anyone into your peerage?"

"I do, two people in fact."

"Then look into your box. Grab the piece you wish to reincarnate them with."

Rias looked to Akeno first, she opened her set and grabbed the queen piece.

"Miss Himejima, grab the piece from your king and hold it to your chest."

Akeno did as instructed and held the queen piece in the center of her chest.

"Now, Rias Gremory, repeat these words in order to reincarnate the person you desire to do so:

""I, Rias Gremory, wish to reincarnate you, Akeno Himejima, as my queen. I resurrect you back to this soul as a devil and as my servant. Be delighted in your new life!""

The queen piece sunk into Akeno's chest and she felt a surge of power rush into her. She felt lighter than before.

" _At last,_ " she thought, " _Now I can finally be ridden of that man…_ "

Akeno, while happy she became her best friend's queen, also had another reason for wanting to reincarnate. After that dreadful experience with her mother being murdered and Yoake dying in front of her, she placed the blame all on Baraquiel. She didn't even address him anymore as her father. Whenever he was brought up, she immediately regarded him as filth and a failure. She hoped that by reincarnating as a devil, she would be cleansed of her fallen angel blood. The same blood as the man responsible for letting her and Yoake suffer on their own.

" _You should've been there. But you weren't. I hate to be the same race as you. Why did you let Kaa-chan die?_ "

Akeno snapped back into reality once she realized the ritual was over. Her king then turned to Yoake.

" _Yoake-kun…_ "

She gazed at the boy with longing eyes. The girl hated herself that she couldn't express her feelings towards him. She even knew Yoake had feelings for her. But neither of them confronted each other about it. Akeno looked as Rias grabbed a pawn piece and handed it to the boy she loved.

"Mister Murasaki, please grab the pawn piece from your king and place it on your chest."

Rias repeated the chant, changing certain things to match Yoake and his position. However, the single pawn piece wasn't enough. She looked at the boy in disbelief, was he that powerful? She tried two and then three, it didn't work.

"Then maybe four will be enough!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Rias complied and repeated the process with four pawn pieces. Only, that didn't work either.

" _How is this possible?_ " Rias questioned to herself. She continued the process until finally, she handed all of her pawn pieces to Yoake. She hoped that this would work.

"I, Rias Gremory, wish to reincarnate you, Yoake Murasaki, as my pawn. I resurrect you back to this soil as a devil and as my servant. Be delighted in your new life!"

While it was shocking to everyone that Yoake took all eight pawn pieces, what was even more shocking was what happened next. During the last attempt at the ritual, after the final word was spoken, Yoake felt a soft sensation on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Rias' familiar red hair and her lips on his. The crowd was speechless. The Gremory heiress was making a bold statement to everyone. Her pawn was her's to keep. Even the Maous were shocked, with Serafall having a comical jaw drop. Once the kiss was over, Yoake was still stunned at the action. What could he do? Rias just expressed how she felt. The two then looked to Akeno, whose face was wet with tears.

" _Yo…ake…kun…_ "

Faster than anyone could blink, Akeno dashed to the double doors and barged out of them.

"Akeno-chan! Wait!!!"

Yoake followed shortly after, leaving the guests still stunned.

"W-Well wasn't that something?! Everyone, let's wish Rias a fortunate life as a new king!" Sirzechs said, trying to get everyone focused. The crowd stumbled a bit before everyone raised their glass and toasted to the Gremory heiress. Rias looked to her parents, they did not look pleased at all. She hung her head in shame as she strolled to her parents. They pulled her to a side room, ignoring everyone who watched.

"What in Maou's name were you thinking?!" Venelana started.

"Young lady, you do not know how much trouble you're in!" Zeoticus added.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! Did you know what you've done?! Did you not think about who could've possibly been here to see all that?!" her father reminded. His daughter shook her head.

"The Phenexes!!! Did you not consider that you are still engaged to Riser?! I'm sure Lord and Lady Phenex will be seething with anger. You just announced to the whole devil society that you found someone else! While we do love Yoake as our own son, the fact remains that he cannot marry you! He is not of high class! He is also not a pure blood! If things were different, we would've happily agreed to marry you off to him."

"But I don't even like Riser! Why do I have to marry him?!"

"I do not appreciate that tone, Rias! Pride is a natural emotion in devils. But you seem to be too arrogant to think about the bigger picture! Not only did you disgrace our name, but you also drove Akeno, your queen and best friend, away. You knew she had feelings for Yoake and then you just kiss him out of the blue like it's no big deal!"

"I spoke to him about harems," Venelana interrupted. "Rias, he is not ready to grasp that concept yet. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, but that doesn't mean he's ready to love you. He's been with Akeno much longer than he has with you. With time, I'm sure he'll come to love you too. But the fact remains, they love each other. But they haven't told each other that they have yet. Now, I didn't raise my daughter to be irresponsible. You must go and apologize to Akeno and Yoake. If you're ready to be a king, you need to know how to look after your servants."

Rias slowly nodded her head and left.

"She can be a handful," Zeoticus mumbled.

"She's our daughter."

"What're we going to do about the Phenex family?"

"We'll speak to them about it. Tell them the engagement is still happening once Rias comes of age."

"And her feelings for Yoake?"

"I'm sure they won't disappear. When I spoke to him, he seemed stunned to realize Rias liked him. I don't think he's that cruel to turn her down. He just needs to get used to it and then I'm sure the three of them will be in a wonderful relationship."

"But who will be his number one?"

"Those two will fight for that position. But I'd put my money on Akeno. Those two are so closely bonded that Rias has a lot to make up for."

"Not rooting for our daughter?"

"I am. Just recognizing the relationship Akeno and Yoake have. I just hope she's content with second place."

"Well if she takes after you, she will not like that at all."

"That's because I fought to my position. I deserve to be your number one. Unless you say otherwise," Venelana replied with a dangerous smile.

"Y-You're my number one honey! Always!"

"Good. Now, let's go find the Phenexes. We'll need to discuss what'll happen in the future.

Meanwhile, Yoake was running through the castle, trying to find Akeno.

"Akeno-chan! Where are you?!"

He looked in every room in the castle and couldn't find any sign of her. He decided to check outside the castle to see if she was there. And she was, sitting under a large, shady tree.

"Akeno-chan…are you…"

SLAP!

"Akeno-chan…please…I…"

SLAP!

"Go away!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Please Akeno-chan… I just want to-"

SLAP!

"Stay away!!! Why don't you go running back to Rias?!"

"Akeno-chan…"

SLAP!

"I SAID STAY AWAY!!! YOU CLEARLY LOVE HER!! YOU SHOULD JUST STAY WITH HER!"

"It's not like that Akeno-chan…"

SLAP!

"THEN WHAT IS IT?! WHAT DO YOU GOT TO SA-"

She was cut off by the feeling of Yoake's lips on her's. The sensation stopped all the rage she directed at the boy. This was what she wanted. Now she knew how Yoake felt about her. It was soft, sweet, loving.

"There's my answer! I love you Akeno-chan."

"B-But what about…"

"Rias? She just kissed me out of nowhere. I didn't know it was coming. I wasn't expecting any sort of-"

SLAP!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me sooner."

SLAP!

"And that one?!"

"Because Venelana-san told me you're a masochist."

"She sold me out?!"

"She told me that she awakened your masochistic side. She also told me to exploit it, ufufufu."

SLAP!

"W-Well, stop. I…I…"

Akeno tackled him and kissed him passionately on the lips. The only way she knew was from watching and reading all those romance series with Rias. She used her knowledge to force her way into his mouth. Maneuvering her tongue as much as possible. Yoake could only go along as he was dominated by the hybrid. After an intense, improvised, somewhat new makeout session, they separated their lips and got up.

"So…" Yoake awkwardly began.

"Rias and I are even now. Though she stood your first kiss."

"She…did."

"Now I need to figure out something to make up for stealing your first kiss."

"Wasn't what we just did make up for it?"

"Nope, ufufufu. I'll need to think about it, Yoake-kun."

"So are you the S and I'm the M then?"

"Ara ara, I don't know. Both of us have a sadistic side."

"I guess we'll have to see if you have a masochistic side like I do."

"Maybe…" Akeno replied in a teasing manner. Their new king came dashing over and saw the two of them rather close to one another.

"So, I guess the two of you finally expressed how you feel hm?" Rias asked.

Both of them nodded.

"It's about time honestly. The suspense was killing me."

"Y-You kissed me though!"

"Yeah, I admit. It was too bold of me to do so. I'm so sorry Akeno-chan. I love Yoake t-"

ZAP!

"Ouch! What was that?!"

"A little something I learned from Yoake, ufufufu," Akeno replied with a giggle and thunder sparking in her hands.

"Y-You're not supposed to zap your king!"

"That was for kissing my Yoake-kun," Akeno simply answered.

"W-Well I like him too! I'm not going to give him up!"

"Neither am I Rias."

"Y-Yoake liked my kiss, right Yoake?"

"Yoake-kun and I made out though."

"Wh-What?!"

Akeno covered her mouth and giggled lightly into her hand.

"W-Well, I know what Yoake and I are doing next."

"Stop it you two!" the boy said, trying to calm them down.

"Yoake-kun and I are much closer. We already have a marriage contract."

"I kissed Yoake first, that should count for something."

"Yoake-kun saved my life multiple times."

"A-And I saved his life. So he owes me."

"Owe you?" Yoake parroted.

"He likes me more than you Rias."

"He clearly likes me more!"

"I doubt that."

The two girls continued bickering with one another while they were gathering some of their magic. Yoake sighed before conjuring up his own magic and zapping both of the girls.

ZAP!

"Ow!!! You too Yoake?!"

"Ara ara, I think I know how you feel Yoake-kun," Akeno said, discovering her own masochistic side.

"You're not supposed to zap your king! Alright, if I'm going to be your king, we need to set some rules. Rule #1: No zapping your king."

"But you can zap me anytime Yoake-kun."

"Wha…Akeno! Rule #2: The king gets first dibs on her cute serv-"

ZAP!

"Ow!!!"

ZAP!

"Owwww!" Akeno reacted to Yoake's zap with a slight smile.

"Did you not hear Rule #1?"

"But Rule #2 is unfair. So I needed to break Rule #1 in order to question Rule #2."

"But I'm your king! You need to obey!"

" _*sigh* This is going to be one hell of a peerage._ "

 **A/N (2): First off, I want to apologize for the late update from when I normally post. On Saturday, I had my junior prom so I went to that and didn't have time to write. It was a great event btw. But anyways, so we get to see both Akeno and Yoake inducted into Rias' peerage and also Akeno and Yoake finally confess their love for each other. We also get to see both of their masochistic side start to grow as well as Rias beginning to show her affection towards her pawn.**

 **Speaking of pawns, with the chapter, it also signifies my final decision on whether or not to cut Issei out completely. The pervert is out. No hate against him though, just wanted to see where you guys wanted the story to go and the majority wanted him gone. For those of you who wanted him in, I apologize but the democracy has spoken. Anyways, I will probably dedicate these next few chapters to Rias developing her peerage before getting into canon.**

 **Onto the topic of harems or in this case, harem. So far, the confirmed list are as follows (in no particular order):**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Continue to leave suggestions for Yoake's harem. I'd like to see what you guys decide.**

 **One more topic I'd like to address before I wrap this up. Yoake WILL become a high class devil and he WILL get a peerage. His peerage members will be either of your choice OR your own OC. I know it sounds crazy, but I'd like to try and tackle this kinda thing. Who knows? Maybe I'll nail it. So submit your character or OC through PM. For your own OC, just tell me the general info like species, looks, apparel, piece, power, quirks, and even a backstory if you really want. I'll select the best and let you guys know the final results. The best thing is, Yoake will not become a high class devil anytime soon, so that leaves you guys with a lot of time. I'll let you guys know the final results once the Excalibur arc is finished (That's right. I planned this WAY in advance). So go crazy! The more crazy, the better (not an actual guarantee, but unique ones will be higher up on my list).**

 **Anyways, after that long Author's Note, thanks for reading! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed! Leave a review saying how you enjoyed it, a suggestion, or how I might improve, it only helps me going forward. PM me if you want. See you guys later!**


	7. Where the hell is chapter 7! An update

**Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for continuing to read my first ever story. Now this is an update on probably the big question: WHERE THE HELL IS THE NEXT CHAPTER?! To answer your question, it's coming...well...sometime later. Lots of things have been happening in my life, school for the most part. But also rehearsals for a little show called Les Misérables. That's right, I'm in a production of the show at my school and rehearsals have been eating up my time. We're two weeks away from performing the show and it calls for a lot of late nights. Though currently, I'm up in Canada on spring break (a hello to any Canadian readers as well). Family time is important of course. I try to find time off to continue writing, but by then, I'm either exhausted or already asleep. But do not be discouraged, as soon as I come back from Canada, which should be Thursday, I'll get right back to writing and finishing chapter 7. I'll even try to make it longer due to the lack of updates recently.**

 **Another thing I wanted to let you guys know about is an update on Yoake's future peerage. So far, I've had three OC submissions. Each of them were fantastic and I thank each of the creators who submitted. One person also suggested a whole list of people from DxD who could possibly become his peerage. Both ideas are wonderful. For the creator who submitted something really recently, again, I'll try to find down time to look at it more closely and give feedback. As for everyone else, if you got an idea for an OC, please feel free to submit them via PM. Include info like personality, name and possible nickname, piece qualification, powers/Sacred Gear, quirks (ones regarding romance are highly appreciated), looks, attire, likes and dislikes, background/history, and species. You still have lots of time, so send them in. The deadline will be the end of the Excalibur arc. Those not familiar with it, basically the one with Excalibur and Kokabiel. So get those submissions in!**

 **Another topic is harems! There have been some suggestions, one person included Sona, two suggested Ravel, and another suggested Serafall. These are all welcome additions. I will try to have each of them given a spotlight with Yoake and not be thrown to the side. However, Akeno will remain the #1 girl in the harem. Despite Rias being rather clingy, Akeno will still be the #1 lover. Of course, if Rias wants to even share the spot with Akeno, she'll have to 1) decrease her arrogance/jealousy, and 2) fight for the position. But the updated harem with the suggestions are:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Ravel (in no particular order)**

 **Suggestions are still open. So if you've got a girl who you think could be a part of Yoake's harem, go right ahead and suggest them.**

 **Topic 3 is a biggie and relates to the second one, the ever-popular, lemons. Will this story have them? YES. Who will be the first? I think you guys know the answer judging from my previous statement. Will it be kinky and hot? Hopefully. I have read a good number of stories involving lemons and limes. That being said, I hope it means that I can learn a thing or two from them and write something worthy of submitting. When will it happen? A bit of a spoiler here, but a certain pair's 18th birthday. And there's my speal on lemons.**

 **That's three big topics covered. Anyways, be on the lookout for chapter 7 coming soon (hopefully). Thank you all so much for the continued support and for reading my story. You know the drill, yada yada yada. Also, I'll put the disclaimer that the original series belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Funimation. Please go send those two some love. I only own my own OC and this piece of writing. So there, hopefully no copyright strike.**

 **Oh! One last thing before I leave. Those of you who know a good song for an OP and/or an ED, please send them through PM. If you're feeling extra creative, send in an entire OP with the shots and everything. One I considered is a cover of the latest DragonBall Super opening by LittleVMills. Guy's a legend. Makes epic metal/rock covers of certain songs and sound tracks from various media. Go check him out. Anyways, with that being said, this is KobayashiSenpai, see you all next time!**


	8. Peerage Life Part 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while. But I can't begin to that you guys enough for over 10,000 views. Seriously, you guys are amazing! I also want to thank you as well for 51 reviews, 98 favorites, and 132 followers! Now enough with that, let's get into chapter 7, for real this time.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Peerage Life Part 2**

After recalling that hectic first day, Yoake climbed out of bed and stretched. He felt some of his tight limbs loosen themselves from the strenuous training he did yesterday with Beowulf. While Heinrich was an excellent teacher, he had other duties so Beowulf was usually around to teach him. Once Lucifer's prized pawn learned that his student became one himself, he became overjoyed but also dedicated his time to making Sirzech's little sister's pawn extremely effective. They did physical exercises, most of them to increase his general endurance, strength, and speed. They studied magic, some of which were focused on support while others were for high attack. And of course, strategy.

"The most effective weapon on the battlefield is one's mind. You can brag about your power all you want, but a smart opponent can find a chink in even the strongest of adversaries," the pawn said one day. The two found lots of books in the Gremory's massive study. Each of them going into detail about what magics counter others, overall team composition, and opportunities to attack or defend.

" _And to think that was only seven months ago when I finally met the guy,_ " Yoake thought. He checked himself in the mirror to see his growth. He was getting more toned physically. Though not as developed as Sairaorg, who he befriended after the ceremony and talked occasionally, he had to admit he looked stronger. Yoake got dressed in a dark purple collared shirt with a black coat. He wore black pants and a pair of matching shoes. The belt around his waist had a silver lightning bolt on the buckle, to signify his effectiveness with lightning/thunder based magic. He opened the door to his room to see a familiar set of purple eyes and black hair, which was now tied up in a long pony tail with an orange ribbon.

"Still wearing that, princess?"

"Ara ara, of course. How can I not wear something my Yoake-kun gave me?"

Once Akeno and Yoake told Rias about their birthday, the girl was determined to throw a massive party for her two newest peerage members. And what a party it was. Various people from all walks of devil life attended the giant celebration. Though the two were amazed at the sheer size of the guest list. They never had such a giant party. The highlights from the event were the various party games and events planned out. There was a massive piñata that all the heirs and heiresses got to take a swing at. It was Akeno who finally broke it, much to the children's enjoyment. Next was a special live performance of Serafall and her character, the magical girl known as Levia-tan.

"Look out evil! Miracle Star Levia-tan is here to wipe you out!" the Leviathan Maou shouted with a cute pose at the end. Everyone cheered at her entrance.

"Now, I hear there are two lucky birthday kids here today!!! Bring them forward!"

Akeno and Yoake complied and took to the stage.

"Akeno-chan and Yo-tan! Such an adorable pair!" she commented.

Soon, Sirzechs came from behind a curtain dressed as a goblin like monster.

"Oh no! It's the Goblin King, Zechs-chan!" Serafall shouted while staying in character. Sirzechs also took to the goblin king act quite well. Evil laugh and all.

"And he's captured the adorable princess, So-tan!!!"

Sona stepped forward with an embarrassed and irritated expression on her face with a frilly blue dress and plastic tiara atop her head. Everyone of the children laughed, but the one who laughed the hardest was a certain red headed girl.

" _Well…if it's for Akeno-san's and Yoake-san's birthday…_ "

"Ahh…Help me," Sona said heartlessly.

"C'mon So-tan…We agreed to this, try to act like Yo-tan's really trying to save you," her sister whispered.

"I got you now Levia-tan! You'll never defeat me!!!" Sirzechs roared in character.

"Do not think you've won Goblin King! I've got the help of Akeno-chan and Yo-tan!!!"

"Oh yeah? Well I brought minions of my own! Aju-tan! Falbi-chan! Aid your master!!!"

Ajuka and Falbium joined the cast on stage, also dressed like hideous goblins. The Beezlebub Maou had a reluctant look on his face?, but did his best to enjoy it, while Falbium was as lazy as usual. Both of them carried foam axes.

"We're gonna have to work together kids! Akeno-chan, you deal with the minions while I protect Yo-tan!" Serafall commanded as she hugged Yoake to her chest. The boy struggled to break free out of Serafall's bear hug. Akeno pouted at seeing her love in between the cleavage of the older Maou. Finally, Yoake decided to coat himself in his lightning and managed to shock the Leviathan Maou.

"Owwww! Yo-tan! You're not supposed to hurt a magical girl!"

"Quit stalling Levia-tan! I wish to fight you and your servants!" Sirzechs yelled, keeping the scene going.

"Oh right! We'll defeat you Goblin King!"

The two groups "attacked" each other. Akeno and Yoake actually used their powers while the Maous only waved their prop weapons. Yoake's shocks hurt more than Akeno's, but the Maous could take the damage easily but acted hurt for entertainment purposes. The crowd awed at Yoake's magic. The purple bolts of his lightning was beautiful and the glow kept the audience's eyes glued to Yoake. Once the "battle" was over, the Goblin King and his minions fled while leaving Sona behind, still shaking her head at her sister's antics.

"We did it! Now, as a reward, the brave Yo-tan will take the hand of Princess So-tan!"

Sona's face went as red as Rias' hair.

"O-Onee-sama…"

"Serafall-chan…"

"C'mon you two! Just play along!"

Sona was the first to exit the stage, throwing her tiara off.

"Wait! Soooo-taaaan!" The Maou chased after her younger sister while tears formed in her eyes. Everyone laughed at the relationship the two shared and how much Serafall doted on the Sitri heiress. Eventually, Yoake and Akeno exited the stage, with the audience clapping at their "performance".

"You'd make a great actor Yo-kun," Venelana commented with a slight giggle.

"Excellent performance you two," Zeoticus added.

The two scratched behind their ears in embarrassment. Later, they caught up with Rias and Sona, who changed out of her princess get up.

"But Princess So-tan looked so cute!" the red headed girl mocked.

"I will not be doing that again."

"C'mon So-tan! Don't you wanna wear that dress again for your Onee-sama?"

"Just you wait, I'll make sure your brother gets you a camel for your birthday."

"H-He would never do that!"

"He just might. Or better yet…"

"Stop it Sona!"

"What're you two talking about?" Yoake asked.

"Sona's performance. Or should I say, Princess So-tan?!"

"Please stop calling me that. It was extremely embarrassing just to even think of wearing that!"

"I think you looked great."

The three girls turned to face the boy.

"What? Just being honest. You should try wearing more dresses Sona-chan. I think you looked cute."

The Sitri heiress' face lit up with embarrassment.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh? Did I say something you like?" Yoake continued with a grin.

"N-Not you too Yoake-san."

"Ara ara, does Sona actually like my Yoake-kun?" Akeno added with a frightful smile.

"N-No…"

"It's not good to lie you know," Rias chimed in.

"Don't gang up on me!!!"

"But it's so much fun! Isn't it Akeno-chan?" The hybrid nodded with a smile and a giggle.

"Messing around with Sona is fun!" she replied.

"GO AWAY!!!" the heiress screamed as she ran off. The pair highfived each other as they saw the girl run away screaming.

"Good work you two. That'll teach her for making that mean comment."

"The one about camels?" Yoake asked.

"Y-Yes, that one."

"Funny you should say that, I actually thought I saw Sairaorg-san riding in on one earli—"

Before he could finish, Rias was gone.

"Well, we're all alone," he said after realizing the lack of people around them.

"Ara ara, we are alone. Now we don't have to worry about Rias getting in the way…"

"Princess…"

"My knight in shining armor…"

Before their lips could touch, a voice drew them apart.

"Akeno-sama, Yoake-sama, it's time for the karaoke session," Grayfia alerted with a bow.

"Let's go Yoake-kun! We can make out all we want later, ufufufu." The pair followed behind the head maid. Though Yoake had an uneasy look on his face. They arrived at a booth like area with a giant projector, a karaoke machine, and two microphones.

"Alright! In celebration of Yoake and Akeno's 13th birthday, let's sing our hearts out tonight!" Sirzechs announced. All the children and some of the adults cheered and gathered around. Multiple people sang. Sirzechs tried to get Grayfia to join him for a duet, which she ignored. Serafall tried to do the same with her younger sister, but Sona also refused. Sairaorg sang a great power ballad. Venelana and Zeoticus sang a cute love song. The Maous sang a group number. Rias decided to pick a cheesy pop love song. Akeno took on a more sweet song. Finally, all eyes were on Yoake. Everyone had heard the stories of his mother and how she could charm anyone with her voice. All the guests assumed that he inherited his mother's talent. But the boy denied it. He refused to get up and sing.

"C'mon Yoake-kun!" Akeno begged.

"Let's hear the birthday boy sing!" Zeoticus shouted.

"You can do it Yo-kun!" Venelana cheered.

"Let's go Yoake!" Rias added.

Yoake looked at the crowd of anticipating people. But he turned his back to them and ran off. Everyone was in shock. No one expected the son of Melody Murasaki to run away from an opportunity to sing. Rias and Akeno looked to each other. They nodded their heads, knowing what the other was thinking, and went to find Yoake. They searched the mansion until they found him in the back end of the house on a stone bench. As the two neared the boy, they heard sniffling and crying.

"Yoake-kun?" Akeno began. The purple haired boy quieted himself and faced the two girls.

"Everyone was disappointed they didn't get to hear you sing," Rias replied.

"I don't want to sing," he answered, turning his back.

"Why not Yoake-kun?"

"Because…"

"What's the matter Yoake?"

"I…have…stage fright."

"What?"

"I get nervous. I can't perform in front of others. My mother was so comfortable doing it. She told me she would perform for thousands of people. She could hear them cheering her name. But that isn't me. I couldn't even sing in front of Mama. I…just…can't."

The girls looked at the poor boy. After a silent minute, they walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"We understand Yoake-kun. You don't have to sing tonight. It's our birthday. So we should enjoy it."

"As your king, know that I won't force to sing. Enjoy tonight Yoake. I would be a terrible master if I didn't throw my servants an awesome birthday party."

The three laughed at Rias' statement and went back inside to enjoy the rest of the party. On the way, Yoake thought back to his mother and when she would sing to him.

 **Flashback**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Yoake. Happy Birthday to you!"

Yoake clapped as he heard Melody sing Happy Birthday to him. This being her 7th time for him.

"Someday, I'd like to hear you sing Yoake."

"No Mama! I'm afraid! I don't know how you did it, performing in front of a crowd. I can't even sing to you!"

"Does my baby boy have stage fright?"

Yoake nodded.

"It's alright. I get a little nervous too."

"But how do you do it? How can you sing so comfortably?"

"Well…I imagine them in their underwear."

"What?!"

"Just kidding. Whenever I sing, I always picture someone in my head. Someone I care about. Someone I love. I focus on them. I clear out everyone else and just focus on that one person. I sing to them. I sing Happy Birthday to you because it's one of my ways of expressing my love to you. One day, you'll come across people in your life besides me who love you too. You don't have to sing to everyone. If you sing to someone you love, you ignore criticism, you forget the reviews and the shame. You just…sing. You sing from your heart and the person will feel it. They will feel the love you give."

Yoake awed at his mother's wise words. She had a good point. Who did she imagine when she sang? His father perhaps? A friend?

"Promise me if you get a girlfriend, you'll get over your stage fright and sing for her."

"M-M-Mama!"

"I'm serious! A mother worries Yoake. You had better sing to her!"

"Mama!"

"Especially if she's pretty."

"Mama!!!"

"I have no doubt you'll grow up to be really handsome. Who knows? Other girls might go after you too."

"MAMA! STOP IT!"

"You had better sing to them too then. Make sure they don't get jealous."

"MAAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

"Oh! If you get married, you better sing sweet lullabies to them as well!"

"STOP IT!!!"

 **End flashback**

Once the trio arrived, the birthday duo saw the enormous cake awaiting them. Rias let the two go and joined the rest of the guests in singing Happy Birthday. There was lots of cake to be shared. Serafall was pratically bouncing off the walls because she had too much cake. Everyone made a note about the Leviathan, NEVER let her get a sugar high. She flew around the entire mansion, grabbing Sona and even Yoake with her. The kids were helpless by the pull of the Maou. Luckily, the sugar rush ended almost as soon as it began. After 45 minutes, Serafall literally crashed on the table holding the gifts. No gifts were destroyed but she came out looking like she went through a blender. She was soon escorted off the premises by the other Sitris, who bid everyone farewell. Everyone began to follow and after the Baels left, it was just the birthday duo and the Gremorys.

"Time to open gifts!" Rias announced. Her servants went bright eyed and looked overwhelmed at the amount of gifts they had received. The pair opened them all. Yoake got some weights from Sairaorg, who left a note saying to use them well. The boy also received a X-men shirt from Grayfia, a "marriage contract" written in crayon by Serafall with the real gift being a signed poster of her character and a figurine, an extensive book on strategy from Sona, and a heap of comics from Zeoticus and Venelana. Then, it came down to the last few gifts remaining.

"I got you both a great gift, I hope you like it. After all, a king should know what to get her servants for their birthdays," the Gremory heiress exclaimed. The two opened their respective gifts. Akeno got a romance novel she was dying to get. Every time her and Rias went to any of the bookstores in Lilith, she always eyed this one particular book. On the cover was an image of a man with purple hair, blue eyes, and a dark black suit holding in his arms a young, beautiful woman with long, elegant, black hair, violet eyes, and a long white dress. She always eyed it because the characters on the cover looked so alike to herself and Yoake.

" _Maybe we'll grow up to look like these people someday…_ " she thought. She hugged Rias instantly after receiving the book.

"Thank you!!!"

"You're welcome. I always caught you eying that book. Hopefully it's worth the read."

" _Oh it will be ufufufu…_ "

It was Yoake's turn next. The gift was a rather small box. He unwrapped the box and inside was a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm. Yoake put it around his neck and also embraced Rias after putting it on.

"Thank you Rias."

"Glad you like it," she replied while eyeing Akeno. Her queen had some electricity dancing around her fingers, but she quickly suppressed it.

"I got you something too Yoake-kun," the hybrid called. She presented an odd box that had more length to it. Yoake unwrapped it and almost rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It was a frame, but it was what was in the frame that got his attention. Right there, in the center of the gorgeous wooden frame, was the marriage contract.

"I thought I lost it. How'd you…?"

"You dropped it when you were in the hospital. I kept it for myself and decided to gift it to you, no, to us. As a reminder of our promise, ufufufu."

"Thank you, Akeno-chan."

Putting it on the side, Yoake pulled out a box of his own. It was a smaller box with purple wrapping paper and a silver bow.

"For you, princess."

Rias got a little jealous whenever Yoake called Akeno by her pet name. In actuality, Rias was more of a princess than she was. Even after learning that they developed it after countless times playing together, she still despised it whenever she'd queen was addressed that way. Akeno opened her gift and saw a orange ribbon. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kaa-chan…"

"I bought it thinking of her. You and her share beautiful hair. She would always tie it up. In remembering her, I bought your own ribbon."

Akeno was speechless. The tears continued to fall, but a big grin slowly grew on her face. She turned to face Yoake and tackled him to the ground, much to Rias' envy.

"Remember Rule 2 you gu—OWWWWWW!"

The heiress was zapped as her queen and pawn kissed each other lovingly.

"Ara, looks like you still need some catching up to do," Venelana commented with a giggle.

"Maybe next time Rias-chan," Sirzechs said, rubbing his sister's hair. After two minutes, the pair separated.

"I guess that means you like it."

"YES! YES! I LOVE IT! I'LL WEAR IT EVERY DAY!"

Akeno tied her hair up in a long pony tail, just like Shuri did. After doing so, she did a little spin to show it off.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

And after that, Akeno did wear it all the time. She never went anywhere without it. She always smiled gleefully remembering it was Yoake that gave it to her. Back to the present day, Akeno gave Yoake a quick peck on the lips after bidding him good morning.

"Shall we, princess?"

"Ara ara, we shall."

They walked through the mansion, heading toward their king's room.

"So, what did Rias request today?" Yoake asked.

"She wanted to test us a bit. Gauge our powers."

"Ah, a little duel, hm?"

"Just so you know, I'm not going to hold back, even for you Yoake-kun."

"Oh? Is that a challenge princess?"

"I just want to see that cute face of your's when I beat you."

"Guess I won't hold back either. I've learned a thing or two about my abilities."

"And I as well, ufufufu."

"Let's make this interesting. How about a wager?"

"Ara ara, you've got my interest."

"Hmm…okay. How about the loser will have to be a lightning rod for the winner to train with?"

"That's quite a deal. I accept happily Yoake-kun. Can't wait to shock you, ufufufufu."

The pair soon arrived at Rias' room. They knocked on the door and waited for their king to open it.

"Hold on, just to mess with her…"

"What are you—" Akeno was cut off as Yoake initiated a kiss. She was initially surprised but went with it. Soon enough, Rias answered the door to see Yoake and Akeno making out.

"YOAKE!!! AKENO!!! REMEMBER RULE 2!"

Both of them zapped her.

"OOOOOWWW! WHAT ABOUT RULE 1?!"

"We don't like Rule 2. Please change it."

"But I love you too Yoake!"

"And I like you too Rias. But Akeno-chan and I agree, you're being too possessive."

"You can't blame a king for clinging to her servants."

"Just, recognize that Akeno-chan and you like me equally. If you wanna have what Akeno-chan and I have, then you're gonna need to accept the fact that it's the three of us that like each other."

Akeno nodded in agreement and a small smile on her face.

"*sigh* Very well. I'll try," she answered. " _Though… I still haven't gotten any kiss yet even after I gave you your first…_ " Rias kept that thought to herself. Yes, Yoake had a point. But even she knew, he seemed uncomfortable with Rias trying to progress their relationship. She was right, they hadn't shared a kiss since the ritual. The heiress got extremely jealous too of the relationship between her servants and how open they seemed. After Akeno made out with Yoake the first time, the two of them only did so more and more. It made her upset. "Why can't I have something like that?" Rias thought. But she refocused herself after hearing her pawn speak.

"So, you wanted to gauge our powers today?"

"Yes. I need to know where you two lie. A king needs to know the power of her servants."

"Do you have anywhere we could spar?"

"Let's head to the back, the giant field behind the estate should do."

The three of them went to the back of the mansion, where a large, open field was located. Yoake remembered practicing here a lot with both of his teachers, Heinrich and Beowulf. But he also took time on his own to experiment with his magic. After finding a book on magic in the Gremory study, he figured out what his magic was. The book read this:

"Known only to the Raijin pillar, Demonic Lightning is an extremely powerful lightning based magic. Usually purple in color, it is on par with the destructive capabilities of the Power of Destruction, as famously used by the Bael clan. Taught to the clan by their name sake, the demonic looking Shinto god of thunder, lightning, and storms, Raijin, this form of lightning is extremely versatile as well. The only known counterpart to Demonic Lightning is its holy counterpart, as used by the angels. Both can be extremely dangerous to each other. The Raijin did fight in the war between the Three Factions, but opted out of the Devil War to remain neutral and serve the Shinto faction. Demonic Lightning can take years to master it fully. The potential it has is almost limitless."

" _Hmm…So this is the power I inherited. I should try to see how much I can do with it…_ " Yoake thought after reading that section of the book. Back to the present, the pawn and queen were at opposite ends of the field, electricity crackling in their hands. " _No doubt this'll be a more ranged fight…_ " the boy strategized.

"Alright you two. Let's see what you two got!" Rias shouted, signaling her servants to start.

Akeno took no time into already start pressing the advantage. She threw out thunder spell after thunder spell, forcing the boy to fall back.

"I won't lose to you Yoake-kun."

Akeno then summoned her wings and flew up. She covered her ascent with even more attacks, making Yoake go on the defensive early. He put up a defense magic circle to stop the thunder from hitting him. Akeno was not letting up.

" _She really wants this…doesn't she?_ "

Akeno was giggling with delight as she barraged her lover with attacks.

"Ara ara, don't tell me this is all you got."

"I'm not out of this yet."

Yoake dispelled his magic circle and summoned his own wings. He dodged each of the thunder strikes as he began charging up. After a few seconds, he let his own bolts of Demonic Lightning fly at Akeno. The hybrid dodged each one, but that gave Yoake an opening. The boy flew up quickly, trying to catch up to her. Akeno saw this out of the corner of her eye and tried to go back on the offensive again. But Yoake just flew by each of them.

"Let's see if you can handle me up close!"

Yoake charged his fists with Demonic Lightning and boosted straight towards the queen. Akeno knew she wasn't an adept brawler, so she had to keep her distance. She fired some thunder at him and he answered back with some of his own. The two spells collided with each other, creating a little burst of smoke with each one. It gave Akeno some cover to keep the fight on a ranged level.

" _Damn…she's not letting me get in. Maybe I just need to up the ante._ "

Yoake discharged his fists and focused now on his wings.

" _This'll help me get in._ "

His wings began glowing purple as he focused his lightning into his wings. Akeno saw what he was doing and fired more blasts at him. Yoake got hit a bit and winced in pain.

"Enjoying my shocks Yoake-kun?" Akeno taunted as she licked her lips.

"Y-Yeah. But I'm not giving up yet."

His wings bursted with energy as they sparked with his Demonic Lightning. Yoake smiled and in the blink of an eye, he flew towards Akeno. Akeno tried to hit him, but the pawn's new found speed put her on edge. She was getting pretty worried, but she had an idea. She let Yoake get closer to her, a small smile creeping up her face. Meanwhile, Yoake saw the queen had stopped firing thunder at him. He pushed his advantage and charged up a lightning empowered fist. Before he could land the hit, Akeno shouted, "Resound! Thunder!"

Thousands of volts of electricity went into the boy. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt each jolt in his body. Akeno giggled with glee as she saw her lover take the force of her counter attack.

"Ufufufu, I love your adorable face as it reels in pain."

Rias watched the spectacle and shivered a little.

" _Glad I'm her king and not her enemy…_ " she feared.

Yoake was still taking the brunt of the attack until eventually, the thunder subsided and he was left floating with smoke coming from his body. He just floated, not saying anything.

"Does that mean I win?" Akeno asked.

No response.

"Is this a trick Yoake-kun? Because I'm not so easily fooled."

No response.

"Yoake-kun?"

Nothing.

"Stop it Yoake-kun, you're scaring me."

Still nothing.

"Yoake…kun?"

That was the opening he needed. The pawn burst to life as he tackled Akeno. He sent the two of them straight down, holding onto Akeno tightly so she couldn't escape. The hybrid tried to shock him to free herself, but she was stuck in his grasp. Just before they hit the ground, Yoake shoved Akeno to the grass.

"Lightning Javelin!"

The boy hurled a newly formed purple spear in his right hand. The spear hit Akeno dead on and sent a ridiculous amount of volts into her system. She felt every shock that came with it. After sending the spear, Yoake also collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. The two of them lied right next to each other, out of breath and out of energy.

"Haaah…That was…pretty good…Akeno-chan…you really know…how to use…thunder."

"Ara ara, and your attacks…gave me…a run for my money…ufufufu."

"Tie?"

"Tie."

The two laughed as they lay there on the grass, the field a mess with burns covering the area. No doubt their power was pretty destructive.

"That didn't last very long, did it?"

"Nope. Guess it shows how much damage we can do to each other."

"Yeah…hahaha."

Their king rushed over to them and inspected the two.

"For the love of Maou, you two did quite a number on each other."

"Good thing it was just a spar. Ended pretty quickly too."

"I'll say. You two could cause a lot of damage together. Since you two seem to be adept at similar magic, you would work well together."

"Thank you Rias," Yoake replied.

"Here, let's get back inside. That's enough for today."

The three trudged back into the mansion. The two still trying to shake off their wounds. Though they weren't entirely bothered by them, seeing as they were both sadomasochists at heart.

"You didn't give me a chance to get in. That was pretty smart," Yoake commented on Akeno's performance.

"Yeah, to be honest I used my bishop trait a lot back there. I just find myself more comfortable with magic than anything else."

"You should try to use some of the other attributes if you can. Maybe since you're so good at magic, maybe give yourself a bit more defense with the rook attribute."

"Very true. I also noticed you didn't promote. The knight trait would've helped you immensely."

"Tried to use my base power."

"I must say though, your Demonic Lightning really hurts…really~" Akeno said with a flirty wink.

"And your thunder shocks gave my body a real jolt. If I hadn't tried to play dead, I'm sure you would've kept going."

"Ufufufu, I'm sure you wouldn't have minded."

"So what about our wager?"

"I guess we'll have to see about that. It did end up in a tie."

"Well whatever happens…I'll happily take any pain from you Yoake-kun."

The trio eventually made it inside and were found by Grayfia.

"A spar between your servants I assume, Ojou-sama?"

"Yup. They got beaten pretty bad too."

"I noticed the flashes of light too. I'll send someone to tend to the field. I'll be sure to patch these two up."

"Thank you Grayfia."

"It is my duty to serve you, Ojou-sama."

Grayfia took the queen and pawn out of Rias' care and into a little infirmary room. It was a white walled room with a few beds and various cabinets filled with elixirs, potions, and other medical equipment.

"Seeing as you two are also out of energy, I will give you one of these," Grayfia said, giving the two a red and gold vial. Inside the vial was a watery light red liquid.

"What are they?" the pawn questioned, observing the liquid.

"These are Phoenix Tears, a wonderful medical liquid able to restore energy and heal wounds. They were provided to us by the Phenex clan, one of the remaining noble houses."

"The same one Rias told us about?" Akeno added.

"Yes. I'm not sure what she has told you, but what I can tell you is that they are among the richest out of the remaining Devil Pillars. Phoenix Tears are considered to be a huge gift provided by the clan. The Phenex clan currently consists of Lord Raphael Phenex and Lady Diana Phenex. Their children consisting of Ruval-sama, Reynaldo-sama, Riser-sama, and their only daughter, Ravel-sama."

Yoake recalled meeting both Riser and Ravel. The former was an arrogant, rude bastard who thought he was invincible just because of his blood. Riser had blonde hair and dark blue eyes and would always sport his burgundy jacket, white undershirt,matching burgundy pants, and black dress shoes. He already had started his own peerage, who he kept around just to satisfy him. He would usually keep his queen around with him. Her name was Yubelluna if Yoake remembered correctly. She was a beautiful woman with long, wavy purple hair and matching eyes. Her attire consisted of a white coat with black shoulder guards over a blue and gold trimmed tunic like top with the middle split, revealing an impressive amount of cleavage. She also sported a long pale blue skirt accompanied by thigh high socks and garter belts underneath her black shoes. She also wore a gold choker with multicolored gems around her neck and a black headband with a orange jewel in the middle. Ravel also accompanied her older brother. She also had blonde hair that was styled in twin drills and the Phenex trademark dark blue eyes. She wore a formal pink dress with white frills that gave her the appearance of a princess.

Ravel, while also somewhat arrogant, was actually nicer than her brother. Yoake actually formally met the Phenex family at his birthday party.

 **Flashback**

While the festivities were still going on, Yoake saw a group of three people he did not recognize conversing with Rias. She looked troubled, so the pawn decided to go see what was up with his king.

"Rias, my love, I'm sure you will grow into a beautiful woman."

"I do not love you Riser. For the last time, please back off."

"Something the matter here, Rias?" Yoake stepped in.

"And who are you?" Riser said with a less than pleased look on his face.

"Her pawn, Yoake Murasaki."

"Ah, I heard about you. The little stray dog who was cute enough to make the council not want to put you down. You are a disgrace to our society."

"You are disrespecting my king, I suggest you back off."

"Do you know who you are talking to, boy? I am Riser Phenex, the next heir to the immortal Phenex family. Nothing your pathetic mind could comprehend."

"I don't care who you are. Just know that you are on my king's family's estate. I can have you kicked out of here if you harm her."

"Oh, the stray dog is bearing his teeth!" Riser mocked.

"You wanna really get me upset?" Yoake threatened.

"Please, you're just a stray puppy who's lucky to be in the care of the Gremory family. If it hadn't been for them, you would've been dead."

"Onii-sama, please do not try to start a fight here. I believe this is the boy's birthday," Ravel cut in.

"Some birthday. I bet your mother was a whore."

"You take that back."

"Should I? I'm just stating facts. Your mother was a stray bitch who gave birth to an equally disgusting son. I ho-"

Riser couldn't get another word out because Yoake sucker punched him into a wall. The crowd gasped at the sudden commotion.

""Riser/Onii-sama!""

Ravel and the older girl rushed to Riser's side and helped him up.

"You stray bastard!" Riser tried to beat Yoake down, but was stopped by Grayfia.

"G-G-Grayfia-sama," Ravel whimpered.

"Riser-sama, you are not allowed to harm any of my family. Especially at Yoake-san's birthday."

"M-My apologies, Grayifia-san."

"You had better keep yourself in line. Remember the deal made between Zeoticus-sama and your father. You wouldn't want to harm your chances, would you?"

"N-No. I suppose you're right."

"Now leave this estate!" Grayfia commanded dangerously. The Phenex heir obeyed as he began creating an orange magic circle for him to return home. Yubelluna reluctantly followed, though she looked back at Yoake mouthed, "I'm sorry." She joined her king and the two of them teleported away in a blaze of fire. Ravel, decided to stay to try to fix what her brother caused.

"My apologies. My Onii-sama can be very rude," Ravel apologized with a bow.

"He needs to get off his high horse," the pawn replied.

"That he does…"

"Yoake, Yoake Murasaki."

"Murasaki-sama. Wait…why does that sound familiar?"

"My mom was a singer. I think she was a pawn like myself."

"W-W-WAIT! YOU'RE MELODY MURASAKI-SAMA'S SON?!" Ravel squeeked.

"I am. I heard my mother was famous, even here."

"I will get back at Baka-nii-sama for talking bad about Melody Murasaki-sama," the Phenex girl pouted.

"I take it you're a fan?"

"N-No. I just respect her very much." That was a lie. Ravel considered herself to be Melody's #1 fan. She bought all of her albums, had countless posters of her idol in her room, got every collectible she could find, and begged her parents to find any recordings of the singer performing live. And now, she was conversing with her icon's son. In her mind, she was screaming like a little girl. Well…she was a little girl. She refocused herself once she heard the pawn laughing.

"Well, the way you spoke of her earlier made it sound like my Mama is your goddess."

"N-No. I just came to respect her through hearing about her from my parents. That's all." Again, she lied. She had a personal shrine behind a secret panel on her bookshelf in her room. It was where she felt truly at peace.

"Okay, Miss…?"

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I am Ravel Phenex, proud daughter to the Phenex clan. A-And also the youngest…"

"Hey, that's okay. I'm an only child. So I'm technically the youngest and oldest in my family," the boy replied with a smile. Ravel didn't know why, but seeing her idol's son made her heart flutter in excitement.

" _N-Not love of course,_ " she admitted to herself. Though she had to admit, something about the boy drew her in. Not just because he was Melody's son, but something else. Was it curiosity? No. But then, she imagined him singing. She daydreamed of the boy being dressed like a prince and singing to her in the most beautiful voice. Her face turned bright red at the thought.

"U-U-Um, anyways. I-It was nice to m-meet you Murasaki-sama!!!"

"Just call me Yoake. Don't want it to get confused with my Mama."

"R-Right. Of course. I bid you farewell, Y-Y-Y-Yoake-sama!"

Before the boy could reply, she rushed out the double doors of the massive ballroom and teleported home, the thought of Yoake serenading her still heavy on her mind.

 **End flashback**

"She's an odd girl for sure. Though she's actually not as bad as her older brother," Yoake recalled. He and Akeno took a swig of the liquid and felt their energy returning to them. All the burns were also gone as well.

"You two should be back to full health now," Grayfia reported. The two got off the medical beds and felt amazed at how effective the elixir was. Suddenly, the door to the medical room burst open to reveal another one of the Gremory's maids.

"Grayfia-sama! Sirzechs-sama is at the front and requests you come urgently. Rias-sama and her servants are also asked to come as well!"

"I will be on my way. Come along you two," the head maid said. The pair followed Grayfia, no idea what was going on. From what the maid said, it was apparently urgent. Was it danger? Though Sirzechs was a Maou, so whatever danger there was, he should be able to handle it. Still, the children's imaginations still went abuzz at the thought of possible danger. They made their way through the maze of hallways till they finally reached the front of the mansion where Rias was waiting for them. Standing behind her was her older brother dressed in his usual attire.

"I got your call Sirzechs-sama, what seems to be the matter?" Grayfia responded.

"I was recently in a meeting discussing a very important issue. I'm sure you know of the recent incident involving a now rogue nekoshou and the murder of her master."

"Indeed I do."

"Well, it turns out she has a sister," the Satan replied. And that's when a small, petite girl came out from behind him. Her clothes were in rags and she had a solemn look on her face. She had snow white hair and hazel eyes. She looked timid and afraid of what was going to happen.

"You saved her?"

"Yes I did Grayfia-chan. Most of the council agreed to give her the death sentence in order to make sure another event like this wouldn't happen, but I vouched for her and now, she's under my care."

"I see."

Yoake stared at the young girl for a bit. She was definitely younger than he was, maybe by two years. The only emotion he could sense on her face was fear, despite her stoic expression.

"But seeing as I can't really take care of her due to being busy all the time, I think it would be a good idea to have Rias-chan watch her. She might even be a great addition to her peerage."

The girl backed away, scared of the mention of a peerage. The Gremory heiress saw this and tried to inch closer.

"H-Hey. My name is Rias Gremory. I will be taking care of you from now on."

"N-No…I…don't want that to happen again…"

"Please, I won't hurt you. I promise." The girl just hid behind her brother's cape.

"Don't be afraid. I will never do anything to harm you. But I need you to trust me, okay?" The girl started to move forward.

"I promise I'll take good care of you. Alright? No one's going to hurt you anymore." The white haired girl moved closer.

"There we go. Okay? You'll be a part of our family now. We'll treat you like one of our own. We'll make sure you're given lots of affection." Closer.

"Come on," Rias beckoned. The girl mustered up her courage and eventually made her way to Rias.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"…I…don't have a name…" the girl replied. Yoake wasn't so sure about that. It seemed like she remembered something. But the pawn decided to let it go.

"Hmm…then I will give you one." The heiress looked at the girl. She was very cute indeed. And the way she acted, it was like she was a little kitten.

"Then how about…Koneko? Koneko…Toujou?" The girl thought about it for a bit, then nodded in agreement.

"Where'd you get the last name?" Yoake asked.

"Just came to my head," Rias admitted. The now named Koneko saw the boy and hid behind the heiress.

"It's okay. He's a friend and soon to be your fellow peerage member."

"Hello Koneko-chan, my name is Yoake Murasaki. I'm Rias' pawn. It's nice to meet a cute girl like you."

"Murasaki…senpai?"

"Yoake is fine. No need for last names since we're gonna be getting to know each other very well."

"Yoake…senpai…"

"Hai. Hope we get along, Koneko-chan." Akeno came soon after and introduced herself as well.

"Hi there. My name is Akeno Himejima, Rias' queen. Nice to have a fellow girl on the team. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"Hai…Akeno-senpai."

"Nice to see you four are starting to get along. Let's head back inside," Sirzechs informed. The group were ushered in by Grayfia, but out of the corner of his eye, Yoake noticed a small black cat in the distance watching intently. He thought nothing of it and continued to follow the group in. Night came quickly and Koneko was welcomed openly to the Gremory family. Venelana rushed up to her and pinched her cheeks as she squealed in delight. Zeoticus gave her a warm hug shortly after and commented on how cute she was. They prepared a massive dinner, welcoming the new addition of Koneko. They also learned once desert arrived that the little girl loved sweets. She devoured a good portion of the cake and chocolates that were on the dining table.

"Looks like someone's got a sweet tooth. I'll be sure we'll order some candy for Koneko-san here," Venelana mentioned. After dinner, she bathed with Rias and Akeno, who cleaned her up good and gave her a fresh pair of Rias' hand-me-downs.

"We'll get some clothes for you later. But for now, you can have one of my old pajamas." The girl changed into a cute pink pair of pajamas with a smiling cat on the front. It fit her very well, considering her name.

"We'll prepare a room for you soon, Koneko-san," Grayfia informed.

"I'd…like to sleep with Rias-senpai tonight…"

"Are you sure Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Hai…" After that, Koneko settled in with Rias and fell asleep next to the red head. Meanwhile, Akeno was standing in front of Yoake's room, giving it a knock. Her lover soon opened the door, much to her delight.

"Came for a good night kiss?"

"You know it," she replied with a giggle. Yoake pecked her on the cheek, much to her ire.

"Just teasing you, Akeno-chan."

"That's not fair…That's supposed to be my thing."

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Yoake-kun."

Just for safe measure, Akeno gave him one quick peck on the lips before skipping away in delight. Yoake shut the door behind him and started to climb into bed. But then, he noticed the same black cat as before, sitting atop one of the railings of the balcony. Curiosity got the better of him and he wandered to the balcony to see what was up with the feline.

"I saw you before earlier today. What are you doing here?"

The cat responded with a meow.

"You seemed to be looking for someone. No way you wandered here for nothing."

The cat's eyes narrowed and again replied with a meow.

"You're not some ordinary cat then, aren't you?"

"Guess you caught me then nya," the black cat responded. It pounced on top of the pawn and shoved him back into his room.

"No need to keep appearances hidden then, nya." The cat soon transformed in a bright glow into a beautiful, voluptuous woman. The woman had long black hair and hazel eyes that appeared to be cat-like. She had two cat ears atop her head and matching tails swishing behind her. She wore a black kimono with red accents and a yellow obi with bells hanging off the sides. On her feet were traditional Japanese sandals and she had a little headpiece on her head that was barely noticeable. Her kimono gave a generous view of how well endowed she was.

"Staring at me, nya? What a naughty boy."

"Y-You're Koneko's sister, aren't you?"

"You mean Shirone? That's me. I'm Kuroka, and your master just stole my sister!" Kuroka replied, forming a ball of white and blue energy in her hand.

"Hey! I don't know what happened! But I know that you went rogue apparently and killed your master."

"Yup, nya. And proud of it."

"So why go after me?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt anybody in front of my dear Shirone. So I'll just harm you instead."

"Please stop!"

"Why should I, nya? I've been labeled a criminal already. So being the cause of another murder wouldn't hurt my already tainted reputation, nya!" She rushed forward ready to strike.

"I know what you're going through!"

"Huh, nya? What does a devil servant like you know about me?"

"I'm a stray too!"

Kuroka paused for a bit.

"S-So what?"

"I know what you're going through. I don't know why you killed your master, but I have a feeling it wasn't for the wrong reasons. My Mama left my Papa for some unknown reason and I was branded a criminal same as her. She became a stray and I did too."

"Your mother?"

"Yes! She was…She was killed. For being a stray. And somehow, I was spared."

Kuroka dispelled her ball of energy and looked at the boy. He seemed to have a sense of what he was talking about.

"I was labeled a freak too. I know how it is."

"B-But that doesn't excuse you for taking my Shirone!"

"No! But, if the council thinks you are a criminal, then maybe letting you be in her care may not be best for her. At least not yet."

The nekoshou listened. He had a point. Kuroka didn't want to risk putting her sister in danger. Not after what she did. She thought how happy they could be living together. But that dream was crushed once she murdered their master. She was now on the run, no doubt the Three Factions would see her as free game.

"Ara, are you proposing you can take care of my Shirone, nya?"

"Yes. I'll protect her. We'll protect her. Until I can figure out a way to do something about your sentence."

"Hmmm…You make an interesting deal, nya. You're saying you can clear my name?"

The boy nodded.

"In that case, I won't kill you, nya. But if you hurt my Shirone, I will hear about it and find you."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt her."

"Alright then, nya. I'll take your word for it. May I ask your name?"

"Yoake, Yoake Murasaki."

"You're Melody's kid, nya? How interesting…"

"I am. And if you want to see something even more interesting…" Yoake summoned his Demonic Lightning and let it spark in his hands.

"Ooh…Well then, looks like I can trust you with Shirone. Although, should you clear my name, I think it's only fair if I give you a reward, nya."

"A…reward?"

"Of course, nya. Though, to be honest, it'll benefit both of us…"

"How so?"

"Oh, I won't spoil it. Although, I guess I can give you a little preview, nya."

The nekoshou leaped at Yoake and made contact with his lips. The boy was initially surprised by the action. He didn't know what to do now that Kuroka, who he just met, was sucking his face. But he decided it best to just return it. The older girl dominated the younger boy as the two made out, Kuroka taking the lead. It ended soon after a couple of minutes.

"Mmm…13 and a good kisser…You're looking to be perfect nya~." The beauty then decided to have one more bit of fun before she left. She tackled him once more and sucked on his neck. The boy felt a new pleasurable sensation he hadn't before. After another minute or two, Kuroka released herself from his neck and admired her work, a big red hickey where she looked.

"Here…just in case, nya." The nekoshou gave a Yoake a little gold bell attached to a card with a purple magic circle on it.

"I'll see you later…Yoake-kun, nya~." And with a flirty wink, Kuroka left, leaving Yoake to ponder what was going to happen now with Koneko in his care.

 **A/N (2): There we go! Chapter 7 is now posted! I'm sorry for the delay. School can be hell...Anyways, so we now know that Akeno received her trademark orange ribbon to tie up her hair from Yoake and that the boy has stage fright. We also now get a deeper sense into Yoake's powers a little bit as well as developing /introducing some of the future harem members. Speaking of introductions, Ravel, Koneko, and Kuroka have finally appeared (oh, and Riser and Yubelluna too...)! The story progresses and we also got a taste of Yoake's progression with Akeno. After they made out once, Yoake and Akeno just became more comfortable with it. It won't be too much though, like they're not making out in public or anything, it's primarily to tease Rias as well as show their love for each other. By the way, let me know how the little spat went. I wrote it knowing it was going to be short but I want your guys feedback. Was it too short? Did it suck? Just send me some criticism and I'll be sure to address the issues later. Also about that little end thing with Kuroka, Yoake isn't some shy or awkward protagonist when it comes to girls. He returned it, albeit feeling kinda weird about the situation. Nonetheless, he kinda got a masochistic kick out of that ordeal.**

 **But here's the harem so far (still considering and open to your suggestions, two mentioned Raynare, another Irina, someone said Rossweisse and Seekvaira, and apparently someone's gunning for Tiamat)**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Ravel, and Sona**

 **I'll probably add the others in as well. Honestly since Issei's out, go wild.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has submitted OCs so far. There have been some great submissions. Remember, it's still open. I also want to give a shoutout to Gunbladez19, who submitted not one, but two EDs, as well as his own OC. Seriously dude, you're awesome. Keep those submissions coming you guys. Whether it be OCs, OPs, EDs, or even...art if you're feeling extra creative, just send it via PM to me. I'll definitely take a look.**

 **At this time, I want to thank you all for everything that this story has become. I honestly thought I would just get a couple hundred views at best, but we've hit 10,000 and I can't even believe it. I'm actually writing this story all on a mobile Word app on my iPhone. But it's been an amazing ride so far and I can't wait to keep writing this thing. Thank you all for reading my story. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review and/or PM. But anyways, this is KobayashiSenpai...**

 **See you later!**


	9. Peerage Life Part 3

**A/N: Kept you waiting huh? Solid Snake impression aside, I know it's been a week or so. But here we are, with chapter 8! Still can't believe how my story is growing. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Peerage Life Part 3**

"C'mon, Koneko-chan! Let's test your strength!"

"Hai, Yoake-senpai."

About a year had passed after meeting with Koneko. Yoake had begun to mature as he grew from his five foot even to roughly 5' 5". His hair had a slightly messy look with his bangs combed to his right side. He also started to gain more muscle mass from training. Without using any aid, he could lift pretty large boulders with ease. The pawn also gained some natural speed as well. Without using his powers, he could run at 60 mph at maximum. He also trained a bit in using his Demonic Lightning to create objects as well. They weren't like the solid light weapons the exorcists, fallen angels, and angels used. They were more spastic, incomplete, almost fell apart instantly after attacking. But they held it's purpose. He continued to explore how much potential his power could have. At his best, however, he could generate enough electrical energy to make a thunder storm look weak in comparison. Though it left him extremely drained afterwards.

Within that year, he progressed his relationship with Akeno by taking her out on dates when they had the chance. They weren't formal dates. Just trips to the mall and the movies. They also started their own experiment, seeing whose shocks were more painful. So every so often, they would shock each other to see who got the better reaction. Akeno's were based more in her general knowledge of elemental magic. Yoake's were created using his Demonic Lightning. It was all in good fun and also served as information to use later. However, the only way to tie break the little dispute was use it on Rias, who ran in the opposite direction every time they tried to ask her to judge them.

"Her loss," Akeno would say.

Akeno also grew herself. Her chest got more curvier and so did her hips. In addition, she was becoming more comfortable teasing Yoake and anyone else. Needless to say, both teens were admiring the changes. Yoake especially awed at how Akeno was developing. Even at 14, she was definitely more curvier than the norm.

" _At this rate…_ " Yoake pictured an older Akeno. She was beautiful indeed. Someone who would make heads turn the second she waked into the room. Though he knew she only had eyes for one guy only, him. His mind drifted to a life where the two were married. The wedding ceremony was grand and all the guests applauded as the two kissed lovingly. He wore a black suit with a purple tie and pocket square. She was dressed in a stunning wedding gown. He shook himself from his daydream. Akeno herself also dreamed of a married life with Yoake. The memories they would share, the love that would blossom, the children that they'd have. She stopped at children. The hybrid giggled in her mind how cute their children could be.

" _It'd be fun raising children. I'm sure Yoake would make a great father…_ " Akeno thought.

Though she wasn't the only one. Rias herself also progressed her relationship with Yoake. The boy was starting to grasp the concept of multiple lovers. It was Venelana who broke his shell when she showed him her husband's other lovers. Zeoticus was also there as well, admitting to it and explaining why it may not be such a bad idea.

"You see Yoake, having a harem can be difficult at times. Trying to put up with multiple lovers can be a challenge. They all bicker with each other on who loves their suitor more and try to one up the others. But at the end of the day, they don't love each other or you any less. They recognize how much another means to you, but regardless, they all love you for you. And you realize that you love them all as well. Every one is unique in their own way and it makes you love each of them. Venelana is my wife and she manages my harem."

"It's true. If you think it may be hard, then you can get someone to manage your harem for you. Although if you work it out with all your harem members and are responsible for each of them, then you can manage it yourself. And another thing, all of us supernatural beings tend to have a low birth rate. Even the angels and fallen have a rough time reproducing. Having a harem means you could possibly have a greater chance of someone bearing your successor," Venelana added.

"Right. But don't worry. I'm sure all the girls you will get to know will be wonderful."

After that talk, Yoake felt motivated to progress his relationship with Rias. When the two saw each other right after, he kissed her on the lips. It was surprising at first, but Rias fell into it and returned his kiss with her mind jumping for joy. Once they broke apart, Yoake vowed to love Rias as well not as his king, but as Rias. He didn't know it then, but what he said made Rias fall even deeper in love with her pawn.

"He'll love me…for me…"

The heiress stared into his sparking blue eyes. Her mind drifted off to their wedding ceremony, Japanese style of course. She was dressed elegantly as Akeno, Grayfia, and her mother pampered her to get into her wedding gown. When the time came, she held her brother and father's hand as she walked up the aisle, to see Yoake dressed in a fine suit. At the alter was Serafall herself, dressed more formally than she would like to. When she arrived, she stared into his eyes as they made their vows.

"Rias? Rias? Earth to Rias? You there?"

But Rias didn't listen. Her thoughts were still in dreamland. Yoake shook his head before producing a small zap.

"OWWWWWW! What?!!! Wha-?! Who?!"

"Your mind drifted off."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Did it involve me?"

Rias' cheeks tinged pink, expressing her answer.

"Okay. Let's not think too far. I only just agreed to this."

"Right, right. But a good ki-"

"I understand. Let's find Akeno," the pawn interrupted.

Yoake went ahead, leaving Rias behind.

"W-Wait!!! YOAKE!!!"

Rias dashed after her servant to find her best friend. Once they found her, they told her the news.

"Ara ara, so…I'm getting some competition huh?"

"That's right. And Yoake has confirmed that he loves me too!"

"Well then, we'll just have to see who gets to have him first," Akeno replied, dangerously.

"But I got Rule 1 on my si- OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!"

"If you bring that up, I'll keep shocking you, ufufufu."

"Bring it on! He'll learn who's truly superior."

"Ara, he shall indeed."

Both ladies' power were fluctuating. The two had a killer look in their eyes, ready to fight each other over their beloved. Finally, Rias made the first move, she threw a ball filled with her Power of Destruction at her queen. She dodged it and charged up her lightning. The two went back and forth at each other. Yoake was shaking his head in disbelief at what was going on.

"Yoake…senpai?"

"Oh, hello Koneko-chan."

"Why are Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai fighting?"

"It's complicated Koneko-chan…"

"I think I understand…" the nekoshou replied, deadpanning at the boy.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I just agreed to have a harem with those two, and now…this is what happened."

"Yoake will learn to love me more!!!"

"Ufufufu, but you still haven't made out with him yet."

"Shut up! I will make out with him someday soon!"

"We made out 8 times already, right Yoake-kun?"

Yoake slightly blushed at the remark.

"Pervert-senpai…"

"It's just what couples do Koneko-chan."

"Perv…"

"Let's just get out of here before Grayfia steps in."

"Agreed."

"I think I know a good ice cream place you might enjoy. Wanna come with me while the girls blow off steam?"

"Hai. Though you're paying."

"Alright, alright I'll pay for you."

The pair left while the two best friends continued to destroy the room.

Koneko had started to get more comfortable around her fellow peerage members. Everyone was kind to her. Rias really looked after her as a king should. Akeno acted as an older sister to her, making sure she felt comfortable. And Yoake sparred with her and bought her sweets. The two connected through their fights. Koneko would learn a thing or two from the older boy and Yoake would also get some good training as well. When they finished, Yoake always made sure he supplied her with candy, much to the nekoshou's delight. She still expressed no emotion on her face, but the pawn would occasionally see her crack a smile every time he gave her sweets.

Back to the present, Yoake and Koneko were having their weekly spar. Yoake agreed not to use magic in the fight for the sake of Koneko. She was still learning how to effectively use her rook trait, though she was getting pretty adept at it rather quickly.

"Hiyah…"

The shorter girl uprooted a large tree and hurled it at Yoake. He managed to get out of the way in time before charging at Koneko. The rook stood her ground and allowed him to get close. The pawn threw a spin kick towards her mid-section, but she expertly blocked it and threw a hook right to the pawns face. He ducked under it and threw in an uppercut. The girl went flying, but landed on her feet. She charged at Yoake, pressing her assault. She sent multiple jabs his way, Yoake blocking some and taking the blow of others.

"You're getting better Koneko-chan."

"I won't disappoint you Yoake-senpai…"

She kneed him in the gut and spartan kicked him back into a tree. While he was recovering, Koneko dashed in again, hoping to land more hits. Yoake just got away as the rook punched the tree and tipped it over. She looked towards Yoake and went for him again. The boy did the same and cocked back his fist. The two fists landed and sent a little shockwave with it. Koneko tried an axe kick, but it was blocked by the pawn. Yoake countered by sending a hook to her right side. The hit landed but Koneko traded it with a jab. Koneko then sweep kicked the boy, knocking him off balance.

"Got you."

She reeled her right fist back and punched Yoake in the gut, sending him to the ground. The rook looked on in slight disbelief, had she won? Yoake looked hurt, but there was a smile on his face.

"Nice stuff Koneko-chan, but…" There was a glint in his eyes. "I'm not done yet."

He grabbed Koneko by the ankles and dragged her off balance. He got up and put the girl in a wrestling hold. Koneko tried to punch her way free, but couldn't. The pawn held on as he felt the solid punches hit his ribs. He then focused on getting her arms restrained. He wrapped his legs around one of them and bent the other with his arms. The girl couldn't get free. She tried to wriggle herself out, but she couldn't. She tapped out, signaling she couldn't got on. The pawn released his grip on the girl and the two of them got up, breathing heavily from the intense spar.

"You've improved Koneko-chan. I gotta say, I did not expect that sweep."

"Thank you Yoake-senpai…" She looked disappointed. She thought she had him.

"Hey, it's okay. You're only going to improve. Right? I am too. We're gonna get really tough together."

The rook gazed at the boy's face and saw his determined look. It was bruised, but it had confidence written all over it. Koneko couldn't help but cheer up.

"Oh, and as promised," Yoake said, reaching into his pocket. The girl looked on in anticipation, waiting to see what candy Yoake had brought today. He pulled out what appeared to be a candy bar, but with brown wrapping paper and the name of the candy on the paper, Snickers.

"I heard these are really good in America. Peanut filling with a chocolate coated wafer. I found it in a little niche candy store in Lilith. Try it."

The nekoshou unwrapped it and took a bite out of it.

"I like it. More please."

"Sorry Koneko. Only got the one. And you didn't even finish it."

"Don't need to finish. I already know I want more."

"Well next time I'll be sure to get you more. We can go together some time and pick out ones you want."

"Okay Yoake-senpai."

"Let's head back to the mansion, I'll let Rias know how much you've progressed."

The rook and pawn trudged back to the mansion to find Akeno and Rias waiting for them.

"How'd she fare today?" Rias asked.

"Pretty good. She's getting used to her piece."

"Ara, Koneko-chan is looking to show a lot of potential," the hybrid cut in.

"Thank you Akeno-senpai."

"That's great to hear Koneko. You're already looking to be a wonderful servant."

"She's got what it takes alright. A great addition to the peerage indeed, Rias," the pawn responded.

Koneko liked the praise she was receiving. While her skills were not put to the test in a live situation yet, they did see action against Yoake. In fact, none of the peerage members have been in an actual fight besides sparring against each other. They never had any actual combat experience. Though Sirzechs informed his sister that once she was in high school, she'd be able to take down stray devils. Yoake was a little uncomfortable at the mention of killing people similar to him. But Rias explained to him that a majority of the strays have done what they've done for the wrong reason. He seemed to be the only stray devil in history who didn't ditch or kill their master. He was just born one. Though in the back of his mind, there was one other example he could think of.

"Kuroka, I know you probably had your reasons. I'll be sure to keep my promise."

But today was rather special. Because today they were finally venturing out into the human world.

"My Tou-san has given us permission to head over to the human world. So we'll be going on a little trip today," Rias announced.

Everyone was curious as to where they would go.

"While Japan is a must, I want to check out Scotland. I hear it's beautiful in the winter."

"Scotland sounds fun. Akeno-chan and I have never really travelled ourselves."

"I hope they have good sweets…" Koneko added.

"I'll bring my winter coat," the queen said as she went off to change. Everyone agreed to head over to Scotland with Rias. Yoake sported a black leather coat with a long sleeved purple shirt underneath. On the lower half, he wore jeans and black combat boots. He still wore his lightning bolt necklace that Rias gave him and he donned a dark purple beanie on his head. Akeno wore a white winter coat that hugged her developing curves nicely over her regular clothes. She changed out her skirt for a pair of black winter leggings and beige fur snow boots and around her neck was a purple scarf. Rias had on a long purple winter coat that reached down to her shins. Underneath that was another jacket, though this one was white. She also had a black skirt on and matching boots. On her shoulders was a white fur mini cape with a black fur lining. She had a green-ish blue and black checkered scarf and a hat that matched her overcoat. Koneko wore a thick light blue winter coat with a fur lined hood. She had white winter boots and black ski pants. On the coat was a little image of a cat on the right breast pocket. Everyone was dressed for the occaision.

"Are we ready to go?" Rias asked.

"""Hai!"""

"Be careful now Rias," Venelana cautioned.

"We'll be alright Kaa-san." And with that, everyone stepped into a red magic circle that Akeno drew on the ground and they teleported away. After a bright flash of light, the group found themselves in a snow covered field. The snow was falling at a calming pace as the Gremory peerage awed at the landscape. There was a big line of trees, all capped in white. The field seemed to stretch for miles on end. The group could also make out a few abandoned, but certainly beautiful castle ruins. There was a frozen lake not too far away either. The hills were blanketed with snow and only added to the beauty.

"This is amazing…I've never been outside Japan before…" Akeno gazed on.

"Even the snow here has a different feel to it," Yoake added.

Koneko stuck out her tongue and caught some of the snow on it. Yoake laughed at the nekoshou's action.

"Like the snow Koneko-chan?"

"It's nice…but it's not sweet."

"Hahaha, don't worry. When we get home, I'll be sure to take you to get some more candy."

"Ara, is Koneko-chan stealing my Yoake-kun from me?"

Yoake shook his head and failed to notice an extremely faint blush from the rook.

"Akeno-hentai…" she mumbled.

"So where are we setting up camp Rias?"

"The Gremory actually own one of these castle ruins. It's dilapidated, but it should provide us some shelter from the cold."

"Sounds good to me."

The peerage went to a gorgeous, stone castle ruin that looked mostly intact. There was two spires on opposite corners of the castle. It almost reminded Yoake of the Maou castle back in the Underworld. Once they entered through the surprisingly still intact doors, Yoake coated his hands in Demonic Lightning to light up the dark castle interior.

"Pretty…" the rook awed at Yoake's hands. She had seen his magic before, but the way it glowed in the dark hallway added some beauty in it. The pawn inspected the hallway.

"There are some torches here. Though they look like the oil on them is worn out," he reported.

"I got this." Akeno examined the torches and fired a tiny fireball at each one. Sure enough, they ignited and lit up the place.

"Excellent work Akeno. Now, let's get settled in for a bit." The group nodded their heads and they continued to look around the castle. Akeno stayed with Yoake. Together they found all of the torches and lit them.

"I didn't know you picked up fire magic."

"Ufufufu, just some simple spells I learned. I'm getting better at using other elemental magic."

"Well I should learn a thing or two from you."

"I'd be happy to teach you Yoake-kun."

"This castle is quite nice."

"It is. A rundown medieval vibe. In a good way though," Akeno replied, observing the furnishings.

They looked around at the walls and noticed something rather odd. There were multiple paintings around the hall that they were walking in. But the paintings looked much more recent compared to the castle itself. One of them was of a little girl in a regal red dress. She had long bluish green hair and similar colored eyes. One thing that stood out was a small pair of bat wings on the side of her head. The painting had a small description underneath.

"Hmmm…it says: The Young Heiress."

"I believe she is a succubus. At least, from her appearance," Akeno gathered.

"But why would a succubus be here? Let alone what is presumably a noble family of them?"

"I'm not sure. We should tell Rias."

"That's a good idea. Let's go meet up with her. I believe she said we'd meet in the old ball room."

The two of them then headed off to find their king, leaving the paintings behind.

"This lighting is rather nice…" the queen said as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"Very nice."

"Kinda sets a romantic mood…"

"Are you…?"

"And what if I am? Ufufufufu."

"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

The two turned their heads to see Koneko crossing her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey Koneko-chan. We were just about to…"

"I know what you were gonna do Yoake-senpai, Akeno-senpai."

"Well, just know that Yoake-kun and I love each other very much," the hybrid said triumphantly.

"I'm gonna tell Rias-senpai you broke Rule 1."

"No no no no no! Koneko-chan, don't start a ruckus now."

"Ara, she told you about Rule 1 Koneko-chan?"

"Hai. She hasn't changed it…"

"Well, guess I'm gonna give my king a piece of my mind, ufufufu," Akeno replied with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. The queen left to give her regards to her king.

"Are you just doing that to get me alone again Koneko-chan?" the boy teased.

"Baka…"

"I promise when this is over, I'll get you some candy."

That drew the rook's attention again.

"Snickers?"

"Sure. I'll get you some Snickers."

The duo then proceeded to the dining room, where there was already a few explosions.

"I thought we agreed to have that rule removed Rias," Akeno stated as she fired off some thunder at the girl.

"It will stay up for as long as I say so. Yoake is mine!" the heiress responded as she hurled a Ball of Destruction towards the hybrid. The fight was beginning to escalate, Yoake could tell. He sighed before flaring his power and zapped the two girls in the butt.

"OOOOOOWWW!"

"Ooowwww~!"

"I should just make some of my own rules for this whole thing…" the pawn sighed.

"Agreed," the rook nodded.

The pair walked over to the previously bickering girls and helped them up.

"That really hurts Yoake…You need to remember Rule 2!"

"I didn't mind the shock at all Yoake-kun…"

"Okay. Well, before this whole fight, Akeno-chan and I spotted some paintings on the walls."

"What kind of paintings?" the heiress questioned.

"Regal looking paintings. Mainly portraits of what appeared to be succubi of a noble family."

"Hmm…I do remember my Onii-sama mentioning one of the castle ruins we own was previously owned by a noble clan of succubi. Though I can't remember the name."

"Well we just wanted to report our findings."

"I will be sure to ask Onii-sama for the information regarding these ruins when we return."

Suddenly, the peerage heard a loud boom.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like it came from outside. Let's go check it out my adorable servants!"

The group didn't hesitate and rushed outside the castle. In the distance, they could see a pillar of smoke rising from a thicket of trees. The black smoke totally contrasted the winter wonderland the Gremory peerage found themselves in.

"Be on your guard. I'm getting a bad vibe from that explosion," the red head warned. The group trudged their way through the snow and into the forest. The only sound they heard was the snow crushing under their boots and the leaves rustling in the calm wind. The forest was pretty thick, the trees towering over the young peerage. But the sun had set by then and the moon began to rise over the horizon. The group felt how cold it was and saw their breath in the night. Due to being devils, their vision wasn't impaired as heavily, making it easier to navigate their way through the forest. Finally, the group found a clearing. It was Yoake that spotted something unusual.

"There's a…figure there. In the snow."

The rest of the peerage noticed it too and rushed towards the silhouette. It became clearer and took the shape of a young boy. Upon closer inspection, he had blonde hair and a blue coat with gold lining with grey pants. They couldn't see his face, only his back. Still, in their haste, the group made it to the body. Akeno checked his condition.

"He's still breathing. But it's ragged and his heartbeat is irregular. He's dying."

She managed to get a good look of the boy's face. He had grey eyes and a mole by his right eye. Based on his appearance, he looked to be perhaps a year younger than the three oldest members. His face, however, had some cuts on it and parts of his coat was covered in what could only be assumed as the boy's blood.

"What should we do Rias?" Akeno asked.

"Do you sense it?"

"Sense his power? Yes, though it feels unfamiliar to me," Akeno admitted.

"I think this boy has a Sacred Gear inside him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Koneko-chan and I will go check the explosion out. Try to piece together what happened," Yoake suggested.

"Sounds good. I will revive the boy. He seems strong. And I could use a knight on the peerage."

"Think he's as strong as you say he is?"

"Don't doubt your king, Yoake. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so. Let's go Koneko-chan."

The rook and pawn left, leaving the two girls to tend to the boy. He was coughing up blood. There was no way he could make it out of there without being revived by Rias.

"Everyone…" he muttered, "I'm sorry…"

The heiress pulled out a single knight piece and placed it on the boy's chest. A magic circle formed underneath him as she began the ritual.

"Wait, does the boy have a name?" Akeno asked.

"Too late to turn back now." Rias shut her eyes and began. "I, Rias Gremory, wish to reincarnate you, as my knight. I shall return you back to this soil as a devil and as my servant. Be delighted in your new life!"

Back with Yoake and Koneko, they managed to find the source of the explosion, a now destroyed stone church. The two looked around the debris for anything that might've given them some clue as to what happened here.

"Something tells me the boy and the explosion are connected."

"What do you mean Yoake-senpai?"

"Seems to me that the boy is from this establishment here. Though if he was bloodied and low on energy, something must've caused his current condition."

The two looked everywhere, but they couldn't find much within the scattered parts of the church and the already existing fire. Though Yoake found a burnt file. Most of it was charred, so he couldn't make much of it. But the parts that were somewhat eligible mentioned a project and test subjects and the Vatican. Somehow, the Church was involved in this. But why? Why would the Church let something this devastating happen? What was going on?

"Yoake-senpai…"

The boy went to the young girl and discovered something horrifying. There amongst the rubble and the fire were the charred remains of corpses. Some of them appeared to be smaller than the others. The smell was putrid. It was definitely a horrifying sight.

"Look away Koneko-chan!"

"Why…would someone do this?"

"I'm not sure. Something sinister went on here. Maybe that boy will give us some answers."

The two headed back to regroup with the others. Rias and Akeno spotted them, along with the blonde boy from before.

"What did you find?" Rias asked.

"Burned bodies. Some of them appeared to be younger. Some were wearing priest robes. Exorcists were definitely here. Nothing else I could find other than rubble and burnt files. What I did gather was that a project went on here and the Church is involved in this somehow."

"Good work. Must've been horrifying to see the bodies."

"It was…" Koneko answered.

"What about the boy? Managed to find out anything about him?"

"He won't even speak to us. Won't even give us his name."

"I see."

The blonde boy didn't utter a word and turned away from the group.

"Excuse me, but you serve me now. You have no choice in the matter."

"I won't serve a devil. And you're not my master," the boy finally responded to the heiress. Rias took offense to this.

"I am your king. You have no choi-"

"I DO HAVE A CHOICE! AND I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

Rias stepped back a little.

"Shall I punish him?" Akeno asked with a small smile.

"No. We should treat him with kindness. Maybe that way he'll open up. Eventually…"

Akeno dispelled her magic and nodded.

"Prepare a magic circle, we're heading home."

"Hai, Rias."

Akeno drew a teleportation circle on the ground. The group, including the young boy who grumbled before stepping in, were teleported back to the Gremory estate. Witnessing the whole thing was a dark figure with a small smirk on her face.

"This is going to be fun…" she said to herself as she flew away.

The peerage were immediately greeted by Grayfia.

"Ojou-sama, it is awfully late. You should retire to your quarters immediately." The head maid then noticed the unfamiliar face.

"Oh, you must be Rias-sama's latest peerage member. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, head maid of the Gremory family and queen to Sirzechs Lucifer-sama," she introduced with a bow. The boy could've cared less as he djdn't say a word.

"He doesn't want to open up to us. He's not really fond of devils," the heiress reported.

"Do not worry Ojou-sama, I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually. What piece did he take up?"

"A knight. So he's my first."

"Congratulations. Now then, come along Knight-san, I will show you to your room."

The blonde followed reluctantly, still upset about his whole situation.

"Well, I hope that our latest piece will become a valuable ally. He has a Sacred Gear inside him. While I'm not entirely sure what it is, I'm sure the knight piece will fit him well. Good work today everyone. Though it wasn't an official mission, we recruited a new member to our team. Let's get some rest. I'm sure all of us are tired."

Everyone agreed and went their own ways. Yoake thought back to the burnt down church.

"What happened there? The boy is definitely connected. Maybe he is a product of the project? But what could the Church want with a young boy? And what happened to everyone else?"

It was certainly strange, but the pawn decided to think about it later. After spending a long day in the snow, a hot bath sounded really good right now. He disrobed himself and stepped into the large bath. The hot water felt good on his skin.

"Aaaah, nothing like a hot bath to relax yourself after a cold day."

He was snapped back into his senses when he heard the bathroom door open. A familiar set of black hair trailed behind the figure getting closer to the bath.

"May I come in?" Akeno asked.

"Y-Yeah. Come on in."

And that's when he saw Akeno in her full glory. She wasn't wearing anything to hide her modesty. She let her hair down, it now reaching all the way to her waist. He knew Akeno had been growing in the chest area, but this was the first time Yoake saw her bare breasts.

"Ufufufu, staring at my body Yoake-kun? Such a naughty boy."

"I-I can't help myself. This is the first time I'm seeing you fully naked."

"So, now that we're alone together…" Akeno inched her way closer to her lover, swaying her developing hips with purpose. Yoake backed himself into a corner and the hybrid soon got up in his face.

"We should bond more. After all…if we're gonna get married, we should get used to seeing each other naked."

Yoake shoved Akeno to the floor and flipped positions.

"Be careful what you wish for, princess."

Akeno's face went red at his statement and the position the two were currently in.

"Ara ara, guess I wasn't thinking when I tried to take advantage of you."

"You weren't."

The two of them got up and out of the rather awkward position they were in.

"Let's wash off hm? I'm pretty tired."

"Same here. Having to trudge through the snow really exhausted my legs."

The pair doused their hair with soap and scrubbed it for a good minute before washing it off. Next, Yoake gathered some soap in his hands and began to lather himself with it. As he was doing so, he felt a soft bump on his back, well, two soft, developing bumps on his back.

"Want some help Yoake-kun? I can wash your back."

"Sure. I'll do the same for you later then."

Akeno giggled at his response. She put some of the bluish liquid on her hands and began to scrub the pawn's back. Yoake felt how smooth Akeno's hands were. It was if she coated them with magic as her touch seemed to relax him. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he let the queen do her thing. After a few relaxing minutes, she sprayed off the soap with the shower head and awaited her turn. Yoake began his work. He rubbed Akeno's back and made sure to scrub her back extremely well. Akeno also enjoyed the pawn's job. His touch was a little rough but still had a soft feeling to it. She relaxed into it and let her mind drift away, once again thinking about married life with Yoake.

This time, she thought about more…explicit things. That romance novel she read actually had very descriptive passionate scenes. She wasn't oblivious to these things, she knew exactly what the novel was talking about, sex. And now, she was thinking about it too. Sex with Yoake. The thought made her shiver in pleasure. Knowing the two were sadomasochists, she could only imagine what intercourse with Yoake might be like. At the same time, however, she felt…complicated. She knew they were much too young. But would Yoake want that when the time came? They made out from time to time sure, but would he be ready for that step when they came of age?

"Yoake…kun?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"About…us…"

"What about us?"

"I keep thinking about us…in the future."

"If this is about marriage, of course I'll marry you when the time comes Akeno-chan."

"It's not that. And I'm happy you say that. But…I'n talking about something else."

Akeno was being uncharacteristically shy. Yoake had known her long enough to see this side of her maybe once or twice, but that was on dates. This was different.

"What is it?"

"Umm…I'm talking about…s-s-" Could she even bring herself to say it? How would Yoake feel?

"Akeno, if this is about progressing our relationship further, then I agree to do so."

He didn't add an honorific this time. This meant he was truly serious.

"S-So…?"

"You were referring to…s-sex right?" Even he was having a hard time saying it. Now Akeno put that thought into the pawn's head. And judging from his blush, his imagination really went places. "I agree that we'll get to that point at some point in our relationship. As for when, we'll let time decide that."

"B-But my love for you keeps developing, Yoake-kun. And after reading that book Rias gave me, it made me think about us more and more. I just want to know that if we'll be ready for that stage once we feel comfortable for it."

Yoake thought about it, then he turned Akeno around to face him.

"How about we get to…th-that when we turn 18 hmm? Would that suffice, princess?"

Akeno giggled before replying, "That will do, Yoake-kun."

The two finished showering and dried themselves off, exiting the bathroom. The hybrid yawned. All the hot water made her really tired. Yoake looked exhausted too. He grabbed his sleepwear, which only consisted of a pair of black boxers, and put it on, much to Akeno's delight.

"Goodnight Akeno-chan," he said as he climbed into bed. He was about to doze off but then felt a smooth arm wrap around him.

"I'm very tired…Can I just sleep with you?"

"The princess sleeping with her favorite knight?"

"Ufufufu, of course. Think of this as a reward Yoake-kun."

"And you're sleeping naked…?"

"That's another part of the reward," she replied.

"Then I'm really enjoying my reward. Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight, my knight in shining armor."

 **A/N (2): Thank you guys so much for viewing my story! This chapter, we're introduced to Yuuto Kiba. Needless to say, he's not very happy. But he'll eventually warm up to Rias and the peerage. Also hinted at was a certain succubus from a certain game series that is dead but featured in a certain fighting game coming out soon. Those of you who know what I'm talking about, extra brownie points for you. For those that don't...just type in Morrigan Darkstalkers in Google and find out. Also Yoake and Akeno confirm when they'll do the dirty deed.**

 **While we're on the subject, harems! Here's the now updated list after seeing your suggestions.**

 **In no particular order:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Serafall, Sona, Ravel, Tiamat, Irina, Raynare, Seekvaira, and Rossweisse**

 **I might also add a few myself. Maybe Kalawarner? I don't know, Issei's gone so go nuts.**

 **As for the OC contest, it's still open. Send your submissions for the peerage. Those I haven't responded to yet, I will get to it ASAP. Remember, you have until the end of the Excalibur arc and afterwards, the winners will be posted. So be sure to get your submissions in via PM.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading my story. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated and send me a PM my way if you want. See you later!**


	10. Another update! Why do you do this!

**Hey everyone, KobayashiSenpai here. Yes, yes this isn't a chapter. Rather, an update. School has been keeping me busy as the year is starting to come to a close. But I have been writing as much as I can. Currently, this next chapter's gonna be longer than usual, so look forward to that.**

 **Moving on, the OC contest is still ongoing. Sorry to those I haven't responded to yet as I've been real busy. I will get to them as soon as I can (but he's writing an update so he probably has time you're probably saying). Thank you to those that submitted. Those that haven't, please submit one. I'm still lacking in the number of submissions. For the guild lines, look to the earlier update I posted. I will read your submissions and get back to them ASAP. The more original, the better. Also as a general note, don't make them stupidly powerful that they can one shot everything in existence. Make them have limits. Even my OC has them. He will grow as the series progresses but as of now, he's only continuing to develop his powers. That being said, no One Punch Man type characters where they are stupidly overpowered.**

 **Another issue is the harem! Keep your submissions coming. The "Harem King" of the original series is gone so if you want Yoake to be the "Harem God" or whatever, let it be so. I'd be totally down to write more content. I will also be sure to feature each and make sure they get their own lemons down the road (though remember, Akeno WILL be the first girl Yoake does the dirty deed with). So far, after considering your submissions and adding one character of my own, here it is in no particular order:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Ravel, Serafall, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Seekvaira, Irina, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yubelluna (and more of Riser's peerage in the future), Asia, (some girls from Sona's peerage possibly), and Xenovia**

 **I will consider the others, but that's all for now (16 harem members so far though that number will grow once I get more and figure out who I want from the peerages).**

 **Also on my mind, OCs and EDs. So far, only Gunbladez19 has submitted anything in that regard (props to you man). If any of you have any good tracks and could possibly put a sequence together, send them my way via PM. Same note as OCs in regards to responding. If you're also that creative, send art too via PM if you would like.**

 **Other than thanking you for reading this story, I figured to actually reward you with a sneak preview of the next chapter. And not just any preview, oh no. This preview is, shall we say...lemony to say the least. Though it's more of a lime? I don't know what to call it, but read it for yourself. If you do read it, feedback is appreciated. If it's not your thing, thank you for reading my story and I'll see you next time. Anyways, here you go:**

 **Preview:**

Akeno thought up of a different situation that might have happened in the bathroom. One where Yoake wasn't blindfolded. That moment he was on his back, he would be able to see his lover in her full glory, happily washing his chest with her tits. He would eventually give in and wrap his arms around the girl and pull them in for a passionate kiss. Theirs tongues would fight for dominance inside of their mouths. Both wrestling over the other. Akeno had the reigns before, but now it was Yoake's turn. He would begin to grope the breasts he'd seen develop so many times, finally getting a feel for them. The hybrid made sure to fondle her own breasts while imagining it to be her lover doing so.

"Yoake…kun…"

She was really starting to enjoy herself. She put up a soundproof spell on her room to make sure no one could hear her should she get too noisy. After casting it, Akeno went back to her fantasy. Things were getting intense. She imagined him kissing down her stomach and eventually reaching her womanhood. The hybrid proceeded to finger herself and let her imagination run wild. In her mind, Yoake was licking her pussy like a dog lapping up water. The sensation was so good.

"Ah…yes…Aaaaaaah…"

She sped up her fingers, continuing to masturbate at her own fantasy. Her lower lips were soaking wet now. But it wasn't enough. So she grabbed one of her personal prized possessions underneath her bed. It was a full body pillow with a man of Yoake's likeness on it. While it wasn't the real thing, it was good enough for her. She placed the "head" of the pillow under her curvy ass to make it seem like Yoake was eating her out. She grinded on the pillow while putting three fingers in her walls.

"Yoake-kun! Yes! YEEEES! Eat me out! Eat me out! Be a good boy and serve your princess by licking my dirty fucking pussy!"

She was glad the soundproof barrier was up, or she was sure her moaning and screaming would wake up the entire castle. Akeno sped up this time, feeling herself about to climax. Her mind was on Cloud 9 as she masturbated with huge ferocity.

"Yoake-kun! I-I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me," the Yoake in her mind responded.

The hybrid screamed as she climaxed on top of the body pillow, soaking the head. She panted heavily as took some time to recover from her first climax. Tonight, she was feeling extra horny. She went to her nightstand and pressed a secret button on the underside of it. A click was heard and a little drawer opened on the side of the nightstand. She felt guilty for purchasing it, but there inside the drawer was a large, purple, plastic dildo with a vibrator function and a belt attached to it. There was also a remote to control the vibration setting.

"It's not the real thing but…"

The queen gazed at the sex toy. It was nine inches of pure pleasure as she learned through many trials. She never felt right after using it to pleasure herself with. But her growing lust needed something to take it out on. Enter Yoake Jr-kun as Akeno called it. She would always play with it to satisfy her desires whenever it got to that point. She felt dirty, but it was the only way to keep her promise to Yoake without throwing herself at him.

"Hello again Yoake Jr-kun…Why can't you be the real thing? Ready to serve your purpose again?"

She didn't actually speak to it, but pretended to have a conversation with it. It didn't last long before she looked at the body pillow again and made her mind up. She wrapped the belt attachment around the pillow's waist and aligned her womanhood with the dildo. She turned on the vibrator function to a quarter of its maximum speed and lowered herself onto it. The second it went in, she felt herself nearly climax again. But she endured as she moved her hips up and down.

"Haah…haah…you like this? Cause I am…" she spoke to the imaginary Yoake. She bounced up and down on the sex toy, looking at herself in her mirror across from her bed. Her breasts moved as if they were on trampolines and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She reached for the remote and increased the vibrator speed to half. She nearly regretted doing so if it wasn't for her lust. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and a stupid smile was spread across her face.

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Give me your big cock! Ram it into my hungry, slutty pussy!"

Akeno felt her upper body crash to the bed but her hips kept on moving up and down the dildo. She took another poem in the mirror to see that she looked as if she had lost her mind and her only connection to reality was through this sex toy.

"More! More!" she yelled at her fantasy. She turned the speed up again, this time to maximum and she screamed as the pleasure was becoming too great.

"AH! AH! AAAAAH! YOUR DICK IS THE BEST! I ONLY WANT YOUR DICK INSIDE ME! YOAKE-KUN!!!"

She was screaming like a madman. The queen's moans bounced off the walls of her room. Again, she thanked the fact that the spell was up, otherwise at this point, she was sure all the Underworld could listen to the sounds of a girl in heat. She managed to pick herself back up again as her hands began to fondle her breasts again.

"RIGHT THERE! AH! AH! YES! YES!"

Akeno was lost in her own fantasy. The only thing on her mind was the sensation of the vibrator and the ecstasy that filled the rest of it. In her imagination, Yoake was giving her the time of her life. Her body tingled with the feeling of the vibrator inside her.

"YOAKE-KUN! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! POUR IT ALL INSIDE ME!!!"

The sex toy didn't have that function, but Akeno continued to lose herself. She pumped her hips up and down faster and faster as she felt another climax incoming.

"HAAH…HAAH…I-I'M…I'M…YOAKE-KUUUUUUUUN! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIING!"

The black haired queen released her second climax of the night. She fell on the bed, the vibrator still going wild inside her.

"N…Not yet…I wanna do one more thing…"

She took out the vibrator out of her soaking womanhood and detached it from the belt. She inspected her work on the body pillow as the crotch area was now covered in her love juice. Curiously, she licked the dildo, which was still covered in her juice. She cleaned it off with her mouth made a audible pop as it exited her mouth. The hybrid then went back up to the head of her bed and went back to her night stand. Apparently, one wasn't enough. There was another one, though it was larger. It was red in color and lacked a vibrating function. But nonetheless, it was about to serve its purpose.

"Now it's time for Knight-kun to shove his lance inside me."

Akeno didn't know why she named both of her sex toys. But both were named after Yoake. She had one hand on Yoake Jr-kun and the other on Knight-kun. She stuck the vibrator into her anal hole, struggling at first before finally getting in. The queen nearly lost it because it was still turned to the max setting. After that, she slipped in Knight-skin and got right back to work. The vibrator was going crazy in her and the new sensation was extremely pleasurable. She thrusted the larger dildo in and out of her vagina, soaking it in her cum from last time. The feeling was indescribable. Both of her holes were getting serviced and the effects it had on Akeno's speech only showed how much it was doing to her.

"AAAAH! AAAAH! MY ASS…AND…PUSSY…! BOTH…HOLES… HAAAH…AAAAH! AAAAH!"

She didn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She would only stop when she felt satisfied.

"AAAAH! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! I ONLY LIVE FOR YOUR COCK, YOAKE-KUN!!!"

Knight-kun continued its job and so did Yoake Jr-kun. Akeno was sure she'd go stupid from the insane amount of ecstasy she felt.

"ANAL…WHY DOES…IT FEEL…SO GOOOOOOD?"

Her ass got used to the feeling of the vibrator and enjoyed the sensation inside of her. If Yoake could see her now, she'd be a mess. Though if it was Yoake, she wouldn't care at all. Akeno could've cared less if her brains turned to mush because of how much she'd take from her lover. Just to hear him say, "I love you" was all she needed to live by. After what seemed like forever, she climaxed again, her third and final time of the night. Though it was practically the hardest. The vibrator came loose and fell to the bed with Akeno letting go of the larger dildo and let it slosh in the pool of her essence.


	11. Peerage Life Part 4

**A/N: I know it's been a long damn time since the last chapter. But anyways, let's jump right into it! Btw, for all of you who read the preview, let's say it's been...improved upon.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Peerage Life Part 4**

Two years have passed since Rias recruited the blonde boy. At first, he was still closed off to everyone in the peerage. Whenever they tried to talk to him, he would remain silent. To fix the problem, Rias asked her brother to call upon his knight to train the boy. Souji Okita was probably one of the most skilled swordsman in the Underworld. He was a handsome Japanese man who appeared to be in his late 20s. He had silky black hair and silver eyes. His attire consisted of a light blue haori and white hakama. Also around his chest was a white tasuki which allowed for more fluid movement of the arms. He also wore traditional Japanese sandals on his feet. The man himself was very laid back in general. Some even considered to be on par with Falbium. But he was still very deadly, being a former Shishengumi and mastered the Tennen Rishin-Ryu at a very young age.

He started training with the blonde, who was still unnamed at the time.

"So…you're Rias-chan's knight hm?"

The blonde didn't say a word.

"Heard you don't like devils. Can't blame you, being a church boy."

Nothing.

"You know, I can't train you unless you cooperate with me. So now's a good as time as any to start talking."

Still nothing.

"Fine. Suit yourself." That's when he did something the boy didn't expect. He sat down right there on the ground and began to meditate.

"We'll begin with this. Lesson One, be at peace with yourself."

The blonde expected something to happen, but nothing did. Souji just sat there, meditating.

"If you wanna know why this is Lesson One, see for yourself."

The boy took that as a challenge, he grabbed a sword that was lying on the ground and slashed horizontally at the knight. Souji, with his eyes still closed, drew his sword and deflected the attack. The boy slashed again and again, but Souji kept parrying each blow. The blonde's attacks started to become more wild as he tried to land a hit on his new teacher. As he went for another attack, what he felt should have got him, the knight got up, eyes still shut and knocked the blade out of his hands. Shocked, the boy froze as Souji's blade came right next to his neck. It stopped inches away from his throat. Souji opened his eyes and gave a slight smile.

"And there you have it. You attack too wildly. Don't rely on your rage to give you strength. Learn this lesson, and you shall serve your king well."

Souji sheathed his sword and walked away, leaving the boy to reflect on his "lesson".

This went on for a while. Souji would train the boy in the ways of kenjutsu. Over the course of many training sessions, the boy's skill improved. He unlocked his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, and began utilizing it in the many spars he had with his teacher. His speed grew immensely and could nearly keep up Souji. The boy also got more tactical in his approach to swordplay, much to Souji's delight. And most importantly of all, he began to open up. But he still didn't fully trust devils. He appreciated all the lessons he had received, but he still didn't respect Rias as much as he should. Regardless of whether or not he trusted devils, his skill was getting better. But all that was put to the test.

One morning, the boy went out on his own. He had a secluded area to himself where he would train and pay his respects to his friends.

" _I need to get stronger for them…_ " he thought.

He swung his sword with grace and purpose. He pictured the men who tortured him. His grip tightened on the blade.

" _No…just…remember what sensei taught you._ "

He loosened up a bit and went right back to training. Unfortunately, he didn't see the menacing figure lurking in the shadows of the trees. The poor boy was like an ignorant gazelle awaiting a hungry lion. The figure suddenly leapt from the bushes and pounced on the boy. The blonde got away just in time and his eyes landed on the creature. It was humanoid for sure. But it had razor sharp claws as well as large spike protrusions out of its arms. The torso of the creature was a spider-like one with the legs also appearing to be used for impaling.

"Ooh, a knight hm? You'll be delicious…"

The boy steeled his nerves and readied his blade. The creature charged at him with incredible speed. However, this was something the boy was used to. He dodged several swipes from his opponent, jumping back every time. After an 8th attempt at him, the boy saw his opening. He rushed forward and went for the creature's torso. He swung his sword horizontally, trying to split the creature in two. But the spider-like beast blocked it with his bladed spikes.

"Uh uh uh…You're not gonna kill me so easily."

The beast shoved him off and the blonde landed on the ground on his back. He scrambled to his feet as his opponent loomed closer. He had no time to dodge as the creature got too close. He blocked most of the strikes, but he got a few stray cuts from the edges of the creature's claws. The boy backed off, hoping to recover. The beast charged again, but this time, the boy was ready for it. As it was about to ram into the boy, the blonde jumped to the side and swung his blade around, hoping to cut the monster. A clang sound however made his eyes widen. The beast had caught his sword.

"You know, I used to be a knight like you once. But now I have no use for pathetic swords."

The blade shattered in the beast's claws and caught the blonde off guard. The creature threw the boy to the ground and left him defenseless.

"Now, you're gonna be my meal!"

Before the stray devil could impale the boy, another clang was heard.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you'll be harder to kill than I thought."

The boy struggled as his newly formed sword was locked against the sharp appendage of the spider-like stray. He was losing as his strength was overwhelmed. He summoned up the last of his strength to force the leg back long enough so he could escape. The blonde panted heavily, he was running low on energy.

"Tired? No matter, you're only going to make a delicious meal anyways."

" _I can't seem to beat him…What do I do?_ " Then the knight thought of something risky. It just might give him an advantage. He extended his left hand and summoned another sword. This one had a silver guard and black grip and the steel blade shone in the light. He readied both of his swords, prepared for whoever made the first move. The beast charged in first. The boy side stepped and tried to slice one of the legs off, but it was no use as the stray devil saw it coming and dodged. The creature managed to slice the boy's chest with his claws, but he wouldn't give up. He did everything he could to keep up with his opponent. Both fighters switched from offense to defense, trying to read the moves of the other. Though the blonde boy was bleeding out fast and losing energy. He needed to end it quickly. As he slashed at the stray devil, he saw an opening. With the clang of bone against steel, he used his other sword to stab the monster in the side.

" _I got him!_ "

But his hopes were dashed as the blade shattered upon impact.

"What's this? Are your blades made of paper? Well too bad, because my new form can take those pathetic swords easily."

The boy knew he lost. He was out of energy and bleeding out. The monster grabbed him by the arms and held him to eye level with the beast.

"Weak. Pathetic. You're lucky you stumbled upon me boy! Because now, your pitiful life will fuel mine for a while longer."

Just as he was about to be devoured, he heard a swift whoosh. He expected the monster to say something, but all he heard was the familiar voice of his master.

"*sigh* Another stray has stumbled upon our territory again. Sheesh, someone really needs to deal with our pest problem."

The boy saw that the beast was cut cleanly in two and seemed to be suspended in time with a permanent look of shock on its face. He jumped out of the monster's clutches and as he did, the monster split in two.

"You alright?"

"Hai, sensei. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd…"

"Thank me later. You're lying about being okay. You're all bloody. I'll escort you back to the mansion to heal up."

"Alright…"

The blonde followed Souji back to the mansion. As they walked, Souji questioned him.

"So, came across a stray hm?"

"Yes. It attacked me as I was honoring my friends…"

"I see. Well, took care of him. So that's over. Honoring your friends through fighting is great, but shouldn't you honor their memory by thinking about something other than vengeance?"

"I…I don't know."

"Look, as a master, I'd like to see my student not be so focused on vengeance that he forgets to be happy. And I think your friends would be the same. They'd want you to be happy. So, don't close yourself off. Open up. There is good and evil on all sides. Even as devils, we can represent good. You're lucky to have Rias-chan as your king. She's very kind and loving. I'm sure your fellow peerage members are the same."

"Thank you sensei. I will be sure to talk with my king."

And he did. The boy met with Rias and her peerage and told all of them what had happened to him before he was killed. The story was met with saddened looks.

"Seems like we all come from troubled backgrounds…" Yoake said.

Everyone agreed, all of them came from a troubled past. All except Rias of course.

"Well, it's good to see you're opening up to us at last. I was worried you might become a stray."

Yoake disregarded that comment and heard the knight thank Rias for her kindness.

"Now, today you will now officially serve me as my knight. Of course, you'll need a name. How about…Yuuto Kiba?"

"He's not a pet Rias, you don't have to do-"

"I like it. I will happily serve you as Yuuto Kiba," he replied with a bow.

"Then arise Kiba, as my knight."

The blonde boy, now Kiba, stood up and greeted his peerage members.

"Please treat me well!"

"There's no need to worry. I got your back," the purple haired boy replied.

"As a queen, I will be sure to have your back as well, Kiba-kun."

"I will protect you too Kiba-senpai."

"Yuuto Kiba, welcome to your new family!"

A soft smile grew on the boy's face and he was pulled into a hug by Rias. The rest of the peerage soon joined in as they surrounded the boy. A stray tear fell from Kiba's cheek.

" _Finally, I have new friends to care about…_ "

Meanwhile, the two prominent lovers were starting to get a little restless in their promise. Akeno got more bold, and it didn't help that her body was developing nicely with time. Her breasts grew at a rather fast rate. And she was definitely becoming more curvy. Her fallen angel blood was definitely helping her age beautifully. Yoake on the other hand grew taller to 5' 9" and became more muscular. The hybrid caught him multiple times training and saw his muscles strained. Rias usually joined her to check on their favorite purple haired boy. He wasn't bulky, but he was very toned and that made the two girls imaginations go wild, especially Akeno. For Yoake, he was beginning to take in more of his lover's body. The two continued to sleep together, though Akeno would spend some nights sleeping in her room for "alone time". The boy had no issue with it, as he had some idea why Akeno wanted to be alone. It actually relieved him because seeing how much Akeno was developing in front of his eyes was making him hunger for her even more. Even he was having a hard time keeping himself in check.

One night, Akeno decided to bathe with him again. This time, however, she offered to wash Yoake head to toe. The boy agreed, seeing no initial harm in it. The hybrid once again exposed her nude body to him, causing him to blush a bit before giving in and letting the girl wash him down. Things started to take a weird turn as the queen requested he wear a blindfold. Still unsure of what was going on, the boy put on the blindfold.

"Ara ara, Yoake-kun agreeing to my demands so easily…Does that make me the dominant in our relationship?"

"No way. I can dominate you too and you know it."

"Ufufufu. I know you can. But for now, just relax and let me bathe you."

Yoake nodded his head and kept quiet. But was immediately surprised when he felt what he assumed was Akeno's large tits upon his back.

"I read this in a book I found and thought I should do the same for you," she huskily whispered in his ear as she rubbed her lathered breasts up and down his back, pressing them deeply into his spine.

"A-Akeno-chan…"

"Shhh…let me do the work."

The hybrid continued and felt her face and lower half heat up. Whether it was from the heat of the water or her motions, she couldn't tell. As she continued, she had to bite her lip to silence a moan. This was getting much too pleasurable. She snaked her breasts down his back until she got to his butt. Curiously, she gave it a spank. The result was Yoake letting out a yelp at the sensation. The scream fueled her growing lust even more. After finishing the back, she laid him down to do his front.

" _Yoake-kun…_ "

It was almost becoming unbearable for the black haired queen as she bathed her lover. She was tempted to take him right then and there. He was totally defenseless. Her lower lips were on fire from the thought of them moving onto the more…adventurous part of the relationship. But she had to keep her promise. When the pleasure was starting to overwhelm her sane mind, she got up, rinsed herself, grabbed a towel, and quickly left the bathroom, leaving a confused Yoake behind. He took off the blind fold to acknowledge that his lover was indeed gone. He let out a big sigh and finished washing himself.

Back with Akeno, she dashed into her room and shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Her entire being was in heat.

" _I really underestimated how hot it made me feel…_ "

She took some deep breaths in order to slow her rapid heartbeat. That experience was intense. Way more than her occasional make out sessions with her lover. Those never got too heated. She wanted to try something and she did.

" _Turns out it was more pleasurable for me than it was for him huh?_ "

She dropped the towel to the ground and walked over to her bed. She dived on top of it while the recent memory was still heavy on her mind. What if Yoake hadn't had the blindfold on? How would he have reacted? That question lingered in the hybrid's mind. Before she knew it, she felt her arms move south.

 **Lemon alert! If this is not your thing, skip to the next bold line.**

Akeno thought up of a different situation that might have happened in the bathroom. One where Yoake wasn't blindfolded. That moment he was on his back, he would be able to see his lover in her full glory, happily washing his chest with her tits. He would eventually give in and wrap his arms around the girl and pull them in for a passionate kiss. Theirs tongues would fight for dominance inside of their mouths. Both wrestling over the other. Akeno had the reigns before, but now it was Yoake's turn. He would begin to grope the breasts he'd seen develop so many times, finally getting a feel for them. The hybrid made sure to fondle her own breasts while imagining it to be her lover doing so.

"Yoake…kun…"

She was really starting to enjoy herself. She put up a soundproof spell on her room to make sure no one could hear her should she get too noisy. After casting it, Akeno went back to her fantasy. Things were getting intense. She imagined him kissing down her stomach and eventually reaching her womanhood. The hybrid proceeded to finger herself and let her imagination run wild. In her mind, Yoake was licking her pussy like a dog lapping up water. The sensation was so good.

"Ah…yes…Aaaaaaah…"

She sped up her fingers, continuing to masturbate at her own fantasy. Her lower lips were soaking wet now. But it wasn't enough. So she grabbed one of her personal prized possessions underneath her bed. It was a full body pillow with a man of Yoake's likeness on it. While it wasn't the real thing, it was good enough for her. She placed the "head" of the pillow under her curvy ass to make it seem like Yoake was eating her out. She grinded on the pillow while putting three fingers in her walls.

"Yoake-kun! Yes! YEEEES! Eat me out! Eat me out! Be a good boy and serve your princess by licking my dirty fucking pussy!"

She was glad the soundproof barrier was up, or she was sure her moaning and screaming would wake up the entire castle. Akeno sped up this time, feeling herself about to climax. Her mind was on Cloud 9 as she masturbated with huge ferocity.

"Yoake-kun! I-I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me," the Yoake in her mind responded.

The hybrid screamed as she climaxed on top of the body pillow, soaking the head. She panted heavily as took some time to recover from her first climax. Tonight, she was feeling extra horny. She wondered if Yoake was feeling the same way. That little display really riled her up, so maybe her lover was having the same feelings she was.

"Akeno-chan?"

Akeno nearly let out a small scream as she heard the actual voice of Yoake along with a knock. Quickly, she hid the body pillow under the bed and looked around for something the cover herself up with. She undid the sound spell and in a rush, she grabbed her towel again and went to the door.

"C-Coming!"

She was still trying to recover from her climax and was even more surprised to hear her lover right outside. She made her way to the door and opened it to see Yoake wearing a simple black t-shirt and matching shorts.

"What're you doing here Yoake-kun?"

"Akeno…about our promise…"

"What about it?"

This must've been serious, because Yoake never addressed her without the honorific unless it was really serious.

"I'M SORRY!"

Before the hybrid could do anything, Yoake rushed over to her and pulled her into a liplock. This was the first time that Akeno was truly stunned. The couple had made out way more times than either could count over the past two years, but this time, it felt different. The kiss was so forward and had a lot of power and passion put into it. After thirty seconds, she finally gave in and responded with her tongue. As they continued, she could feel her womanhood dripping her essence. Akeno decided to put more force into the kiss as she tried to best her lover's tongue for dominance. This lasted for two long minutes before they separated to catch their breath. It was Akeno who responded first.

"Hah…Hah…So…does that mean?"

Her answer poked her stomach and she looked down to see Yoake's pants straining with the size of the growing bulge. Her eyes went wide.

" _Th-That's…?_ "

Her eyes stared lustfully at the object trying to free itself from her lover's pants.

"Ara ara, you seem to be in pain Yoake-kun."

"I am," he replied, deciding to play along and assume the submissive role for now. "I don't know what to do."

"I do."

The queen got on her knees, unzipped the shorts and pulled them down along with the pawn's boxers to unleash the beast now staring her in the face.

" _It's huge! He was hiding this from me?!_ "

Akeno panted huskily at the sight of Yoake's cock. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Before she did anything, she re-casted her soundproof spell on the room.

"Ara ara, it's so big…"

"10 inches to be exact…" Yoake muttered while clearly embarrassed.

" _10 inches?!_ "

Akeno almost came at the mere mention of her lover's size. And now, she was about to get to know all ten inches of it. She wrapped her right hand around it and began slowly stroking it. She could hear a few moans from the pawn, making her happy to see that she was doing a good job. The hybrid began to speed up her motions a little bit and that gained an even better reaction from her lover.

"Your hands are so soft…"

"Ufufufu...thank you. But we're just getting started…"

Akeno proceeded to then treat the boy's manhood as a popsicle, licking it hungrily as she used her tongue on every inch of it. Her tongue wrapped around the shaft and coated it with saliva.

"Ahh…Akeno-chan…"

After licking it all over, she opened her mouth wide and shoved it inside. She started at the top first, maneuvering her tongue and head to send pleasurable thoughts to her lover. Sloppy, wet noises sounded from below the pawn's waist as Akeno continued her blowjob. Every sound made Yoake weak as he let her do as she pleased. The hybrid noticed this and shoved the boy to the floor, showcasing her dominance. Was this what it was like when her mother and…Baraquiel made love? She let that thought pass as she refocused on making Yoake feel good. After getting comfortable, she started moving further down, staring at her lover's captivating blue eyes in ecstasy. Whatever she couldn't get in her mouth, she wrapped her hands around and stroked. Yoake could do nothing but watch as his girlfriend sucked him off.

"Akeno-chan…Shit…that feels so good."

He heard a muffled giggle as Akeno paused momentarily before getting back to work. As time went on, she was starting to feel her pussy getting weaker and weaker and her body heat up even more.

" _This is so much better than when we bathed together. Now I'm actually giving him a blowjob! I can feel his cock expanding inside my mouth._ "

Meanwhile, Yoake was only thinking about how close he was to giving out.

" _Dammit, hold yourself together. But…damn she is good._ "

As he got closer and closer, a thought popped into his head.

" _Let's see how she'll react._ "

While Akeno wasn't looking, the pawn started to hover his hands above her head. It was time to flip the tables. The boy grabbed a handful of hair in each hand and pushed Akeno all the way down to the base. The hybrid's eyes went wide at the sudden action as she felt herself start to gag on the massive appendage now reaching down her throat.

"Now it's my turn," the boy said with a dirty grin.

He moved her head up and down and saw the queen's eyes roll to the back of her head.

" _He's showing his dominating side now. Ufufufu. I guess I'll give it to him for now,_ " was the only comprehensible thought in Akeno's mind other than the constant mental pleading of shoving more of her lover inside her.

"Mmm~Mmmmm~MMMMMMMM~"

"I'm afraid I can't hear you…" the boy teased as he continued the dirty deed.

The sounds of her muffled moans and the saliva sloppily swirling around his member pleased him. His arms and Akeno's head became a pleasurable piston, sending lustful thoughts into both afflicted parties. The raven haired girl made sure to breathe through her nose as she nearly gagged on the pleasurable rod.

" _He's so rough~ It's soooooo good!_ "

Soon, Akeno noticed the boy's face wince in ecstasy.

"Akeno-chan…I'm really close…"

"Mmm mmmmmm mm mm~ Mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm~ (Cum inside of me! Give me your warm dick milk!)"

After a dozen more thrusts, Yoake pulled Akeno's head forward forcefully and unloaded his spunk inside of the hybrid's mouth. The queen's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the force of the cum going down her throat. Yoake pulled out and that's when she had to gag. The remaining cum dribbled onto her towel covered chest. The liquid that got into her mouth however, she did her best to swallow. The pawn squirted the rest onto his lover's face, making her look extremely lewd.

"Ara ara, Yoake-kun's cum tastes so good! I think I'm gonna get addicted."

She cleaned herself off with her fingers as she wiped off the sperm on her face and swallowed it. Her body tingled as she felt it slowly make its way down her throat. Yoake was hyperventilating as he laid on the floor exhausted. However, one part of him wanted to keep going.

"Looks…like…I can keep going."

"Ufufufu, that means you have great stamina."

She stood up, though a little wobbly, and dropped the towel off of her body. There must have been something about the way the artificial moon shone in the window behind her, because Yoake looked up and saw the full naked body of Akeno with eyes of wonder. The light made her all the more alluring. Her breasts seem to glow an eerie yet seductive light. Her curves glistened from the top of her torso to her accentuated, juicy ass. The light even showcased her soft thighs and legs that could make any man weak. Akeno basked in the light and it was then that Yoake decided that he would remain the submissive unless instructed to do so that night. The hybrid became a goddess in his eyes and he was about to receive a reward for praising her and caring for her.

She smiled seductively and her beautiful violet eyes seem to tell a story of what was going to happen next. The moon also made her raven hair shine, only adding to the goddess-like image floating around in the boy's mind.

"Ara ara, liking what you see Yoake-kun?"

"Uhhhh…" he couldn't come up with anything else because he was so lost in Akeno's beauty. What made him even more dazed was the fact that this was HIS woman. And he was HER man. He must've been truly blessed to love and to be loved by such an astounding girl. He could practically hear Shuri giggling in his mind at how she always teased the two would be together.

"I'll take that as a yes," Akeno replied, seeing his loss for words.

" _He's acting submissive again…That's good._ "

"Will you do as I say?" the girl asked teasingly.

The boy nodded his head obediently.

"Ufufufu, good. Now, get on the bed."

Yoake obeyed and made his way to the bed. He laid himself down and awaited his lover, who was there in several seconds. She then proceeded to tear open his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. Akeno blushed slightly at the view before regaining her flirtatious grin. She crawled up to his neck and started to nibble on it. Once again, the boy carelessly let out pleasurable moans. She stayed up there for three minutes before making her way down his chest, trailing her tongue down to his abs. After kissing it several times, she went even further down until her face met his crotch again. Once there, she then made a 180 turn till her ass was right above Yoake's face.

"I know you like my boobs but I caught you staring at my ass as well."

"What can I say? I like the whole package…" the boy admittted.

"Ufufufu, then how about you pleasure me down there and if you do a good job, I'll reward you down here as well."

Yoake replied with a yes before looking at the already damp walls of her enterance. In between the mounds of her round ass was his target. She lowered her butt down onto Yoake's face before he could take it all in. Immediately, she felt a jolt went through her body. Her lover gave it a testing lick before hearing a scream from Akeno.

"Naughty boy!"

She sat on his face this time putting her full weight onto her ass. The queen almost regretted doing so because very quickly, she started screaming as Yoake stuck his tongue inside her vagina. He swirled it around as he explored her insides.

"AAAH! AAAAAAAH! YOAKE-KUN! YES! YES!"

She screamed in pleasure as the boy continued to eat her out. Then he found her clitoris and flicked it back and forth with his tongue, only making Akeno scream even louder.

"YES! YEEEES! AAAAH! AAAAAH~ HAAH…HAAAH…AAAH! AAAAAAAH!"

She unknowingly only put more weight on her lower half, making herself feel hotter. The hybrid felt something warm about to escape her. She knew what it was instantly and screamed out a warning.

"YOAKE-KUN…I'M…I'M…"

She couldn't utter the final word as she screamed and let her love juices flow onto the pawn's face. She got off of him and laid on the left side of the bed, her face with a stupid grin on it.

"That…was…incredible…You…deserve a reward," she told the boy. She recovered as quickly as she could before looking at the 10 inch monster and then down at her breasts.

"Akeno-chan, what are you-Ohhh!"

Yoake then felt the softness of his lover's tits around his dick and the pleasure came over him like a wave. He admitted staring at her breasts before, but now he had a whole other experience.

"Ara ara, I thought the knight was supposed to be strong in front of his princess?"

"But I-Ahhh…fuck…"

He couldn't say anything more as his mind focused on how good his girlfriend's boobs felt around his member. The boobjob felt incredible. But even then, his dick still poked out of Akeno's cleavage, so she put what she couldn't fit around her breasts in her mouth and sucked him off.

"Akeno-chan…Ahhh…that feels so fucking good…"

The girl kept quietly to herself as she moved her boobs up and down his length with also bobbing her head. Drool leaked from her mouth and onto his cock, coating it to make it easier to move between her bountiful chest.

"Mmmm~ M mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm! (I love the taste of your cock!)"

She started to speed up the pace, her mouth and chest making a choir of lewd noises. Yoake's hands gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as he could feel his boner expand inside the wet, pleasurable cavern that was Akeno's mouth. He was getting closer and closer to blowing his second load. Yoake felt like he was on Cloud 9 and it was all thanks to the beauty giving him a boobjob.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum…Akeno-chan…I…AAAAAH!"

She tightened her lips around his rod and sped up her pace once more, determined to finish him off.

"Fuck Akeno-chan…Ah…Ah…Sweet Maou you're so fucking good!"

She didn't reply. She only continued her work in haste. Akeno swirled her tongue around his shaft and pumped her breasts up and down with extreme force now.

"I'M CUMMING AKENO-CHAN! I-OOOH FUCK!"

"Mmm mmm mm! (Cum for me!)"

"AKENO-CHAN! AAAAAAAH!"

Yoake released all that he had into Akeno's mouth. Once again, she tried to take it all, but some of it spilled onto her breasts. She powered through every shot of semen as her lover orgasmed in her throat. She dragged her head up and off his manhood with a pop and cleaned herself off again.

"Ufufufu, and now…for the main event."

The queen dreamed of this many times, but finally, it was about to come true. At long last, they were about to have sweet, romantic, passionate sex with each other. She wondered how her mother would've reacted seeing the two together like this. What if she had actually survived her ordeal and somehow walked in on them fucking each other?

" _She would've made some teasing remark about who's the dominant in the relationship or something and just let us go to town._ " Akeno kind of giggled at that thought. She owed her relationship with Yoake to her mom. She set them up and made the two fall in love. The rest, is history.

" _Thank you mom, for finding me happiness even in your passing._ "

Akeno then lined her womanhood above the pawn's awaiting pole. The boy gave her a concerned look, as if to ask if she was sure about this. She nodded her head and slowly made her ass drop onto the boy's dick. She managed to get the head through and half an inch more before seeing blood leak from her now-deflowered, flawless pussy.

"Aaah~"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yoake-kun. Just give me some time to take it all in."

After a minute or so, she reached the base, silencing her pleasure-filled screams as her masochistic side was showing. Once she got comfortable, she slid her ass up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down…The more she did it, the more she loved it. And the more she loved it, the more Yoake loved it. Her breasts, once bouncing only moderately, were moving as if they were upon trampolines. The swaying was almost hypnotic to Yoake as he was lost deep within their lustful trance. But he restrained himself for a few moments to look at Akeno's expression. And he immediately felt himself get bigger inside of her walls. Her pussy was so tight and the sounds it made when slapping against his crotch and the liquids mixing together inside was incredible. But Akeno's face made him lose it. Her expression was, from lack of a better word, resembled ahegao. Her tongue hung loosely from her agape mouth, which was contorted into an extremely happy smile. Her eyes were nearly at the back of her head in a look of pure ecstasy. If there was something above the feeling of Cloud 9, Akeno was clearly experiencing it impaled on his huge cock.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! YOAKE-KUN! YOU'VE HAD NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANTED YOUR BIG COCK INSIDE ME!"

Yoake tried to come up with a witty remark, but couldn't due to the pleasure he was feeling himself.

"I DREAMT OF THE DAY WE'D HAVE SEX! BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOUR DICK WAS THIS BIG! AAAAAH! YES! YEEEEES! AAAH! AAAAAH~!"

She was muttering utter nonsense at this point, but it was the truth as well. She spend many a night pleasuring herself thinking about her lover's potential size. And now that she was experiencing it, she was truly happy.

"THE WAY YOUR DICK GOES INSIDE ME! I LOVE IT! IT'S FORMING MY WOMB TO THE SHAPE OF YOUR COCK'S! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAH I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOUR 10 INCH COCK INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY!"

She was going absolutely crazy. But Yoake loved it, seeing this new side to his lover that he never witnessed. And now…he wanted to see more. He didn't care if he had permission. This time, for sure, it was time to be the dominant.

Yoake grabbed Akeno's tits and shoved her to the bed, her legs around his frame. The boy thrusters back into her with more force and he got a lust crazed scream in response.

"GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR 10 INCH DICK! I WANT TO FEEL EVERY INCH MESS UP MY SNATCH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAH!"

The queen's legs wrapped around the pawn's waist and her nails dig into his back as he continued to pound her. Confident in himself, he decided to assert himself more.

"You love my cock don't you?"

"YES! YES! I LOVE YOAKE-KUN'S DICK! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS GOOD~!"

He sped up the pace.

"Good. Now, how about this?"

He flipped her over and got into a doggy style position and slammed his member inside his lover's wanting vagina. The slapping of flesh against flesh only added to the lust in the air.

"OOOOOH YEEEEEEESSSSSS! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! YES! OOOOH FUUUUUUCK!"

"You've made me act very submissive tonight, but how about now?"

"I'M SORRY YOAKE-KUN! I'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL! I HAVE A VERY SELFISH, SLUTTY PUSSY!"

"Damn right. And your body is only making me want to fuck you harder!"

"I'M SORRY! YO-A-KE-KUN (said in between thrusts) I'VE BEEN BAD! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!"

Truth be told, Akeno also wanted to see what Yoake could be like when he went into his sadistic side and played the dominant role aggressively. And it was working. Her inner liquid pooled on the sheets of her bed at hearing Yoake's assertive voice. Before she could say anything else, a loud smack was heard and Akeno moaned at the action.

"AAAAH~!"

"You're ass is too slutty! No wonder I want to fuck it all night long. You're such a big slut!"

SLAP!

"AAAAH~!"

SLAP!

"AAAAAAAH~!"

SLAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Are you going to admit it?"

"YES! YES! I'M A BIG SLUT WITH AN EVEN SLUTTIER BODY! I ONLY LIVE NOW FOR YOAKE-KUN'S DICK! NOW PLEASE! FUCK YOUR ANGER AWAY YOAKE-KUN! FUCK YOUR SLUTTY WHORE!"

The boy complied as he thrusted back into the hybrid's hungering pussy. She screamed as he started to get rough with his actions.

"AAAAH! YOAKE-KUN!"

"Don't hold back. Just let loose. Scream as much as you want."

"YES! YEEEES! AH! AAAH! AAAAAH! YOUR DICK FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE YOUR WHORE HER PRIZE! MESS ME UP! MESS UP MY INSIDES!"

She then felt his two arms wrap around her and before she knew it, he picked her up and placed her on her back so she could see him. He then leaned in to kiss her, which she accepted quickly. She moaned into it as her tongue flicked itself back and forth inside her lover's mouth. But it was nearly too much for her as she moaned while simultaneously getting fucked.

"MMMM! MMMMMMMMM~!"

Their tongues intertwined for two minutes and then separated. Though Akeno felt disappointed she couldn't continue the kiss. But that was soon replaced with surprise once she saw Yoake latch onto her right tit and fondle the other.

"YOAKE-KUN! SO ROUGH! AAAH! AAAAAAH!"

She couldn't focus on either sensation. They were overloading the queen's mind to the point of near insanity. Yoake danced around Akeno's right breast with his wet appendage which produced more screams from her. He used his teeth just a little bit so he wouldn't cut her, but give her a pleasurable sensation. In his left hand, he squeezed her opposite breast with vigor. This went on for several minutes before he felt another climax approaching.

"Akeno-chan…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! CUM INSIDE ME! I'M ABOUT TO CUM TOO!"

He sped up his thrusts to try keep both participants in sync when they'd finally release their love juices. Akeno moaned with each thrust as she too felt herself near her peak.

"Akeno-chan…I…"

"GIVE IT TO ME! I WANT YOUR SEED INSIDE ME! CUM FOR ME YOAKE-KUN!"

And with one final push, the two climaxed at the same time, Akeno screaming as she felt a rush of cum enter her body. After trying to recuperate, Yoake took his length out and once again squirted the left overs onto the raven haired beaty's body. She laid there, her face frozen in an expression of pure, sexually satisfied bliss.

 **Lemon over**

The couple laid there on the bed, heaving after an extremely passionate experience that the two would never forget.

"You know I meant what I said when I was screaming that I'll only crave your dick, Yoake-kun," Akeno said to break the silence.

"And…damn. You're really good at this kinda thing."

"Ufufufu, I'm glad you loved it."

"What should I expect next time, princess?"

"You made me go crazy. But now that I know what I'm dealing with, I'll be better prepared Yo-a-ke-kun~" she replied as she kissed his cheek.

"So I take it you'll be the one calling the shots?"

"Next time, I'll make sure you're the one begging. I'm curious to hear you scream like I was."

"I think I might enjoy that, my sadomasochist princess."

"Ara ara, and I will as well, my equally sadomasochistic knight."

"So…what about our birthday? The promise we made?"

The two did break their promise on waiting. And they were stuck for a bit on what they would do going forward. Though Akeno had an idea.

"I think I'll just lock you in my room and try all kinds of things with you till we're both fucked stupid or drained out."

"Ooh. I like that idea…"

"Ufufufu, so…wanna go another round?"

"I think my lower half will tell you the answer."

Akeno giggled as she saw Yoake's member hard as a rock again. She assumed her position and the two banged each other till they got tired and fell asleep. Thankfully, a devil's birth rate is extremely low, so Akeno didn't have to worry about the possibility of getting pregnant. Still, sometime in the future, she'd love to raise a child with Yoake. He'd make a great father in her eyes. But until then, the two would progress their relationship and their horizons when it came to sexual issues.

Meanwhile, Rias was starting to go out on more non-formal dates with her pawn. The two would frequently go to the city of Lilith and see the sites as well as do some shopping. One date went particularly well with the heiress.

 **Flashback: 2 months ago**

Rias was wearing a violet sundress with a white belt going around her waist. She also decided to wear black thigh high stockings and matching heeled boots. The king couldn't wait. She had today all planned out. They would go to the city, do some shopping, eat lunch, catch a movie, then sit on what would be called The Rose Bench and was rumored that any couple sitting on it would kiss for what seemed like forever on it. The feeling was said to be like a rose blooming for the first time. Hence the name.

" _I'll finally make out with Yoake. If my plan works, he'll be sure to do it!_ "

"Rias?"

She let out a small yelp before turning to face Yoake.

"Hey relax, I remembered Rule 2 this time."

The heiress looked at the boy up and down. He wore a blue collared shirt with black slacks and matching shoes. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and he also had the necklace Rias gave him. It wasn't too show offish, but it was great in the red head's eyes.

"Ready to go? You have today planned out right?" the boy asked, snapping her back into focus.

"Yup! And you're gonna follow it to the letter."

"Okay. I'll follow your lead. Where to first? Is it the mall in Lilith we always go to?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!" She eventually hung her head in shame before nodding.

"I have no problem with that. Let's go."

The heiress calmed herself down before forming a magic circle and teleporting them to the center of Lilith's giant mall. The city was bustling as usual. All kinds of devils were running about. Some to work, others mingled about the various stores. When they looked at Rias, they all regarded her with praise and respect. When their gazes turned to Yoake, most of them were looks of disgust.

"It's the stray."

"What's he doing with Rias-sama?"

"The bastard thinks he'll be overlooked just because he's been reincarnated."

"Didn't his stray status get taken away by the Maous?"

"I heard his mother became a disgusting stray. I say he should've died with her."

"Isn't he technically the heir of the Raijin clan?"

"No. And no one cares about a dead clan, much less the Raijin clan."

Rias' initial smile turned to a frown. Here she thought it would've went great. But seems like Yoake's former status was still present in the minds of devils.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's see what you got planned. Can't be just standing here hm?"

"R-Right. Of course. This way!"

Rias heard all the insults as she walked by with her pawn.

"Didn't she kiss that boy when she reincarnated him?"

"I don't care how powerful he is. He's a filthy stray who should've been put down."

"Who does that boy think he is? I bet he infected Rias-sama with a curse."

"Stray."

"Stray…"

"…stray…"

Rias was tempted to blast away every devil she heard. How dare they insult her pawn! Especially when everyone involved knew he did nothing wrong. Still, all the people in the crowd saw him as filth. She stared at the boy's face to see a smile.

" _Yoake…I'm sorry…_ "

The two wandered until Rias realized they were at their first stop.

"Here we are! I wanted to buy some outfits for the two of us! Let's go inside."

The boy followed his king inside the store. It was massive. There were miles of clothing racks and mannequins and shelves to be seen. A woman, presumably an employee, walked up to the pair. She recognized Yoake but did her best to smile.

"Hello and welcome to Hell Chic, Rias-sama...How may I help you today?"

She didn't even address her pawn, but Rias let it go and answered.

"We were just looking to get us some outfits. Any recommendations?"

"I'm sorry Rias-sama, but I am afraid your pawn needs to wait outside."

"Why is that?"

"Store policy. No strays are allowed inside."

"But he is my pawn. And I can assure you he won't cause trouble."

"I'm sorry Rias-sama, I'm just following our company's guidelines. Your pawn must wait outside."

The heiress could feel her blood boil. She felt her power spike up. Before she could do anything, Yoake responded.

"Then I will wait for you outside, Rias. I'm sorry for causing a disturbance Miss."

Yoake walked out of the store and sat on a bench near the establishment. That pleased the store clerk as she turned to Rias and showed her the various clothing options. The red head turned back to see Yoake sitting on the bench minding his own business. She wished things were different. This was supposed to be special and already it was turning out to be one of the worst dates ever. But she steeled herself and promised to still make the day go well. She spent hours inside the store, picking out various outfits for both her and her pawn. She checked her phone to realize it was already 45 minutes past lunch time. The heiress rushed to the counter and paid for everything herself before rushing out to meet Yoake.

"I'm so sorry Yoake!" she cried while stumbling with the bags.

"It's okay. Guess everyone doesn't trust me yet. Here, let me help you."

He grabbed the handfuls of bags Rias had and placed them around his arms.

"You know, I could ask Grayfia to-"

"It's fine. Besides, a gentlemen should always carry his lady's things right?"

He was being charming again. Those lessons with Venelana were really paying off as he became both a talker and a looker. Rias' cheeks turned a little pink before she eventually agreed and let her pawn lug her things around. They headed to the restaurant that Rias had recommended. It had one of the best menus around. Almost all of the food tasted good. But when they got there, they were met with a less than friendly response.

"Lady Rias, as a high devil yourself, you must know that strays are not allowed here," a waiter replied.

"B-But-"

"We'll go somewhere else then sir. I'm sorry to have displeased you."

"You shouldn't even be alive. You're lucky they decided to spare you. I would've killed you myself."

Rias' hair started to float as she began showing off her power.

"NO ONE TALKS TO MY BOYFR-"

"I'm sorry sir. I will leave along with my king."

Yoake dragged Rias along with him to defuse her. First the clothing store, now the restaurant? The heiress was getting very upset at how the day was turning out so far. Yet she still wanted to salvage the date. So she ended up picking up some burgers at a Underworld fast food chain named Hell's Kitchen. The pair enjoyed their meal outside the restaurant, people staring at the stray.

"Everything alright Rias?" her pawn asked.

"U-Uh…yeah, yeah. Just…enjoying my meal."

"That's good. These burgers are delicious."

"Yoake?"

"Hm?"

The redhead wanted to ask about how her servant was doing. More specifically how he was able to handle all the negativity from everyone around them. But how would he respond?

"It's nothing…"

The two finished their meals in silence and went off to try enjoy the rest of the date. It went not as great as Rias hoped. Whenever she tried to go into any store with Yoake, she was asked that the boy wait outside. Some were nicer than others, but everyone had the same mindset about her pawn. The more the date went on, the angrier she got at everyone who treated a Yoake like dirt. Needless to say, it was a disaster in Rias' eyes. After several hours, the "sun" was beginning to set. The Underworld didn't really have a sun, but implemented a similar day and night cycle to that of Earth's so reincarnated devils could deal with it. Rias and Yoake decided to just relax and sit on a bench. The girl gazed at all the bags she had that Yoake lugged around with him. Her face grew a disappointed look that all of the purchases were made without him being beside her.

"Well…that really was something, hm?" Yoake tried to break the silence.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"Rias?"

Tears were falling down her cheeks. She began weeping quietly.

"Why? Why can't everyone see you like I do? Why do they see you as some monster?"

Yoake remained silent as he let his king vent out her emotions.

"I'm sorry Yoake! I wanted today to be special! I had it all planned out, but because of everyone discriminating you, it was all ruined. I wanted you to have a great time! I'm such a failure as a king if I can't even make my servants happy! Today was supposed to be the day where I-"

She was cut off by the sensation of her pawn's lips on hers. At first, she was shocked that it happened, but the heiress eventually eased into the kiss. Their tongues struggled for dominance. This time, however, it seemed like Yoake was taking the lead. Rias heard all about Yoake's S and M sides from Akeno, but she decided to let her pawn do his thing. The kiss lasted for fifteen blissful seconds before the two separated.

"Hush. I'm supposed to take the hits. I'm your pawn remember? And it's a pawn's duty to take the hits for the others. I know how frustrated you are with other people, but I know if I lash out at them, it'll only make me look worse."

"B-But…"

"Rias, I protected Akeno for as long as I can remember. I did everything I could to make sure she was okay. I suffered as a result, sure, but she survived. I sacrificed many things to make sure she was alright. And I intend to do the same for you. If I have to suffer the hate of others, I will gladly do that for you."

The king's cheeks went pink at the loving vow. Still, she felt bad for not doing anything to help Yoake's situation. He should've been cleared of his past. Guess he still had ways to go.

"Besides," he began, "don't think I forgot where we are."

Before Rias could realize where they were, Yoake swooped in and kissed her, forcing his way into her mouth. The redhead let go and focused on how much she was enjoying the gesture. It was gentle at first, but quickly grew into one filled with lust. Yoake's tongue dominated his king's and made sure it stayed that way. Rias wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pulled them in closer together. They separated briefly before going at it again. While Rias liked to assert herself most of the time, based on what her pawn was showing, she could learn to be submissive.

"Something the matter?" the boy teased.

"I-I-I…"

She couldn't come up with a response fast enough as the pair restarted their makeout session. Thankfully, no one was there to look on in disgust as the two enjoyed each other's company. After five minutes, the two finally separated as they watched the sun set.

"Kinda weird how it's not an actual sun," the boy commented.

"Yeah, it's just for show really."

"Makes me wish we could see an actual sunset together."

"That'd be nice wouldn't it."

The two gave each other one final kiss before teleporting home.

 **End flashback**

" _The date didn't go as planned…But I'm glad I was able to finally make out with Yoake._ "

After reminiscing about it, Rias checked the info she gathered on a potential new servant.

" _This one sounds interesting. And with a Sacred Gear…_ "

The heiress was definitely intrigued on adding another strong individual to her roster. They would stop by the location tomorrow. But first, she had school in the morning.

" _Hmm…I wonder._ "

The school she attended, Kuoh Academy, was a very prestigious school created by her father. Currently, the student body only consisted of girls. Perhaps her father could pull some strings in order to open the school to a more co-ed based setting. She would also have to strike this up with Sona, seeing as she was the most recent Student Coumcil president. Plus, it would mean both Kiba and Yoake could also attend the school without being seen as suspicious.

" _I'll discuss the matter with a Sona the next chance I get. Presumably tomorrow as well._ "

She laid down in her bed and tried to get comfortable. Though it was a while before she actually fell asleep due to all the various thoughts going about in her mind.

The next morning soon came and Rias got dressed in the signature Kuoh Academy uniform. She stepped outside her room to see Akeno had gotten ready as well.

"Ara, ready for another day at school Buchou?"

Upon entering the academy, Rias had decided to form the Occult Research Club as a means for her peerage to meet. Akeno and her lead the club through the school's old building. Though hopefully with this new thought in the redhead's mind, it would be easier for her peerage to gather considering her two male peerage members.

"I'm ready Akeno."

The hybrid formed a magic circle and the two teleported to a secret spot where they were safe from prying eyes. They made their way to the front gates, where all the girls awed at them.

"Look! It's Rias-san and Akeno-san!"

"They're so pretty! Even though they're only first years!"

"AAAAAH! They're coming this way!"

The pair just smiled as they made their way to their class. Every girl in the student body adored the two as they made quite an impact earlier on. Sona also made that impression when she entered the school along with her queen, Tsubaki. Class seemed to stroll right on by without a hitch. Once lunchtime came, the pair walked over to the student council room. They knocked once before they were greeted by Tsubaki.

"Hello you two."

"Hey Tsubaki."

"How are you Tsubaki?"

"I'm doing good Akeno-san, Rias-san. Anyways, Sona is expecting you. Please, right this way."

Rias and her queen tailed Tsubaki until they finally met Sona, who was seated behind a large, polished wooden desk.

"Rias, it's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Sona."

"Tsubaki, would you mind making us some tea?"

"As you wish, Kaichou."

"I'll set up the chess board," Akeno said as she went off to look for the pieces and the board.

"So, my queen tells me you have something…interesting to discuss with me."

"I do. Sona, how comfortable would you feel if we turned our school co-ed?"

"Hmm…I'm not quite sure."

"What do you mean?"

"As the school stands now, we are still ranked among the top academic schools in the country. Bringing…boys…into the school could affect that status."

"We don't know for sure. And isn't it your dream to one day start a school of your own."

"Perhaps, but I'd like to focus on the present right now. In addition, I'm not too keen on how the other girls in the school would react."

"Rias-san, Kaichou, your tea," Tsubaki interrupted bringing in a silver tray with pure white tea cups and saucers placed on it.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-fukukaichou."

"And I brought the board and pieces," Akeno came in with the game.

"And thank you, Akeno."

The two heiresses set up the board and began their game.

"If I win, does that mean I'll have to marry you?" Rias teased, remembering the arrangement Sona placed on herself for any potential suitors.

"Shut up. You're gonna lose anyway. You haven't beaten me once," Sona replied collectively as she moved her knight.

"Maybe today will be different."

The two continued their game, Sona clearly winning. She had taken Rias' two bishops, one knight, and half of her pawns while Rias only managed to eliminate a rook, three pawns, and a bishop. The Gremory heiress was clearly in a bind. She didn't know what to do. She moved her knight forward to try to press her attack, but Sona saw through this and moved her room into a check position. She had to do something. The queen was the big hitter. She moved her queen to eliminate the rook to protect her king piece. Once again, Sona was ready for it and shifted her pawn to take out Rias' queen.

"Cracking under pressure I see."

"Not yet!" Rias shouted in retort. She moved her knight forward, putting Sona into a check situation.

"Hmm. Oh, here we go."

Sona's other bishop made quick work of the knight piece and once again, she had the advantage. Rias looked worried, the pressure was getting to her. She reached for one of her pawn's, but Sona was in her head, calculating her next move. She couldn't do anything that the Sitri heiress already didn't plan for.

"Ugh, I forfeit."

"Perhaps when we fight each other in a Rating Game, the outcome will be similar."

"That's not true! I have a strong peerage and you know it! In fact, I'm adding another potential candidate to it today!"

"Well, good luck with that."

Rias left with a huff, leaving her queen behind.

"I apologize for her behavior," Akeno replied.

"No, she's always been like that. Too arrogant for her own good sometimes. I can see what you have to deal with."

"Actually, I don't mind it at all. It's what a great queen should do, right?"

"Of course. I know Tsubaki handles my business well on her own when I need her to."

"I should catch up with her."

"Before you leave, tell Rias I said that I will accept her proposal."

"Why?"

"I'm sure it'd be interesting having some boys around. Plus the girls here can have better social skills when it comes to men."

"I guess that's true."

"And I'm sure you'd like a special someone by your side 24/7 anyways."

"Ara ara, so considerate of you, Kaichou."

"It's what I should be, Akeno-san."

"Tell me, how's your relationship with Yoake-kun, Sona?"

That's the first time she'd see Sona lose composure a bit. She even saw her cheeks tinge pink for a bit before reverting back.

"J-Just a colleague. Nothing more."

"Oh? Is that right?" Akeno said with a faint sadistic look in her eye.

"Y-Yes. Yoake-san seems to be a great servant."

"Oh he's a lot more than that~" the queen said, flirtatiously.

That's when Akeno's mind drifted to the memory of last night. She could practically feel her panties gush at the memory.

" _I wonder if when he does get here, we can do something like that at school._ "

The thought excited her and made her lacy black panties dampen even more. The possibility of the pair ripping each other's uniforms off, doing it on a desk after school, maybe even inside a broom closet or a locker room made her mind really go places.

"W-Well, I have other business to attend to. Goodbye, Akeno."

"Goodbye, Kaichou. I'll be sure we don't make you too jealous."

She shut the door behind her, leaving a flustered Sona. Then she heard the door peak open again and saw the hybrid smile and get one last word in.

"We'll also try to keep the noise down."

And just like that, Akeno shut the door and left a huge blush on Tsubaki and Sona's face. Tsubaki was a bit more emotional than her king, but she never saw Sona react like this. Her face was as red as her best friend/rival's hair. The Gremory queen basically implied that'd her and Yoake were that far in the relationship. It baffled Sona greatly. After several minutes of having a red face, the Sitri heiress did her best to get back to work.

After school was over, Rias and Akeno teleported back to the Gremory residence inside her room. Soon after, there was a knock on the door and the queen opened it to see the rest of the peerage members standing in the frame.

"Ara are, nice to see you all. Especially you Yoake-kun."

Koneko rolled her eyes a bit at the greeting while Kiba let out a small chuckle. The two entered the room before the pawn as him and the queen pecked each other on the lips.

"Nice to see you too. And in your school outfit."

"Don't you love it?" Akeno responded with a twirl.

"I do."

"Baka-hentai-senpais…" Koneko muttered.

Once they were all gathered, Rias explained the mission.

"All of us are going to Transylvania. I have heard reports of a strong individual residing there who would be an excellent addition to our peerage."

"The person in question is a Dhamphir who supposedly has a powerful Sacred Gear residing within him. But we'll need to act quickly, I fear he may be hunted down soon," Akeno added.

"Hold on, how're you going to induct the boy into the peerage?" Yoake asked.

Rias went a little quiet.

"W-Well, hopefully we can take care of the vampire hunters and recruit him."

"There's another option, isn't there?"

It disgusted the heiress to know that Yoake was getting onto her scheme.

"*sigh Yes. There is. I was hoping we arrive before it's too late and recruit him. But the other option is to wait until his death and recruit him then, like I did with Kiba."

The blonde knight frowned at this a bit, knowing all too well what had transpired when he was reincarnated.

"How will he agree to it? What if he ends up like Kiba except worse?!"

This made Rias question her decision. Sure she'd get another potentially strong piece on her team, but at the cost of cooperation. Maybe the person would become a stray due to a lack of trust. She could never handle it if she had to kill her own servant. Speaking of strays, it struck another cord with her due to Yoake. What would happen?

"Well, let's hope we get there in time to possibly make him want to join us."

That seemed to calm Yoake a bit as well as gain a better understanding from the group as a whole. They had their mission, now it was time to execute it.

"Okay then, let's hope we save him. Akeno, prep a teleportation circle for Transylvania."

"Right away."

The queen created a large, red, magic circle on the ground for the whole group to fit in and they were whisked away to a dark, foreboding, landscape. The moon was full and glowed ominously on the peerage below. In the distance, they could make out a large, brooding castle behind a small forest of trees. The fields were green, but weren't vibrant. The entire scenery looked as if someone drained some of the color and left it to dry.

"This certainly gives me the chills a little bit," Yoake commented.

""Stay close to me Yoake/-kun.""

The king and queen looked at each other.

"Ara, what're you trying to pull Rias?"

"I'm trying to spend more time with my pawn and love Akeno!"

The pawn saw where this situation was going. So he made a comment before things got ugly.

"I'll check things out with Koneko-chan. Kiba, you stay with Akeno-chan and Rias. I'll be sure to let you guys know if something happens."

The two girls looked at the pawn before nodding their heads in shame.

"C'mon Koneko-chan. I brought you a little something to sack on."

"Is it Snickers?"

"You'll see."

The nekoshou and former stray left the rest of the group to head towards the castle.

"Well, let's not keep the two waiting hm?" Kiba said politely.

"Agreed," Rias replied.

The remaining peerage members went on their way to also investigate the scene possibly lying ahead.

Ahead of them, Koneko was currently munching on a new delectable, a Hershey's bar, while she was with the purple haired boy. The two walked on quietly through the thicket of trees.

"You really like that chocolate bar, eh Koneko-chan?"

"Hai. It's really good."

"I even saved up some money too. Thank Maou I didn't get you the more expensive kind."

Koneko's ears seemed to perk up when she heard Yoake's comment.

"More…expensive kind?"

"Now now Koneko-chan, you really like your Hershey's bar huh!?"

"Next time…I want the expensive kind."

"Hahaha! C'mon Koneko-chan, you like that chocolate right?"

"I sensed Akeno-senpai on you."

Yoake's eyes went wide.

"S-So, you know…?"

"Baka-hentai-senpai…"

"Is this for not getting you the expensive chocolate?"

The young girl nodded her head.

"Alright, if I give you the really expensive kind, will you not tell Rias?"

The nekoshou considered the offer before accepting it. As they cleared the forest, the two heard a commotion coming closer and closer to them.

"After them!"

"Run Gaspie-kun!"

"Waaah! I'm coming Valerie!"

With a nod of their heads, the two ran towards the sounds to see what was going on. Once they made it over a large hill, they saw a group of dark clothed vampire hunters surrounding a pale blonde girl who appeared to be in her late teens and a girl/boy that appeared to be around Koneko's age. Both had pinkish-red eyes and pale skin. They also happened to share the same hair color.

"You've got nowhere to run. We've got you now!" one of the hunters spat at the pair.

"I bet you two will fetch a high price!" another one taunted.

"That older one looks cute. Maybe I can fuck it before collecting the reward," a third remarked.

"Gaspie-kun, run! Now!"

"I can't leave you Valerie!"

"I'll hold them off, just please, go!"

"Noooo! I don't want you to die!"

"I'll be alright Gaspie-kun. After all, we're both special."

"Enough stalling, let's get them!"

"Nooooo!"

Then, a shocking thing happened as the hunters seemed to be frozen in time as well as the older blonde girl.

"W-Wait! I didn't want to do that!"

The boy/girl seemed to still be able to move, but all surrounding people were stuck in time.

"I-I'm sorry!"

All of a sudden, time restarted as the hunters charged at the pair in the center.

"Get away from him!"

The older girl tried to put up a fight, but was smacked away by one of the vampire hunters.

"Stupid bitch! Thinks she can put up a fight! You are as good as dead!"

"Oh, I don't think so…"

The new voice grabbed the attention of the many vampire hunters, who turned to face their new meddler.

"How rude. Bullying two defenseless beings. That calls for someone to learn their lesson."

"Fuck you! Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Yoake Murasaki," he said as he vanished and reappeared in front of one of them. "And this is where you start running." He ignited his hands in Demonic Lightning and blasted one of the hunters in the face. Meanwhile Koneko joined in on the fight and slammed her fist into another hunter.

"Rrrgh! Forget the vampire sluts! Kill those two!"

The other hunters obeyed and unsheathed their various weapons. Some even readied some spells. Yoake noticed this and smiled sadistically.

"Now the real fun can begin."

He shot a charged ball of Demonic Lightning towards a group of three hunters and sent them all flying away. He spotted another trying to aim a low level fire spell at him. He easily deflected it and sent a bolt of lightning to his assailant.

"Is that all you got?!"

Meanwhile, Koneko was losing her footing against a cloaked man holding a sword. The blade was currently in between Koneko's hands. She was pushed back mere centimeters before shoving the sword back into the attacker's forehead. The flat part of the blade made him stumble a bit and Koneko used the opportunity to punch the guy in the gut and knock him out. She saw two men try to go for the two dhamphirs. The nekoshou picked up a discarded axe and threw it in the direction of the assailants. The axe got one of them in the back. His partner spotted a Koneko and tried to draw a dagger, but it was too late as Koneko rushed forward and kicked him in the chest.

"Don't worry...We're here to help."

The two looked at the petite girl and gained a look of relief.

"W-Who's that scary person?!" the younger one asked pointing to the pawn.

"That's Yoake-senpai…He's really nice when he's not fighting. He just-"

"Come on! This is totally one sided! Give me a challenge!"

"He just gets into this mindset when he's fighting."

"O-Okay."

The purple haired boy was going around the battlefield taking down as many hunters as he could. He fired tons of lightning bolts at his opponents, who couldn't dodge fast enough and were shocked to death.

"Hahaha! You're all pathetic! You can't even hit me!"

The remaining vampire hunters tried to regroup and do what they could against the pawn.

"This guy's crazy. What do we do?!"

"I don't know. We can't seem to get him into a close quarters situation and even when we do, he's too fast."

"Boss, how do we deal with this guy?"

The "boss" stepped forward.

"He's clearly a devil. Perhaps using our holy arsenal can take him down."

"But we've been trying that!"

"Well you fucks need to learn that we have guns too. Let him focus on a group and have the others fire at his back."

"O-Okay. You hear that, let's try out the boss' plan."

"Well you better hurry up! Cause here I come!" Yoake shouted with a sadistic grin on his face as he charged the fearful hunter with his wings on display.

"Everyone scatter!"

The hunters obeyed the boss' command and spread out along the field.

"Ooh! I get to pick you off one by one!"

Yoake flew in and charged his body with electricity, making sure to stay out of range of any possible magic spells the hunters could fire. Once he was charged up, he charged back into battle.

"Lightning Javelin!"

The boy summoned his weapon and threw it at one of the footmen, impaling him through the chest before discharging and killing him. He summoned more and threw it at his attackers. Some of them managed to get away, but the others were either stabbed or electrocuted by the hail of the boy's attacks.

"Dammit, we're losing too many!"

"Just hold him off, the boss will be sure we kill him!"

"Who's gonna kill who now?!"

"Shit!"

The pawn socked one of the hunters in the face with a lightning charged fist. The vampire hunter was knocked to the ground, presumably dead. His partner looked towards the boy's direction, afraid of what might happen. He glanced around to see if there were any more of his allies around. They were all sprawled on the floor, groaning and/or dead. Koneko did what she could to protect the two vampires. Yoake landed and summoned lightning in his hands, ready to finish the grunt off. He made sure he'd thank Koneko later. But then he looked back into the terrified eyes of the last hunter.

"P-P-Please! Don't kill me!"

"And why not? You tried to harm two poor innocent and defenseless vampires. It seems only fitting that I protect them from scum like you."

"H-Hold on! I-I'll leave! I won't do this again! I'll even quit this crappy job to spend more time with my wife! Just please don't kill me!"

"Hmmm…let me think about it."

Secretly, the man reached for his gun and was ready to draw it. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Boss! Now!" he shouted as he drew his gun.

Yoake's reflexes were too slow as he was able to stop the man from firing his gun, but now the other group of vampire hunters behind him. He was shot multiple times in the back, the holy rounds burning in his back as he took them. He mustered up the rest of his energy to form a shield spell.

"YOAKE-SENPAI!" Koneko screamed.

" _Damn that really hurt. I should've seen that coming._ "

He saw the blood start to leak from his back.

" _Not good, gonna have to try and do one last attack. After that, I can't do anything else._ "

He started focusing his remaining energy and charged up his free hand with it, purple bolts of lightning crackling in his palm. It took thirty seconds, but afterwards, he dropped his shield spell and fired a sizable ball of Demonic Lighting.

"Lightning Bomb!"

The ball exploded and entered thousands and thousands of volts of electricity into each of the group members. The shock was too much and their bodies dropped from the voltage they just took. Yoake's body fell to the grass below him with a thud.

" _Haah. Looks like I did it._ "

But another scream was heard. Yoake turned to see the older vampire crying over the now unconscious younger one.

" _Oh no…_ "

The boy got up and limped his way to the scene. In the girl's arms was the younger vampire, eyes closed with a billet hole in his chest. Some of the bullets flew past Yoake. Maybe they were also trying to kill the vampires as well. Koneko looked ashamed as she faced the opposite direction of the sobbing girl.

"DAMMIT!" Yoake cried as he slammed his fists to the ground. He collapsed to the ground on his knees and contemplated the fact that he let an innocent die.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!"

"Gaspie-kun!" the older girl sobbed.

The pawn studied the girl's features. She was beautiful to say the least. Her curly pale blonde hair that went to the middle of her back was very pretty and her eyes appeared as if they weren't meant to be seen crying. Her pale skin wasn't hideous, but instead added to her appeal.

"I-I'm sorry. I wanted to save him."

"W-Wait, there might be a chance!"

The girl had a desperate look on her face. What happened next shocked Yoake even more than when the younger vampire froze the hunters in time. Out of the girl's chest resonated three grails with a blinding light. The boy instantly recognized them.

" _W-Wait?! Them?!_ "

Yoake was referring to the Sacred Gear the girl possessed, Sephiroth Graal, the legendary Holy Grail. Except, there were three of them.

" _H-How?!_ "

The girl, however, didn't look so ready to do it, as her hands began to shake. She was unsure of herself. Yoake saw this in the girl's expression and latched onto her hands.

"Wait, there might be another way to save him!"

"N-No! There isn't! I have to do this to save Gaspie-kun!"

"Actually, there is another way," a familiar voice responded.

The survivors looked up the hill to see Rias and the rest of the peerage.

"Dammit Rias, why'd you show up when you did?! Arrgh!"

The holy bullets were greatly affecting him now. Akeno was the first to rush to his side.

"Yoake-kun! Are you alright?!"

"I-I'm okay. Just…arrgh they really sting."

"I can heal you up you know, I'm sure you haven't seen the devil's method of healing wounds have you?"

"No, I don't believe I have."

"Then I'll show you when we go back, ufufufu," Akeno said with a giggle.

Rias went to the grieving older girl and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Your friend will be fine. I'm going to reincarnate him. But…I want your permission, no, I need your permission."

"What?"

"Something like this happened once where I wasn't able to get the person's approval to reincarnate them and I dealt with a hard situation. So now I ask you, will you allow me to reincarnate your friend as a devil?"

"I-I…I don't know."

"He will be alive and well again, but he'd have to serve me. You may wish to come with us, but if you choose not to, he will remain in my care as my servant."

The girl pondered what this decision could mean. On the plus side, Gasper would be well again. But at the cost of being this devil girl's servant. And the possibility of never seeing him again. She thought about what it would come down to. And looking back at Gasper, she only wanted his happiness. She had to try patch things up with her clan. Maybe they could spare her. But she didn't want Gasper to share her suffering. She wanted him to be happy. And if that'd costed her her happiness, it would be worth it. Plus the devil girl and the others seemed to be trustworthy.

"O-Okay. I accept. You may reincarnate him."

"Thank you, Ms…?"

"Valerie, Valerie Tepes."

"You're a member of the Tepes clan?"

"I am. The boy's name is Gasper Vladi. He's been my best friend since we were little."

"He will serve me greatly. But do you wish to come with us?" the heiress offered.

"No. I must try to rekindle the good relations with my family."

The girl got up and started to walk away.

"Please, take good care of him."

"I will."

"Thank you, Devil-san. Goodbye Gaspie-kun, I hope we can see each other soon."

And with that, the girl transformed into a swarm of bats and flew away into the night. Rias looked to the recently deceased boy and took out her pieces.

"What role do you think he'll play?"

"I think he'd make an excellent bishop," Rias answered her best friend, who was carrying a semi-conscious Yoake.

Rias pulled out a single mutation bishop piece from the wooden box and placed it on the boy's chest. She then started the ritual.

"I, Rias Gremory, wish to reincarnate you, Gasper Vladi, as my bishop. I resurrect you back to this soil as a devil and as my servant. Be delighted in your new life!"

The piece sank into the boy's chest and healed his wounds. He slowly opened his eyes to the group of unfamiliar faces staring at him.

"Welcome back, Gasper."

 **A/N (2): I apologize for the big delay. School will do that to you. On the bright side, I'm finishing the year next week after my finals. So expect more updates to come more frequently in the future. A lot happened in this chapter! Kiba opening up to the peerage, Yoake and Akeno giving each other their first time, Rias and Yoake going on a date, and finally the reincarnation of Gasper. I personally made sure this chapter was longer than usual due to the lack of updates. Also, this will be the last chapter that takes place before canon. So from here on out, everyone will be canon age. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make till the end of the Excalibur arc, but I'll figure something out.  
**

 **Moving on, the OC contest is still underway. However, I'm gonna need more submissions. Those of you who have submitted are awesome! Those who haven't, try to create one. Not saying everyone who didn't is forced to, but those who think you got what it takes, create one and send it to me via PM. The format is in the previous update so you can take a look at that for what I want. Remember, the deadline is the END of the Excalibur arc.  
**

 **Another topic is the harem! It keeps growing and growing thanks to your submissions. Again, since Issei is out of the picture, there will be no competition. So have fun Yoake you lucky bastard. Here's the current list in no particular order:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall, Ravel, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yubelluna (and more of Riser's peerage in the future), Irina, Asia, Xenovia, and Tsubaki (as well as others from Sona's peerage in the future)**

 **As for the others, Ophis would be nice. She's still under consideration. I will try to entertain the idea of a fem Vali. Lastly, I don't think I'll put Grayfia in the harem. She's married so I don't want Yoake to threaten the relationship she has with Sirzechs.**

 **But thank you all so much for continuing to read my story! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated and feel free to send me a PM. Anyways, see yah!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	12. A Very Special Birthday Gift

**A/N: Sorry everyone for such a late update. My summer has been really busy lately and I haven't gotten too much time to work on the story. But needless to say, let's just move right on with this chapter. This will also be a "very" special chapter as you can see... Enjoy!**

 **A Very Special Birthday Gift**

 **Warning: This chapter is basically a full lemon. You have been warned.**

After the great birthday festivities, Yoake went to meet up with Akeno in her room for a "very special birthday gift". The two had just turned 18 and everyone they knew was invited. Sona and her peerage showed up as well as the Maous and even Ravel Phenex, who was accompanied by Yubelluna. Sairaorg also came to the party and was happy to see Yoake in such good shape. The pawn had grew 5 inches in 2 years and was now 6'2". He still kept his hair in the same, somewhat messy yet also polished look. If Akeno wasn't curvy before, those two years were very kind in supplying her with even more curves. Yoake knew that it was most likely because of her fallen angel blood. But he wasn't complaining. If anything, it enhanced Akeno's beauty and sex appeal. Speaking of sex, the two were going to lock themselves in the hybrid's room and refused to come out until they were satisfied.

Yoake came up to Akeno's door and knocked.

"Ufufufu, come in."

The boy started to turn the handle, but then the raven haired girl added something.

"Wait! I want you to close your eyes when you get in here."

"Okay."

Yoake complied and opened the door slowly. He shut his eyes and felt Akeno's hands grab hold of his arms. She was leading him somewhere. He felt himself being sat down in a chair and he was excited on what was about to happen.

"Alright…open them."

The boy's eyes obeyed and he was met with a jaw dropping sight. Akeno was dressed in a purple bra and matching thong.

"So…what do you think?"

The bra looked a few sizes too small as it was struggling to keep her sizable bust inside. The thong seemed to only cover up almost nothing except a sliver of her womanhood. Yoake just stared at his lover with a growing lust. And the hybrid sensed this.

"Uh uh uh! You'll get this soon enough, I got more role play ready after you ravage me the first time, ufufufu. But first, I need to do something to make sure you don't get out of that chair."

The girl turned around, giving him a full view of her thick ass as she swayed her hips side to side. She even gave it a good slap, which made Yoake hunger even more. Akeno reached into a drawer and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and two belts.

"Stay still now. I want to be sure you can't do anything during what happens next."

"And what would that be princess?"

"It's a pleasant surprise. One you'll really like."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The hybrid wrapped the belts around his ankles and tightened them to press his ankles against the front legs of the chair. She also made sure to handcuff her lover to the chair's arm rests.

"Seeing you defenseless gets me really turned on Yoake-kun, ufufufu."

"I'll play along Akeno-chan. But maybe later tonight you'll be the one quivering in chains."

This time, it was her masochistic side that was turned on.

"Ara ara, you really know what to say to get me hot and bothered Yoake-kun."

"After knowing you for nearly a decade, a guy can pick up on what you like."

"And I can say the same for you. But tonight, we're gonna have lots of fun."

"I'll try not to tire out."

"Me neither. Now, ufufufufu, the real fun can begin."

Akeno turned back one more time, casting a soundproof spell on the room and went to her phone. She hooked it up to a Bluetooth speaker and scrolled through her phone for the perfect song. Once she found it, she pressed play and walked back to her chained lover.

 **[Play: Crazy In Love by Beyoncé feat. Jay Z]**

Yoake appreciated the sing choice but refocused on Akeno. She swayed her hips with each step to the rhythm of the intro. The hybrid had a confident smirk on her face as she made her way closer to Yoake. She stopped two feet away from the boy and started exaggerating her hip movements. She jumped around and did the same but sticking out her ass which was barely trapped in the thong. The raven haired beauty gave him a flirty wink before turning back around and getting in Yoake's face. She sat on his lap, noticing the growing erection in his pants. She grinded on it a bit, feeling it poke her juicy butt. Once Beyoncé's singing kicked in, she reached out her hand and moved it down her lover's left cheek, making him stare her in the face. She pushed herself up, giving the boy a closeup view of her massive tits. She pulled his head into her cleavage and shook it, in a sense, giving herself a motorboat. She pushed herself back and snaked her body with a lustful look in her eyes. The boy couldn't help but stare at Akeno's bosom, which she made sure she emphasized. The hybrid giggled at the boy's expression as she used one of her fingers to lift up his chin to make him look at her violet orbs. She stole a quick kiss before getting off her lover, leaving him wanting more as the chorus kicked in.

She strutted around the chair with her hands in her silky black hair and eventually placed them back on her hips as she swayed them. Once she did a full circle, her hands went up again as she made them draw out every curve on her body before reaching them to the straps of her bra. She slowly slipped them off while giving Yoake a hungry stare. The raven haired girl turned her back to the boy again as she unhooked the back. She dropped down low ass first before rolling back up, all while maintaining eye contact with her lover. She spun around while simultaneously throwing her bra off, revealing her full naked breasts. Her pink nipples hardening as she saw the lustful stare of Yoake as he struggled with the restraints. She shook them back and forth while bending forward, giving a top down view of her chest. Then she danced to the music while shamelessly showing off her body.

The second verse kicked in and Akeno was staring down at her lover. She got on her knees as she grabbed his shirt. She removed each button slowly while keeping her lower half active. Once his bare chest was exposed, she stuck out her tongue and licked Yoake's toned body. She then pressed her own chest to his and moved her body up and down. Akeno got back up and this time pressed her ass on the pawn's hard member. She managed to stick it in between her ass cheeks as she shook and bounced her beautiful butt around it. Once she was finished, she walked away to something Yoake didn't notice before

The second chorus played as she strutted to the object. The lights seem to come up as she finally made it to the object, a silvery metal pole. Yoake knew what was going to happen next. Jay-Z's rapping came in as Akeno spun around the pole. She used her arms to reach up and then wrapped her legs around as she maneuvered herself. The raven haired beauty bent back to see Yoake with his tongue practically hanging out if his mouth. She giggled at this as she twirled skillfully around the silver pole with her lover watching intently. She slid back down the pole and got on all fours, sticking her ass up in the air. She slowly made her way to the chair like she was a lion stalking its prey. She licked her lips hungrily as she got closer and closer. The hybrid tipped the chair over, making Yoake fall flat on the ground. Before he could react, Akeno kissed him deeply as the music faded and she was unlocked the handcuffs and unbuckled the belts around the legs. Now it was time for her lover to release his confined lust.

The boy kissed her vigorously, his tongue fighting for complete and total dominance. From the moaning, it seemed to be working. The queen was still on top of him though and didn't seem to be wanting to lose her current position.

"Mmmm~!"

The couple continued to kiss for two solid minutes before catching their breath.

"Happy birthday, my beautiful princess."

"Happy birthday, my handsome knight."

They went back at it again, Akeno fighting for her position on top. Yoake searched for an opening in her defenses. He found it once his hands reached the string of her thong and gave a hard tug. That only made the queen moan even deeper as she felt the fabric bury itself in her wet snatch. Noticing her reaction, Yoake then quickly flipped the pair. They broke apart for air again, panting as they stared at each other.

"You really tortured me there Akeno-chan. Seeing you in that outfit…"

"Ufufufu, well, I aim to please Yoake-kun."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yoake then closed in on the girl's neck, sucking it and softly biting it, intent on leaving a hickey.

"Ah…yes…right there."

Yoake continued to do this until he released himself and kissed down to her chest.

"Go right ahead…" Akeno responded.

Once he got clearance, the boy latched onto the girl's left breasts, biting and sucking on the nipple. His free hand fondled the other one, kneading it like dough while also squeezing it in his palm.

"Oh…Yoake-kun…Mmmm~"

"Your nipples are getting so hard," he replied.

He quickly went back to work sucking her breasts.

"Ahh…Right there…mmmm…Oh…fuck…"

She felt her hands reach down low as she tried to finger herself for added pleasure. But her lover grabbed them before she could.

"I think I should do that myself Akeno-chan."

He made his way down her stomach to the object of his desire.

"So naughty princess. You're already so wet down here," he said rubbing her womanhood through the thong. The hybrid bit her lip as she felt Yoake's fingers press against her folds. She still noticed the stiff rod in his pants. It all depended on who she wanted to cum first. She felt her thong being slipped off her waist and off to the side.

"Looks like I made the first move Akeno-chan."

"Do it…"

Yoake nodded and inserted his pointer finger in first, earning a stifled moan from Akeno. He pumped it in slowly, making sure she felt every movement. And she did. She was trying harder to not give in so quickly. After they lost their virginity to each other almost two years ago, the couple was more than comfortable with fucking each other. It wasn't daily sex. But every time they did do it, Akeno would lose her mind the second the boy's cock was inserted into her. The only one who knew about their sexcapades was Koneko. Yet Yoake made sure to keep her quiet through gifts of various sweets. Despite Koneko calling the couple perverts, she still loved the two of them as if they were family. Akeno even noticed Koneko getting more comfortable around Yoake. The girl would sit next to him a lot as she ate her sweets while the pawn would pat her on the head.

" _Ara ara, maybe Koneko might be joining the harem as well._ "

At this point, Akeno was fine with many others entering Yoake's life. She even knew they'd eventually get to the point where they were. Hell, she could've sworn she heard Rias masturbate and moan her lover's name. It wouldn't be long before she and Yoake would do the dirty deed. But Akeno didn't mind. Because she knew that no matter what, he'd love all of them equally while she was still in the top spot. They were already way past the point of simple occasional sex. And tonight was going to be the prime example of how far they progressed.

She felt another finger insert itself into her pussy. This time, she started to let go and freely moan.

"I was wondering when I'd hear your lovely voice moan again."

"That's because…aaaaah~….it's begging for you."

"Then let's continue."

He sped up his motions, Akeno sprawling on the floor as she tried to find some stability. She could feel herself get ever so closer to cumming in the boy's hand.

"Ahhh~! I-I-I'm getting close…"

"Just let go. I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste."

"I-I…Ahhh fuck! I'll try to last a bit longer."

"Who said I wanted you to?"

A third finger went inside her and it was at that point Akeno felt herself on the edge of releasing. The boy's fingers were furiously pumping in and out of the hybrid. After thirty more seconds, the ravenette came hard as she screamed out Yoake's name.

"Tired, princess?" he teased.

"Oh don't think I've forgotten about you, my love," she responded with a sudden burst of energy. The boy was surprised to see the girl he loved recover so quickly this time. She laid there for nearly three seconds before getting back up. The hybrid tackled the boy to the ground again and shoved the chair away. She saw his still rock hard cock trapped in his pants. After that little trick the boy played, it was time for some payback.

"Ara ara, who's on top now?"

"Hold on-Aaaaah!"

Yoake felt a painfully pleasurable feeling fellow his waist. He saw Akeno with a firm grip on his member.

"Oh? Was that a moan I just heard?"

"W-Wait Akeno-chan, I-Aaaaaaaah…"

"Sounds like someone's enjoying this. Is that it? Do you like getting your dick squeezed?"

"I-Ah! Fuck!"

"Ufufufu, guess I'm right. Oh well, time to satisfy this naughty masochist."

The girl freed his dick from the confines of his pants and boxers. It slapped her in the face from the recoil it took from her rapid removal of his underwear.

"Now, for your punishment…"

Akeno wrapped her hands around Yoake's massive appendage, but she threw caution to the wind as she gripped it tightly in her hands. She was going to make her lover pay for humiliating her, despite her loving it. She stroked it as hard as she could, making sure he felt every painful and lustful motion.

"Damn Akeno-chan…Oh that feels so good…"

"We're not stopping here."

The girl opened her mouth wide and took in his length. She'd given him blowjobs before, and this time, she was used to it. It took a lot of time and "practice", but the hybrid could take in all 10 inches of his dick in her mouth and down her throat. She used her lips to coat her saliva on it while also making sure to sound as lewd as possible. Her tongue expertly maneuvered around the shaft and even explored the tip. She looked into Yoake's pained expression and worked harder. The girl loved seeing that face. She continued to bob her head up and down Yoake's cock, feeling it grow in her mouth.

" _I want his cum soooo bad. The last time we did anything was two weeks ago._ "

She was counting. Counting the time in between each of their sessions. No doubt her lover was too. She looked forward to every one of them. But this one was going to be different from the rest of them. She set out to completely drain her lover of everything. Or the opposite would be true and she would be fucked to the point where all she could think and speak about was how amazing their sex was and of Yoake's massive dick. A thought then lingered in the girl's mind. Sure devils had a very low birth rate, but what would happen if she managed to bear a child. What if all their fuck sessions did eventually produce results? She was certain the boy'd make an excellent husband and father. But she was concerned about the life they'd live. It wasn't exactly carefree. And the two didn't actually marry yet. Still it was something Akeno thought/fantasized about. Her mind refocused once she heard Yoake moan louder.

"Oh…Akeno-chan…"

She just kept focusing. She then deep throated his dick and went all the way to the base. Her lips were practically touching his crotch at this point. She stayed there for several seconds, making sure not to gag on it.

"Oh fuck!"

She pulled her head up and off, going back to stroking the long rod of her lover. His pained face said it all. He was close to releasing his first load of the night. Akeno was definitely awaiting this. She wrapped her mouth around his length again, intent on making him cum sooner. The queen wouldn't lie. After doing this many times, she actually craved the taste of both her lover's cock and sperm. She couldn't quite describe it, but she loved them with a passion and the man to which those belonged to even more. She forever devoted herself to one guy and one guy only. And that guy was receiving the best blowjob of his life right now.

"Akeno-chan, I'm…I'm cumming!"

"Mmm~! Mmmm mm mmmm M mmmmmm! Mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm~! (Yes! Give me what I desire! Give this slut your hot cum!)"

The boy released his first load down the girl's throat. She made sure none of it went to waste this time as she swallowed it all, the warm liquid slowly making its way down. She even made sure this time he had unloaded everything he could in that first orgasm.

"Mmm~! That's number one! And I think I know where to unload the second one."

She laid on her back as she looked at him with wanting eyes. She reached her right hand down low to her pussy and used her fingers to spread it open for Yoake to see. The inner pink flesh and the dripping juices leaking from it made it all the more enticing.

"Don't keep a girl waiting, Yoake-kun. It's rude, ufufufu."

"Right. Especially the birthday girl."

"I'm ready for you."

The boy then rushed over and plunged his dick hard into her awaiting womanhood. Akeno screamed once it entered her. She always did. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times they've done it in the past, she could never not scream once her lover's long appendage was inside her. She wondered how others would react once they discovered Yoake's massive cock.

" _They'd probably go just as crazy as me._ "

She then felt the boy thrust hard, yet slowly. Both of them liked it rough. Gentle sex was nice every so often. But usually they didn't pull punches. If it hurt, it was out of pleasure. The sadomasochistic couple knew that their screams only fueled the other. They also knew that if it felt good, they would be completely honest and scream to the top of their lungs about how good it felt and begged for more. Their moans were honesty signals as well. The louder, the better.

"That's it! Fuck me right there! Give my pussy your dick!"

"Not loud enough Akeno-chan? Then allow me to raise the volume."

"What? What are you-AAAAAAAH~!"

Yoake found just the right place he was looking for, her g-spot. He relentlessly pounded it, refusing to be gentle. And judging from the hybrid's expression, she didn't want it to be gentle either.

"OH FUCK! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! AAAAAAAH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! YOAKE-KUUUUUUUN!"

"There's my little whore."

"AAAAH~! YES! EVERY TIME YOU THRUST IT IN ME, MY PUSSY WANTS MORE! I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK! I LOVE HOW YOUR BALLS SLAP AGAINST MY GUSHING PUSSY!"

"It's clinging on to me. What a slut you are!"

"YES! I'M NOTHING BUT A DIRTY SLUT! I'M YOUR'S AND ONLY YOUR'S! THIS PUSSY IS RESERVED FOR YOUR COCK!"

"Is that so? Then tell me why!" he replied as he went faster this time.

"IT'S SOOOOOOO BIIIIIIIIIIG! I CAN FEEL EVERY INCH OF YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

"Anything else?!"

"YOUR CUM IS THE ONLY THING I CRAVE BESIDES IT! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN GIVE ME YOUR CUM IS YOUR DICK! I NEED BOTH TO SURVIVE!"

"Anything else, princess!"

"IT'S ATTACHED TO THE ONEI LOVE MOST! NO OTHER MAN COMPARES! AAAAAAH~! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK ME MORE!"

The boy complied. His cock rammed into the girl he loved so much over and over again. She was moaning like crazy with her ahegao expression that the pawn loved to see. He felt her walls tighten around his length, begging for a shot of his warm juices. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. She wanted more. So he was going to give her more. He lifted her slender legs around his waste and had Akeno lying on her neck. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't care. Before she knew it, she was lifted up as she felt her lover's cock penetrate her deeper.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~! AAAH FUCK YES! AH! AH! YOAKE-KUN! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!"

"With pleasure, my princess."

The queen grabbed hold of her lover's back and dug her nails into his skin. Whether she left marks or not, neither of them cared. All they cared about was how much pleasure they were giving each other. The feeling was amazing. Akeno could feel every twitch of the boy's penis against the sides of her pussy. He was getting closer. She tried her best to put in some work as well, using as much strength as she could to move her hips up and down Yoake's rod. The slapping and lewd sounds emanating from their crotches was music to their ears.

"Akeno-chan, I'm about to…"

"YES! MORE! MORE! GIVE ME YOUR CUM! PAINT MY INSIDES WHITE! I'M CLOSE TOO!"

Quick on his feet, Yoake leaned in for a kiss which Akeno accepted. Their tongues dancing and wrestling with each other. Their moans were getting louder and louder. They began to suck each other's face as they remained in their lip lock. It was sloppy, lacked grace and poise. Still, their moaning increased as they felt each other nearly there.

"MMMMM-MMMM! (AKENO-CHAN!)"

"MMMMM-MMM~! (YOAKE-KUN!)"

They released their loads at the same time. Akeno felt a rush as she felt all the white liquid enter her insides. The warm feeling it gave her was always welcome. She felt it mix around and linger until her lover pulled his member out, sending the extra cum out of her pussy.

"Ufufufu, that's two!"

Yoake laid on the ground, exhausted. Though his dick was still hard as a rock, refusing to give up. Akeno was thinking of what she should try first. What role play would entice Yoake to get him going again? Did she wanna be the submissive or the firm dominant this time?

"Don't go anywhere Yoake-kun. I'll be right back."

The ravenette swished her hips back and forth as she lef for her bathroomt, hoping Yoake would look. Sadly, he still was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, but that would change soon. Akeno just had to pick out the next "scene" so to speak. She looked at all the different options. But what? What would turn him on the most? Perhaps allow her to have a lot of fun too. There were lots to choose from. The queen made sure she picked out any kind of kinky fetish that she could exploit. As she was looking, she found an outfit that would be perfect. Allowed her to be strict while retaining the sex appeal and was very kinky in its own right. And the prop to go along with it was perfect. She decided this one would be first.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Ready!"

Yoake looked to the bathroom to see what Akeno had changed into. His eyes went wide as he stared at what the girl was wearing. She wore a white dress shirt underneath a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up that was open for Yoake to see that the shirt was barely keeping her chest in. She wore tight black pants that were nearly see through, Yoake noticing that she wore the same panties she usually wore underneath. On her feet were black stilettos that looked very dominating. To complete the look, she wore fake glasses with red rims. In her hand was a ruler that she tapped in the opposite hand.

"Young man! What're you staring at?!" Akeno shouted, getting into character.

"I-I-I'm sorry Himejima-sensei, I-I-"

"You're staring at my chest right?"

"H-Hai."

"And my somewhat exposed panties right?!" she questioned as she whacked the nearby desk menacingly with her ruler.

"H-Hai!"

"Well, that deserves some punishment! And seeing as there is no one else here, I will have to punish you myself! It's time you take consequences for your actions!"

"H-Hai, Himejima-sensei!"

"Good. Now, pull up that chair!"

The boy did as he was told, also assuming the role of a nervous, perverted, cowardly student. This appealed to Yoake's masochistic side. And the pawn was happy to play along. He sat in the chair as Akeno stood above him, ruler still in hand.

"Now then, turn around."

Yoake obeyed.

"Get out of the chair, but put your hands on the seat."

He did as instructed.

"Show me your ass!"

He lifted his butt up, Akeno's sadistic side going crazy.

"Now it's time for your punishment!"

She took the ruler and whacked him on his backside. A clear red mark appearing on one of his cheeks.

"Ow!"

WHACK!

"Owwww!"

"WHACK!

"OWW!"

WHACK!

"OWWWWWWWW!"

She repeated the process multiple times before Yoake begged for her to stop. The queen gave him a few more slaps with the wooden stick, making sure she was satisfied.

"Learned your lesson?"

"H-Hai, Himejima-sensei."

"Ufufufufu, good. You know, I've noticed your grades have shown poor performance."

"It's true Himejima-sensei, I don't know what to do."

"How about I show you?" she replied, bending forward to allow Yoake a view of her cleavage. She lowered her fake glasses and gave a flirty wink.

"S-Show me?"

"Yes, Yoake-kun. I'll show you your reward if you start picking up your grades."

She took off the blazer and threw it to the side. She then unbuttoned the white dress shirt underneath to show her lover her bare tits. Akeno gave a sultry smile at Yoake, who had a massive boner already. He look stupefied as he stood still with an agape mouth.

"Were these what you were trying to see, Yoake-kun?"

"Hai Himejima-sensei."

"They're magnificent aren't they? Tell me Yoake-kun, are you a virgin?"

"H-Hai…" he replied, still in character mind you. Of course he did it many times, but he went along and played his part. Him and Akeno never actually did lots of role play. Tonight was the night where they would try as much as they could before they were completely drained.

"Ara ara, no need to be ashamed Yoake-kun. Let your sensei take care of you."

She wrapped her tits around his cock and stroked them up and down.

"This is called a boobjob. I'm sure no one's ever done this to you before hm?"

A moan escaped the boy's lips as he felt everything the queen was doing. She let some drool escape her mouth to make it easier on herself. The squelching of her tits around his cock made it all the more enjoyable.

"Himejima-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Your breasts are so soft…Fuck…"

"Ufufufu, thank you for the compliment. Now hush, this next part will be even better."

"How are you….Oh!"

"Mmmm~!"

She stuck the remaining inches of the boy's cock in her mouth, stroking it while also sucking away at his head. The boy felt his head tip back from the amount of pleasure he was currently experiencing.

"Oh…fuck! Ah! Himejima-sensei…"

"M mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm! (I can feel you getting closer!)"

"Himejima-sensei! It's feels so good! Ah! Ah fuck!"

"Mmm mmm mm! (Cum for me!)"

Akeno never let up her assault. She continued to pleasure her lover as much as possible with the boobjob. She thought about how kinky the current role play was and how different it was from the time they were children. Before, their role play was more out of fun and innocence. It was what children would classify as playing make believe. What her and Yoake were doing now, well, it was the grown up version. This version having no innocence to it at all and only focused on pleasing the other. She wondered if her parents did any role play. Knowing them they probably did. Except when it came down to Akeno and Yoake, both of them were sadomasochists, switching constantly between dominant and submissive. They shared the role together, and they both got something out of both sides.

"HIMEJIMA-SENSEI, I'M CUMMING!"

"Mmm mmmmmm mm! Mmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmm mmm! (Cum inside me! Give your sensei your hot cum!)"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

His third one. Yoake unloaded his cum into his lover's awaiting mouth again for the second time tonight. This time, some of it got on her attire. The sticky liquid got on her tits as well as on her face as well. But Akeno didn't care. She felt it stick itself to her body, making her feel hot and her pussy moist. She felt her panties dampen as she scraped off what was left and placed it in her mouth. She made slurping noises each time, making the boy stay hard.

"Mmm~! So you see Yoake-kun? If you raise your grades, I'll be sure to do this for you after school as a reward. But we're not exactly finished."

She led him to the bed, dragging him along as she mentally prepared herself for another round. Only this time, it was going…somewhere else. She got on all fours and faced her butt to her lover. She saw his massive dick swell in anticipation.

"Now don't be shy…"

Yoake went over to her and gazed at his lover's ass. The see through pants made it easier to see the prize that was underneath. He reached out his hands and grabbed the waistband of them, but not before Akeno stopped him.

"Oh no, we're not gonna do it like that. I want you to rip them open. I'm sure you know where."

The pawn nodded and took his hands off the waistband before lowering them down to her ass crack. He gripped the fabric and started to tear it in two, making a considerable hole in the pants. The hole revealed Akeno's signature black panties and a wet spot near the crotch area. He moved the bottom part to the side to see her dripping womanhood and anal cavity. He guided his dick to her entrance and rubbed it a bit, teasing her.

"Now hold on Yoake-kun, that's not where you'll be exploring today. You'll be in a lesser known part of my body or well known judging from the way you stare at me."

She shifted her ass down to his cock, putting her anal cavity on top of it.

"This is where you'll be going in. Take some initiative and fuck my ass. Consider this extra credit."

The boy did as she instructed and slowly eased his way into her ass. Akeno's eyes went wide as she screamed while her lover's manhood forced its way down. There was some resistance, but Yoake managed to do so. He began to pace himself as he slid in and out of the queen's anal hole.

"Oh yes…Keep going Yoake-kun!"

Akeno was trying her best not to scream immediately again. She forced herself to try and maintain her sanity. But damn, did it feel good. The couple only did anal every so often. The last time they did was nearly four months ago. Still, she loved every thrust into her ass as she felt herself being torn apart. It was different than normal sex, but if it wasn't in her pussy, it'd be here, or in her mouth, or in between her tits, or in her mouth and between her tits.

"Your ass is so tight Himejima-sensei! I can feel it tighten itself around me!"

"Ufufufu, that's because it's accepting you inside it. It wants to be fucked more! It wants to become yours and yours alone!"

The boy then began to speed up his pace, lewd noises coming from the hole he was pleasuring. He winced a bit as he felt Akeno tighten her ass around his member. There was no doubt both were enjoying the moment.

"OH FUCK! AAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAAH~! YEEEEEEES! FUCK MY ASS YOAKE-KUN!"

"Himejima-sensei…"

"DON'T HOLD BACK! CUM IN YOUR SENSEI'S ASS! MAKE A MESS OF IT! SHOOT YOUR VIRGIN SEED INTO MEEEEEEE!"

Yoake lasted a few more minutes before blowing his load into his lover's ass. The queen let out a pleasurable scream as it went inside her. This was the fourth time the pawn came and it wouldn't be the last. Akeno laid on the bed, her arms and legs giving away as she relished in the feeling of having her ass fucked. Some of her lover's cum leaked out of her anal cavity, creating a very lewd picture. She had the same stupid grin on her face again as she looked over her shoulder to see Yoake's still erect cock.

"Ara ara, you definitely have way more stamina than the first time we did it."

"Well when someone gets to have sex with such a beautiful and sexy woman like you, a guy will make sure he keeps up."

"Well, then let's see how long you last now."

 **Two hours later**

"YES YES! I CAN FEEL MYSELF GOING CRAZY OVER YOUR DICK! DON'T STOP! AAAAAAAAAH FUCK!"

The hybrid was now dressed in a nurse's attire, which left very little to the imagination. The uniform was a pure white but gave a more than generous view of her cleavage and had a skirt that went down to the upper portion of her thighs. She sported a pink bra underneath and matching stockings with black heels on her feet. To complete the outfit, she donned a tiny nurse's cap with a pink heart on it and also wore white, elbow length gloves. Yoake, however, still wore nothing. But that didn't matter. All he could really think about was how good Akeno pulled off every outfit she had them roleplay with and how good she assumed the role. As of now, she was the slutty nurse who found her latest patient to be the man that would give her the "check up" she needed. Unlike the last roleplay they did, she wore no panties underneath, giving the boy full access to either of her pleasure spots. The second Yoake saw her in the nurse's uniform; he went crazy and barely spent any time letting Akeno really get into her role. However, Akeno didn't mind. In fact, she loved getting her man to lose control and ravage her body, no matter the character or costume she wore.

"What happened to being a professional?" Yoake teased.

"I'M SORRY! I WANTED SOMEONE TO FUCK ME SOOOOOO BAD! I STARTED GETTING THESE LUSTFUL URGES AND COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO TREAT IT! I WANTED TO STAY PROFESSIONAL BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"I thought you're the one who's supposed to be the one giving me the check up."

"I DON'T CARE! DOES YOUR DICK WORK? CLEAAAAAAARLY! DO I WANT TO BE FUCKED HARDER? YES! FUUUUUUUCK YES! AAAAAAH~!"

All of a sudden, an intriguing thought came into Yoake's head. He smirked mischievously as he began toying with the idea. Once he thought about it hard enough, he decided to carry it out as soon as he got Akeno in the right opportunity.

"Oh? It looks like I will have to help this poor slutty nurse."

"YOU CAN HELP ME BY FUCKING MY PUSSY HARDER! I WANTED A MAN'S CUM FOR A WHILE NOW AND NOW THAT I FINALLY GOT THE TASTE OF A MAN'S DICK IN MY ASS, A BIG, HEALTHY, HARD ONE AT THAT, I LONG FOR YOUR CUM!"

"I think the nurse is losing her mind. Maybe I should try some shock therapy to see if she'll snap out of it…"

That made Akeno pause.

"Wait…shock thera-AAAAAAAH~!"

Yoake sent a couple hundred volts into his lover. After hearing her moan, he smiled.

" _Looks like I discovered a new technique._ "

"AAAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAH~! I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOUR COCK AND YOU ELECTRIFYING MEEEE! I'M NOT GONNA LAST MUCH LONGER IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!"

"Guess I only made this nurse even crazier than she was. Oh well, better enjoy this while it lasts."

He made sure to keep the voltage at a more "comfortable" setting to allow Akeno to get her masochistic thrill without damaging her too bad. Yoake was a sadist as well, but he knew better than to go absolutely crazy on his lover. There was also the fact that he had a small fear. Well, not really a small fear, but a fear nonetheless. It was about his powers and Akeno's power. Sure, they were both extremely proficient in lightning based magic. But Akeno had yet to tap into the powers inherited by her father. It was actually good that she had suppressed them because Yoake feared that should those powers surface, he would risk obliterating the woman he dedicated his heart to for the rest of eternity. He read the book entry about his powers. Demonic Lightning and Holy Lightning were counterparts to each other. Both were incredibly destructive and could take either user out if used against one another. If Yoake and/or Akeno didn't get a hold on their powers, they could destroy each other. That's why Yoake made sure to keep his shocks' voltage low to make sure he didn't risk killing the raven-haired beauty.

"I'M CUMMING! YOU'RE MAKING ME CUUUUUM! AAAAAAAH~!"

The boy felt Akeno's orgasm as her inner walls tightened around his cock. Her secretion coated it, acting as a lewd lubricant as he continued sliding in and out of her.

"W-WAIT! I-I JUST CAME!"

"But you don't seem satisfied. You need intensive care."

"HOLD UP! DON'T DO ANY-AAAAAAH~!"

"So…what'll it be?" Yoake asked as he paused for a brief moment.

"I…want you to…keep going…"

"I couldn't hear that. Mind repeating it for me?"

"FUCK ME AGAIN! I WANT YOUR SEED INSIDE MEEEE!"

"If the nurse recommends it…" he said as he resumed slamming his rod into the hybrid.

"YES! YES! AH! AH! AAAAH! YOUR DICK FEELS SOOOO FUCKING GOO-MMMMMMM~!"

Before she could say anymore, Yoake captured her lips. Akeno was having a hard time trying to concentrate on many things at once, the pleasure high she was experiencing, the love she had for the purple haired boy, the sensation of it all. But she decided to block everything else out and just focus on returning the kiss. Their tongues flicked back and forth inside of each other's mouths. Yoake continued to send shocks into Akeno's body, making her quiver in pleasure and her hold on the pawn's member tighten.

As the two continued, Yoake could feel himself about to lose it.

"Akeno-chan…"

"DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME UP WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"AAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

The boy released his 13th load of the night into his lover. While he already came before then, this one was just as strong as the others. After he felt he released everything, he took his member out of the queen, the same, fucked-stupid look on her face after feeling his love liquid inside her.

"*pant* *pant* You're…gonna…make me…go stupid…if you continue to fuck me like that…"

"Satisfied princess?"

"For now…I think that was a fantastic birthday gift, wouldn't you agree?"

"I couldn't agree more."

The two laid on the sweat soaked bed, exhausted.

"You know…someone's gonna have to wash these sheets you know?" Yoake mentioned.

"I'll do it myself. Though I wouldn't mind keeping them on for a bit."

"Why? So you can waft in the musky scent of me and all the cum stains? You can be so perverted sometimes, Akeno-chan."

"Ufufufu, well, it doesn't matter as long as you like it."

"I love it," the boy replied as he kissed her gently on the lips for a few bried seconds.

"We're both crazy, hm?"

"Yeah…we are."  
"Something the matter?"

"Well, I'd like to go on a date with you sometime Yoake-kun."

"Of course. We ca-"

"That doesn't end up with us fucking each other."

"I see."

"Don't get me wrong, I always love the times we have sex, but I want us to grow a bit, you know?"

"I think I know what you mean. You just don't want us to become a couple that only relies on sex for us be in love with each other."

"Exactly. This was fun and all, but I'd like to slow down for a bit. We can continue this, I mean I'm probably gonna be the one who cracks anyways."

"Knowing you…I can see that."

"Shut up," the hybrid replied, punching his arm teasingly.

"I understand. I'll figure something out."

"Ara ara, I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

"Is that your teasing side talking or your genuine side?"

"Both."

The two stared at the ceiling for a bit before turning towards each other.

"I love you, Akeno-chan."

"I love you, Yoake-kun."

The girl snuggled up next to her lover, wrapping one arm around his torso while another was placed against his chest. Her hand gently pressed against his toned body, earning a satisfying smile on her face. The boy pulled her in by her waist, placing one hand against her back and one on her ass. He gave it one more hard smack and saw Akeno's lewd expression as he did it.

"Had to do it."

"Alright. I'd let you do it anyways."

"Goodnight, my princess."

"Goodnight, my knight in shining armor."

And with that, the two drifted off to sleep.

 **Bonus: Another Queen's Discovery**

Once the party seemed to be settling down and the birthday boy and girl left, the partygoers slowly dispersed from the Gremory mansion. They were said their goodbyes and given thanks for attending by Venelana, Zeoticus, Rias, and Grayfia.

"You sure you'll be alright, Ravel-sama?" the purple haired queen asked.

"I'll be just fine, Yubelluna-san. Thank you for escorting me."

"It is my pleasure, Ravel-sama."

"Why are you staying anyways?"

"I wish to speak about something with Yoake-san. I wanted to personally wish him a happy birthday."

"O-Of course. You do that. Be sure to mention me too! N-No wait, don't mention me!"  
"Good night Ravel-sama."

"Good night, Yubelluna-san."

The Phenex girl teleported away in a pillar of fire and Yubelluna was alone. Truth be told, she wanted to speak with Yoake about something. While it was true she had yet to personally wish the boy a happy 18th, she had other reasons why she wanted to discuss with him.

" _I can't seem to bear being in Riser-sama's care. He's…He's…_ "

She knew the word, but couldn't say it to herself. It wasn't only her, but some of the other girls in the peerage as well. Her king did seem to take advantage of them. He didn't really show them genuine love. More like it was only so he could sleep with them. And what could she do? She was bound to him. There was no one seeming to want to take her and the others, not like Riser would let them anyways. He was selfish and used them as weapons and sex objects. She felt uneasy about it. The queen was supposed to be second in command and always loyal to their king. Yet here she was, doubting her purpose.

One thing was for sure; Yoake had some answer for her. Based on the small interactions she had with him, very small at that, she knew that he was more caring than her king. The way he acted towards everyone was a whole lot different than Riser. Added to the fact that he and his girlfriend and fellow peerage member, Akeno, were deeply in love with each other. She picked up on these things and wished she could have someone in her life that would treat her the same way. Was she jealous of Akeno? She admitted it herself. As another queen, she would always compare herself with those who shared her status. Yubelluna was known as the Bomb Queen, a title she actually liked. She was a master at all things magic, specifically explosive type magic, hence her nickname. Her king's fiance's queen, Akeno, was known as the Priestess of Thunder. She, like herself, was also proficient in magic but specifically lightning based magic. She was on par, if not even more powerful than Yubelluna. Finally, the last one she knew about was Sona's queen, Tsubaki. She didn't know much about her or knew if she had a title or not. But what she did know was that like her king, Tsubaki was very intelligent and could easily outsmart an opponent. She was also skilled in using her naginata in combat as well as combining her Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice, into the equation. She was dangerous. Not in the power sense, but in the sense that one mistake against her, and you'd pay dearly for it.

Still, she was the only one with actual Rating Game experience. So that gave her a big advantage. On the other hand, should those two enter a Rating Game, there was little doubt that those two would be worthy opponents. But back to Yubelluna's mood, she was definitely jealous of Akeno. Not only because she had both beauty and power to boot, but she had an actual lover. One who treated her and everyone else with respect and kindness. Not only that, but she admitted that Yoake was definitely handsome. Scratch that, he was downright sexy. She could see why Akeno was more than satisfied with Yoake.

" _Rias-sama also seems to be in love with him._ "

She refocused on her objective, talk to the pawn. She asked around for him and was answered by Venelana. Yubelluna respected her, possibly more so than any of the other Gremorys currently. She was beautiful, not to mention she was a former Bael. She was everything a lady should be as well as a caring mother.

"Yo-kun? Oh, he should be in Akeno's room. I'm sure he will talk to you if he's not…busy with his love interest."

The queen bowed her head as she searched for the fellow queen's room. She came across it and knocked on the door. No answer.

" _Hm…That's odd._ "

She tried again. Nothing. She tried several more times before realizing that there was no noise emanating from the room. It was weird for sure. So she decided to see what they were up to. She wouldn't be spying of course! She just wanted check on him. Yubelluna teleported outside to see what was going on. And she saw something she didn't expect. There the two lovers were, furiously kissing each other and on the floor. The queen seemed to be wearing a very skimpy outfit, showing all her features to her lover. Yubelluna gasped initially from the shock, but hid beside the window so they wouldn't notice her.

" _Th-They've progressed that far?!_ "

She peeked again to see that the two were now getting more passionate. The pawn was now latched onto the hybrid's breasts. But, it wasn't like any of the times her and Riser did anything. Yes, her and her king did engage in sexual acts, though she hated it. In fact, most, if not all the girls were forced to pleasure their king when he commanded them too. The only one who was exempt from that rule was Ravel. She knew about it yet didn't do anything to stop it. Though Yubelluna didn't blame her, she couldn't speak out against her brother. But the Phenex queen noticed that Akeno seemed to be enjoying it immensely. Her face was one of satisfaction and love. A blush seemed to creep on her face as she continued to watch the two pleasure each other.

" _I should go before they notice me…_ "

She was about to teleport away, but something kept her by the window to watch. The love that the two showed each other was clearly present. And Yubelluna admitted, what they were doing was really hot. The boy was currently fingering her and she was screaming in ecstasy. Though she couldn't hear them because she recognized a soundproof barrier around the room. But Yubelluna was sold on the visuals alone. She continued to watch their erotic dance as she felt one of her hands go below her dress. She slipped it underneath her skirt and towards her panties, which were already getting a little wet.

" _Oh my Maou…I'm really getting into this._ "

The Phenex queen's eyes were glued to the scene displayed in front of her. But then she saw it, the pawn's cock. Her eyes bulged at the size. It was unlike anything she's seen before.

" _It's…so big. That's the kind of man she's got?! Even Riser-sama isn't that size. In fact…_ "

This time, the queen let her imagination get the better of her. She pictured herself in a pure white room; laying on a soft, equally white bed. Standing at the foot of the bed was Yoake himself, completely naked. Yubelluna could see how well endowed he was and nearly lost herself at the thought of it.

" _If only…_ "

The purple haired beauty refocused back on the scene, this time the two were already fucking each other.

" _She looks so happy…_ "

To say that the Phenex queen was jealous now was an understatement. Her king never truly showed her or any of his pieces any affection besides maybe Ravel, who was his little sister. Now, she was watching the ultimate expression of love in her eyes. Yubelluna wished that she could be treated the same way. Her hand sped up furiously as she masturbated to the scene in front of her. She passionately watched the two go at it and saw Akeno's lewd face as she was pounded into. The boy also seemed to have plenty of stamina. They seemed to be pleasuring each other and loved every second of it. As they were close to climaxing, so too was the purple haired queen. She felt a rush of her own juice escape her as she saw Akeno scream in delight. Yubelluna panted heavily from spectating the two and felt her essence drip down her leg.

" _That was so fucking hot… You better watch yourself Akeno, because I have found a new target._ "

The queen disappeared before the pair could notice her. When she returned, she was thinking heavily about Yoake. She remembered every little detail and made sure to commit each to memory.

"Yubelluna, where were you?!"

The happy thoughts immediately left as she heard the voice of her king.

"I was merely discussing matters with your fiancé and one of her pawns," she lied.

"Well you took too damn long! I knew you were accompanying Ravel, but she said you stayed behind to 'talk' with that stray dog!"

"Hai, Riser-sama. It is true."

"So? Is he still pathetic?!"

" _Nowhere near as pathetic as you…_ " the queen thought to herself.

"Well, is he?!"

"Hai, Riser-sama. He is as you say, a pathetic, weak, stray dog."

"That's my queen."

Riser looked to see liquid drip down one of his queen's legs. A sly smile grew on his face.

"Oh, you're wet down there I see…"

Yubelluna's face began to lose its color as she saw her king advance on her.

"You're such a great queen, prepping yourself for me. I'm lucky to have a queen like you."

She couldn't do anything as Riser grabbed onto her breasts and kiss her neck. She didn't want this. She was disgusted by this man she called her king. But what could she do? He was way too powerful for her to handle. And she was afraid that he would punish her greatly if she resisted. The queen could only remember what happened to Isabela when she tried to talk back to the Phenex heir.

"H-Hai Riser-sama. I p-prepped myself for your love and kindness."

"Why don't we try something new tonight? Would you like that, my queen?"

There was nothing else she could say.

"H-H-Hai, Riser-sama."

She was then escorted to his room to see his peerage lying about, with sad looks on their faces.

" _When the time comes, I hope that Rias-sama defeats you, you bastard!_ "

The Phenex queen then thought back to Yoake.

" _I hope he is strong enough to save me, no, save us._ "

 **A/N (2): I apologize again for such a late update. But now that this chapter's out of the way, I can say that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. Yup, a full lemon basically that also hinted at what is yet to come. They said they were gonna do it, and the main couple of this story has done it. After this chapter will jump us into cannon. And if you're wondering, Yoake will be a third year like Rias and Akeno. Remember that Issei will not appear in this story whatsoever.**

 **Don't forget about the OC contest that's still going on. I'd love to hear your submissions. Remember the deadline is the end of the Excalibur arc. Send your submissions to me via PM.**

 **Short, sweet, and simple. Now onto the harem. It's continuing to grow and shows no sign of stopping. Keep your submissions coming btw!**

 **Here it is in no particular order:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Sona, Serafall, Ravel, Tiamat, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Yubelluna (and more of Riser's peerage to come), Xenovia, Irina, Fem. Vali, Ophis, and Tsubaki (as well as possible others from Sona's peerage)**

 **I'd like to thank you guys also for getting this story past 20,000 views! We've also reached over 200 followers and over 150 favorites! That's insane! I appreciate all of your support! You know the drill. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated and feel free to send me a PM! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. I will try to hopefully post again as soon as I can.**

 **See yah!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	13. Kuoh Town

**A/N: Back again with another chapter! This one is finally in cannon so let's get right into it!**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Kuoh Town**

The sun was starting to pour through the window as Yoake was beginning to wake up. Immediately however, he felt something restrict his movement, or someone. Sleeping soundly to his right was Akeno in her full glory. She held onto his right arm tightly as she placed it in between her massive cleavage. Her chest rose and fell and she had a very cute expression on her face, much different than the teasing smile she always adorned usually. The pawn smiled to see his lover sleeping so soundly. He tried to move his left arm to stroke her hair but felt another weight restrict him. The boy looked to his left to see his king, Rias, also soundly asleep with his arm in between her cleavage. Like her queen, she left nothing to the imagination and was completely naked. Not that Yoake minded of course, but it was rare to see his king naked and sleeping next to him.

" _She's really trying hard now. Isn't she?_ "

Within the past two years, Rias had been gaining confidence in herself and where she stood with Yoake. She was becoming more bolder and showed off her naked body to her pawn on multiple occasions. The boy admitted, Rias was nearly on par with Akeno in terms of beauty and sex appeal. However, he appreciated Rias' beauty in a different way. In his eyes, his king's signature red hair and bright blue eyes were the features that completed her look. Her body was only an addition to the whole picture that was Rias Gremory. Though the two never did anything near the things that Akeno and Yoake had done. Rias was slowly looking to change that. Still, she never realized how far Yoake and Akeno were in their relationship and believed she finally had an advantage.

" _All in due time Rias, all in due time._ "

Before long, the two eventually stirred and arose to see their favorite pillow in between them.

"Morning you two," Yoake greeted.

"Good morning, my knight in shining armor," Akeno replied as she kissed her lover's lips briefly.

"Good morning Yoake," the heiress responded as well, also giving a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Glad to see you're not fighting each other anymore."

"We got pass that. Albeit with a little difficulty."

"You still shock me though!"

"All in good fun Rias, ufufufu."

"Okay, time to get ready you two. No peeking now."

"No promises Yoake-kun…"

The three of them got out of bed and changed into their uniforms. Both Rias' and Akeno's hugged their curves nicely while Yoake made some altercations with his. Instead of the white dress shirt underneath, he wore a similar one albeit being purple in color. He also still wore the lightning bolt necklace Rias gave him. He rolled up the sleeves of the jacket to his elbows to complete the look.

"Ara ara, looking good Yoake-kun."

"Same to you Akeno-chan."

"What about me?" Rias asked with a pout.

"You know the answer Rias, you look great too. Don't be acting all tsundere now."

"I-I…I am not!"

"Okay Tsundere-Buchou, let's head to school before we're too late," Akeno teased as well.

The three left after eating a nice breakfast to help energize them for the day. Yoake looked back at the mansion that the Gremory family provided him. It was extremely grand indeed. The Victorian-era look seemed to be popular amongst devils and there seemed to be no difference here. There were 10 floors in total with five above and five below. The house was painted a very serene and calming white with some grey mixed in. There were a multitude of rooms that were nearly too many to count. The gate surrounding the house was huge as well as the front and back lawn.

" _Jeez, they really went overboard huh?_ "

Yoake then turned back and caught up with the two fellow third years. Near the gate were Kiba and Koneko, dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Morning."

"Good morning Yoake-kun."

"Kiba, I thought I said we weren't supposed to use honorifics with each other," Yoake responded.

"My apologies. I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good morning Yoake-senpai…"

"Hello Koneko-chan! You look cute in your uniform. I also see the hairclips."

"Thank you…" she replied with a small, unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Shall we?" Rias asked.

[Hai, Buchou!]

Everyone strolled through the gates and was instantly met with the sea of rumors from the rest of the student body.

"It's them!"

"Aren't they all part of that weird club?"

"Rias-onee-sama! Akeno-onee-sama! We love you!"

"Damn those two. They could get any girl they want in this place."

"I heard Akeno-senpai is dating Yoake-senpai. They look so cute together!"

"Yoake-kun! Please go out with me!"

"So who's better? Kiba-kun, or Yoake-kun?"

"Don't make me choose!"

"Koneko-chan looks so cute today!"

Yes, this was everyday for the Occult Research Club members, as Rias said they were known as. Rias and Akeno shared the title of the Two Great Onee-samas. Their looks and good grades instantly boosted them into popularity among both sides of the student body. Kiba was seen as a pretty boy who had a prince-like manner and earned the affection of the girls and the hatred of the guys. His title was the Prince of Kuoh. Koneko became the school's mascot because of how adorable she was to everyone who saw her. Lastly was Yoake. His looks and good nature were something that instantly attracted the females. He nearly rivaled Kiba in how popular he was with the ladies. Because there couldn't be two princes at the school, they decided to name him the Dark Knight. Every girl dreamed to be saved from the lecherous perverted guys residing at the school by Yoake. Unfortunately for them, however, he was constantly seen with Akeno. Rumors spread that they were extremely far into their relationship, some even saying that the two had done the deed multiple times. While this was true, the couple decided not to say anything. They still had many adoring fans though.

"Ara ara, seems like business as usual."

"Indeed. Remember to meet after school."

[Hai Buchou!]

The group split, leaving the pawn with his two superiors. They hung onto his arms as they walked to their class. Once inside, they were met with the roar of their female classmates.

"AAAAAAH! There they are!"

"Who do you think is a better match for Yoake-kun?"

"I'm on Team Akeno-nee-sama. She's seen way more often with him. Plus I hear they make out frequently."

"I fully support Himejima-san and Murasaki-san. They are the perfect couple."

"What about Gremory-san? She's so perfect. I'm sure Yoake-san caught onto her charms."

"Gremory-san and Murasaki-san would be so perfect!"

"I want a chance at dating Yoake-kun…"

The boys, however, were less than thrilled.

"Damn bastard…Look at him, flaunting his women."

"I bet he did some dirty trick to get with them."

"I don't care if he has good looks, that asshole needs to die!"

The room then went silent as the teacher entered the room. Everyone took their seats and class began. Yoake was a diligent student and worked pretty hard at his studies. Though he did take some time to relax in class and gaze out the window. The pawn did this to reflect on the time he spent in the human world as well as to think about the future. At the moment, he still was a low-class devil, hadn't obtained a familiar yet, and was still maturing with his powers. He hadn't perfected them per say, but he did continue to grow with them. He let out a sigh before focusing on the girl directly in front of him. The love of his life for as long as he can remember was sitting right there in that chair. He had yet to ask her to marry him, but he felt that the date would better off be unknown until he felt it was right. He wouldn't rush things. And with the life the two of them lived, settling down would be something way down the road. No matter what, however, he wondered how it could be.

" _It would be the best thing in my entire life…_ "

He then looked to Akeno's right to see the other girl who caught his attention. Well, more like forced until he realized his feelings. But the past is in the past. Rias was beautiful in her own right too. And if it weren't for her, Yoake wouldn't be where he is right now. He owes her a huge debt. But perhaps being not only her pawn, but her lover as well might suffice. And she was happy. The two had grown closer together throughout the time they spent together. Sure they weren't at the point Akeno was with him, but the speed was comfortable. Who knows? Marriage would also be another possibility. Though at his current state, that dream might be hard to achieve.

The first half went by and lunch break started. The three of them headed for the ORC clubroom, which was located in the academy's Old School Building. Ominous as it was, the building was comfortable to host a peerage in. And it was convenient too. Once inside, they were met by Koneko and Kiba, who were already eating lunch.

"Got any new treats Koneko-chan?" Yoake asked.

The rook nodded and pulled out what appeared to be a sleeve of Oreo cookies, though the filling appeared to be mint.

"They look good. Mind sharing?"

"Hai…Yoake-senpai."

The nekoshou gave the boy three of the cookies. He thanked her before resuming his meal. He looked back up again to see the girl having a waiting expression on her face.

"Oh, how could I forget? I need to give you some of mine."

Yoake reached into his pocket and grabbed a Hershey's bar and handed it to Koneko.

"…This isn't the expensive brand…"

"Sorry Koneko-chan. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe…"

Koneko took the Hershey's bar, unwrapped it, and began munching on it.

"You have a pretty good bond with Koneko huh?" Rias asked.

"Yup. Me and her have been getting along swimmingly."

"Hai…Yoake-senpai is very kind to me. And he gives me sweets…"

"Haha, well, I will try to get a better brand of chocolate for you."

"Hershey's is still good…" the first year replied while still munching on the chocolate bar.

"Ara, I wish Yoake-kun would give me some sweets."

"I may not have any sweets left, but I can give you this."

The pawn and queen shared a good kiss with each other at that moment, much to the dismay of Rias, the slight embarrassment from Kiba, and a deadpan glare from Koneko.

"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

After they separated, the queen giggled.

"I take it back, I think I have something much sweeter, ufufufu."

"What about me Yoake?"

Yoake let out a sigh before capturing Rias' lips briefly.

"You two can be so greedy sometimes…"

"Well, it's always nice to see you three get along so well with each other…"

"What about you Kiba, any girl catch your eye?"

"Lots have asked me to date them, but I turned all of them down."

"You need to get yourself out there. I'm sure someone will come your way."

"Thank you Yoake."

"Hey, just looking out for you."

"It seems that lunch is almost over, we should return to class at once."

Everyone packed up their things and went on their way. However, Yoake saw a familiar black cat silently watch the group leave.

"I'll catch up with you guys. Don't worry, I'll try not to be too late."

"Ara, don't be gone too long now Yoake-kun."

He went to the bushes to see the cat swishing its tail back and forth.

"Why here of all places?"

"Not happy to see me, nya? After so many years…"

"If Koneko sensed you here, that'd be bad."

"Relax…I make sure I mask my aura. No one will detect me, nya. You just know its me because you've seen me before."

"What've you been up to since I last saw you Kuroka?"

"That's a secret, nya. I'm afraid my lips are sealed."

"Well, if you're here to check on your sister, she's doing just fine. I even give her sweets most of the time."

"Good thing you're keeping up with your promise. What about the other one, nya?"

"It's difficult with my current status. And to be fair, you did kill your master."

"It was justified, nya. You would've done the same."

Kuroka then strolled over to Yoake, wrapped around his leg, and purred.

"Mmm you've matured, nya. And though I may not see it, I think I can tell when someone is packing."

"Do you really gotta do this? It's bad enough I already know someone who can literally measure a guy's length by just looking at them."

"I'm really tempted to see for myself what my future ba-I mean man is hiding from me."

"Transform here, and you're basically dead if they catch you. Besides, I gotta head to class."

"Why do you gotta be such a buzzkill, nya?"

"I'm not. Just careful is all. Will you be in town?"

"Ara, looking to hook up, nya?"

"No, just wondering."

"Yes. I'll be around a bit. But if you need anything, and I mean anything, you know how to contact me, nya."

"Why do I get the feeling I just see you anyway regardless if I call you or not?"

"Don't you have those bimbos to go to?"

"Goodbye Kuroka."

The boy then disappeared inside the building, leaving Kuroka by herself.

" _I wonder if he realizes I can smell the raven haired one on him? He's gonna be one hell of a mate, nya._ "

The next few hours went by quickly. School ended pretty quickly and it wasn't long before the ORC met in the Old School Building.  
"Seems like there is nothing to attend to other than contracts," Rias reported, "Go ahead and make me proud my adorable servants."

[Hai Buchou!]

Once they all teleported away, Rias sipped away at the tea Akeno had prepared for her. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Sona then walked in, along with Tsubaki, to Rias' desk.

"What brings you here, Sona?"

"Just wanted to see how my best friend and rival is doing."

"If you came for Yoake, you just missed him."

The Sitri heiress and queen blushed a little bit, causing Rias to giggle a little.

"N-No that's not why I came. I also wanted to report something. There are reports of some fallen angels in the area. I'm not sure what they want, but a few of my peerage members were going through their contracts and sensed a few fallen signatures. Not sure what they're doing here though, but I'd just like you to be aware."

"We're still at a cease fire, but this is troubling. Are they aware of our presence here?"

"Again, I'm not sure. But my peerage will do what we can."

"Understood, I'll be sure to inform my peerage as well. By the way, how's that new pawn of your's doing?"

"He is still rather new, but is getting the hang of things. Plus, he does have a Dragon Sacred Gear to boot."

"Is it a Longinus?"

"Unfortunately not. Regardless, he is a fine servant."

"That's great to hear. While you're here, there is something I will ask of you."

Rias then pulled out a chessboard from one of the drawers in her desk. Sona sighed as she shook her head. Tsubaki looked rather unfazed by this.

"Seriously? You know you haven't won a single game against me."

"I can still win! Just you watch!"

"All right. I'll take white, as always."

Meanwhile, Yoake was currently working on his contract.

"So, what do you request of me today?" he asked his contractor.

The person in question was a young mother who was alone in the house, currently cleaning the place.

"Oh, I'm currently busy vacuuming. But you wouldn't mind doing some dusting, would you?"

"No ma'am, I can do just that."

Yoake grabbed the feather duster and went to work dusting the living room.

"You're such a sweet boy. I hope my own child can take after you."

"I'm sure she will."

"Yoake-nii!"

Bursting from one of the rooms in the hallway was a girl that appeared to be 8. She had brown hair tied in two side ponytails and had bright blue eyes and wore a pure white dress that went down to her knees. Needless to say, she was very cute indeed.

"Hey Chiharu-chan! Good to see you again!"

"Sorry, she can be such a bother."

"It's fine Hanamura-san. She's just being a sweetie."  
"Why don't you play with her? I can handle the rest."

"Whatever you ask of me."

Chiharu then dragged Yoake by the hand to her room. There were countless plushies of cute animals everywhere are the room was painted white. Her bed was simple for a girl her age and she had a bunch of magical girl posters plastered on her walls.

"I'm glad to see you Yoake-nii!"

"Glad to see you too Chiharu-chan. How's school?"

"Great! I'm making so many friends there."

"That's fantastic! So, what do you have planned for me, my little magical girl?"

The girl giggled at that. She then grew a big smile on her face as she went to her closet. To pass the time, Yoake went on his phone and scrolled through some photos. Some were really great memories. He then looked at one of him and Akeno taking a selfie while she kissed his cheek sweetly. The boy smiled at that.

"Who's that pretty girl?"

Yoake turned around to see Chiharu dressed in a magical girl uniform. It was bright green in color and had lots of white frills on it. She even had a little wand to complete the outfit.

"Looking very cute Chiharu-chan!"

"Hai! Magical Girl Chiharu is ready to dispel evil!"

Yoake decided to play along as well.

"Mwahaha! You'll never defeat me Chiharu-chan! I am too powerful for someone like you!"

"Never Monster-chan! For me and my Magic Wand of Love will blow you away!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The boy ran around the room with Chiharu following after him.

"Get back here Monster-chan!"

The two of them laughed and giggled as they played together. It reminded Yoake of what he used to do with Akeno. Despite being older, he still enjoyed fun moments like this one. And he also understood how Shuri felt when she played with them as well. Seeing Chiharu smile made it worth it.

"Got you!"

The little girl then bonked the pawn on the head with her wand. Yoake fell to the ground and pretended to be in pain.

"AAAAAH! I'm defeated! I underestimated a magical girl like you!"

"You see Monster-chan, you'll never defeat me and the power of love!"

Both of them laughed and laughed as they broke character and went back to talking.

"Who was that pretty girl on your phone?"

"Oh, you mean Akeno-chan?" Yoake questioned as he pulled up the picture again.

"Yeah! She's so beautiful!"

"She really is…"

"Do you like her?"

"Very much Chiharu-chan."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yup. That's her."

"Her name sounds really pretty too!"

"Yeah, I thought that the first time I met her…"

"You should marry her!"

At that moment, Yoake's cheeks went red. He didn't think that Chiharu's comment would get him to react like that. He thought about marrying his lover, but hearing it from this cute little girl, it made the question mean a whole lot more. Hearing Chiharu say this, it made him think about not only marrying the raven haired girl, but also raising a family. He thought back to the marriage contract Shuri gave the pair on that birthday years ago. When would that promise be made?

"Ahaha, that's very sweet of you to say Chiharu-chan."

"Do you have any more pictures with her?"

"I do actually."

The pair spent the rest of the time looking at photos of the older boy and his main lover. Before long, Chiharu's mother walked into the room and said she was finished.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Yoake-san?"

"That's alright Hanamura-san. I need to head home."  
"Okay, thank you for all the help!"

"It's no problem."

"Bye Yoake-nii! Bring Akeno-nee over soon! I want to meet her!"

"All right Chiharu-chan. I'll try."

"Chiharu-chan, can you go wash your hands?"

"Hai!"

Once she was gone, Chiharu's mother spoke to Yoake about his compensation.

"Here you go, 50,000 yen for your service."

"Thank you very much."

"It's the least I can do. Send your master my regards."

"I will. I'll be available whenever you need me Hanamura-san."

"Take care Yoake-san."

The pawn exited the house and decided to go for a walk instead of teleport directly back to the ORC. It was a very beautiful night and it helped put his mind at ease. He thought back to the time he spent with Chiharu talking about Akeno. He'd love to bring her over to meet the young girl. He also considered having her meet Serafall as someone who was a "magical girl" herself. However, he also thought about Rias' situation. She was an heiress hopelessly in love with one of her servants. Yoake genuinely loved her too. But the fact remained; he was still labeled as a stray. Until an opportunity presented itself, he was going to be stuck as a low-class devil that was still under a lot of backlash.

A sudden whoosh broke him from his thoughts. He narrowed his gaze and looked around, trying to find the cause of the noise. Killing intent was definitely in the air. He summoned his Demonic Lightning and threw a small ball of it towards an incoming projectile. The two collided in a burst of light. The pawn turned to see his assailant.

"It seems a devil has lost his way."

"And it also looks like a fallen angel whose wings are ready to be torn off its body."

The fallen angel in question was a voluptuous girl in a black BDSM type of outifit. She had long black hair that matched her wings and violet eyes. The girl bore a little resemblance to a certain hybrid he loved so much. But the boy knew better, this was not the love of his life.

"How dare you threaten me of all people! Don't you know who I am?!"

"If you think you are above me, think again."

Yoake lit up his hands in Demonic Lightning to prove his point. The fallen angel recognized this and started to question who she was up against.  
"W-Wait…"

"Oh, this? This is something you should definitely be afraid of. I believe you know this as Demonic Lightning?" he said with a smirk.

"N-No, impossible. Your family is dead."

"Know who you're up against bitch. I'm Yoake Murasaki, soon to be heir to the Raijin clan, pawn to Rias Gremory. Now if you were smart, I'd suggest you get out of my sight. I would hate to cause any tension between our races that would lead to further consequences."

The killing intent between the two parties eventually faded, the fallen angel clearly knew who was superior in this fight and didn't want to take her chances. That was made even more apparent by the fact that she was alone and with no backup.

"Fine young devil. Just tell your bitch of a master that we are here on business under Azazel-sama. I assume you know who that is?"

Yoake flinched for a moment. He had only heard stories of Azazel through Shuri and sometimes Baraquiel. All he knew that the supposed leader of Grigori was a rather laid back man with a very high interest in Sacred Gears. He shook the thoughts of the past away from his mind and looked back to the fallen angel.

"I do. But know that should you cause trouble, you will be under my master's jurisdiction as well as the house of Sitri's. Just be careful about your next move."

"Yeah yeah. We'll stay out of each other's way."

"Before you go, there is one thing I should ask."

The fallen angel turned around, unsure of why he'd request of her.

"What?"

"Do you by chance know any fallen angels who wears a fedora?"

"I might. Why?"

"That's all I need to know. I will be on my way."

Yoake summoned a magic circle and teleported back to the ORC, leaving the fallen angel to herself.

" _How is a member of the Raijin family still alive? I must report this to Dohnassek-sama._ "

The fallen angel flew back to an abandoned, shady looking church. Waiting for her were two other female fallen angels. One was tall and had an equally curvaceous figure. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a maroon coat that exposed her cleavage and a matching skirt. On her feet was a pair of black heels. The next girl was a smaller girl with a loli like appearance. She had bleach blonde hair tied into two frilly ponytails and blue eyes. She wore a black and white gothic lolita attire.

"Where were you Raynare? Blowing some other dude and killing him?" the smaller one asked.

"No Mittelt, I was patrolling and came across a servant of that Gremory bitch."

"So, she is controlling this area," the taller one noted.

"Apparently so is the Sitri family."  
"So we've got two devil families and their bitches to worry about. Fuck me!"

"Like anyone would do that Mittelt," the taller one added with a snicker.

"Shut up Kalawarner! You're just lucky you have a better body than me!"

"Aren't fallen angels supposed to be sexy? I can't see why anyone would want your loli ass."

"Enough!" a new voice shouted.

The three girls turned to face the new speaker to see Dohnassek, their appointed leader. His appearance hadn't really changed since that fateful night almost a decade ago. Though he had slowly been climbing up the ranks. He had now gained another pair of wings due to his efficiency. Unfortunately, the other girls did nothing of significance to earn another pair. So they were forced to obey the male fallen angel and his demands.

"Raynare, what have you found?"

"It seems like the two devil families in charge of this area have caught onto us. They know we're here now."

"Well as long as they don't interfere with our plan, then we'll be okay."

"I have also been scouting around the area to see if there were any wielders of Sacred Gears in the area. I've found nothing."

"Keep looking. If there is none, then our only objective is obtaining Twilight Healing."

"So you're sending that rogue priest freak to fetch the wielder?" Kalawarner asked.

"Freed is a loyal servant. He is also passionate about murdering the pathetic devils."

Raynare grew an unsure look on her face.

"Something else you'd like to add Raynare?"

"D-Dohnassek-sama, th-there was a devil I ran into today."

"So? Did you eliminate him?"

"No. I didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. And to add to that, he had the powers of the Raijin clan at his disposal."

Dohnassek narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say powers of the Raijin clan?"

"Hai. It was a boy with purple hair who is a pawn under the red head."

"And what was this boy's name?"

"Yoake I believe."

The crow then grew a sinister smile on his face.

"So…he has come back. That son of a bitch finally reveals himself after so long."

"You know this boy?"

"How could I not? I killed his adopted mother and she squeeled like a pig as I did it. She told me about how sweet he was and kind. Pathetic. Just like her."

His smile only grew as he reminisced about how great it was killing Shuri.

"This is just too funny. Now I get to finish the job. As a matter of fact, I didn't think I did end up killing that bitch's daughter. So this'll be so much fun. Once we obtain Twilight Healing, we'll be unstoppable."

"But this boy has Demonic Lightning. And if the girl you mentioned is the daughter of Baraquiel, then she will surely have his powers as well."

"Who cares?! I bet that bitch resents her father for not saving her sorry ass! We'll kill them both and then the poor Baraquiel will suffer from heartbreak. At that moment, I will kill him in his weakened state and assume his position. Once he's out of the picture, I can finally show the factions who the real superior race is!"

"You're sounding really ambitious…" Kalawarner commented.

"Like a true anime villain." Mittelt added.

"Shut your mouths! Keep your distance from the devils for now. Once we extract Twilight Healing from that pathetic girl, we can begin our attack."

"Are you sure the devils won't catch onto us? They know we're here."

"You told the boy about how our orders are from Azazel right?"

"Hai."

"Then they won't interfere so willingly. We'll be safe. Now rest up. We have a city to destroy."

The other three rolled their eyes before going to their quarters.

Back with Yoake, he teleported back into the ORC clubroom to see Rias still sipping away at her tea, a frustrated look on her face.

"Let me guess, you tried to play against Sona at chess and lost, again."

"Don't need to rub it in…" she replied with a pout.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Still doing their contracts. You're the first one back."

"Well, I'm gonna have to wait for Akeno before we head back, might as well relax for a bit."

The pawn took the couch and laid down on it. He started to close his eyes a bit, but was interrupted by his king.

"Did anything else happen?"

"I ran into a fallen angel on the way here. Thankfully we ended on a truce due to the ceasefire. Wouldn't want to cause any more issues."

"Anything else?"

"If there's one, there's probably more here."

"What could they be doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll need to stay on our toes."

"I heard the same thing from Sona. Looks like we'll need to be careful."

"If there's nothing else, I'm gonna catch up on some sleep."

"There is one other thing you could do…"

The boy raised one of his eyebrows, unsure of what was gonna happen.

"We could…progress our relationship? Wouldn't you like that Yo…a…ke?"

Rias started unbuttoning her top to reveal her lacy purple bra underneath. She had a flirty look in her eyes and Yoake had a few ideas of where this could head.

"Akeno's not here Yoake. We could finally take the next step and become closer than ever before…"

Yoake sat up on the couch, not doing anything to stop Rias' advances. It was getting serious now. She fully discarded her shirt and was beginning to undo her bra.  
"I know what you want Yoake. You want to see what's underneath, right?"

"I…do."

"Then I'll show you the thing you desire…"

The purple bra fell to the ground, exposing the heiress' large oppai. Yoake looked closly to see the nipples already firm. No doubt Rias was waiting for this. The king walked forward and pressed Yoake down to the couch. She straddled him and cupped his face, mere inches from his lips.

"Fufu, guess I'll take the lead this time."

"Ara ara, what are you doing to my Yoake-kun?"

Rias jolted up to see her queen standing there, a sadistic smile on her face.  
"Akeno, remember Rule #2."

"I thought we forgot about that rule when we made up Buchou. But seeing my Yoake-kun like this… You took advantage of him while I wasn't looking. That is rather unacceptable. You leave me with no choice but to teach my king some proper manners."

Rias' hair started to glow, as did her entire form.

"As your king, I should discipline you as well for not recognizing my status as your superior."

"If this is a fight for Yoake-kun, then I won't lose, ufufufu."  
"I won't lose either…"

Yoake sighed as he summoned his Demonic Lightning and shocked both of them.  
ZAP!

"OWWWW!"

"Owwww~!"

"You two need to settle down. I thought we're going to accept one another."

"But we still need to settle this somehow…" Rias retorted.

"Ara ara, it appears we will need to fight for Yoake-kun's affection some other way."

The two girls looked at each other and nodded. The pawn didn't like where this was going and before he knew it, they rushed off into separate rooms to go and change. A magic circle appeared in the room and out stepped Koneko.

"Hey Koneko-chan! How was your contract?"

"…I had to dress up for some stupid pervert."  
"Maybe you should find some other contractor."

"Are Buchou and Akeno-senpai here?"

"Yes they are, but I don't want to know what they're doing."

"Does it involve you?"  
The pawn nodded his head.  
"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

"Would you like to go out? I think I might know an ice cream parlor that serves very good ice cream."

"Hai…That'd be nice…Yoake-senpai."

So the rook and pawn left the clubroom and went out to get ice cream.

"Yoake! What do you think of my naughty cheerleader outfit?" Rias shouted as she stepped out in a very skimpy cheerleader uniform that was red and white. The top barely held her breasts in and the skirt was almost way too short. Though unfortunately, Yoake had already left.  
"Ufufufu, there's no way Yoake-kun can resist me in this cute apron!"

Akeno barged out in nothing but a white, frilly apron. To her surprise, her lover was not there.

"Where'd Yoake-kun go?"

The pair looked around the room to see a little note.

"What's this?"

The red head picked up the note. It read:

Went out to get ice cream with Koneko-chan. See you two at home. Please try to get along with each other. Love you both!

-Yoake

The two hung their heads in shame to see that all their hard work was for nothing. At that moment, Kiba teleported back in the room to see the two girls in their revealing attire.

"Oh, did I miss something?"

"You can go home Kiba," Rias said, disappointed.

"Okay Buchou, so sorry for any trouble I might have caused."

The knight headed out the door and made his way home, leaving the two girls sulking in their shame. They drove Yoake away. And now, he was spending time with Koneko. While they weren't totally upset with that, it still made them feel jealous that he took the rook on an unofficial "date".

"We get too crazy sometimes, don't we Akeno?"

"We do indeed Buchou. Now, let's get changed. Perhaps we can resume this some other time."

"You think I'm gonna be outdone by my queen?"

"We'll see who Yoake likes best soon enough."

In her head, Rias knew who was the obvious choice. Akeno had spent much more time with Yoake and they had shared a wonderful relationship. Sure she was jealous, but also accepting. She wanted her servants to be happy and if Akeno pursuing Yoake and even if she married him before she did, she would be okay with it. The two were already bound by a marriage contract. The question was not if they would marry, but when. And there was also the fac that Yoake could only marry her if she worked things out with her parents. The family did indeed love Yoake, almost like another son. But the fact remained; he was still a low-class devil. Until he could reach high-class status and relieve his title of being a stray, he would gain a lot of backlash for it. However, a marriage with her queen would bring no issue. Seeing as they were both outcasts in their own right before the Gremory heiress reincarnated them, they were perfect for each other. Still, Rias dreamed of one day being married to Yoake.

"Let's go home Akeno. Maybe we can surprise Yoake with dinner."

"I'd like that very much Buchou."

The two left the ORC and proceeded to surprise their lover. Back with Yoake and Koneko, they were enjoying some delicious ice cream.

"How's your's taste?"

"It tastes really good…"

"Same here! I told you this place was good."

"Yoake-senpai knows a lot of good places to eat…"

"Well, in your case, I just know all the good sweet shops."  
"Exactly…" the rook replied as she licked her ice cream.

"Hahaha! Well, I'd like to know how's school going for you Koneko-chan? Is everyone nice to you?"

"Hai…everyone really likes me."

"No surprise there."

"Still think there's too many perverts at this school…"

"Yeah, I can agree with you there. Those two second year boys are something else entirely."  
"Kiryuu-senpai is the same…"

"Indeed," he replied with a shiver.

The boy had a few run-ins with the second year girl. Every time they did, however, she would just mention his size or ask about the kinds of things him and Akeno did in the bedroom. Just goes to show that it wasn't just the boys that were massive pervs. Speaking of which, the two boys Koneko refered to were none other than the infamous Perverted Duo. These two put everyone else to shame. They'd constantly pick a new club to peek on daily and discussed about oppai and ass and all things perverted. Yoake even caught the two many times and proceeded to beat them to a pulp. In that regard, Koneko deeply respected the pawn. Despite knowing what he and Akeno did, she saw his really good qualities shine more often.

"Oh, you got a little ice cream on your cheek Koneko-chan."

The girl just noticed it and reached for her napkin. Before she could wipe it off, Yoake did so with his hand. The action was so sudden and yet had no ill intent.

"There. Now, eat to your hearts content!"

Koneko reflected briefly on what the purple haired boy just did. His touch was very soothing and comforting. She could feel the warmth in his hand, even if it was just for a few seconds. A light blush crept on her cheeks, though the boy didn't seem to notice. She looked back to her cone of ice cream and resumed devouring it, while also thinking about the boy. After another ten minutes, the pair finished their respective servings. Yoake paid for the entire thing and walked out of the shop with the rook.

"Do you need anything else Koneko-chan?"

The nekoshou just shook her head.

"Thank you…Yoake-senpai."

"Anytime Koneko-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two went their separate ways with Yoake going back to the mansion he called home. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by the sight of Rias and Akeno, both wearing nothing but aprons. Akeno had the same one she had worn before while Rias decided to wear a purple one with a red heart in the middle.

""Welcome home, Yoake/-kun!""

The boy reacted by having his mouth open in shock.

"Ara ara, does the sight of us excite you that much?" the hybrid asked.

"Seems like when we work together, Yoake can't help but stare at the two of us."

"We prepared a wonderful meal for you Yoake-kun! Or perhaps you'd rather have us instead?"

Both girls stared at him with a lustful look. Yoake wasn't used to this. Sure he'd seen both girls naked and do things for him on their own. But this was different. They weren't competing. They were cooperating. Yoake didn't know whether to be scared, or aroused.

"L-Let's have dinner. I can already tell it's gonna be delicious."

The two girls looked slightly disappointed, but still lead Yoake to the dining room. The pair prepared a wonderful meal that consisted of rice, katsu style chicken, curry, and various vegetables. Once the boy had a bite, he couldn't help but feel a warm sensation.

"This is really good! Did you two make this?"

"We did. We figured we try making a meal together for once."

"This is amazing! Thank you so much you two!"

"But the question remains Yoake-kun, which one of us looks better?"

The boy looked up from his meal at the loves of his life. Rias and Akeno both posed for him in their aprons. A little trickle of blood made its way down the pawn's nose. They were downright sexy! He didn't want to hurt either of their feelings either. And it seemed like neither of them wanted to be singled out.

"You both look g-great! I can't seem to choose!"

"Yoake! You have to pick!"

"I agree with Rias, you must pick one of us Yoake-kun!"

"I-I…I'm gonna eat in my room! Bye!"

He disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the two girls with pouty expressions. Neither of them were satisfied. But it was fun to tease the boy nonetheless.

"Let's go get changed, I think I know one more way we can surprise Yoake."

The queen nodded as they made their way up the stairs leading to Yoake's bedroom. After eating dinner, Yoake made his way downstairs to put his plate in the sink. He decided it might be a good idea to also take a walk in his backyard. He made his way to the double doors leading outside and stepped out. The night sky was calming. It made him relax for a bit. He walked around the field that was his backyard. There was a tree that he liked to sit under and lay down under. It was a beautiful sakura tree, one that he requested be put into his yard by Sirzechs. Once there, he sat down under it and gazed up and the infinity above him. This was no artificial sky, this was what the boy remembered, what he and his mother looked up to in times of trouble. The boy recalled a song his mother used to sing. He recalled it wasn't a very happy song. But hearing his mother sing it made him feel strangely at peace. He looked around to make sure no one was around. Once he was sure, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

 **[Play: Lay Me Down by Sam Smith]**

 _Yes, I do, I believe that one day I will be where I was._

 _Right there, right next to you._

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark._

 _The moon and the stars are nothing without you._

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

 _No words can explain the way I'm missing you._

 _Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside._

 _These tears, they tell their own story._

The boy started to tear up a little as he pictured his own mother singing it. As he sang, he continued to let the tears fall as his voice carried into the night. Unbeknownst to him, it was loud enough to call the attention of two certain devils. Rias and Akeno heard the singing and didn't initially recognize the voice. Once they went outside, they were shocked to see their lover singing for the first time.

 _Told me not to cry when you were gone._

 _But the feeling's overwhelming._

 _It's much too strong._

 _Can I lay by your side?_

 _Next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright._

 _I'll take care of you._

 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight._

Yoake was really starting to feel the song as he continued.

 _I'm reaching out to you._

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _This hurt that I've been through…_

 _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy._

 _Told me not to cry when you were gone._

 _But the feeling's overwhelming._

 _It's much too strong._

 _Can I lay by your side?_

 _Next to you, you._

 _And make sure you're alright._

 _I'll take care of you._

 _I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight._

 _Lay me down tonight…_

 _Lay me by your side…_

 _Lay me down tonight…_

 _Lay me by your side…_

 _Can I lay by your side?_

 _Next to you…_

 _You…_

The boy hit the last note as he gazed into the sky one last time. He got up and was about to make his way back inside. He was surprised to see Akeno and Rias standing there in bathrobes, tears in their eyes and smiles plastered on their faces.

"You heard…all of that…didn't you?"

"That was beautiful Yoake. I…can't believe I heard you sing."

"You sounded amazing. You really did inherit your mother's gift Yoake-kun…"

"Th-Thanks. I'll admit, this is my first time singing too. Didn't expect to have an audience."

The two girls brought him into a hug, slowly rubbing his back.

"Did your mother sing that to you?" the heiress asked.

"She did. I remember it being very sad but it calmed me down a lot. Helped me sleep. I…I…"

He couldn't come up with the rest of the sentence as tears fell from his face again.

"Momma…"

"Shhh…I bet she's smiling right now. If she could hear you, she'd tell you how wonderful you are and how proud she is of you Yoake-kun…"

"And now, we got to hear it too," Rias added with a slight giggle.

Yoake smiled at that. He brought them in closer and let the moment prolong itself until it was time to let go. The embrace lasted for a few minutes but put the boy's mind at ease again. Once they released, the three all went back inside, ready to face the next day that would await them. Before heading back into the house, Yoake looked to the night sky one last time, recalling his mother.  
" _Thank you Momma…I love you…_ "

Once he was finished, he went back inside the house, his two lovely ladies waiting for him.

 **A/N (2): What a wonderful chapter! I'm glad I was able to have time on my hands to write it. We're finally able to see the peerage deal with school life and life afterwards. The fallen angel group made their introduction and there were many sweet moments in this chapter. From the sweet little girl Chiharu having fun with Yoake and even him singing for the first time.**

 **Thank you for continuing to submit your OCs. I know this notice will probably pop up in every chapter until then, but keep 'em coming! Remember to send them to me via PM and that the deadline will be the end of the Excalibur arc. Once I post that chapter, I will announce the winners of the contest.**

 **The harem remains the same as last chapter, but continue to submit your suggestions.**

 **Here it is (in no particular order):**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Raynare, Irina, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yubelluna (and other members of Riser's peerage in the future), Tsubaki (and others of Sona's peerage in the future), Asia, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Ophis, Fem. Vali, Ravel, and Tiamat**

 **About last chapter, know that I was only posting that as a way of thanks and also because I feel like with the special occasion that happened in regards to Akeno and Yoake. I probably won't be doing another full lemon chapter, but will just include them from time to time in some chapters when it feels right. This won't turn into a pure smut story. There will be plot, both in the literal sense and the boob sense.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for continuing to read my story. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated and feel free to send me a PM! Thank you all and I'll see you in the next chapter. Not sure when that will be but definitely look forward to it!**

 **See yah!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	14. The Fallen Strike

**A/N: Finally got some free time on my hands and was able to write this chapter! Let's jump right into it!**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The Fallen Strike**

After the events of last night, Yoake felt a bit more embarrassed. He received tons of praise from his lovers and on the way to school, they wouldn't stop talking about it.  
"Ara ara, I would really like to hear Yoake-kun sing again."

"As do I. I love your singing voice Yoake."

"Please…I had no Idea you two were listening. I thought I would just try it and see for myself how I sounded."

"Well the answer is simple. You sound amazing Yoake-kun."

"Thank you Akeno-chan. You too Rias."

"Perhaps next time, we can go to a karaoke place?"

"Hahaha…We'll save that for another time," the boy replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

The three rendezvoused with the rest of the peerage and made their way to their classes. It was another average day today with nothing really special happening. Yoake had lunch again with the peerage as usual. Though this time, the two girls prepared him a bento box and wanted him to pick one of them.

"Seriously you two, is everything a competition?"

"But the prize is so worth it, ufufufu."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Akeno. You make this all worth it."

Koneko just ignored them and ate her lunch quietly. Kiba on the other hand ate with an awkward smile on his face. The two girls tried to course the pawn to pick one of the bento boxes, but he told them that both of them were delicious and that he'd make sure to eat both of them.

"This isn't fair! You're supposed to pick one!"

"Rias, I'm not gonna play favorites here. Both you and Akeno made wonderful meals. That doesn't mean I love you any less. In fact, I probably will have both of them."  
"Fine…" she admitted in defeat.

"Don't we have some other matters to discuss anyways?"

"Right. Last night, Yoake came across a fallen angel. No blood was shed thankfully, but it seems that there is a group of them forming in Kuoh. We're not sure where they could be though. Going forward, we're going to have to see what they're up to. I know about the truce, but a large group forming here could spell trouble for us."  
"I recall that the fallen angel said something about being here on the orders of Azazel. If that's true, then they're technically immune. However, it would be good if we find out why they are here."

"So should we scout out their hideout tonight Buchou?" the queen asked.

"Maybe not tonight, but maybe tomorrow night. Once we find their location, we can possibly spy on them."

"I can do that with Koneko-chan, seeing as we're a good pair," Kiba said.  
"You do that. If we all go together, our numbers might draw attention. So for now, Kiba and Koneko will scout for the fallen angel's hideout. The rest of us will be on guard should something happen."

[Hai Buchou!]

"Well, we should be heading back to class now. Lunch is almost over."

The group packed their things and went back to class. The sensei reported back in Yoake, Rias, and Akeno's class and resumed the lesson. During the period, Yoake received a note from the hybrid.  
 _Bored?_

He scribbled a response back and handed it to the queen.

 _No kidding. Why can't we use our phones to talk?_

Another note.

 _It would make it pretty obvious. Plus why not be a little old fashioned?_

A reply.

 _I guess so… Why do you ask?_

A response.

 _Well…depending on whether or not we have any contracts, I'd like to ask if you'd like to have a little…fun~_

A note back…

 _Oh? What kind of fun would that be, princess?_

Akeno handed the boy her reply.

 _Something we haven't done in a long time~_

He scribbled down a response.

 _Has it really been that long?_

The queen wrote back.

 _I've been counting. It's been too long since I've been satisfied._

The pawn smirked before giving his reply.

 _Guess you've missed your favorite knight huh?_

Akeno giggled quietly to herself and answered.

 _Yes…I want you…after school. Hopefully we won't have any contracts to do…_

Yoake's eyes widened a little. But he furiously wrote down his response.

 _Where did you have in mind?_

The hybrid replied back with a little smile on her face.

 _I know just the place. Once Rias dismisses us, follow me._

Yoake tapped his pencil to his cheek and wrote back.

 _Won't she be suspicious?_

Akeno already thought of something and wrote it down.

 _Let's just say we have a date planned. It pretty much is except we go straight to the good part…_

The boy quickly handed his note to Akeno.

 _Sounds good. Also, next time, I'll take you on a real date._

The raven haired beauty giggled to herself as the plan was set.

"Everything all right Himejima-san?" the teacher asked, noticing her.

"I'm doing fine sensei."

"Okay. Now, as I was saying…"

The queen gained a huge smile as she thought about what she and her lover were about to do.

" _I can't wait…_ "

Class ended and the peerage met up at the Old School Building. Everyone assumed their normal spots with Rias at her desk, Koneko munching away at some candy on the couch, Kiba sitting across from her reading a book, Akeno with a tray of freshly prepared tea, and Yoake sitting next to Koneko scrolling through his phone. The hybrid handed everyone a cup of tea and to her enjoyment everyone voiced their opinions.

"Great tea as always Akeno."

"…It's good."

"Thank you for the tea Akeno-san."

"This tea is fantastic Akeno-chan!"

"Ara ara, thank you everyone."

"Okay, I believe we have no contracts scheduled tonight. You are all free to do as you wish."

"I believe Yoake-kun and I have a date to go on."

The heiress' eyes widened in disbelief as her queen made the announcement.

"W-What?!"

"Yup. Akeno-chan and I planned a date to the movies. Guess we didn't tell you."

"Have fun you two!" Kiba replied.

"You owe me a date next Yoake!"

Koneko remained silent as she continued to feast on her candy, already having an idea of what the two were about to do. The couple barged out of the double doors to the room, rushing off to head to the place Akeno had in mind.

"Where are we going Akeno-chan?"

"Somewhere nice and private."

The hybrid and her lover ran up to the school building and burst through the front doors. Since Sona and her peerage still met during this time, the newer school building was still open. By this time, most of the students went home. That is, those who weren't in any of the clubs. Fortunately, most of them met in the various clubrooms assigned to them. The couple dashed through the hallway and into one of the vacant classrooms. Akeno made sure she locked the door behind her and casted a soundproof spell on the room.

"Oh… Didn't know you wanted to do it here of all places Akeno-chan."

"It's been something I've wanted to do. And now that we're all alone and with no one to interrupt us, we can finally satisfy each other."

 **Lemon alert! Skip to the next line if this isn't your thing**

Akeno got on one of the desks and sat up to Yoake's level. She grabbed onto the boy's head and smashed her lips onto his. She held nothing back as she continued to kiss him passionately. Yoake on the other hand did his best to keep up with his lover's tongue. Gradually, the girl pulled the pawn down with her, further deepening the kiss. Using his hands, the boy fondled Akeno's massive breasts, which only made her moan in delight. She could also feel herself getting wet at the boy's touch. After another minute went by, the two separated, a trail of saliva lingering after their lips parted.

"I can never get tired of kissing you princess."

"The same goes for me."

The couple reunited once again. This time Yoake pulled Akeno up with him as they made out with each other. As it went on, their lust only grew and grew as they carelessly moved about the classroom, bumping into desks and various chairs. While Yoake kept fondling Akeno's breasts, the queen used her hands to unfasten the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing the toned chest underneath. Every time she looked at it, it made her panties get a little moist. The couple continued this awkward dance of their tongues until they separated once more. The raven haired beauty shoved the boy to the hard floor and watched how he quickly recovered. Before he could get up, she wagged her finger to stop him and then reached for the buttons of her shirt. She undid the tie on her cape piece before undoing each button slowly, giving her lover a show. It didn't take too long as before Yoake knew it; Akeno was down to nothing but her bra. Akeno unfastened the clips holding her bra together and undid the straps. She felt herself relax as her chest was finally free of its confines. The boy watched as her oppai rose and fell with her breathing, jiggling a little bit each time.

"Ara, will Yoake-kun ever get tired of seeing my breasts?"

"Never," he quickly answered.

"Ufufufu, that's good to hear. Although, I think we're missing someone…"

Akeno got down on all fours as she made her way to her lover's crotch. She made sure to stick her ass in the air, teasing the boy with her skirt still on. The hybrid unbuckled the belt of his pants and slowly dragged his pants and boxers down his legs to reveal her prize.  
"Looks like I never get tired of seeing your cock the way you never tire of seeing my boobs, Yoake-kun."

Yoake's length twitched as it felt the queen's hot breath on it, steadily getting erect. Akeno kissed the tip and began her handjob. She made long, slow strokes to get it started. The pawn felt the back of his head hit the floor as he felt every pleasureable stroke. Akeno's soft hands and the pace she was going at made the boy's head fill with lustful thoughts. He carelessly moaned as he let the hybrid do what she pleased.

"Ufufufu, there's that expression I love to see so much," she said, smiling.

"Your hands feel so good. Ahhh…"

"I want to see your handsome face plastered with ecstacy more often. It makes me so hot…" she replied while going up and biting his ear.

The queen sped up her motions and heard the boy react accordingly. His face heated up, his moans were louder, and his member was pulsing in her hands. This turned Akeno on so much, she felt her juices leak down to her stockings. After picking up her pace, she decided to stop torturing the poor boy and shoved his length into her mouth. The familiar taste of her lover's cock coated her tastebuds as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Fuck Akeno-chan…"

She didn't reply as she focused solely on sucking the boy off. She glanced up to see Yoake's head tilt back from the feeling of sheer pleasure. It made her want to work that much harder. She utilized her tongue a lot more as she snaked it around the tip and the rest of the appendage below it. The hybrid felt it expand in her mouth, much to her joy.

" _He's getting close…Better step it up._ "

Akeno sped up and no longer cared about the precision of her tongue. All she did was sloppily use it to pleasure the boy's massive dick. She could taste the precum already. All the raven-haired girl had to do was finish the job.

"Ahhhh! Akeno-chan! I-I'm close. Your mouth feels so fucking good!"

"Mmm mm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmm mm mmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mm! (Let me see that cute expression as you release your cum inside me!)"

Yoake kept moaning as he neared his first climax of the day. He felt nothing but pure ecstacy as Akeno increased her motions, determined to receive his load. Then, he felt it. He felt a rush of pent up energy release itself as he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM"

Akeno's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her lover's impressive cock release the thing she waited for. She swallowed every drop, making sure not to waste any of it. It was fantastic. She could tell he had a lot built up because she was trying to down all of it for an entire minute. The hybrid slowly slid off of his dick as it made a loud pop. Yoake's member twitched one more time and released another spurt of cum onto her face. The girl gave one more audible gulp before giving her signature smile.

"Ara ara, my poor Yoake-kun had a lot of built up cum from not being able to release it."

"I…saved it…for when we do it."

"I'm touched. You saved all that for me~!"

"What now?"

"Oh, I'm not through with you. You should know by now that that was just the start. And one other thing, I'm the dominant this time. Think of this as a little punishment for not satisfying me sooner."

"Didn't you suggest we try to go on more dates that doesn't lead automatically to sex?"

"Well this isn't a date now, is it? Now be a good boy or we'll stop this right now."

"W-Wait!"

"Oh, will you listen to me now?"

"Y-Yes Akeno-s…sama."

"Ara ara, calling me your master now. That's what I like to hear Yoake-kun."

To be fair, Yoake was desperate this time as well. The couple hadn't done any sort of deed like this in a month. It was torture for both of them. And they were willing to make up for it in anyway possible. If the situation were better, it'd be give and take. Not this time. The boy had no qualms with Akeno assuming the dominant position for the remainder of their experience. It satisfied his masochist side and Akeno's sadist side.

" _Next time, things will be different,_ " he mentally promised.

But the queen caught his attention again with a sadistic grin.

"Ufufufu, now be a good servant and service your princess."  
"Hai, Akeno-sama," Yoake replied, assuming his role.

The boy crawled up to his first love's body as she laid out for him. Her flawless skin made it all the more enticing to just lavish her entire form. Yoake started at the neck and proceeded to bite it. Hearing Akeno moan turned him on as he continued. He used his teeth to knaw at the creamy flesh that he loved to look at so much.

"Careful Yoake-kun, you might leave a hickey."

"That's the point Akeno-sama."

"Wanting Rias to discover us, hm? I don't think Koneko has said anything about us doing this kind of thing."

"She hasn't."

"Ah~ But if she does, I want to see her face."

Yoake wasn't sure what to think. But if Rias did catch them, he'd make sure it'd be at a time when both were heavily into their session, Akeno screaming for more. He knew all about her little kink for having affairs. The thought of having someone watch them go at it like wild animals in heat turned the queen on so much. Perhaps it was something to think about. It would please both natures of their personality. For now, Yoake focused on giving Akeno a very prominent hickey. He bit and sucked on the curvaceous miko's neck. Before long, a sizable hickey occupied the queen's neck. The pawn trailed down the queen's body as he licked his way to one of her best features, her tits. He wasted no time and latched onto her left nipple and sucked on it.

"Ara, acting feisty aren't we?  
The boy just did his work as he fondled the other roughly, just as Akeno liked. The queen enjoyed every second of the treatment she was receiving and moaned as she was serviced.

"Aaaah~! Yoake-kun really loves my boobs doesn't he?"

"Ey're a bessf!"  
"AAAAH! Don't stop!"

The boy bit on the nipple this time and pulled on it, gaining another sign that he was doing a good job.

"Naughty boy! Keep that up and I'll have to punish you! AAAAAH FUCK~!"

He switched positions and focused on the right this time, giving it the exact same treatment. The queen felt her panties were soaked by now. Not that she cared. Seeing Yoake service her tits and send pleasure through them made Akeno go crazy. But something stood out that might make her wet with excitement again. She noticed that Yoake's butt was sticking out, enticing her. The hybrid also remembered what her lover did to her that one amazing night of sex. Now might be the time to return the favor. Using as much will power as she could, she charged her hands up with electricity and reached for the pawn's behind.

SLAP!

"Aaaah!" The boy stopped as he felt this new sensation hit him. He looked to Akeno to see her giggling as she ignited her hands again and smacked his ass. Yoake felt like this was payback for shocking Akeno during their 18th birthday. That didn't mean he wasn't enjoying this though.

"Ara, looks like I found a new way to punish you."

SLAP!

"AAAAH!"

"You look so cute when you show me that face."

SLAP!

"AAAH!"  
SLAP!

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Yoake couldn't stop the queen's relenting assault on his ass, smacking it with her hands charged with her signature magic. The tingling sensation he felt was too much as he continued to allow the queen access. Akeno slapped him several more times before she was finally satisfied. The boy collapsed back onto the ground, smoke coming from his lower half as it was shocked with thousands of volts. If he weren't a masochist or a devil, he would probably never have survived. He felt some sparks continue to shock him as he put on an uncharacteristically lewd face. Once Akeno saw it, she was in pure excitement.

"Don't give up now…" the queen muttered.

She reached her hand down to her panties to check how damp they were. She was leaking so much of her inner fluid. The hybrid flipped the boy over to have him face up. Her hands latched onto the waistband of her panties and she lowered them to her feet before taking them off completely. She kept her skirt on just to tease the boy. Yoake knew what was coming next. The hybrid walked over to where his face was and gave him a full view of her sex up her skirt. He could see her essence still leaking out of her, dripping down her stockings and creamy thighs. Before Yoake could fully appreciate the view, the queen slammed her ass onto his face.

"Eat up Yoake-kun," Akeno ordered.

The pawn obeyed and opened his mouth to begin.

"Aaaaah~! Not holding back, are you?"

His lover's ass on top of him muffled Yoake's response, but nonetheless, he continued his work. He stuck his tongue inside her walls and prodded it with it. His reward was the loud moaning coming from Akeno. To increase her pleasure, the raven-haired girl reached her hands to her breasts and groped them while also shifting her ass back and forth on top of the boy. She felt him flick her clitoris back and forth, teasing it greatly and forcing her to scream.

"AAAAAH! FUCK YES! AAAAAH~! YOAKE-KUUUUN! EAT OUT MY PUSSY! MAKE ME SQUIRT ALL OVER YOU!"

She was getting close. To increase the amount of pleasure, Yoake decided to get back at the queen.

ZAP!

"AAAAAAAAAH~! WH-WHAT'RE YOU DOING DOWN THERE YOAKE-"

ZAP!

"AAAAAAAAAH~! WHATEVER IT IS, DON'T STOP!"

Yoake charged his tongue with his signature power and used it on his lover to great effect. The queen shivered and yelled in ecstacy with every shock. She was nearly at the breaking point as she felt something hot approaching.

"YOAKE-KUN…I'M…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

She released everything she had within her as she finally came. The sensation that pleasured her before was too much for her to handle that the force behind her climax was extremely intense. Her face was plastered with an ahegao expression. The magic that Yoake used on her made her came harder than ever before. Afterwards, she fell forwards, her ass sticking in the air and her body twitching from the sheer pleasure.

"F-Fuck…I…I…Aaaaaaah…"

Something must've broke inside Akeno because her face was frozen in a very lewd expression. She wanted to keep going, but could she handle it? She wanted to. The hybrid waited so long for this and now was in a condition she could barely recover from. She glanced behind her and there was the love of her life with a smug look on his face.

"Out of commission, princess?" he teased.

"Y-You…made me…"

"Yup. I did that to get back at you for shocking me earlier. Had to let out my sadistic side out eventually."

"How did I taste?"

"Delicious as always!" he replied with a smile.

The queen giggled at the boy as she wiggled her butt at him.

"Do you still want to continue?"

She was practically forcing herself to continue, something that Yoake noticed.

"You look so out of it. Are you sure?"

"J-Just give me some time. You really know how to please a girl like me Yoake-kun."

Akeno tried to pick herself back up with little to no avail. So she decided to just relax for a few minutes, letting her mind ease back into sanity and her body recover from her intense climax. After five minutes, she managed to get up and face her lover once more.

"Okay…I'm ready for you Yoake-kun."

She walked over to one of the desks and laid down on top of it, spreading her legs wide open to reveal her snatch. It looked ready to be penetrated and Yoake's member looked ready to go.

"Looks like your little friend is impatient," Akeno teased.

"He just can't wait."

"Then come here and let's satisfy him."

Yoake strided over to the hybrid and eased his way in. Akeno squeeled in delight as she felt the boy's massive cock penetrate her walls once more, a smile plastered on her face.

"Aaah! Yes!"

"Ready princess?"

"I'm ready. Don't hold back and fuck me."

"As you wish."

Yoake thrusted forward and set the initial pace for their lovemaking.

"You're so tight already Akeno-chan."

"I've been waiting a while. My pussy just wants to squeeze all the cum out of you."

"Then let me give it what it wants."

The boy went in and out of his lover's womanhood, slapping their sexes together in a symphony of passion and lust. Both parties reacted accordingly, wincing in pleasure.

"Ooooooh yeeeeeeeeees! Oh fuck! Aaaah!"

"Enjoying it down there?"

"Very mu-Mmmmmmm~!"

Yoake captured Akeno's lips in the heat of the moment as he started to increase his pace. Their tongues were dancing alongside their lower half. Their minds were slowly drifting away as well, simply pleading for more. Akeno started to pick herself up and reassume her dominant role. She got off the desk and forced the pawn to the floor again, still in a furious lip lock with him. Once he was down there, he pounded into her pussy harder and harder, earning pleasant moans from his lover. Their kiss lasted for another minute before they separated. The queen managed to force her hand down on the boy's chest, pausing their session for a brief moment. Yoake noticed and took the hint to refrain from doing anything for now.

"It's my turn to have some fun with you~."

The hybrid raised her ass up and slammed it down on his rod, getting a reaction from him. She increased her pace as she rode his cock like there was no tomorrow. In the intensity, she got an idea. This one would satisfy both of them.

"Yoake-kun! Use your magic on me and I'll do the same on you!"

The boy managed to comprehend what she was planning and infused his dick with Demonic Lightning, making Akeno scream in pleasure. Akeno charged her pussy with her thunder magic and what happened next was incredible. The couple felt an experience they never seen before. It appeased both sides of their personality as they felt the shocks coming from each other. This was on a whole new level of S&M. Two lovers blasting themselves with electricity while they fuck each other's brains out was unheard of until now. Akeno could feel her sanity leaving her again. Yoake felt something similar, as he wanted nothing more than to remain like this forever, constantly connected to his lover through their sexes, fucking each other until the day they die.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! AAAAAAH~! YOUR DICK IS AMAZING! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT ANYMORE! I JUST WANT YOU TO PUNISH MY SLUTTY PUSSY FOREVER! AAAAAAAAAAH! YOAKE-KUUUUUUUN!"

"YOUR PUSSY IS SO GOOD AKENO-CHAN! IT'S SUCKING IN MY DICK AND NOT LETTING GO! FUCK! AAAAAAH!"

"What is going on heEEEEEERE?!"

A third voice made itself known in the room, but the couple was blissfully ignoring it. Standing there in a blushing mess was Sona, watching her friend's queen and pawn doing the dirty deed. And it appeared that they were lost on Cloud 9, maybe even higher. Her queen eventually joined her to come across the scene Sona was witnessing.

"T-T-T-T-They're fucking each other crazy!" Tsubaki commented while a giant trail of blood seeped from her nose.

Sona was speechless as she just stood there and watched the whole thing unfold.

"K-K-K-K-Kaichou! We need to do something!"

"Y-Y-You're right! We need to break them out of it somehow!"

To think that what Akeno teased her about had come true. Here was the star couple of the school, doing it on the classroom floor. Sona was just doing a final sweep of the school to make sure all the clubs have left for the day. Unfortunately, she decided to also checked this one as well to come across them having passionate sex.

"DON'T STOP! FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUT! FUCK YOUR BITCH! AAAAAAAAH~! AAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"AH FUCK! OOOOOOH FUCK! AH! AH! AH!"

"I LOVE YOUR DIRTY MOANS! IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HOT! I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO RIDE YOUR BIG COCK!"

"They're not stopping Kaichou!"

"I-I-I have an idea!"

The Sitri heiress summoned a ball of water the size of a yoga ball and proceeded to hurl it at the couple. Once it landed, it only increased the voltage to an extreme degree, forcing to the two to cum early.

"AKENO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"YOAKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN~!"

The queen felt a giant rush of cum enter her womb, filling her to the brim with her lover's seed. Yoake felt Akeno's essence surround his dick as he let everything out. After letting everything out, the hybrid fell forward onto her lover's chest. Her face was now in a total "fucked stupid" expression. Her tongue was hanging out of her smiling mouth loosely and her eyes were watery from the intense session. Yoake's face held a similar smile as well. His eyes, however, were a little droopy from the pleasure. Akeno let one more moan escape her as her womanhood leaked out the excess cum from Yoake.

"Sooooooo…gooooooooooooooood…"

 **Lemon's over! Damn that was intense… Now back to the story**

The Sitri heiress and her queen were still recovering from what just happened. They looked around the room and saw the couple's clothes discarded everywhere. The only article of clothing still on was Akeno's skirt and stockings. They had discarded their shoes long before.

"T-They…" Tsubaki started while wiping her nose of the blood that leaked out.

"I had my suspicions they were that far into their relationship, but I never expected them to be doing… this… after school," her king replied, trying to get her mind refocused.

The pair were still blushing like mad as they could only imagine what must've happened before they walked in on this. Meanwhile the couple was still on the floor, seemingly unconscious from the sheer amount of ecstacy they experienced. The only indication they were okay was Akeno muttering to herself about her lover's cock felt amazing and how she wanted more.

"W-We need to clean this up Kaichou! There's no telling what would happen should the school find out!"

"A-Agreed. B-But let's keep this between us. The rest of the peerage doesn't need to know about this."

"H-Hai."

The duo went to the broom closet located on the floor and gathered a mop and a bucket of water. They also obtained some other cleaning supplies like paper towels and some air freshner to rid of the musky scent in the room.

"Ugh…I found Akeno-san's panties," the Sitri queen reported.

It reaked of her essence, but something needed to be done about it. She got a plastic bag and placed it inside before sealing it. They picked up the rest of the couple's discarded clothes and made sure the room was clean again.

"So what should we do with them?"

"Let's take them back to Yoake's house. They'll probably be fine in the morning."

"What about Rias-san?"

"We'll just come up with a story about how we found them."

Sona waved her hands and the couple's clothing returned to them. Though Akeno was still commando as her panties were stored away in the plastic bag. Sona and Tsubaki then decided to carry the couple out of the room and back to Yoake's place. Since they were not servants of Sitri, they couldn't be teleported so they had to heave them all the way back.

"Damn. How do we get them inside?" Tsubaki uttered.

"Mmmm…Yoake-kun's penis…"

"W-We'll just have to knock. I can't tell which is Yoake's room," Sona answered with a blush from Akeno's comment.

The pair knocked on the door, the unconscious couple hanging on their shoulders.

"Sona…and Tsubaki. What are you doing here?"

"We came to drop off Yoake and Akeno."

"What happened?"

"Two of my servants saw them asleep in the theater and contacted us. We decided to deal with the problem."

"Mmm…Give me more…" the Gremory queen uttered.

"What is Akeno referring to?"

"N-Nothing. She's just really tired. We can take them up to their rooms."

"Thank you for doing so," Rias replied as she let them pass.

Tsubaki and her king made their way upstairs, but not before asking Rias what floor their rooms were on. After Rias pointed them out, the Sitri pair took them to their beds and laid them down. Akeno was still mumbling on about her previous experience, which gave them mad blushes. After making sure they were all settled, they bid Rias goodbye and left the mansion.

"S-So…That happened."

"I can't believe Yoake and Akeno decided to do that. I assumed they were that far into their relationship, but I never would've guessed they'd do it at school."

"Kaichou, let's agree never to talk about this ever again."

"R-Right. I need to cleanse my mind after seeing something like that."

Meanwhile, Rias was still a bit suspicious of why Sona and Tsubaki carried her servants home. Perhaps there was more to this story than she thought. The couple was really close to one another. Despite there being a rivalry between the two for their lover's affection, it was clear Akeno held a deeper place in Yoake's heart. She went to the mansion's large study and sat on a large, comfy black leather chair. The heiress thought about where she stood with her pawn. He was kind and strong. The boy was a welcome addition to the peerage since she reincarnated him several years ago. Between then and now, they've really grown closer than a master-servant relationship. They loved each other. The red head and her servant went so far as to occasionally share a passionate kiss and even take it a bit farther than that. But she wished it could be more. She needed it to be more. Out of all of her servants, she didn't tell Yoake about her unfortunate arrangement with Riser.

" _That bastard…Why am I supposed to marry him?_ "

She knew how a marriage would benefit her kind, but she still wished she had a right to choose. Yet her parents restricted her of doing so. It was terrible. To make matters worse, her pawn couldn't qualify to marry her. He wasn't a High Class devil yet nor did he inherit his family's title as heir. Not like his family were even still existant. The Raijin family had disappeared around the same time that the boy's mother did. They had vanished and no one, not even the Maous had a clue of their whereabouts. Hopefully she could persuade her parents of letting the boy marry her. But if they were to be wed, she needed to continue to deepen her relationship with Yoake.

" _I need to tell him…Soon._ "

Rias gazed out the window to see the moon shining brightly in the night.

" _Yoake…I hope you'll consider me as your wife someday too._ "

The next day, the peerage attended school as usual. Though there were some rumors going on. Apparently, the second someone went into the "deflowered room", they reported it smelled odd. Once others went into the same room, they too smelled a musky stench. These reports were sent to the student council. Sona and Tsubaki, as well as the "culprits", were the only ones who were aware of why the room smelled the way it did. The Sitri heiress and her queen did what they could, but alas, the room still reeked of sex. There was talk of who could've done it.

"Y-You think Murasaki-san and Himejima-nee-san d-did that?!"

"No way, it was probably one of the pervs who found some new material to beat off to."

"The scent made me really uncomfortable. B-But also really…uuuuuu…"

"Mouuu…If it was Akeno-nee-sama and Yoake-kun who did it…"  
"That lucky bastard! They probably fucked each other senseless!"

One certain white haired girl shook her head after listening to all the talk happening.

"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

She knew something was off once Akeno walked to school a little wobbly. She blamed it on being tired but Koneko knew better. And now with the rumors going around, she could easily piece together what happened. Thankfully, Rias was oblivious to the matter while Yuuto only lightly blushed and ignored it. The couple simply just smiled and denied it, though the nekoshou could sense each other on one another. It was clear. They did it again. Koneko was surprised that they didn't do it sooner.

Once the final bell rung, the Gremory peerage rendezvoused at the Old School Building.

"Okay, once again we don't have any contracts today, so tonight's the night we carry out our plan. Koneko and Kiba, you two patrol the town. See if you find any suspicious activity."

""Hai Buchou!""

"Yoake, I want you to patrol another area of Kuoh. If you find anything, please let us know."

"You got it."

"And what about me Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"You and I are staying here until we are called."

"But what about Yoake-kun?"

"I'll be fine Akeno-chan. I'm sure Rias wouldn't send me by myself if she knew I could handle going solo. Plus, I can tell she's having a hard time letting me go too."

The boy pointed to the heiress' less than sure expression.  
"I'll let you know if I run into trouble."

"Okay…"

"Good luck everyone."

The rook, knight, and pawn left the building and went to patrol the many areas of Kuoh. Koneko checked the mall while Kiba checked the outskirts of town. Yoake decided to inspect the park. He made sure to focus on his instincts more. As he was walking around the park, he gazed at the setting sun.

"Beautfiul, isn't it?"

The pawn turned around to see a young girl with long black hair and bright violet eyes. She had an unfamiliar uniform on as she looked towards the horizon.

"Are you trying to play me the fool? I know it's you, Raynare."

"So… It seems that I can't trick you. A shame. I would've been able to kill you easily."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Since you threatened me a second time…"

The boy disappeared, leaving the crow confused about his wareabouts. Unfortunately, she was too slow to properly react when he teleported right in front of her.

"…I'll have to let loose."

He sent a Demonic Lightning infused fist at Raynare's face, sending her flying back. He spread his wings to make sure he could counteract the fallen angel's own ability to fly.

"Grrrr…You brat! I'll tear you apart! Raijin or not!"

Raynare summoned two light spears and charged at the boy. She flew in quick and slashed them at Yoake's chest. The pawn was too quick and managed to dodge each attempt. After getting frustrated, she hurled them at her target. Yoake quickly blasted them away into nothing. The two were at a stand still once again.

"That wasn't much of a challenge. If this is the way this fight's gonna go, then I might as well end you quickly."

Two more spears came at the boy as he jumped back to avoid them. He looked up to see Kalawarner and Mittelt, light spears at the ready. A smile came on Yoake's face.  
"So there are three of you now? Perfect…"

"Shut it! We're gonna wipe that shit-eating grin off your face!" Mittelt retorted.

"He's still seems like a tough opponent. Let's be careful," Kalawarner warned.

"Screw it!" Raynare shouted as she charged in again, followed by Mittelt. The last fallen angel sighed before joining her friends. Mittelt swung her light spears around rapidly, putting Yoake on the defensive. Raynare also tried to pin him with light spears to no avail. Kalawarner did the same as she kept firing at the pawn. Yoake charged his hands again and blasted towards Raynare and Kalawarner, making them scatter. This bought him some time to focus on Mittelt again. He stopped himself and kneed Mittelt in the chest. The wind escaped the loli's breath as she was knocked into a tree.

"Kalawarner, summon a light sword to keep him busy! I'll go after Mittelt and we can take him together."

The blue haired fallen angel nodded as she did what she was told. She flew in quickly at the pawn with her light sword at the ready. Before the attack could hit, Yoake quickly made a blade out of Demonic Lightning to block the strike. The two locked blades as they tried to force the other back.

"You know, it's a shame you're so handsome. It makes killing you hurt more."

"Heh. I could say the same to you. I'd hate to hurt that pretty face of your's."

"Fufu, I guess we both hate being on opposite ends."  
Kalawarner then summoned another light sword to try catch Yoake off guard. The boy was prepared and created another Demonic Lightning sword to stop it.

"Nice try sweetheart."

Yoake kicked the fallen angel back and charged at her. Kalawarner managed to keep up with his attacks as he went on the offensive. They managed to match each other's strikes pretty well, neither of them giving each other an inch. Knowing she could buy the other's time, she played along with her sword duel.

"Getting tired?"

"Trying to catch me off guard? Not gonna work."

"You devil scum!"

The crow managed to destroy Yoake's fragile constructs and swung her own at the boy. The pawn found himself in a tight spot and backflipped away to get some breathing room from his attacker. While his back was still turned, the two other fallen angels flew in and hurled their light spears at him. The boy was caught in the explosion and was sent into the fountain. Blood trickled out of his mouth as he got back up. He wiped it away and smiled again.

"Heh. That was pretty good."

"You're enjoying this?!" the loli fallen angel reacted.

"I haven't had too much fun lately. You three have provided me with some great entertainment."

Suddenly, Yoake's body started sparking off like crazy. Trails of Demonic Lightning surged around him. His hands glowed an alluring purple.

"Maybe it's time I try to take things up a notch."

He then fired away at the three fallen angels, streams of purple decorating the sky. Once he was sure his attacks missed, he zipped up into the sky. The first one he targeted was Raynare. The raven-haired crow was a little shocked at the sudden change in the boy. But she grit her teeth as she formed a spear. If he was going to go into close combat, she would oblige him. The pawn sent a flurry of punches towards Raynare. She managed to dodge a few, but the second she got hit, thousands of volts entered her system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Scream for me!"

He spartan kicked the girl back, leaving her a smoking mess. She winced at her wounds and decided to hang back for a bit. Kalawarner and Mittelt tried double-teaming the boy. They managed to slash him a few times, causing him to slow down a bit and retreat.

"Not so tough are you?"

"I still got some fight in me…Don't count me out yet."

He charged his hands once more and this time created a large ball of Demonic Lightning. The large sphere of power then shrank in his hands before he smiled.

"STORM BOMB!"

The large purple sphere shot from his hands and into the cluster of the fallen angels. It detonated in a bright flash of purple and caught all three in the blast. If the shock Raynare received was powerful, this one was the most intense. It felt as if evey atom in her body was being blasted with energy. Kalawarner and Mittelt felt the same sensation as they jolted like crazy. Once it was all over, the three fell to the ground with a thud.

"Gotcha…"

Yoake limped over to their bodies. He had several cuts over his body that burned like hell. There were multiple bruises and marks that added to his torn look. His school uniform was tattered in multiple places. He fell to his knees.

" _Crap…Low on energy._ "

He looked at his hand, the Gremory symbol was glowing brightly.

" _Maybe we can get these fallen interrogated. It'll certainly be fun._ "

SHINK!

"Gah!"

Yoake looked down and saw a blue light spear driven straight through his chest. He coughed up blood as he looked for the culprit.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I finally found you."

He recognized that voice.

"How are you, my lost stray?"

The pawn turned to see the sinister smile of Dohnassek, in his trademark coat and fedora.

"Y…You…"

"Nice to see you again. I see you've taken care of my comrades," Dohnassek said, pointing to their unconscious bodies.

"Fuck…you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that."

"Fuck…you!"

SHINK!

"Gaaaaaah!"

"Stray dogs should learn when to bark and when to shut up!"

The man paced the ground in front of the pawn, taunting him. He kicked him to the ground and placed his shoe on his forehead, digging it into his skull.

"I've waited for this day for so long. You've escaped all that time ago and now, you've gotten stronger. I bet you probably ran with that bitch's daughter. What was her name?"

"…"

"Bark for me, you stray mutt!"

The fallen angel kicked his head in, earning a scream from Yoake.

"What's the matter? I thought someone under Baraquiel's influence would pick up on his masochism. Tell me, does this feel good?"

Dohnassek picked up Yoake's head and smashed it into the concrete beneath him. Blood was leaking out of the now open gash on his forehead.

"Still not talking. Guess it's true what they say about stray dogs like yourself."

"Boss, the devils are on their way now."

"Fine. Carry those three and take them back to the church. We'll deal with the devils later. Once we have that pathetic nun's Sacred Gear, we'll wipe them out."

"Understood."

Dohnassek's fellow fallen henchmen lifted the three girls over their shoulders and carried them off into the sky.

"We'll continue this later. Maybe next time you'll bring your bitch with you. Oh, it'll be so satisfying to kill you both. I'll see you soon, Yoake."

The fallen angel then flew away to join his comrades, leaving a lone black feather behind. Rias and the rest of the peerage showed up soon after and saw the destruction and more importantly, Yoake on the ground, bloody and beaten.

"Yoake-kun!"

Akeno was the first to head over, with Rias close behind her. They looked at him with tears in their eyes. Their lover looked absolutely terrible.

"*cough* H…Hey…you two."

"Yoake-kun…Why didn't you call for help?"

"I…*cough* There were three originally. They got me…pretty good. But I managed to *cough* *cough* beat them. T…Then…D…D…"

"Enough! Yoake, we need to get you home. Now!"

"Yoake-senpai…" Koneko looked on with a genuinely sad look on her face.

"Kiba, Koneko, you two are dismissed. Get some rest."

""Hai Buchou.""

The pair walked away, but not before the nekoshou took one final glance at the purple haired boy. Once they were gone, Akeno picked up Yoake in her arms while Rias prepared a teleportation circle. Once the preparations were complete, the hybrid joined her king and they teleported back inside their home. They rushed upstairs, tears still in their eyes. They barged into his room and Rias pulled up a chair for Akeno to sit in with Yoake still in her arms.  
"I'll get the alchohol and bandages! You stay with Yoake!"

Rias rushed back down the stairs while Akeno remained with their lover.

"Heh… I should be the…one holding you."

"Hush now Yoake-kun. You need to not strain yourself too much."

"I'm sorry I worried you…princess."

"P…Please…no more talk. J-Just let us take care of you."

"As you wish…"

The Gremory heiress came in and dabbed some alchohol into the wounds before applying the bandages. The boy cringed a bit as he felt the burning of the alchohol.  
"There. Now, you might like this next part Yoake."

The pair derobed and gave the boy a sultry smile. Yoake smiled in response as the girls took off his clothes. Akeno once again carried him to the bed and laid him down. The heiress and her queen then cuddled up next to him.

"Thanks girls…"

"Take it easy Yoake-kun. You need rest."

"I'll try princess."

"You can have the day off tomorrow Yoake. I don't want you to hurt yourself again. They messed you up real bad."

"Yeah…I did get some information though."

"What did you discover?"

"Their base of operations is in the abandoned church in town. That narrows down our search."

"Then we will plan accordingly. Anything else?"

"They mentioned something about a nun and a Sacred Gear. I'm not sure what they plan to do other than that they plan to attack us sometime in the future."

"Excellent. We will proceed cautiously."

"They'll also probably expect us to come," Akeno added.

"We'll just see what happens. I'll tell everyone else to be careful from here on out. They might strike again. For now, just rest Yoake. We'll take care of things while you're gone."

"Hai…Rias."

The boy just let his eyelids drop and focused on getting some much needed rest. The girls looked on the sleeping boy with a sad look. They didn't like seeing their lover like this. Sometimes they wished what their lives would be like if they were normal people. Though they knew their lives were anything but. The girls grabbed hold of his arms and wrapped them in their cleavage before drifting off to sleep. Meanwhile, Dohnassek was plotting his next move.

"We're sorry. That bastard got the better of us," Raynare reported.

"We won't fail next time we see him," Kalawarner added.

"He singed my hair…He's gonna get it next time."

"Enough! That doesn't excuse the fact that you all still failed to kill that stray dog! That's all he is and you three still managed to be defeated by him."

"B-But Dohnassek…"

"There's no excuse! You three have failed."

The three bowed their heads in shame. They still managed to wear the boy out. Yet it was true that they didn't succeed. Before they could ask for another chance, the male fallen snapped his fingers and several stray exorcists showed up.

"Teach these girls that there's no excuse for failure."

"Right away, sir."

The exorcists took the three females and prepared them for their punishment.

"Perhaps I need someone more efficient…Someone who won't fuck up."

A smile came to Dohnassek's face as he thought of the perfect candidate.

"Freed!"

Out of the shadows came a young exorcist with white hair and blood red eyes. He had a deranged, crazy look on his face with a sadistic smile.

"You called Dohnassek-sama?! What do you ask of me?!"

"As I'm sure you're aware, there are two prominent devil families in the area."

"Hai! Those fuckers need to taste the end of my blade! Or maybe being filled with holes! Are you asking me to eliminate them?!"

"No…Not yet. But I do have a special mission for you."

"Anything you require Dohnassek-sama!"

"We have a special guest arriving shortly. You are to meet them and bring them here. You make take our guest with you on your jobs to assist you."

"Ooooooh! You're talking about the nun-chan that's coming right?!"

"Indeed."

"I can't wait to hear how she screams! Just thinking about it gets me all fired up!"

"There's something else I'd like you to take care of for me. Something I'm sure you'll enjoy very much."

"I'm listening…"

"We could possibly thin the devils out by killing some of their clients. Find one and kill them. Hopefully that'll draw their attention."

"I like it! I should slaughter shitty people asking the devils for help! This will be sooooo much fun!"

"Good. Now go. We must not disappoint Kokabiel-sama."

"Yes Dohnassek-sama! I'll be sure to deliver one of their corpses to you!"

Freed then grabbed his gear and made his way out the double doors of the chuch with a smile on his face.

"Look out bitches! Freed Selzen is unleashed upon the world! Here to kill all shitty devils and their followers!"

 **A/N (2): So a good amount of stuff happened in this chapter. Another lemon with Yoake and Akeno with Sona and Tsubaki walking in on them for added hilarity/repercussions, Rias reflecting on what the future will hold, a fight with Yoake and the fallen angels, and the scumbag exorcist himself, Freed being introduced. Next chapter will probably introduce Asia to Yoake.**

 **The OC contest rages on! Keep sending in your submissions via PM. Deadline won't be for a while (the end of the Excalibur arc btw) so keep 'em coming!**

 **After that short reminder, let's move onto the harem. The list is the same with Mittelt added this time.**

 **Here it is to clarify (in no particular order):**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Sona, Tsubaki (and other members of Sona's peerage in the future possibly), Ravel, Yubelluna (and other members of Riser's peerage in the future), Tiamat, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Ophis, Fem. Vali, and Irina**

 **Before I forget, I actually thought of an idea and wanted your guys' (or gals') opinion. Since Issei won't be a part of this story, I thought about what to do about Ddraig and the host of Boosted Gear. Now I could simply forget about Albion's and Vali's rival entirely, OR I could ask for someone to come up with an OC that could be introduced who would wield the Sacred Gear. To be honest, I'm leaning on the OC idea. Perhaps the potential wielder could not only fight with each other in general, but also over Yoake? Who knows. But if any of you are interested, send me a PM with your Boosted Gear wielding OC. But if you guys would rather not have another Sekiryuutei, just let me know either through a review or a PM.**

 **With that out of the way, I thank you all for reading my story! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Feedback is appreciated and so are reviews. Feel free to send me a PM if you wish. Hope to see you all soon for the next chapter!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	15. Innocence and Despair

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while, but enough talk and let's get on with the next chapter of Son of a Stray! Just putting it out there that I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to the original author of DxD and the studios that produced it.**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Innocence and Despair**

The next morning, Yoake awoke to see that his two lovers were gone.

" _Guess I must've slept in._ "

He checked the alarm clock near the nightstand to see that it read 10:30.

" _Yup. Definitely slept in._ "

He sprawled out of bed and went to his closet. He took out a simple grey shirt and sweatpants. The boy wasn't going to be doing much today anyways. He figured he might as well get comfortable. Yoake went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. There was a note on the fridge left by Akeno and Rias.

 _Take it easy today. We've prepared you some breakfast. It should be in one of the plastic containers in the fridge. Should anything happen, please call us. We love you~!_

 _-Akeno and Rias_

There was also a little heart at the end of the note, which put a smile on the pawn's face. He peered into the fridge to spot a large plastic container. Inside was a serving of rice, bacon, and eggs. It was a little bit of an American style breakfast with rice as a substitute for pancakes or waffles. Yoake popped it into the microwave and dug in after he was done. After the meal, he thought about how he could spend the day. If he went back to the park, it would be dangerous due to the fact that he was aware of the fallen angel's hideout. But he wasn't going to let what happened yesterday repeat itself.

" _I'll be on high alert. I'll make sure to hide my aura as well._ "

He went back to his room and got a purple hoodie from his closet. Before leaving the mansion, he put the hood on to hide his appearance.

"Ara, going somewhere, nya?"

He turned around to see Kuroka once again in her cat form.

"Yes, just to the park."

"You know, you didn't seem that impressive yesterday. I thought you were stronger than that."

"They got some hits in. It didn't help that I was using my power almost consistenly."

"That final attack was something, nya. But it seemed to drain a lot of your energy."

"Yeah. I powered it with tens of thousands of volts. That was just to finish the job quickly. I didn't account for it to drain me out so quickly."

"Perhaps it was because of your little fuck session with your number one gal the day before?"

"Why am I not surprised you would know about that?"

"Oh come on, nya. I need to see what my potential future mate can do both in battle and in bed."

"Still going on about the future mate?"

"Of course. I haven't come across anyone as intriguing and sexy as you~."

"I'll take the compliment. But do you really have to spy on me when I'm supposed to be alone?"

"Research. And let me tell you, you've kept this kitty very satisfied, nya~."

"Okay…Not gonna picture a little black cat pleasuring herself right now…"

"I do it in my nekoshou form for your information!"

"Just don't cause any trouble," he said as he walked in the direction of the park.

" _Mmmm… I can tell he's going to be a really interesting mate, nya._ "

Kuroka made sure to follow behind the boy, making sure she hid her aura well and stay a considerable distance away. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary problems. Still, she needed to keep her mate safe. After what happened yesterday, she was slightly worried she might lose him. She didn't show it, but she genuinely cared for the pawn. Yoake had lots of potential and promised to clear her name and reunite her with Shirone. Those were among two of the biggest selling points. Though, it also helped he knew how to treat a lady in bed as well as looked really attractive. She could hardly wait for it to be her turn once she managed to get closer to Yoake. She wondered what she would do and what role she would take. After witnessing his skills, she questioned whether to take the lead or not. But that didn't matter now. What concerned her now was making sure no fallen angels would attack him.

Back with Yoake, he was exploring the park and taking in the fresh air.

" _Every time I come here, it always seems to distract me…_ "

The scenery was not much to look at, but was still very calm. The sight of children playing and couples walking around definitely added to the mood of the park. As he was walking, he bumped into a shorter object.

"Owww!" the smaller object responded.

Yoake looked down to see a girl with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes rubbing her forehead. From her appearance, the pawn deduced she was a nun based on her choice of clothing.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Yoake asked, offering his hand.

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay! Thank you!"

" _Hmm…I'm getting something from this girl. And it's not just her status as a member of the church._ "

As he lifted her up, he continued to speak with the nun.

"I didn't mean to bump into you, I got distracted a bit. Sorry about that."

"No no! I should have looked where I was going! I should be apologizing for running into you!"

"Anyways, what's a girl like you doing here?"

"I was told to meet up with someone at the local church here. But I seem to have lost my way…Haaaaauuuh, I should have learned more Japanese before getting here…"

" _This must be the nun in question._ "

"I can lead you there. It's not too far."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be too much trouble?"

"Not at all. Come on. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you very much! You're too kind!"

The two of them walked to their destination, all while being followed by Kuroka. Yoake decided to find out more about the nun.

"I'm so glad someone here speaks Italian. I don't know what I'd do if no one did."

"You're in luck. I took an online class teaching Italian and learned pretty quickly. I don't think I caught your name though," he said. He didn't want to give away the fact that because he was a devil, he could naturally speak any language known to man. So the boy came up with a quick lie.

"Oh! I apologize! I should've introduced myself earlier. My name is Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she replied with a bright smile.

"I'm Yoake Murasaki. Pleased to meet you Asia-san."

"It's so wonderful here! I have never been to any other country before, let alone outside the church. Japan is such a beautiful country!"

"It does have its charms. I'm sure Italy is gorgeous as well."

"Do you live in this area?"

"Yup. Kuoh has been great. I have a great number of friends who live here."

"That must be great. Having lots of friends must be wonderful…" the nun said with a sorrowful undertone.

This did not go unnoticed by Yoake as he made some inferences about the blonde.

" _Poor girl. She must've been really sheltered in the church. I wonder why?_ "

The pawn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. They looked to their left to see a young boy who apparently scraped his knee. Yoake looked on at the scene and wanted to look for the boy's mother. But before he could do anything, Asia strode over to the young boy in a calmly matter. She knelt down to the boy's level and a green glow started to make itself known from her hands.

"Are you all right? Boys like you shouldn't cry over a small scrape like this."

" _So they weren't lying. The girl is a Sacred Gear wielder. Must be a healing type too._ "

The pawn gazed at Asia work her magic and soon, the boy's knee was fully healed. After a few minutes, the boy's mother came rushing to get him.

"Kenji! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Kaa-san."

The mother looked at the girl and deduced she was the cause of her son's happiness.

"Come along now, let's go get some ice cream."

The young boy took his mother's hand, but not before looking back towards Asia.

"Arigato, Onee-chan!"

The nun smiled and waved as mother and son left the two alone.

"How cute, that boy called you his sister."

"M-My…How sweet!" she replied, a bit flustered.

"I also noticed your Sacred Gear."

"Yes. This has the power to heal others! It's a wonderful gift bestowed upon me by The Lord."

Once again, she sported a rather depressing smile. Yoake tried to piece together why she was feeling this way. Yet he also noticed how pure the girl was. She exuded an aura of happiness and innocence that seemed infectious. Not to mention, she was very cute and pretty in the innocent type of way. The pawn felt bad the two were on opposite sides. But maybe he could get away with being the girl's friend without having to reveal who he truly was. After all, she was very kind and a breath of fresh air from everyone at school and in the peerage. Soon enough, the pair reached their destination. The church looked shady, as it appeared dilapidated. The white paint seemed faded and the structure looked to be on its last legs.

"Thank you so much Murasaki-san!"

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Yoake."

"Oh, well thank you Yoake-san!"

She then put her hands together in prayer as she turned to the side and bowed her head.

"Lord, please bless this kind boy for showing me the way here."

Unfortunately, the prayer gave the boy a headache. He grimaced in pain as he appreciated the gesture with a pained smile.

"Are you all right Yoake-san?"

"Y-Yeah. Just a little headache is all."

"Would you like to join me inside? I can make some tea for the both of us."

"Sorry, but I can't stay. I have to head home now. I actually missed a day of school so I need to get my homework done," he told the nun.

"Okay."

"Hopefully we'll see each other again soon, Asia-chan!"

"Y-Yes! I hope I see you soon too, Yoake-san!"

The boy left the park to head back home. As he was walking, he couldn't help but think of Asia. If his assumption was correct based on what he noticed, the girl's Sacred Gear must be connected with the girl's loneliness. Perhaps she was put on a pedestal because of her gift and that caused her to seek friendship. Though if circumstances were different, she would've made tons of friends if she had a normal life. A normal life was something Yoake considered many times. What would change if he and Akeno and everyone he knew was normal? Without the interference of the supernatural world, how would life be? He was born on the run and lived a very unusual life as a child. Everyone he knew had a very good upbringing. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but everyone in the peerage recognized the boy's past and how difficult it must've been.

Once he got home, he felt his phone buzz. A notification. He checked it to see Rias had texted him.

 _We got a call for a stray devil. You think you'll be okay to fight it?_

He opened the conversation and texted back.

 _I'm doing better. Plus everyone will be there to cover for me. If it's just one, I'll manage._

 _Don't push yourself if you don't think you're up for it. I don't want a repeat of yesterday._

 _I'll be fine Rias. I'll be there soon. Where are you?_

 _An abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of town. You should be able to teleport to my location._

Yoake looked at the glowing crest of the Gremory house on his right hand, signaling him. He made a magic circle on the ground and teleported to Rias' location.

"Glad to see you're feeling okay," the heiress greeted.

"Thank you and Akeno-chan for breakfast."

"I'm just happy you're here now," Akeno replied.

Yoake took a gander at the place. It brought up some bad memories. This was nearly identical to the same warehouse where his mother died that fateful night he met Shuri and Akeno. If it were raining, this would be déjà vu all over again. The group walked into the abandoned building.

"Koneko, do you sense anything?"

"Hai…The target is here."

"Anything else?"

"Blood."

Sure enough, scattered around the warehouse were various mutilated bodies. Based on the smell, it seemed that these corpses have been rotting here for a while. Some appeared more recent.

"Get ready everyone," Rias ordered.

Everyone in the peerage prepared themselves for what was about to come. They could hear faint noises all around them. The killing intent in the air was thick. It wasn't long before the stray devil revealed itself.

"Ara, what do we have here? It looks like my next meal is here. Will they be sour or sweet?"

"Stray devil Viser, we have been sent here to kill you!"

"I recognize that red hair. Gremory, hm? Well, I'm about to paint you all the same color with your blood!"

Out of the shadows, a busty woman charged at the group, but on the bottom half was the body of a monster. It had a snake-like body with four legs with razor sharp claws and a scorpion-like tail.

"Scatter!"

Everyone dodged the stray devil easily and was now raring to go.

"Kiba, you're up!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

The knight drew his sword and charged at Viser. She wildly slashed around her, hoping to hit him. But Kiba was much faster and cut her legs, crippling her.

"AAAAAH! You blonde fuck!"

The stray devil made its way towards him, but Koneko was there to protect her partner. The monster lifted its foot and tried slamming the nekoshou to the ground. But the rook's strength was underestimated as she barely struggled to protect herself from the attack.

"Fly…"

Koneko threw the monster up and slammed it to the ground. Viser got up and started spitting acid at the rook. Luckily Kiba was there to lift the girl into his arms and carry her away.

"Koneko-chan, let's weaken her for Yoake-kun and Akeno-san."

"Hai, Kiba-senpai."

The two went towards the stray devil together.

"You will pay for cutting up my beautiful body!"

Viser's hands grew sharp nails as she charged at the pair. She swiped at Koneko, who took the hit as she blocked it. Meanwhile, Kiba was exploiting her blindspot and kept slashing away around her lower half. Viser screamed in pain. She attempted to slam her tail into the knight. It didn't connect and was hacked off by Kiba's blade. She couldn't focus on the two of them at once and she was losing blood fast. The beast was now in an arm lock with the rook and was losing her strength. Koneko over powered her and tossed her into one of the beams holding the warehouse up. The beam broke in two upon impact.

"I'm not done with you!" she screamed.

"Then perhaps I'll let you deal with my queen and pawn perhaps," Rias replied, nodding towards Akeno and Yoake.

"This is going to be fun," the boy smiled sadistically.

"Let's show her a good time…" Akeno added with the same look in her eyes.

The two charged up and sent their lightning at Viser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ufufufu, those screams are delightful. I wonder if you can keep this up."

"Whatever happened to your energy before? Maybe Akeno-chan and I can assist with that."

It was a spectacle of purple and yellow as thousands of volts were sent into the stray devil. She shrieked in pain as the two sadists had their fun. Their fellow peerage members watched with different reactions. Kiba laughed nervously at the display. Koneko shook her head in shame and Rias looked on in slight fear. One thing was for sure, it was a good thing they were on Rias' side.

"Hahahaha! Scream for me!"

"Don't die on us now! We're going to let our master finish you off!"

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

"That's enough you two. I think she's had plenty."

"Aww…You always ruin our moment Buchou," Yoake whined.

"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

The group gathered around the monster, who was still smoking from the amount of electricity blasted into her.

"Stray devil Viser, do you have any last words?"

"Kill…me…"

"Then I will happily grant your request," Rias answered as she charged up a Ball of Destruction.

"W…Wait!" Viser cried.

Rias stopped for a bit.

"That boy…You look…familiar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hair…"

"What about it?"

After staring at it for a few moments, the monster figured it out.

"You're the son of Melody…aren't you?"

The boy was stunned before asking it.

"How do you know my Momma?"

"She was a fine devil…But once she became a stray…"

"What of it?!"

"Kehehehe…I knew your mother. I was a stray around the same time she was…The things she did…"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"So she was pregnant and ran away… Tell me boy… Do you remember what your mother fed you?"

This left the boy speechless. His mother gave him nourishment and shelter. But what was this creature trying to do? She was spouting nonsense, wasn't she?

"Enough! Yoake doesn't need to listen to your lies!" Rias said, charging her attack up again.

"Kehehehehehe! So you don't know? This is just too perfect! You do realize that once a devil becomes a stray, they begin to crave flesh."

"Shut up…"

"Your mother…she used everything she could to lure people to be feasted on."

"Shut up…!"

"She was practically a siren and she was damn good at it. Her good looks and beautiful voice would draw countless victims in and then when it was too late, she slaughtered them and feasted on their corpses. I wondered why she was killing more humans than I was. Now it makes sense! She was feeding you the exact same-"

"SHUT UP!"

Yoake's eyes glowed a bright purple as tears rolled down his cheeks. He charged up and blasted the stray devil with everything he had and got a blood-curdling scream in response. The attack left nothing behind as the energy slowly ate away at the stray's flesh, all while painfully electrifying it. Once it was over, not even ash was left. The boy fell to the ground, sobbing.

"You don't know her… You don't know her…"

"Yoake-kun…"

Akeno hugged the boy from behind as he continued to cry. Everyone was still in disbelief. Viser was just lying, right? For now, no one would say anything.

"G-Great work everyone. Let's head home."

[Hai Buchou!]

This was not a good note to end on. But this was the best decision that could've been made. At this time, Yoake was in a vulnerable position. It was best not to try force any answers out of him.

"Let's go home, Yoake-kun."

The boy said nothing. Rias joined her best friend and helped him back home. This was shocking for them too. No one, not even Akeno knew Yoake that far back. It didn't even appear that the boy himself knew what happened that far back in his life. Was Viser right? Why couldn't he remember? His mother was a kind soul who only showed hostility towards her enemies. She never harmed anyone who was innocent. This couldn't be true.

" _Momma… You did not harm anyone innocent. Did you?_ "

He wished he could find the answer. But nothing came. His lovers looked on in sadness. It was rare to see Yoake break into an outburst like that. In addition, this information would now weigh heavy on the pawn's mind.

"Yoake-kun, Rias and I will prepare dinner for you. Okay?"

"I'm not hungry…"

"Yoake…"

He said nothing else as he went up to his room to reflect on what happened.

"I know Yoake-kun enough to know that what that stray bitch said wasn't true. He told me his mother took great care of him and did everything she could to keep him safe and healthy."

"I don't want to believe what that monster said either. Yoake is not like her. And I don't think his mom was either."

"But… What if it's true?"

The thought scared Akeno. How would Yoake react? She already saw him in a rough state once. She witnessed him dying in front of her at one point. The hybrid couldn't see her lover depressed and hurt. She couldn't bear it. What if it really got to him? What if because of that, he left the peerage, left her?

" _He can't leave me. I need him. I can't live without my Yoake-kun._ "

"That doesn't matter. Yoake is still the same person we know and love. We shouldn't view him any different," Rias said reassuringly.

"I know…I'm just scared."

"I am too."

"Rias, I…no…we can't live without him in our lives. I don't know what I'd do if he left."

"I feel the same. He's the only person I've come to love with all my heart."

"Ufufufu, he's made us both feel that way."

The two hugged each other to comfort themselves.

"Rias…"

"Hm?"

"I have something I need to ask. I know it may be difficult of you given your own situation."

"It's okay. I think I can handle it."

"I… I want to marry Yoake-kun. I don't know when but… I know you do too and I…"

"Akeno, it's fine. As your best friend I will support you no matter what."

"I know you want to marry him first and all… But…"

"I give you my blessing. I do want to marry him as well but I have decided to wait until he becomes a high-class devil to do so. You can marry him without any restrictions."

"Thank you, Rias."

"Besides, I always wondered what it is like to be a bridesmaid. And helping you will also give me an idea of what my own wedding will be like."

"Japanese themed, I assume?"

"Yes! It'll be fantastic! Cherry blossoms blowing in the wind as Yoake and I say our vows and confirm our marriage with a kiss! Everyone dressed elegantly as we have the wedding reception!"

"Okay, I think that's enough fantasizing for now. I think someone's waiting for us upstairs."

The two ended their chat and made their way upstairs, deciding to skip dinner for today. They waked into their lover's room and threw off their clothes. Akeno made her way to Yoake's right while Rias went to his left. The boy's arms were then placed in between the two girls' busts and once they were settled, the heiress and her queen joined the boy in slumber. Unfortunately, Yoake was having a bad dream. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark space.

"Hello?"

No answer. He wandered around the emptiness around him. There was nothing and it seemed to go on for miles. That is, until he found a small red dot on the floor. He examined it before noticing there were more forming a trail. The boy followed it, the dots turning to a solid line.

" _This is blood. But whose?_ "

He kept walking until he came across a discarded arm. It was torn viciously, with bone coming out of the open wound. There were gash marks everywhere on it. He looked up and the next sight horrified him. There were piles of discarded limbs, bones, and even full bodies. The bodies that were intact had a look of pure terror on their faces. Their eyes were lifeless yet still held an expression of fear.

"Wh-What's going on?"

Yoake was used to carnage, but this sight was on a whole other level. Everywhere he looked, there were corpses that were ripped apart.

"What could have done such a thing?"

As he was wandering around, one of the piles shifted and one corpse fell to the boy's feet.

"Shuri-kaa-san?!"

Her white kimono was stained with blood and her lower half was torn off. She had the same expression as the other bodies scattered around the dark place, one of fear. The pawn slowly backed away, horrified.

"What is this place?" Yoake said while shaking.

As if answering him, the boy heard something. He couldn't pinpoint it, but he knew something was here. He made his way through the maze of bodies and rotting flesh, the sound getting closer and closer. Soon enough, he found the source of the noise. It was a monster. The upper half was the body of a woman and the lower half was that of a snake. On the lower torso was blood that stained the blue snake-like body. The tail looked powerful enough to crush bone and suffocate anyone caught in it. But Yoake looked at the woman's face and was speechless. The woman's brown eyes appeared to be in a mad craze and her familiar purple hair was still elegant, though stained. In the mouth of the woman was a chunk of flesh and in her arms was the body of someone he knew all too well.

"Yoake, just in time for dinner."

Melody unwrapped her coiled tail to reveal a small pile of bodies. All of them were of his fellow peerage members. The boy dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"No…"

"Eat up son. You'll need it if you want to grow stronger like me."

"No…"

"I think you'll really like this one. How about we share?"

The monster threw the body on the ground, revealing its face. And there it was, like all the rest, that terrible expression. And the person he wished that expression would never be graced upon her beautiful face had it etched on her features.

"Akeno…chan…"

"You know this girl?"

"A…keno…chan… My…princess…"

"My dear boy, you must know that our kind will never be accepted. No matter how hard you try, you must realize that your 'friends' are still regarding you as the monster that you really are. They may hide it, but they're secretly judging you behing your back."

"N-No…I'm not like that."

"It's not good to conceal your true self. Now don't starve yourself and embrace the real you."

"No."

"Eat up…"

"No…!"

"Eat up!"

"No!"

"EAT UP!"

"NO!"

"Fine. Then I'll force you!"

Melody forced her claws through Akeno's stomach. The girl was apparently still conscious as the boy heard an awful gurgling sound as she coughed up blood. The beast ripped through the hybrid's flesh and shoved the meat in his face.

"EAT IT!"

"NOOO!"  
"EAT IT!"

"NOOOOO!"  
As he was denying it, he could slowly feel himself slipping away and giving in.  
"NO!"

"EAT IT YOAKE!"

"No…"

"YES!"  
"No….."

"YEEEEEEEES!"

"…Yes…"

Yoake woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. The girls' beside him were already awake due to their lover's pleading and shifting while he was still dreaming.

"Yoake-kun! Calm down!"

"A-Akeno-chan!"

"Yoake, please, just listen. It was all a dream. We're fine."

"R-Rias…"

"Get some rest Yoake-kun. Can you do that for us? We can talk about your dream in the morning."

"N-No…It's fine. Just a little nightmare is all."

The pair knew better. It was not "a little nightmare". But they decided not to force it out of him. They didn't want him to panic even more. Akeno pulled his head into her breasts and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to slow his beating heart. Meanwhile Rias spooned him from behind, cuddling up as close as she could and pressed her chest against his spine.

"Ufufufu, no one can say they're getting the kind of treatment you're getting Yoake-kun. Sleeping next to two sexy girls while in the nude."

"Y-Yeah, I'm really lucky."

"We're here for you Yoake. I just want you to know that no matter what; everyone in the peerage loves you for who you are. Besides, we're all a big motley crew with weird heritages and pasts. We're all a family and you are a big part of that family."

"Thank you both."

"I love you Yoake-kun."

"I love you Yoake."

"I love you Akeno-chan. And I love you too Rias."

The three went to sleep, trying to ease their minds from the events that occurred.

The next day came and with it, the same song and dance routine at school. The students would gossip about the peerage members and the classes would go by smoothly. It was nothing special. Lunchtime approached and everyone met in the ORC. The group simply talked about school and other random topics in their minds. Though there was still one more pressing issue at hand.

"Thanks to Yoake, we now have information on the fallen angels. They are based at the abandoned church near the park. We're not sure of their total numbers, but Yoake came across four of them with two lower henchmen."

"I have something else to say as well. Some new information," the boy cut in, standing up to address everyone.

"Yesterday I met someone who I believe is vital to the fallen's plan. I knew it was dangerous, but I did what I had to do. She was a nun who has a healing Sacred Gear. From what I gathered, the crows are planning to extract the Sacred Gear from the nun and then use it against us."

"You encountered this girl?!" Rias exclaimed.

"More than that, I talked with her. I walked her to where she needed to go. I know it was risky, but she seemed lost and I wanted to help her. She had this…presence about her. Made me want to keep her safe, and to continue to talk with her. She was…cheerful, and kind, and innocent beyond belief."

"That's besides the point. She's part of The Church. We can't be dealing with those people."

"I'm not sure. Based on what I noticed, she might be excommunicated. It would explain why she's working with fallen angels to begin with."

"She's still aligned with our enemies."

"That shouldn't matter. Besides, I think we should at least save this poor girl from dying a horrible death."

The group went silent at the pawn's statement. Rias was right. The girl was technically on the fallen's side. But if she was only to be used, and if she was innocent as Yoake said she was, then perhaps it would be best to save her.

"I think we should save this girl Buchou," Akeno spoke up.

"Akeno-"

"Buchou, Yoake has a point. The girl is innocent and probably has no idea what she's getting herself into. And if her Sacred Gear is to be used against us, then we could eliminate the problem by rescuing her. And…"

She turned to Yoake and saw that he knew what was she was going to say next, an offer to turn this girl into one of her servants. Hopefully, it'll be of her consent and not by letting her die. Kiba was the only one in the room who unfortunately never had the choice and so did Gasper, but he was sealed away.

"And her Sacred Gear could be useful in other means. We could recruit this girl to be in our peerage."

"Hmm… And if she has one that would be able to heal, she would be a great member to add to the peerage."

The pawn could already see the wheels turning in Rias' head. If she saw something, in most cases, she would somehow get it. But he hoped that they'd be able to bring Asia to their side by not waiting until her demise to reincarnate her. One question still remained. Would the nun even want to become a devil? Would she be willing to abandon everything she was raised to do to become one of them? The big question was how strong her faith was. From what Yoake seen, she was a devout follower of the church and its teachings. Her kind smile, her aura of compassion, her cheery nature and innocence could just be who she was as a person. There was the possibility that she could only have been taught to be kind to others, but based on the boy's interaction with her, he sensed no other malicious intent from her. She was a natural bright ray of sunshine.

"Buchou, promise me that we won't wait for this girl to die. Promise me that we will talk with her and hopefully convince her to be a part of this group."

"I promise. We'll take action soon. For now, I think we should just wait to see the fallen's next move. But be on alert If one of them attacks you, don't take too kindly to it. Go all out if you need to."

[Hai Buchou!]

"Very well. I think we all need to head to class soon. Let's meet up here again before going out to do your contracts."

Everyone nodded and proceeded out the door. The second half of the school day went by very quickly. The classes were simple, the student body was chatting away, and there was talk about the infamous Perverted Duo still terrorizing the girls. Something needed to be done about those two. They caused a lot of problems and no one seemed to step in to stop the entire situation. Once classes ended, Yoake saw the two sneak off to the kendo girl's changing room.

" _Those two seem to only have girls' and their bodies on their mind._ "

The pawn had some time before he had to meet the others, so he decided to deliver some justice.

"Stop moving, you're going to give us away!"

"Ooooh! Murayama-san's oppai are the best!"

"Let me see!"

"Wait your turn!"

"How's goes the peeping you two?"

The third voice shocked the two and they whipped themselves around to see the purple haired boy standing there with a slight smile on his face.

"What are you doing here you pretty boy bastard?!" the bald one named Matsuda shouted.

"I was just walking to my clubroom when I saw you two creeping on some girls."

"Well, the only reason we're doing this is because of guys like you and Kiba. You bishounen's are taking all the chicks away from us!"

"I'm flattered you'd refer to me that way. Though I honestly prefer a more appropriate term like handsome."

"Screw you! You get all the ladies falling for you! Hell, it's no secret you and Akeno-nee-sama are dating. I bet you even got Rias-nee-sama under your spell too!" Motohama retorted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Still, there's one thing I've done that you two haven't."

"And what's that?!"

The boy turned away from the Perverted Duo for a bit before smiling a little bit sadistically. He got them right where he wanted them. Yoake decided that maybe he didn't need to anything but provoke them. They would get themselves in trouble and all he would have to do was talk. He thought about possibly beating the two but went against that due to possibly having to deal with Sona, which wasn't too much trouble but would be wasting time.

"I'm sure you guys have heard the rumor regarding a certain room, right?"

"What's this about?"

"Come on. A couple of lust filled boys like you would surely know about the 'Deflowered Room', right?"

"So what?! Some couple got it on in there. What's the big deal?"

"I thought you two would like to know who was it that made the room smell the way it does now."

"You spied on them?! Tell us! Did she have big oppai?!"

They were starting to bite at his line, good. The boy chuckled as he continued.

"She did. Her body was amazing to say the least."

"Tell us more! Did you recognize her?" Motohama asked.  
"I think I did. But you two wouldn't really care now, would you?"

"No! Please! Keep going!"

A small trail of blood was leaking from their noses. The images in the pair's minds were already starting to get into focus. No doubt they started imagining themselves as the 'lucky guy'. It was a shame these two were as dumb as they are. Their entire lives seem to only focus on the female anatomy and porno mags and videos.

"All right. I won't tell you her name yet, but I will say she's a screamer."

More blood made its way down their nostrils.

"She screamed for more. And more. And more! She was a total mess!"  
Yoake looked down and regretted it instantly because he could already see the two's pants getting stiff.

" _Dear Maou, these two have a one track mind._ "

The pawn checked his watch to see that he had little time left. Time to wrap it up.

"I think I remember who it was now."

"Tell us! Tell us!"

The boy leaned in close with a sadistic smirk on his face. He whispered, "It was Akeno-chan. And the guy she was fucking… was me."

The two froze at the revelation. In their minds, they wanted to strangle him in a blinding rage. They wanted to smash his face in to permanently ruin his good looks. They wanted to do so many cruel things to the third year. But they couldn't because they were stuck in shock.

"AAAAAAH! It's Yoake-san!" one of the kendo girls screamed.

It seems that Yoake's plan worked. By causing a commotion outside, the girls in the locker room went out to see what was the matter. And now, it was time to put the final nail in the coffin.

"Yoake-san! I heard noise outside! Turns out it was those two pervs you were talking to."

"Yes. These two were spying on you girls changing. I thought I might as well stop them."

"By talking to them?" one of them asked.

"Yes. I distracted them and made them cause a ruckus outside for you all to notice."

"Our Dark Knight is here to save us from these disgusting perverts!" another kendo girl cheered.

"And now, ladies, they're all your's."

"You heard him. Let's castrate these two!"

Before leaving, Yoake casted a memory wipe spell on the Perverted Duo and then left them to the mercy of the kendo club. Perhaps it was a bit cruel, but the boy agreed with the female student body in Kuoh Academy. Those boys needed to be dealt with or their antics would continue. And if Yoake had to worry about those two spreading the rumor about whom it was that made the 'Deflowered Room' a thing, that would be another issue. He strolled to the Old School Building and entered to see the peerage gathered.

"You're a little late. What kept you?" Rias asked her pawn.

"Just decided to teach the Perverted Duo a lesson."

He took a seat on the couch, where Koneko was feasting on a bag of assorted candies. The girl then handed him the bag. The purple haired boy looked at her only to get a nod in response.

"Thank you for sharing Koneko-chan, but why are you giving me the rest?"

"Senpai dealt with the perverts… I respect that."

"Thanks again Koneko-chan," he said with a smile.

Then, surprisingly, the petite first year moved over and took a seat on her senior's lap.

"And I didn't say you could have the rest."

"Ara, looks like Koneko-chan is getting more comfortable around Yoake-kun."

"I don't mind at all. Do you Koneko-chan?"

The nekoshou's cheeks were tinged a faint pink. She decided not to respond by shoving some of the candy into her mouth and chewing.

"It's nice to see you like this Koneko-san," Kiba responded.

"Anyways, we have nothing other than contracts tonight. So everyone, you know what to do."

[Hai Buchou!]

"Oh, Yoake. You don't have any contracts tonight. However, Koneko is double booked. Could you maybe take over one of her's?"

"Of course. It's no problem at all."

The boy prepared the teleportation circle with no questions asked and teleported away. Once he was in view of the house, he was already getting bad vibes from the place. For starters, the front door was cracked slightly open. Yoake treaded carefully, Rias reminded everyone to be on guard just in case they were attacked. He slowly swung the wooden door open only to find the house was still quiet.

"Hello? Um… I'm Yoake. I was sent here in Koneko-chan's stead. Hello?"

He made his way into the house. Once he passed the front door, he could already smell the foul stench of murder. He continued on his way, making sure to charge up in case he got attacked. Yoake made it to the living room and saw a horrifying image of a young man in his 30s bloodied and murdered in a crucifying position. There was something written on the wall with him in what he could only assume was the man's blood. Whoever did this was seriously deranged.

"It says: '"Punishment for the wicked'" in case you're illiterate."

Yoake turned to the new voice to see a young man in his 20s with grayish, almost white hair and red, crazy eyes. He gave a bow as he introduced himself.

"Freed Sellzen, devil slayer extraordinare! Based on your signature, you must be another shitty devil! And that means I get to satisfy my hunger for devil blood!"

"Sorry pal, I'm not intending on bleeding out again," the pawn replied, igniting his hands with Demonic Lightning.

"Ooooh! You're no ordinary devil aren't yah?! That means you'll satisfy me even more when I kill you! I can even sense your killing intent. Oh fuck, this is gonna be good!"

"And for an exorcist, even a stray one, you sure got a vulgar mouth on you."

"Shut the fuck up! Sure I was excommunicated. But those stuck up bastards in The Church were too strict. No swearing! Thou shall not kill devils for the fun of it! What a load of shit! As exorcists, it's our fucking job! We slay devils and their shitty followers! That's why this fucker needed to die! And now you'll be next!"

The crazed exorcist pulled out a gun and light sword from his cloak.

"Now should I fill you with light bullets? Or should I slice you up with my beautiful sword? Oh, the choices!"

"Come at me then!"

Freed charged in first and made the first move. He slashed horizontally with his light sword, only for Yoake to dodge it. But the exorcist wasn't done. He swung several more times, putting the pawn on the defensive early.

"Hahahaha! Dance you shitty devil! Dance!"

His speed was nearly on par with Kiba's. This guy was definitely no slouch. Yoake couldn't take this guy lightly. His crazy tactics seemed to have no pattern in it, making him slightly unpredictable.

"Stop moving so I can send you to hell!"

His swings got faster and faster, keeping Yoake on his toes. He needed to counter attack and fast. The boy didn't know how much longer he could escape Freed's wild attacks. He decided to put some distance between him and the exorcist. He discharged some Demonic Lightning around him to make his opponent back off. Sure enough, it made Freed take a few steps back.

"Lightning Javelin!"

Yoake hurled his projectile at the exorcist, who got caught in the blast and shocked.

"That really stings! But if you wannaplay that way, I can play your fucking way too!"

Freed readied his gun and fired away at the purple haired boy. He tried sending bolts of lightning to intercept the light bullets.

" _If one of these even grazes me, it's gonna hurt like hell._ "

The boy charged towards his assailant while dodging the incoming fire from Freed. He charged his hands in electricity and tightened them into a fist. He punched Freed straight in the gut with his Demonic Lightning infused fist and sent a hook to his midsection. He discharged more lightning and blasted the exorcist into a wall.

"Dammit! I'll admit, you're tougher to kill than other shitty devils I faced! But that's what making this so much more fun! I love a challenge!"

"You're not half bad either!"  
"Stop taunting me you piece of shit!"

"Then stop talking and let me kill you."

"That's my line!"

Freed summoned his light sword again and ran right for Yoake. The pawn did the same, but made his movements more unpredictable. Once the exorcist got close, he would trade blows with his sword with a Demonic Lightning created weapon. Though he wished he had more formal training with a blade like Kiba got. The two clashed as Yoake did his best to keep his weapon stable. The boy carefully paid attention to Freed's slashes and made sure to counter each strike. The battle between the two raged on, neither person giving their opponent an inch.

"Just die already!"

The stray exorcist pulled out his gun again and ran straight towards the pawn.

" _Looks like he's going to try catch me off guard and use his gun when he gets the opportunity._ "

He backed away and focused on trying to disarm his crazed enemy. Freed's speed continued to be a problem as the boy fired countless bolts of lightning at him but to no avail. His opponent fired back as he maneuvered through the living room. A few stray bullets managed to hit Yoake as he winced in pain. He pushed through the pain as he fired shot after shot. Eventually, one of them met its target and Freed got a nasty shock. The shock caused the exorcist to fall on his knees in pain, still gripping his weapons.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Yoake slowly made his way towards his opponent, keeping his guard up in case Freed tried anything.

"I'm not done yet!"

Freed threw his sword at Yoake in an attempt to impale him with it. But the pawn easily dodged it by shifting his head to the side.

"Damn you!"

The exorcist aimed his gun at the devil's head, ready to kill him. Before he could pull the trigger, Yoake fired a small ball of Demonic Lightning at his hands, disarming him.

"Looks like I won this round."

"Fuck you!"

Freed tried one last time to land a hit on the boy and sent his left fist forward. Yoake caught it and used it as a conduit to deliver more volts into the exorcist's system.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The purple haired boy chuckled as he continued to shock him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I may be a sadist, but I'm nowhere near as psychotic as you. Though I'm really relishing the fact that you're in so much pain right now."

"Devil scu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A sadistic smile crept onto Yoake's face as he enjoyed shocking Freed over and over again.

"Father Freed, what's going on in heEEEERE?!"

Yoake looked to his right to Asia in her nun attire, a look of disbelief on her face. In surprise, the purple haired boy let go of Freed's hand, giving the exorcist time to grab his gun and fire a light bullet straight to Yoake's knee caps.

"AAAH!"

The priest got up a little wobbly. He was still extremely injured from the earlier fight. Still, all his rage somehow gave him a second wind as he pointed his gun again at the boy.

"Father Freed, why are you shooting Yoake-san? Who is that man up there?!" the nun screamed as she looked towards the gruesome murder. She tried to look away but the maniac's voice caused her to look again.

"Oh, you two know each other huh?"  
"H-Hai, Yoake-san was the one who showed me the way to the church."

Freed looked towards the pawn and laughed.

"A devil walking a nun to a church?! That's the most hilarious shit I've heard all day!"

"W-What?!"

"Didn't you hear me Asia-chan?! This piece of shit is a devil!"

"N-No way… Yoake-san…is a devil?!"

Yoake faced his head down, his bangs cascading his face. He didn't want Asia to find out this way. Would he have told her the truth eventually? Yes. But at this moment, it hurt both parties afflicted by the reveal.

"And now I'm going to do the Lord's work and murder this son of a bitch!" Freed proclaimed, aiming his light gun at the boy's head. But then, the nun came forward and stood in front of the bleeding devil.

"No!"

"Get out of the way Asia-chan and let me kill this fucker!"

"No! It isn't right!"

"Do you forget that devils are the scum of the earth? It is our job to murder shit stains like them in order to bring order to the world!"

"Father Freed, it still isn't right to harm him!"

Yoake looked on at the girl's determination. Here she was, this cute, innocent nun protecting someone she met not too long ago. At first, she sounded frightened. But now, she was speaking with such conviction that it made the boy appreciate the girl even more than he did before.

"E-Even amongst devils, there are kind ones like Yoake-san. He brought me here and showed me nothing but kindness. It isn't right to kill someone like him!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Freed shouted as he smacked the nun aside with the butt of his gun.

"Asia-chan!"

"Now, DIE!"

Once again, Freed was interrupted by a flash of red light. The peerage had arrived.

"Yoake-kun!"

Akeno immediately rushed to her lover's side and tried to help him up.

"More devils?! This night keeps getting better and better!"

"Kiba, protect Akeno and Yoake!"

"Hai Buchou!"

The knight summoned a sword and dashed straight at Freed. The exorcist managed to grab his sword just in time to block Kiba's attack.

"Asia-chan, do your fucking job and heal me!"

"U-Ummm…"

"You don't have to listen to him Asia-chan. You can run away. I'm sorry you had to find out this way about who I am. But if you give me time, I'm sure we'll be really great friends!"

"F-Friends…"

"Enough of your bullshit devil! Once I'm done slicing pretty boy here, I'm gonna make sure I kill you all!"

"What a vulgar mouth you have," the blonde knight commented.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Buchou, I'm sensing a big group of fallen angels on their way here."  
"Everyone, let's regroup. Akeno, prep the magic circle."

"Hai Buchou."

"We can't just leave Asia-chan behind!" Yoake protested.

"I'm sorry Yoake. You know we can't take her."

"She's right Yoake-kun," Akeno agreed, "I'm so sorry."

"Kiba, Koneko, let's go."

The two other devils joined their master and fellow peerage members as they stepped into the red circle beneath them.

"Asia-chan! I swear I'll come back for you!"

"Yoake-san, thank you for being so kind to me."

The boy watched as his peerage teleported away, leaving the nun behind. He was able to get one final glimpse of her bright, yet sad smile before he found himself back in the ORC.

"Are you okay, Yoake-kun?" his lover asked, putting him down tentatively.

"I'm fine. Just…the bullets really sting."  
"I'll be sure to heal your wounds tonight. No need to worry."

"Thanks, princess."

"Yoake, I… I'm sorry we couldn't take that nun with us."

"She stood up for me Rias, even after learning I was a devil. She defended me. At that point, I honestly didn't think she would. But she said I was kind and didn't deserve to die."

"She seemed nice…" Koneko said after staying quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"Agreed. I think she'll be a welcome addition," Kiba added.

"She looked very cute too! I can see why you like her Yoake-kun."

"And she didn't have friends before?" Rias asked her pawn.

"I don't think so. I didn't hear it from her, but I believe because she has a Sacred Gear, she was isolated from everyone at The Church. She just wanted to make friends and despite her kindness, she never got her wish."

Everyone looked downtrodden after hearing that. That sweet looking girl was never able to make friends all because she was different. Despite her innocent wish, it was never granted. They didn't formally meet her, but the peerage agreed that a girl like Asia deserves to have friends, no, family.

"Buchou, we have to save her," the purple haired boy spoke up.

"I agree. Everyone, tomorrow night, we will attack the church together. Our mission is to save Asia and stop the fallen angels from extracting her Sacred Gear. It might be dangerous, but we will not fail. Let's be sure we succeed my cute servants and rescue Asia!"

[Hai Buchou!]

From there, everyone went their separate ways with Yoake, Rias, and Akeno teleporting to his mansion to rest up for the day ahead.

Meanwhile, Dohnassek was sitting near the head of the church, patiently waiting his servants' return. It was Freed who barged in the door first.

"Honey, I'm hooooooooome!"

"Did you succeed in killing one of the devils?"

"No Dohnassek-sama, but I did kill one of their contracts! The look on his face was classic! He was all, '"Noooooooo!"' before I sliced him up!"

"That is disappointing news. But no matter, is the girl safe?"

"Yup yup yup! Asia-chan is right here!" the stray priest said, grabbing Asia and tugging her by the wrist.

"My dear, don't you worry. Tomorrow, you will serve a great purpose. Freed, take her back downstairs."

"Hai Dohnassek-sama!"

The three female crows came forward next.

"And what do you three have to report?"  
"We scared them off. Once they sensed we were coming, they teleported away," Raynare replied.

"Troubling, but not all bad. We must prepare for tomorrow."

"What would you have us do?" Kalawarner asked.

"Perhaps keeping our dear nun here won't be enough. We'll need to create a situation that will buy us time."

"What are you implying?"

"We'll need another hostage. Someone who is also close to the devils."

"But we can't just kidnap one of them. Not when there are two heiresses here. Fuck that!" Mittelt retorted.

"I'm not talking about a devil you brat! This time, you three are going to kidnap one of their contracts."

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"But won't that end up causing more trouble? What if they succeed in rescuing the contract?" Raynare argued.

"Then that'll buy us time to extract the nun's Sacred Gear! Plus, what's another casualty to us?"

"B-But they're not involved in this. They don't desrve-"

"Enough! I don't need to repeat myself! Besides, these orders are from Azazel-sama himself! Don't you want to impress him Raynare?!"

The raven-haired fallen looked down before agreeing.

"Then if you want to do so, you'll follow my orders! All three of you! Do you understand?!"

[Hai, Dohnassek.]

"Good, now fetch me a hostage."

The three fallen angels exited the church and flew off. Their leader looked on with a look of concern. He turned his gaze towards two of his more loyal servants.

"Follow them. Make sure they accomplish their mission."

""Hai Dohnassek-sama!""

The two flew off after their fellow crows and kept a ways back.

Back with the three, they were discussing their new orders.

"Are you sure Azazel-sama would ask us to do such a thing?" Kalawarner questioned.

"If Dohnassek is saying so, we gotta do it," Raynare answered.

"I don't like it. I've always disliked that fedora wearing fucker," the loli of the group said.

"I agree. He's asking us to kidnap an innocent who has no place in this. Azazel-sama would never ask us to kidnap humans," the blue haired girl added.

"What are you two saying?"

"Raynare, I don't like this. This seems too much. Azazel-sama wouldn't ask this of us."

"Yeah, I think we're being lied to by Dohnassek."

"I don't like this any more than you do, but it's what we have to do."

"Kidnap an innocent?!"

"What are you suggesting we do then?! Betray Dohnassek?!"

"You were tortured too! Hell, you probably got the worst of it! And yet you still want to follow someone like him?!"

"If that's what Azazel-sama wishes, then I won't disobey."

"Listen to yourself! You're just blindly following that piece of shit just to impress Azazel-sama," Mittelt shouted.

"Mittelt's right Raynare. This is wrong. It doesn't matter if these are our orders. Kidnapping a human with no part in this is morally wrong."

"We're not supposed to be morally right! We're fallen angels! Fallen from heaven! We're nothing like those people in Heaven. Heck I remember why we all fell. Mittelt fell because she stubbed her toe really bad and started cussing up a storm."

"H-Hey!"

"Kalawarner fell because she accidentally walked in on one of the guy angels changing and saw his dick. After that, she became really horny and impure."

"Okay, okay. But you fell just because you wanted to get closer to Azazel-sama, who you really lusted after for too! What's your point?"

"We're not supposed to question if this is right or wrong. We're supposed to follow orders."

"You can be so blind sometimes!" Kalawarner shouted in anger.

"I wonder if all the intelligence you had went out of your brain and went right to your tits!"

"Shut up!"

In a rage, the raven-haired fallen summoned a light spear. The other two summoned their's as well, ready to fight.

"What are you three doing?"

The girls turned to see two of Dohnassek's trusted servants flying a few feet away from them.

"You are wasting Dohnassek-sama's time! We've come to check on your progress."

"You wouldn't want to disobey him now, would you?"

They dispelled their light spears and faced the two other crows.

[No…]

"Then hurry up and do your fucking jobs!"

[Yes sir.]

The girls flew to their destination with the two male fallen angels following closely behind them this time.

"We should definitely say something about this to Dohnassek-sama."

"Think we'll get to torture them again?"  
"About that, I've been feeling kinda horny for a while now and I haven't been able to do anything about it."

"Me too."  
"Let's report their little complication to the boss and for wasting his time, he'll ask us to punish them again."

"What are you thinking?"

"I say we rape them this time. Bitches are proably asking for it too."

"Oooh! I like it! Though I want Kalawarner all to myself. I hear she's such a slut."  
"Fine, I'll take Raynare and the loli bitch. I have a small fetish for lolis anyway."

The three were still listening in and grumbling to themselves.

" _I'm not a slut! Sure I fell because of lust, but I am not a total whore that will sleep with anyone! Especially those ugly bastards!_ " Kalawarner screamed internally.

" _This is completely out of hand! I'm not gonna take this fucking shit for much longer!_ " Mittelt thought in her mind.

" _Even if I get punished, I'll take it. Anything to impress you, Azazel-sama._ "

The group eventually arrived at their destination, an apartment complex where a mother and her daughter were having dinner and watching the girl's favorite magical girl show on TV.

 **A cliffhanger?! Well, it had to happen. Anyways, next chapter will conclude the Fallen Angel Arc with the big confrontation of Dohnassek and Yoake. The boy will finally be able to enact his revenge on the man who killed his adopted mother. A great deal happened in this chapter with Yoake meeting Asia, dealing with the thought of his mother being a murderous monster, and facing off against Freed. Akeno also voices her wish of marrying Yoake someday to Rias, who has accepted it despite her stubborn attitude. And finally, the three fallen angel girls are now arguing about their roles with Raynare still blindly following Dohnassek.**

 **Gonna put another reminder about the OC contest. It's still going and I'm still getting great submissions. Though I do have a request. A lot of the characters I'm getting seem to be a lot of magic users. Some of them do use weapons, but nothing screams "knight" to me. You already know where I'm going with this. I do have a lot of submissions that could fill the bishop, queen, rook, and even pawn roles, but not a whole lot for knight. Please send them into me via PM. There are two updates I posted a while back that further detail the format. Remember, you have until the end of the Excalibur arc.**

 **Here's the harem list again (in no particular order):**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Serafall, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Yubelluna (and others of Riser's peerage in the future), Tsubaki (and others of Sona's peerage in the future), Ravel, Tiamat, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Fem. Vali, Ophis, and Yasaka (new addition)**

 **Still debating on Gabriel, though it'd be great to see her and Serafall fight over Yoake.**

 **Once again, I want to thank you all for reading my story. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed (we're at 250 followers and almost 200 favorites!). Feel free to leave a review and/or PM me. Feedback is appreciated. Also, just as a heads up, school is starting soon for me (senior year...can't believe it) so updates may be less frequent. But know that I won't leave you guys completely in the dark. Hope to see you all soon!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	16. Vengeance

**A/N: Here we go! Time for Yoake's revenge. And this chapter is so appropriately titled. Without further ado, let's dive right in! Everything that isn't my OC belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and the studios that produce the anime.**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Vengeance**

Yoake was pacing in his room. It was another school day today and the girls were already dressed for the day.

"What's the matter Yoake-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Akeno-chan, I need to take the day off today."

"Why is that?"

"I'm… not sure myself. But I just need some time. There's an issue I need to address that I've taken note of."

"What is it?"

"Akeno-chan, last night, no, even before that, I got beaten pretty badly. I need to figure out why."

His lover looked at him with concerned eyes. It was true. Yoake was no stranger to battle. In fact, he had lots more experience training and in actual combat. Yet he managed to take lots of hits and came out of battle this past week with a good number of injuries. Something was up. What it was, she didn't know.

"I understand. But, with all of us together, we should be fine."

"No. Akeno-chan, I've been getting torn apart. If I were to face against the man who killed our mother as I am now, I would lose. I might even die."

Her expression turned from one of concern to one of fear.  
"Don't you dare say that. You know I would never let that happen."

"I know. But if I drag you guys down, I fear the worst may happen."

The girl cupped the pawn's cheek. He was serious about this. She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. Akeno leaned forward and captured his lips briefly. She made sure to send all her love and concern in that kiss. After 15 seconds, she separated from him.

"Okay. But know that I'll be there to protect you."

"That's supposed to be my job, princess."

"Are you serious about this Yoake?"

The two looked to their left to see Rias standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yes. I shouldn't be the one holding all of you back."

"Very well. I'll be sure to let Sona know that you won't be attending school today."  
And with that, the two girls left the boy alone in his bedroom. He walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Why did he feel this way? He thought back to all of his battles this past week. The only one he came out unscathed was the battle with Viser. But that was with the help of everyone else. He nearly died thanks to Dohnassek and even Freed gave him a run for his money. Something was up and he needed to find out why. One flaw he clearly saw in himself was his stamina. If the battles went on any longer, he would've been completely drained. Next was the actual strength of his attacks. They did some damage, but didn't pack a lot of punch to them.

" _Might need to check that book again to see why my powers are like this._ "

Yoake went downstairs to the study room. On the shelves were hundreds of books about various topics and held plethoras of information. He checked around for a bit before finding the book he wanted. He opened it up to the page he bookmarked, the section regarding the Raijin family. He skimmed through the opening paragraph, as he read that part already.

"Demonic Lightning, while powerful, can be extremely taxing on the user. It takes lots of energy to use at a constant rate and to use it that effectively takes a long time to master. Anyone who uses this power should train heavily in increasing their overall magic reserves and stamina."

" _Okay… But I don't have a lot of time. I only have half a day before we raid the church._ "

"However, Demonic Lightning can be extremely potent when the user is under emotional stress, nearly similar to that of Sacred Gears. Anger, rage, and similar emotions can greatly increase the user's power at the cost of control."

" _That doesn't sound good. But if that's what it'll take… Is there anything else I should know?_ "

"Demonic Lightning shouldn't be used recklessly. The greatest masters of this power are ones who have a great awareness of battle and use it to control the flow of battle while also using it to overpower the enemy when possible."

"Hitting the books I see."

Yoake turned around to see Kuroka in her nekoshou form, making her way towards him.

"Yes."

"Reading won't do you any good you know. You need experience, nya."  
"Clearly, but I don't have a lot of time. We start our mission tonight."

"Then use this time wisely."

"What do you mean?"

"I could be your sparring partner, nya. At least get some experience in before your big fight."

"Would one spar really help?"

"Any training is better than none. Besides, if you really want to save that nun, you know what you're gonna have to do."  
"Okay, okay. Let's go outside."

The two strolled to the large backyard of the mansion. Kuroka set up a magical barrier to not attract any unwanted attention. The two strays made their way to opposite ends of the large field and faced each other.

"Just so you know, I'm no slouch, nya. And I won't be going easy on you."

"I'm glad you're doing this, but why are you helping me?"

"Call it a favor for another favor, nya."

"Oh… I should have seen this coming."  
"Regardless, you wanted help. You got it now."

"All right."  
"And don't worry about getting injured. I can heal you up real good, nya," the girl replied, wiggling her butt and two tails.

"Let's just get to work."

Yoake ignited his hands in Demonic Lightning and got into a ready stance. Kuroka lazily got ready to fight and beckoned him to make the first move. The pawn dashed forward, intending on getting some good hits in. He threw a punch, but Kuroka dodged it with ease and infused her palm with Senjutsu and slammed him to the ground.

"That was it?"  
"Urrrrrr…."

"I expected more from my chosen mate, nya."  
The elder girl helped him back on his feet but not before pushing him to the ground again.

"You just rushed in blindly. Yes you can quickly overpower your enemies. But a smart one like me will make a read on you and take you down quickly."

The boy got up and prepared himself again.  
"Come at me then, nya."

Yoake took a different approach and fired multiple bolts of lightning at Kuroka. The girl yawned and simply dodged almost every one while forming occasional balls of her magic to destroy ones that came too close. The boy didn't give up as he continued to try land one hit on the nekoshou. Once she saw an opening, she maneuvered her way through and palmed him into a tree, shattering the trunk.

"Pathetic. They had velocity, but were fired clumsily. You need to focus on your target, nya. Try to track their movements."

"This is weird to see this side of you. I thought you were just a tease."

"Again."  
Yoake got up and charged himself up again. He slowly made his way towards Kuroka before launching himself forward. He tried to strike the girl's gut and face, but the nekoshou expertly blocked every attempt and decided to keep it up. The boy backed away briefly before forming a glowing, purple sword of Demonic Lightning. He charged in again and swung at his opponent. Kuroka shifted her weight to avoid every slash of the sword. She could see he was starting to get tired. She continued to avoid everything the pawn threw at her to see what he would do. He was beginning to get frustrated, as his attacks were more rapid, but lacked intent.  
"Lightning Javelin!"

Missed.

"Lightning Javelin!"

Another miss.

"RRRRRRGGGGH! Lightning Javelin!"

Miss.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!"

Miss.

"STORM BOMB!"

This was his last attempt. He launched the giant ball of purple energy at Kuroka, hoping it would connect. The sphere exploded in a bright violet flash, the sound of crackling booming throughout the backyard. Once Yoake's vision came to, Kuroka was right in front of him and kicked him to the ground.

"I may have to take back what I said earlier about you being my mate, nya. That was pitiful."

His arms wobbled as he tried to get back up again. Before he could do so, the nekoshou just shoved him back down again.

"I think those two that dote on you must feel bad for you. That's probably the only reason they love you. They must feel sorry for you."

She kicked him in the gut, making him wrench in pain.

"Especially that one you seem to keep happy through sex. If you weren't so gifted in bed, she'd leave you for someone much stronger."

Another kick to the gut.

"You'll never save that girl."  
Another one.

"Ready to quit, nya?"

"…No…"

"Then let's try it again."

Yoake slowly picked himself back up and readied himself. This time, his attacks had the precision, but lacked the strength and speed of before. Yet the nekoshou never went easy on him. After a few more minutes, she sent him sprawling to the ground again.  
"I'm…not…finished."

"You're low on magic reserves, you can barely get up, and you haven't hit me once."  
"…"

"I think we'll call it quits on the spar for now."

The girl walked over to him and lifted him up and put her arm around her shoulders. She dragged him to a large tree and set him down underneath the cooling shade. Kuroka encased her hands in Senjutsu and did her best to replenish the boy's energy and mana.

"There. It's done."

The boy said nothing and just kept his head down.

"What happened to that determination before, nya?"

"…"

"Hey, I'm a pretty tough opponent. Way more than those bastards you've been fighting, nya."  
She didn't really have anything to say to comfort him. All she could really do was offer a little bit of positivity. The two sat there in a now awkward silence, Kuroka having no idea what to do in this situation. She was never really good in these kinds of situations. Comforting someone was never her strong suit. She looked at the boy right next to her and then she asked herself why she decided to follow him.

" _He made me a promise, nya._ "

That was the simplest way to put it. Other than how talented he was in bed, that seemed to be it. Was it? Had she been following this boy all this time simply because he made her the promise of reuniting her with her sister? The nekoshou questioned herself.

"Let's go again."

The girl turned to face Yoake to see himself getting up and heading to the center of the backyard.

"You've lost to me before, nya. What makes you think you can beat me this time?"

"I don't know. But I've got to try."

The black haired beauty stared at the boy's face and saw a glint of resolve in his eyes.

"Nyahaha, you really are interesting. Let's go at it again."

For three straight hours, the two of them sparred. Over time, Kuroka noticed Yoake getting better and better. His tactics changed throughout the course of the battle. His moves were more calculated. The nekoshou could feel the energy radiating off the pawn as he showcased his power. Every time he was beaten down, he learned quickly from his mistakes. Needless to say, Kuroka was impressed with his rapid progression. Granted he didn't suddenly go to being over powered, but within the time allowed, he improved.

"One more time."

"You don't know when to quit do you?"

The boy shook his head as his hands crackled with purple lightning.

"Okay. Let's see what you've learned."

Kuroka rushed in first and formed two balls of Senjutsu in her hands. She fired them at Yoake, who easily dodged them. But the girl's offense wasn't done. She got up in the pawn's face and pressured him with her fists infused with her signature power. Yoake saw every one of them and dodged and blocked accordingly. He jumped back and fired multiple bolts of lightning at Kuroka. She leaped around each shot with grace as her opponent rained Demonic Lightning at her. This time, Yoake moved in while still firing his magic. After sending several more shots at her, he created two swords and pressed his attack. His rushdown tactic was working as Kuroka was having a more difficult time defending against his assault.

"You're certainly improving, nya."

"Gotta make sure these few hours of training won't go to waste."

"I see. Then perhaps I should make this more interesting."

Kuroka backed up and used her magic to create multiple clones of herself.

"Nyahahaha! Now let's see if you can handle this!"  
All of the clones came at Yoake, but he did not hesitate. He stayed still and waited for them to come at him. He focused his magical energy as he heard the rushing footsteps of the clones.  
"Violet Discharge!"

The pawn unleashed all his built up energy into a powerful wave that obliterated all of the clones Kuroka created. Meanwhile, the nekoshou looked on in awe of the powerful attack. While she was still distracted, a bolt of Demonic Lightning flew in and struck her squarely in the chest. She instantly received an extremely powerful shock, at least three times as powerful as the ones he delivered before. She hit the ground with a big thud as she reeled in pain. Once the shock ended and she was given time to recover, she looked up to see the purple haired boy standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like I got you this time."

"Lucky shot. I got distracted by your little attack at the end there, nya."

"I will admit… I caught you staring."  
The boy offered the nekoshou a hand. But Kuroka saw this as an opportunity as she grabbed it and pulled the boy to the ground while flipping their positions quickly. She grew a sly smile, as the position they were currently in was quite lewd.

"Now I caught you staring, nya," the girl teased as she felt her kimono start to come loose, giving the boy a great view of her cleavage.

"Yeah… You got me there."  
"Enjoying the view?"

The boy simply nodded. He admitted, Kuroka was a very attractive girl. Ever since that night they first met, she appeared every so often, usually in her cat form. But on the few times she was in her normal appearance, he could see all the curves hidden within that black and red kimono. And like Akeno, she knew how to tease and flaunt what she had. While he never took the many times she called him his mate too seriously, Yoake couldn't deny that the nekoshou was, indeed, sexy.  
"So are you gonna just stay there all silent like…or…?"  
"Well-"  
The pawn had no time to respond as Kuroka pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The girl moaned into it as she felt the boy accept it by prodding her tongue as well. She wiggled her hips as the two stayed connected through their mouths. Both of their tongues fought furiously, but Kuroka could feel Yoake's letting her win. Seems that she was being the dominant now. After another 20 seconds, they separated.

"Ara, still as good as always, nya~."  
"You're really good as well."

"Consider that my compensation for now. Still waiting for you to clear my name and reunite me with Shirone," Kuroka said as she got up.

"I don't have a say in the matter yet. Besides, no one even knows you're even around here."

"Well, when you do clear me of my stray status…"

The girl walked up to the pawn and grabbed him by the crotch.  
"Then you can start repopulating my race, nya~."

The nekoshou then scampered away before transforming back into her cat form and disappearing in the tree line. Yoake checked his phone to see it was around 11:30 in the morning. Before he could decide on what to do, he felt his stomach begging for a meal.  
" _I haven't even gotten breakfast yet. Well, guess I'll go into town and grab something for lunch._ "

The boy changed into a simple purple t-shirt and black pants and made his way towards the inner part of Kuoh. He thought back to his time with Kuroka and the battles he had before then. He was sloppy, his powers were not as powerful as they should be, and he nearly died multiple times. But now, he felt more confident facing Dohnassek. That sparring session with the cat girl really helped him see his flaws and change his tactics. He made an improvement. Sure it wasn't by leaps and bounds, but enough to warrant caution by his adversaries. Yoake now considered the people he faced this week. None of them seemed to matter as much as Dohnassek. He was the cause of both his and Akeno's suffering. He remembered Shuri's death very vividly. He recalled the time he spent on the run with Akeno and nearly dying just to keep her safe. The fallen was the creator of so much pain. If anyone were going to die tonight, it would be the fedora-wearing bastard.  
"Ow!"

Yoake looked down to see Asia on the ground again, rubbing her forehead.  
"Asia-chan!"

"Yoake-san?"  
"Yes it's me! I'm sorry I ran into you again."

"It's okay Yoake-san. I'm glad I'm able to see you again."

Yoake quickly looked around to see if there were any fallen angels or priests in the area. Once he was sure it was all clear, he looked towards the nun again.  
"How did you get here?"

"Well… Kalawarner-sama and Mittelt-sama let me go out for the day."  
Yoake's eyes went wide after hearing her answer.

" _Those two let her go free? But…why?_ "  
"Anyways, I was on my way to get something to eat. Are you hungry?"

A loud growl quickly responded. The boy stared at the blonde, who was blushing up a storm and stammering at her embarrassment.

"Guess that's a yes. Come on, I know a great burger place!"

The two walked out of the park and into a local fast food chain restaurant. The pawn watched as the girl tried her best to place an order, only for her to struggle and sputter. He eventually stepped in and got two orders of a burger, fries, and a drink for them. Once they were seated, Asia spoke up about her predicament.

"Hauuuuuh… I can't even order food on my own."

"It's no problem at all Asia-chan. I'm sure that you'll get the hang of Japanese in the future."  
"I've never actually had a cheeseburger before," the girl said unwrapping her burger.  
"Well, the proper way to eat it is like this," Yoake replied, taking a big bite out of his.

After watching the boy's demonstration, Asia did the same.

"Mmmm! This is really good!"

It really put a smile on Yoake's face seeing the blonde so happy about trying something new. He could only imagine what life must've been like in The Church. Living such a sheltered life can be detrimental to a person.

"Asia-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier about who I really am. To be honest, I didn't know how you were going to react. I assumed you were going to be afraid of me."

"Not at all! Yoake-san has been so kind to me. Even if he is a devil, he is very nice."  
"By the way, you never went into detail about your Sacred Gear. If it's a touchy subject, then you don't have to answer."

"N-No! It's okay! I guess if we're going to be friends, I might as well tell you more about myself."

The nun then told the tale of her life before now. Just as Yoake suspected, The Church had raised her after being abandoned by her mother. She was taught the Lord's teachings and was a very devout follower. Then, at the age of 7, she saw a wounded puppy near the church. Asia was determined to nurse the dog back to health. But all of a sudden, she awakened her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. The priests praised her gift and dubbed her "The Holy Priestess". She continued to use her gift as she got older, still as innocent as ever. Still, she longed for friends. However, life changed as one day, she came across an injured devil. Despite the warnings from The Church about dealing with devils, she couldn't ignore someone who needed help. She healed the devil without question and the devil thanked her before going on his way. Unfortunately, the priests caught her in the act and named her a heretic. They said her gift was tainted if it could heal devils as well. She was excommunicated and was left with nowhere to go. That is, until she got in contact with the fallen angels. Which lead up to now. Yoake listened sadly as the nun told him her story of woe. Even Asia looked ready to tear up at certain points in the story.

"Asia-chan, if you are ever lonely, I'm here for you. If you need a friend, then I will be that person. We can do everything you want."

"Yoake…san…"

"I promise you Asia-chan, we'll have so much fun together. You can meet the other members of my master's peerage. They're all very nice and I'm sure they'll want to be your friend too."

"I'd really like that Yoake-san."

The boy then got up and took the nun's hand.

"Wh-Where are we going Yoake-san?"

"We're gonna have some fun before you have to go back."  
The girl smiled, perhaps the brightest smile she ever had, as she nodded her head cheerfully.

"H-Hai!"

The two went around town and did everything the blonde wanted to do. They went to multiple spots in the park and checked out the many scenic areas. Afterwards, the two got ice cream. Asia didn't know what to get, but luckily Yoake recommended his favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip. Her eyes lit up after tasting her ice cream, which earned a laugh from Yoake. Finally, the two went to an arcade together.

"See anything you wanna play first?"

The girl looked all around her before eying a claw game.  
"Oh, that brings me back. It reminds me of the time Akeno-chan and I…"

The boy went silent.

"Who's Akeno-san?" Asia asked.

"You'll meet her soon. Anyways, do you see any plushie you like?"

Asia scanned the many toys inside before setting her sights on what appeared to be a Pikachu plushie. Yoake gave her some coins to insert into the machine and the girl awed at the game whir to life. She lined up the metal claw as best as she could and pressed the button to confirm her placement. She pouted when the claw just scraped along the Pokémon's head and went back to its starting position.  
"Mouuuuuu… I didn't get it."

"Let me try."  
Yoake had done these kinds of games before. It took him a few tries before he finally got the Pikachu plushie and handed it to the nun. She hugged it tightly to her chest as she admired it.

"Let's play another game Yoake-san!"

Both devil and nun had a blast as they played almost every game cabinet in the vast arcade. After two hours, they exited the arcade, Asia still hugging her plushie.  
"I had so much fun today Yoake-san!"

"I did too Asia-chan."  
"There you are Asia-san!"

Descending upon them were the bluenette and blonde fallen angels.

"K-Kalawarner-sama! M-Mittelt-sama!"

The two crows then felt a slight surge of malice coming from Yoake. They got their light weapons ready just in case.

"L-Look, we just have to take Asia-san back! There's no need for any trouble," Kalawarner said.  
"You're taking her to her death!"

"We don't like this fucking thing either! But we're under surveillance!" Mittelt retorted.

Yoake looked in the distance to see two other fallen angels watching the scene from afar.

"Listen handsome, we honestly wanted Asia-san to be discovered by you and hopefully you'd take her to safety. But now that we're being watched, it's not in our jurisdiction anymore."

"What's with the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"We started questioning our orders is all. We were asked to do some pretty fucked up things, things that I regret doing," Mittelt answered.

"And so do I. But if the situation were different, we'd gladly hand Asia-san over to you. Then we'd clear out of this place as soon as possible because I hate our boss."

"I met him. Trust me, you don't know what he's done to make me suffer."

"He told us," the bluenette admitted.

"Then you know why I want to kill that bastard."

"Look, we can maybe work something out."  
"What did you have in mind?"

"We'll take Asia-san back with us. Mittelt and I will do what we can to delay the ceremony as much as possible. I assume your master and her peerage will be taking us down tonight hm?"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess. Anyways, while we try to delay the ceremony, you can barge in and kill that piece of shit. Once he's been dealt with, the rest should be easy."  
"And what happens after?"

"We'll head back to Grigori and report on what happened. And we'll be out of your hair."

"How do I know what you're saying isn't a trap?"

"You have to trust me and Mittelt. I promise we'll honor the deal. Does that sound all right, handsome?"

Yoake thought about what the fallen girls were offering. They'd be able to lend the peerage a hand by buying them time. It'd make things a whole lot easier. What made the deal more enticing was that they'd make sure the boy would have his fight against Dohnassek. But what if they were lying? What if they'd kill Asia right in front of him the second he got there to rescue her? From what he got out of the two, they really hated the fedora-wearing crow. They showed signs of genuine doubt about what they were ordered to do. Plus they were the ones who initially wanted Yoake to find Asia and take her away.

"Okay. I'll honor the deal. I'll let my other peerage members know not to attack you if they ever come across you."  
"Great."  
The boy kneeled down to the nun's level and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, we'll see each other really soon."

"O-Okay Yoake-san."

The nun walked over to the two fallen angels reluctantly at first. But seeing Yoake's smile made her beating heart slow to a calm pace.  
"There's one other thing you should know," Mittelt interjected.

"What is it?"

The two crows looked at each other uneasily before delivering their last bit of information.

"We were ordered to capture two of your contracts to buy Dohnassek time for the ceremony," Kalawarner began.

The pawn felt his rage flare up again.  
"HE DID WHAT?!"

His energy went wild as sparks flew around him. The two fallen angels were genuinely a bit terrified of this sudden burst in power. Even Asia hid behind one of them as she saw this new side of her newfound friend.

"L-L-Look, I'm disgusted by it too. B-But we had no choice! I did not want to get them involved. Especially poor Chiharu-chan…"

The boy's eyes began to glow a bright purple as Kalawarner uttered that name.

"Chiharu-chan?!"  
"Y-Y-Yes! She was so innocent. B-B-But she was crying out for Yoake-nii to save her! We got her mother too."  
His energy spiked up even higher.

"WHEN I FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE NOTHING'S LEFT OF HIM!"

The three girls backed away at seeing the boy's rage. His power seemed to suddenly increase to extremely high levels. Was this the strength of the Raijin clan?

"W-W-We'll be sure to buy you some time! We promise."

"YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU DO! NOW LEAVE!"

The girls quickly went back to the church. As Yoake cooled off, he saw Asia still hanging onto Mittelt's long skirt. He wished she didn't have to see him like that. But his revenge was on the line now, and Dohnassek was going to pay for ever messing with him. Now it wasn't just Asia's life on the line, but also Chiharu's and her mother's. This was not going to be an easy task. He looked to the horizon and saw the sun setting behind the trees.

" _Shuri-kaa-san, I will avenge you…_ "

The memory still haunted him. It also didn't help that his recent nightmare made him rethink about who he was and who his mother was. He still denied it, of course. But on the slight chance it were true, what would that make him? He remembered the trial in front of the Elder Devils and the Four Maous. Yoake lucked out by not having him pay for his mother's crimes. And according to what Sirzech's said, Melody only ran away because she was pregnant with him. There was no talk about what she did after giving birth. And what about Kuroka? She didn't have any cravings of flesh. And if she was a stray devil for that long, then maybe what Viser claimed was all a lie. The thought still disturbed him.

" _There's that one passage mentioned about my powers too. What if my rage will trigger a secret side to me I don't know about. What if I become a monster and turn on my friends?_ "

His mind went back to the dream, his friends torn up and wearing a look of sheer terror.

" _Akeno-chan… and Rias… And Koneko-chan… Kiba… What if I turn on you guys?_ "  
He shook the thought from his head. That was not going to happen. He was not going to let that happen. No matter how mad he became, he would not let it awaken some unknown power and transform him into a monster. And what if he was just overreacting? What if it wasn't true? That only happened to actual strays and the Gremory heiress already reincarnated him. He put the thought away for now. The pawn felt his phone vibrate and saw a text message from Rias. He smiled as he read it.

 _It's time. Meet us at the entrance of the church in five minutes._

The boy quickly responded and dashed towards the ominous church.

 _On my way._

It was payback time.

"There you are Yoake," Rias said after he showed up.

The group looked ready and raring to go. They were going to have each other's backs and they were going to save the kind nun that they heard so much about from Yoake.

"Before we go in, I have two new pieces of information."

Everyone paused to listen to what the pawn had to say.

"We have a situation. The fallen angels have also captured two of my contracts, Chiharu-chan and her mother, Hanamura-san. I'm not sure where they're being held, but we need to find them and rescue them as well."  
"Koneko, Kiba, can you two handle that?"

"We're on it Buchou," the blonde knight replied.

"There's one other thing. Two of the fallen angels have defected and said they'd buy us some time to stop the ceremony and rescue Asia-chan. One of them has blue hair and the other is a short blonde with gothic lolita attire."  
"How do you know this?" Akeno asked.

"I met them not too long ago and they told me exactly what I'm telling you now. Do not attack them. They are not our enemy."  
"I will be sure to keep that in mind," Rias acknowledged.

The red head made her way to the center of everyone, cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Listen up everyone! Tonight can very well decide the future of this town. If the fallen angels succeed and we fail, it could lead to a war between the devils and fallen angels. No doubt the angels will eventually get involved as well. But we're not just doing it for Kuoh or for ourselves, we're doing this for Asia and Chiharu and her mother. Let's show them that they can put their faith in us."

[Hai Buchou!]

"Now then, let's go over the plan one more time. We will all charge head first into the church. We will most likely be met with a bunch of resistance. Koneko, Kiba, and Yoake will take out as many as they can while Akeno and I will clean up the rest. Koneko and Kiba will also look for the two contracts while myself, Akeno, and Yoake will find Asia and defeat their leader."

"Actually Buchou, I would like permission to face Dohnassek alone."

The red head looked at Akeno, who nodded her head before looking back at her lover and pawn.

"Okay. I will give you that opportunity. But if things go south, Akeno and I are stepping in."

The boy didn't want it to let it come to that, but he reluctantly agreed.

"All right my adorable servants, let's do this!"

[Hai Buchou!]

The pawn, knight, and rook went in first, with Koneko punching the double doors off their hinges. They were instantly met by a large group of rogue exorcists.  
"Yoake, I give you permission to promote."

"Hai, Buchou. Promotion: Knight!"

Yoake charged his body up in Demonic Lightning with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Be sure to leave some for me Yoake-kun."

"No promises, princess."

"Baka-hentai-senpais…"

"Get them!" one of the exorcists shouted.

The boy dashed forward and punched one of the exorcists with a lightning charged fist in the gut. The poor victim couldn't take it, as he was shocked to death. Yoake zipped around the large group, hitting them with so much electricity that they were dead once it was over. Meanwhile, Koneko was doing the same only with her bare fists. She attacked with her incredible strength and sent many of the exorcists crashing into the walls and discarded pews of the church. Kiba was easily slicing up any who crossed his path. The exorcists could do nothing as the knight took them down with his blinding speed and talent. The three were cleaing through their opponents rather quickly. None of the exorcists stood a chance. After ten minutes, the group of 200 exorcists was narrowed down to only 20.  
"Akeno, you mind finishing them off?"  
"Not at all Buchou. Ufufufu, I was waiting to hear you say that."

The hybrid spread her wings and floated off the ground. She licked her lips as she charged up her thunder and let loose on the remaining rogue priests. All of them screamed as she continued to electrify them.

"Ufufufu! Your screams are delightful!"

Yoake looked on with a smile on his face.

" _That's my princess._ "

The room flashed a bright yellow as Akeno continued her assault. Once it was all over, she gracefully floated down to the floor. Not a single exorcist was spared in that room.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the son of a bitch that fucking shocked me!"

The group looked up to see Freed jumping down from one of the rafters.

"Freed…"

"I don't remember your name, but who fucking cares?! You're just another shitty devil that will perish by my hand!"

Freed pulled out his light sword and went straight for the pawn. At the last second, Kiba drew a sword using his Sacred Gear and intercepted the crazed priest's attack.

"Go on Yoake! I will deal with this guy!"

"I will help you as well Kiba-senpai…" the white haired girl replied.

"Good luck you two!"

"But what about the plan?" Rias interrupted.

This was a problem. Now that Kiba and Koneko were going to be dealing with Freed, that meant there would be no one left to rescue Chiharu and her mother.

"I will fight Dohnassek alone. You and Akeno should look for Chiharu-chan and Hanamura-san."

It was a risky call, but what other choice did they have?  
"Akeno, let's find Yoake's contractors. I hope you know what you're doing Yoake."

"I will be fine Rias."

The boy went to the front end of the church and found a wooden trap door. He blasted it off with his Demonic Lightning and proceeded to find Asia. Akeno and Rias followed him but went left instead of right at the split in the passageway. As the girls searched, they could hear crying coming from further down the corridor. The two nodded towards each other and proceeded through the hallway. They readied their powers just in case someone snuck up on them and attacked them. They wouldn't leave the two unguarded so it was more than likely that the two were bound to come across some resistance. The screaming got louder as they continued. They were getting close. After several minutes of searching and careful listening, they found the source of the crying. At the end of the hall was a rusted metal door that seemed to have taken a great deal of abuse. Rias created a ball of her P.O.D. and fired it at the door, blowing it away easily. The girls stepped in through the smoke to find the little girl and her mother locked away in a metal cage meant for an animal. The room reeked of decay and was in no good condition. The two servants of Dohnassek noticed the two devils who made themselves known and summoned their light weapons.

"You devil scum will not interfere with Dohnassek-sama's plan!"

The two of them flew at the heiress and her queen. But this was rather foolish. Rias and Akeno simply stuck their hands out and blasted them with their signature magic, ending the fallen angels' lives quickly.

Chiharu looked up to see her saviors. She particularly eyed the raven-haired beauty and pointed at her.

"You're that pretty girl Yoake-nii showed me!"

"Now now Chiharu, it's rude to point fingers at people."

"It's okay Hanamura-san. I'm just surprised Yoake-kun never introduced me to your daughter."

The red head took off the lock by disintegrating it with her power and the two captors were freed from their cage. The little girl rushed to Akeno and hugged her slender legs. She looked up and smiled at the queen.

"Yoake-nii has told me so much about you! I wanted to meet you right away!"

"Ufufufu, your daughter is very sweet and cute Hanamura-san."

"Hai, she can be a handful."

"We need to get out of here," Rias reminded.

Akeno lifted the little girl up and placed her on her shoulders. Rias helped her mother back onto her feet as she limped forward. The two of them proceeded to head out of the church before meeting up with Yoake.

"Where is Yoake-nii?" Chiharu asked.

"He has to save the world right now Chiharu-chan," Akeno answered, albeit a little uneasy.

The girl saw this yet still put on a bright smile.

"Yoake-nii can do it! I know he can!"

"Then let's help him out by getting you to safety."

"She's right Chiharu, let's not make Yoake-san worry."

"Okay Kaa-san!"

The four of them made their way through the various corridors of the church with no added resistance. Guess it was just Dohnassek and Freed left to deal with. They navigated themselves to one of the side exits of the church. Once they made it outside, Chiharu's mother let go of Rias' shoulder, assuring her that she could make it.  
"Will you two be able to make it home? I can always have Akeno here escort you there."

"It's quite all right Gremory-san. Our apartment is not too far from here," the woman replied.

She then turned to her daughter, who was fumbling around in one of the pockets in her pajama pants. Chiharu then took out what she was looking for which was a folded up piece of paper.  
"Please give this to Yoake-nii! I didn't get the chance to give it to him."

She handed Akeno the paper. The hybrid unfolded it to reveal a drawing of what appeared to be Chiharu and Yoake taking down a monster together. The girl smiled as she inspected the drawing.

"This is a very nice drawing. I will be sure to give it to him."

"Thank you Nee-sama!"

The mother and daughter then went on their way back home and try to forget what just transpired.

"Didn't feel the need to wipe their memory Buchou?"

"No. The mother knows all about the supernatural so it wouldn't matter. Plus Chiharu is so cute and I wouldn't want her to see Yoake as anything less than he already is in her eyes."

"Come on. Let's go make sure our lover is all right."

Meanwhile, Yoake was rushing through the halls to find Asia. His heart was beating faster and faster as he desperately tried to find her. Not only that, but also another reason why his blood was pumping at such a rapid rate was that he was getting so close to enacting his revenge. He could finally pay Dohnassek back for what he took from him. A vision went through his mind of him finally ending the fallen angel's life and him finally achieving some solace. The time had come and Yoake couldn't wait. At last he barged through a set of wooden double doors to find Asia tied up to a large stone cross in the center of an empty room. Standing near her was the bastard himself, Dohnassek.

"Ah, so you've finally come."

"Yoake-san!"

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I promise I'll get you out of here safely. I'm sorry you had to see me in such a scary state earlier. But know that I'm going to take this bastard out!"

"Hahahahahaha! You really think you stand a chance against me?! I nearly killed you the last time."

"Well, it's not too late. I managed to get here before the ritual started."

"Oh I don't think so. Raynare, bring out the traitors!"

The raven-haired crow came out from behind the altar and threw her two fellow fallen to the stone floor. They were cut and beaten and bloody. Yoake even saw that there were even tears in their wings.

"These two traitorous bitches tried to delay my little plan. But they were punished accordingly!"

"What the hell! Those were two of your allies!"

"Not anymore! The second they think about questioning me, they don't deserve to be associated as a fallen angel! They should've just shut up and followed my orders! Now I treated them the way they should be treated, like filth!"

The fallen angel emphasized his point by kicking Mittelt in the gut, making her crunch up and wail in pain.

"Mittelt! No!"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!"

Dohnassek then stomped on the bluenette repeatedly, earning a scream from her and Kalawarner begging him to stop. Raynare looked on with a pained and doubtful expression. But they deserved it. They didn't follow Dohnassek's orders and were being punished. This is how traitors should be dealt with. So why was she still feeling uneasy?

"Raynare! Deal with this devil scum while I complete the ritual."

"H-Hai Dohnassek-sama!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

The pawn charged in at Raynare with reckless abandon as he charged up a lightning powered fist. Before the fallen angel could block it, he got her right in the face. The girl instantly felt a large shockwave enter her body and leave her just as quickly as it came. Yoake then kicked her straight into a wall, leaving her pretty weak. Once he saw his handiwork, he made his way to Dohnassek. He took a step and a purple light spear whizzed by his head. Before he knew it, Raynare was in his face again. The boy saw the look on her face as she desperately tried to stop him.

"YOU SHOULDN'T INTERFERE!"

"I will not let you get in Dohnassek-sama's way!"

"ENOUGH!"

Yoake shoved her away and formed a ball of Demonic Lightning in his hand. He launched it at the fallen angel as it crackled with energy. She flapped her wings and managed to avoid it just in time.  
"R-Raynare…stop…this…"  
The crow looked at her beaten comrades as they were sprawled out on the floor. She ignored them and focused back on the battle. The pawn created many bolts of lightning and fired each one. The fallen angel did as best as she could to dodge them, but there were just too many as the rain of Demonic Lightning hit her with a great intensity. She felt as if she was caught in a great storm of lightning as hundreds of thousands of volts attacked her simulataneously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After three minutes of pure chaos and painful shocks, the fallen fell to the floor, barely conscious. How could this happen? This was not the same boy she face not too long ago. She was beaten in less than 10 minutes and the pawn didn't even look that winded. He beat her so easily this time. It wasn't even that much of a fight.

" _I'm sorry I disappointed you Azazel-sama…_ " the girl foolishly thought.

How naïve she still was. Throughout the fight, she was secondguessing herself. Her mind was plagued with doubt about her actions. She was doing the right thing wasn't she? She was following orders. Yet as she thought about them deeply, she realized how terrible they sounded. Kidnapping an innocent girl and taking her life all for the sake of power, using a pair of humans to buy time for the ritual, causing a war that she would most likely die in, it all seemed wrong. So why did she do it?

" _I was doing this to impress Azazel-sama. I wanted him to recognize my skills. And I thought that by following Dohnassek-sama's orders, I'd be doing the right thing. I…_ "

She glanced at Kalawarner and Mittelt.

" _Those two were right… These orders were corrupt and something that Azazel-sama wouldn't do. Then… who was telling Dohnassek to do these terrible things?_ "

"You're too late boy!"

" _Oh no…_ "

The fallen angel just realized what she had done as the nun's life was now gone. She had given an evil man time to do what he wished as an innocent life was taken. Two green lights were hovering in front of Asia's chest as she hung on the stone cross unconscious.

"ASIA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

The fedora-wearing crow took the blonde off from her perch and carelessly threw her to the ground. Yoake rushed to her side and picked her up in his arms. The girl said nothing in response. The boy tilted his head to check for a heartbeat, a breath, any sign to indicate that Asia was still alive. But there was nothing. She was dead.

"Thank you for giving me enough time Raynare! I'm sure Kokabiel-sama will be pleased!"

The girl's eyes widened as the identity of the true perpetrator was revealed.

"Now, I can finally rid this town and the world of these shitty devils! I can finally show the supernatural who the superior race is! And it's all thanks to you Raynare!"

She hung her head in shame after realizing the damage she caused. She looked to Yoake to see his head in a similar position, unresponsive to the psychotic cries of Dohnassek.  
"And as for the first devil I will kill, I'll start with the little bitch that should've died years ago!"

The green light entered Dohnassek's body and he felt a rush of new found energy."  
"I can feel the power course through me! Now you will be powerless to stop me! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"You… killed… her…"

Yoake got up, his head still hung low.

"You… murdered… her…"  
"She was weak! And people like her and your fucking adopted mother deserve to die!"

A sudden surge of power began to grow in the room and was instantly felt by everyone in it.

 **[Play: Inferno (feat. LittleVMills) by Mick Gordon (Killer Instinct Season 2 Soundtrack)]**

"You… took so much from me…! You took Shuri-kaa-san from me…! You took Asia-chan away from me…! You took so many lives all for your own sake…! Well… hahahahaha… I hope you appreciate the things you've taken… Because now… I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

The room illuminated with a bright purple flash as everyone inside was blinded by it. Once it dissipated, Yoake was right in front of Dohnassek with a charged up punch. The fallen had no time to react as he was jabbed in the face. But the boy wasn't done. Not by a long shot. He comboed into a combination of punches right to Dohnassek's midsection and sent him flying back. The boy charged at his dazed opponent and headbutted Dohnassek's head before he continued to send more Demonic Lightning infused jabs and kicks. Yoake delivered a hard kick that sent Dohnassek straight into one of the church walls.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The boy let out a rage fueled scream as he flew into the crow's position and grabbed him by the collar. He punched him in the face several times; making the fallen's nose bleed. Yoake threw him to the ground, leaving a crater in the stone floor.

" _D…Dammit! This kid's a lot stronger now! No matter… I can just heal myself._ "

The fallen used his newfound Sacred Gear to recover from his wounds.

"That was pretty impressive. Now you've forced my hand to make your death as slow and painful as possible!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The fallen formed a large number of blue light spears behind him as he spread his two pairs of wings on display.

"I'll be sure to give you the fight you want!"

He forced the light spears forward and straight at Yoake. But the boy was ready for it as he shouted, "Violet Discharge!"

All the projectiles that surrounded him were now vaporized by the large purple wave. Dohnassek used this opportunity to close in on the purple-haired devil. With a light formed sword in his hand, he slashed at Yoake. The boy avoided some of his opponent's attempts before summoning his own Demonic Lightning sword and countering Dohnassek's attacks.  
"You're definitely not the same wimp as before! I can sense the killing intent off of you in waves!"  
"And I'll be sure that it won't go to waste!"

Blue and purple sparks flew from the pair's weapons, both aimed at each other. Yoake created another lightning sword and used it to gain the upper hand. Dohnassek was on the defensive as he felt his light sword getting closer and closer to breaking. The sword shattered and the pawn went in for the killing blow. The fallen angel acted quickly and shielded his body with his wings. He felt the ends of his wings separate as the purple blade cut right through. Dohnassek let out a pained cry.

"You motherfucker!"

The crow kneed the boy in his gut, letting a forced amount of air out of the boy's mouth. He then followed up with a straight kick to his opponent's chest, shoving him back. Dohnassek healed his wounds quickly before focusing back on the pawn again.

"You can't beat me! I've got a Sacred Gear now! You're going to rot like that nun over there!"

Yoake briefly looked at Asia, lying on the stone floor unconscious. A small tear leaked from his right eye. He looked back to the fallen angel who had a smug look on his face.

"She wanted nothing more to be happy. She just wanted friends to laugh with and spend time with."

"That nun is weak for wanting that. All that matters in this world is power!"

"And you're going to pay for her death with your life!"

Yoake created a small purple ball that rapidly was expanding in between his hands.

"STORM BOMB!"

The orb flew forward and right at the fallen angel. He dodged it easily and laughed at the pawn's pathetic attempt. But Yoake still smiled as he detonated the attack and electrified Dohnassek, leaving him wide open. The boy formed a large bolt of his signature power and let it fly at the crow. Dohnassek had no time to avoid it as he took the full brunt of the attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Yoake made bolt after bolt of Demonic Lightning and continued zoning out his opponent, not giving him and inch. Dohnassek felt his energy slowly fading away as the assault continued. Twilight Healing could only heal wounds. It could not create more magical energy. He needed to do something. He used the remaining strength he had to dodge the last bolt of lightning and shielded himself with his black wings to heal himself as best as he could.

" _I can't lose. I need to kill this punk and fast!_ "

The pawn noticed his opponent was focusing on healing himself, so he rushed in, eager to finish him off. Dohnassek revitalized himself as much as he could and waited for the boy to come in. Just before the purple-haired boy could land a hit, the crow unfurled his wings and had a light spear at the ready. He drove it straight through Yoake's chest, making him cough up blood.

"YOAKE-KUUUUUUUUN!"

Akeno, Rias, and the others arrived just then and saw the horrific sight. The fallen pulled him in closer, opening the wound up more.

"Should've thought twice before crossing me. Now join your pathetic nun and mother in death."

Dohnassek let the boy go, making him go into free fall. He crashed into the stone floor, increasing the pain.  
"You see that devil scum?! Look at your pathetic and weak race! One of your pathetic servants has fallen and now I'm going to let you all join him!"

The hybrid's initial sadness was now replaced with anger. Her hands sparked a new light blue color that no one in the peerage had seen before. Rias was furious as well as her body glowed red. Kiba summoned another sword and Koneko cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. But before they could act, they saw the pawn slowly get up, the spear still lodged in his chest.  
"Yoake-kun?"

"Impossible!"

The boy reached for the light spear and pulled it out of his wound before shattering it in his hand. Yoake's eyes now were now burnt purple.  
"There's no way you survived!"

The pawn said nothing as he slowly advanced towards the fallen. Dohnassek began to panic and threw more light spears at the boy, desperate to kill him. Yoake blasted them away with his Demonic Lightning and any that got too close, he broke them apart in his hands.

"DIE DAMN YOU! DIEEEE!"

But it was useless; Yoake continued to make his advance on the crow.

" _Cr-Crap! I need to get out of here!_ "

The falle unfurled his wings and tried to take off, but Yoake was now right behind him, his power surging around him.

"DIEEEEEEEEE!"

Dohnassek tried one last time to kill the pawn, but his effort was wasted as Yoake gripped his wrist tightly. He then sent a giant blast of electricity into the fedora wearing fallen, frying him. Dohnassek screamed in anguish, as he couldn't move. Yoake focused all of his power and blew off the fallen's hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

He then did the same with the other hand, shrieks of pain coming from the older man. The group looked on as the scene unfolded, Akeno in particular looking on with arousal.

" _Ara ara, he really knows how to turn me on, ufufufufu._ "

Koneko gazed at the queen and shook her head.

" _Baka-hentai-senpais…_ "

Dohnassek was shivering in fear, both of his hands now gone.

"W-What the hell are you?"

Yoake simply didn't answer as he teleported behind him and placed his foot on the fallen's back and held onto his wings.

"N-No! Anything but that!"

RRRRRRRRRRRIP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Blood gushed out of the holes where the crow's proud black wings once were. The fallen couldn't take much more. He was then gripped by the throat as the boy slowly choked him.

"Ack… Ahhh!"

Yoake looked at the fallen with eyes of pity.

"P-Please… Sp-Ack! Spare… me."  
The boy smiled sadistically as he threw Dohnassek up towards the ceiling. He followed the trajectory and powered up his fists. Once he made it to Dohnassek's level, he started throwing a combination of punches and kicks all over the fallen's body. He could do nothing as he felt the barrage of attacks hit him. The pawn's strikes got faster and faster, Dohnassek coughing up more and more blood. Finally, Yoake grabbed him by the neck again and divebombed right towards the ground. They landed with a large boom and at the same time, the boy had created a lightning sword and drove it through the fallen's back, ending his life.

"Th…That's for…"

He couldn't finished what he was saying as he collapsed on the stone floor.

"Yoake-kun!"

"Yoake!"

Akeno and Rias rushed to the pawn's side, Koneko and Kiba close behind them. Once they got to his position, he was just simply kneeling on the ground, exhausted.

"Don't scare us like that!" Rias exclaimed.

"I'm fine you guys… Just used a lot of energy back there."

The group noticed his eyes were now their normal blue color. The hybrid gave him a big hug, purposely pressing her bust into his chest.

"You made me so wet back there," she whispered.

"I'm glad you liked my performance," he teased back.  
The heiress hugged him from behind and also gave her favorite servant praise.

"You were amazing Yoake!"

"Thanks Rias… I'm just glad that's the last we heard of him."

The boy then looked to Asia, still unconscious. His expression dropped at seeing the poor nun.

"I'm sorry Yoake. I wish we'd got here sooner."

"There was nothing you could've done. I…"

"You can resurrect her still right?"

The group turned around to see Kalawarner and Mittelt standing behind them, Raynare hanging onto their shoulders. They all looked seriously injured. The group got ready to attack but Yoake stopped them.

"It's fine. They won't hurt us."

"Don't you devils have that Evil Pieces shit or something?"

"Mittelt!"

"Sorry…"

"As a matter of fact, after hearing what this nun is capable of, I think I have just the piece for her."

Rias got up and summoned her box of Evil Pieces. She pulled out a bishop, her last one after Gasper. Mittelt then walked over to where Dohnassek had now dropped Twilight Healing and picked it up. She then walked over to Asia and joined the red head. The fallen loli placed the nun's Sacred Gear onto her chest and the rings sank into Asia's chest, rejoining its wielder. After walking back to her comrades, Rias then placed her bishop piece on the blonde's chest and began her chant.

"In the name of the House of Gremory, I, Rias Gremory, wish to reincarnate you, Asia Argento, as my bishop. I resurrect you back to this soil as a devil and as my servant. Be delighted in your new life!"

The chess piece glowed red as it went into Asia's chest, accepting her. After several seconds, the nun opened her eyes to see Rias looking down at her.

"Wh… Where am I?"

"Good to see you again Asia-chan."

The blonde looked to her right to see Yoake, looking worse for wear.

"Y-Yoake-san! You're hurt!"

"It's okay Asia-chan. I'm just glad you're back."

"B-Back? What do you mean? Who are these people?"

The boy smiled as he got up with Akeno's help.

"Asia-chan, I'd like to introduce you to your new family. The red head you saw earlier is my master, Rias Gremory. This girl helping me is Akeno Himejima. That white haired girl is Koneko Toujou and the blonde boy is Yuuto Kiba."

The girl faced everyone and bowed deeply.  
"It's very nice to meet you all!"

Asia then turned her attention towards the three fallen angels girls. Raynare was the one who spoke up first.

"Asia… I… I'm sorry I treated you poorly. I should have seen that what I did was wrong and tried to save you too. Will you ever forgive me?"  
The now former nun simply smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem at all Raynare-sama. I forgive you!"

"Asia… You don't have to call me that anymore. Just –san is fine."

"O-Okay, Raynare-san."

"Same goes for me too," the bluenette added.

"And me," Mittelt said.

"So…what happens now? With all that's happened I mean." Yoake asked.

"I will decide on what to do with Asia soon. For now, she can stay at your place. As for the fallen angels…"

The three crows gained a fearful look. They were powerless to try anything against the devils. And they were outnumbered.

"…I feel that we should let you go. But should you attack us again, you will receive no mercy."

[Thank you Gremory-sama!]

"What about the body?" Yoake pointed out.

"I will tell Azazel-sama about what happened here. We will try not to interfere in any more matters in this town," Raynare answered.

"That bastard had it coming too. I knew he was bad news the second we were all assigned together."

"We should get going."

The three of them unfurled their wings and prepared to take to the skies. Kalwarner then turned back and did something no one would expect. She kissed the pawn on the lips for everyone to see. After fifteen seconds, she separated and gave him a flirty wink.

"See you later, handsome."

Then all three of them flew up and away, leaving a few black feathers behind them. The group stared at Yoake with wide eyes. Even Asia was pretty shocked by the action. After an awkward two minutes, the hybrid slapped the boy on the ass and tugged on his ear.

"Just for that… the next time we do it, you're going to be chained up," she said in a hushed voice.

"Guess that's fair," he agreed.

"Guess that leaves us with disposing it," Kiba remarked.

"I'll do the honors."

Rias walked over to Dohnassek's corpse and blasted it with her P.O.D.

"Problem solved."

"Okay… I guess we can just all go home."

"Great work everyone! You are all dismissed."

[Hai Buchou!]

Asia looked on shyly as she didn't understand what was going on. She still smiled nonetheless.

"Come on Asia-chan, I'll show you the way."

"U-Umm… S-So I'm a devil now right?"

"Yes, and my bishop."

"Uuuu… I don't even know what that means."

"Don't worry Asia-chan, I'm sure you'll get the hang of things really quickly," the queen replied.

"O-Okay."

While walking on the way home, the three devils decided to make some small talk to get to know their latest addition better. They discussed Japanese culture and what to expect living here from now on, trends, and their daily lives in general. The former nun giggled and couldn't help but have a warm feeling in her chest. Today, she could finally feel happy amongst her new friends.

 **A/N (2): And there we have it! Yoake finally killed that son of a bitch and Asia's a part of the peerage. You should all know what's coming next... That's right, the arrogant KFC devil known as Riser Phenex and the fight with him. I definitely am looking forward to writing that and I'm sure you guys will be interested in viewing it.**

 **You know the drill, another OC contest reminder. Just be sure to send them to me via PM and before the end of the Excalibur Arc. I know you're probably tired of seeing this, but I want to try incorporate some of your guy's work as well. I'm sure I'm not the only creative mind.**

 **Harem time!**

 **List is as follows (in no particular order):**

 **Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Sona, Serafall, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Yubelluna (and others in Riser's peerage in the future), Tsubaki (and others in Sona's peerage in the future), Ophis, Fem. Vali, Tiamat, Yasaka, and Gabriel**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to also talk about next chapter. It'll be the familiar chapter, but there's something I didn't add. Yes, you see Tiamat's name in the harem list, but that doesn't mean she's the ONLY familiar for Yoake. That's right. He will have two. But who is the second? As a starter hint, no, it's not an OC. And the second hint is that the character is from a rather unconventional anime that could be "crossed over" with DxD but a popular one. Anyways, post your guesses as a review.**

 **As always, thank you all for your continued support of my story! We hit over 200 favorites, over 250 followers, over 100 reviews, and the 50k views mark is not too far away. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Feel free to leave me a review. Your critcizm only helps me going forward. PMs are also appreciated. See you all later with the peerage going to get Asia's and Yoake's familiars!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	17. Yes, Yes, Another Update

**Hey everyone, KobayashiSenpai here. Just a quick update and more of a reply to one reader who has given some (in my opinion and I'm glad they noticed this) much needed feedback. In regards to my OC's power, I wrote back in a previous chapter that Demonic Lightning was indeed dangerous to angels and fallen angels alike. But it seems that while writing the story going forward, I seemed to have forgotten that. Another thing they mentioned was how my character is supposed to be no pushover when it comes to combat and how I turned him from a devil who has had several years of training and combat experience to someone of Issei's level when he started in the series. I will not deny it, looking back I've realized that now. I hoped that things could be appeased with the latest chapter's release, but it seems that is not the case. So as it stands now, Yoake, my OC, seems to have went backwards. The big question is what am I going to do now? In a sense, like the reviewer mentioned, he is technically OP. In all honesty, if he was as powerful as I said Yoake was, then he should not have lost at all to any of the opponents he faced in these previous chapters. I of course want to continue moving forward with this story and not disappoint any of you. So I would like everyone's feedback. What should I do about Yoake's powers going forward? Rewriting the past few chapters would be a big drag if I'm being honest but I want to write my character consistently. But just to be clear, he is powerful, yes, but not to the level of absurdness. When he goes up against Kokabiel (look forward to that chapter btw), he will not be able to take him down easily despite his powers. The fight will be interesting and I'd like to keep it that way. But anyways, I'd really appreciate hearing what you guys have to say and to the reviewer (Mokamiharu), thank you for pointing that out. Send me your feedback to me via a review or a PM. Thank you all so much and I hope to only improve this story as it goes forward. I want to be sure this story will be as good as it can be!**

 **P.S. No one has got it so far. So a third hint, the character has blond hair.**

 **See you all later!**


	18. Contracts and Familiars

**A/N: Here we go! Also no one seemed to guess the character so just read and see for yourself. Here's chapter 15! I own nothing except my OC so all credit is due to Ichiei Ishibumi and the producers of DxD.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Contracts and Familiars**

A week had past since Asia was resurrected. After a shaky start, she started to open up to her new friends in the peerage. The former nun was a bundle of joy and fun to be around. Her kind nature put everyone in a good mood. Rias even had her register as a student of Kuoh Academy. She fit in right away. The girls loved her innocent and warm personality while the boys loved that and her cute appearance. Though she couldn't be in the same class as her savior, she made a great number of friends in the 2nd Year class. Unfortunately for Yoake, a certain perverted girl also became acquainted with her and started corrupting her mind.

"Asia-chan, you can't be hanging around Kiryuu-san too much."

"But why not?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Yeah, who are you to choose who Asia-san hangs out with?" the perverted girl added.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just making sure she isn't corrupting you."

"Oh! I'm hurt by your harsh words!" Kiryuu faked.

"Kiryuu-san is okay Yoake-san. She hasn't done anything mean to me."

"It's not about that. I'm afraid she might give you…ideas."

"Oh? And what kind of ideas would that be Murasaki-san?"

The pawn decided not to answer. Asia was just too innocent for her mind to start thinking about whatever Kiryuu had cooked up in that dirty mind of hers. Though he did admit that he and Akeno did some extremely perverted things, even going so far as doing it in the now infamous "Deflowered Room", which thank Maou no one found out about the culprits yet. He didn't want to have to deal with the entire student body swarming him and Akeno with questions and comments about their sex life.

"I'll just see you at lunchtime Asia-chan."

"O-Okay. Bye Yoake-san!"

"And why is she meeting you for lunch Murasaki-san?"

"We just hang out in the same club is all. None of your business."

"The club that every popular student in this school is somehow a part of? That Occult Club you frequently visit with Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai?"

"Yes. Now I have to get going. I have my own class to attend to."

The boy then trudged out the door, leaving Asia and Kiryuu behind.

"So Asia-san, tell me about your relationship with Murasaki-san."

Yoake walked through the halls of the school, eventually making his way up to the third floor to see Rias and Akeno standing in the doorframe of his class.

"Hey you two."

"It's always good to see you Yoake-kun."

"You saw me this morning."  
"But I think I can agree with Akeno when I also say how nice it is to see you."

"Okay, okay. Let's just get through class."

The three of them took their seats and the teacher eventually walked in and started the lesson. As he was talking, Yoake couldn't help but still think back to the week before. His powers were weaker than they have been in the past. Where did all his training and experience go? Something was definitely wrong with the boy and he didn't know why. Even when he trained with Kuroka that one time, yes it did help him somewhat, but it still felt…off. Maybe there was something in that book that could tell him something else about his family and his powers. Perhaps it had an answer. Another thing that he thought about was how he scared Akeno multiple times during that week. He was put in severe conditions throughout a majority of last week. He couldn't stand to bear what actually dying could do to not only the entire peerage, but his lovers as well. He knew Rias would most likely be the one to cry her heart out before hanging on to those feelings later on. In time she would feel a bit better, but she would most likely still harbor those emotions inside of her. Akeno, on the other hand, would be in ruin. The two had built a bond not many lovers had. They depended, no, needed each other. And if he were gone, Akeno would become extremely depressed. She couldn't survive without him.  
" _I would never dream of letting Akeno or anyone to become that way. I need to regain my strength._ "

Class went by without a hitch and the three of them walked to the ORC clubroom to talk about their day.  
"How is everyone treating you Asia?" Rias asked.

"I love it here! Everyone is so kind to me!"

"That's great to hear. I'm glad I signed you up then."

"Asia-chan, do you regret being a devil at all? Especially since you were born and raised as a member of The Church?" the purple haired boy questioned.

"N-No! Not at all! I'm so glad I met all of you! E-Especially you Yoake-san!"

"Thank you Asia-chan."

The boy continued to eat his bento until he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was Koneko looking up at him with a bag of assorted candies in her hands.

"You can go right ahead Koneko-chan," Yoake said as he patted a spot on his lap.

The girl nodded as she plopped herself down on the boy's lap. The school mascot then proceeded to munch away at her candy.

"Not sharing any today Koneko-chan?"

"…Sorry Yoake-senpai…"

The nekoshou then handed him several pieces of candy.  
"Thank you Koneko-chan," he replied.

"Can I have some too Koneko-san?"

Koneko reached into her bag of sweets and grabbed a couple in her hand. She gave them to Asia, who smiled away at the kind gesture and unwrapped one.

"Have you ever had candy before Asia-chan?"

"No. I didn't really eat anything sugary before."

"Well Koneko-chan here has a great taste in all things sweet. If you want, perhaps she can take you to some shops around town."

The former nun smiled as she popped a piece into her mouth. Her eyes lit up as the flavor soaked up her tastebuds.  
"Mmm~! This tastes so good!"

"Ara ara, it's nice to see Asia-chan getting along with everyone."

"She certainly is a ray of sunshine," Kiba agreed.

"Were there any reports of stray devils, Buchou?" the pawn asked.

"Nope. It seems tonight you'll be doing contracts."

"That's right, today is Asia-chan's first one isn't it?"  
"I-I'm a little nervous."

"It'll be okay Asia-chan. I'm sure no one can say no to you."

"That's very kind of you to say Yoake-san," she responded with a blush.

"Oh, I forgot. Yoake is double booked today. Someone will have to take over one of his contracts."

"Who is it with?" Akeno questioned.

"It's with Hanamura-san and her daughter, Chiharu."

"I wouldn't mind going in his stead Buchou," she answered.

"Okay Akeno. Plus I'm sure they wouldn't mind seeing you. Especially Chiharu."

"Is that everything?"

The boy's question was answered once he heard the school bell ring.

"Guess so. Don't forget our meeting everyone."

[Hai Buchou!]

Everyone left the ORC and went to their individual classes. The second half of school went by as usual with the lessons with the same amount of enjoyment as always. Once again, Yoake used this time to reflect while also listening in on the teacher's lesson. The end of school bell rung and the students filed out to head home or to their various clubs. Rias, Akeno, and Yoake were the last ones out as they made their way to the Old School Building for their meeting. After everyone was accounted for, the members, bar Rias, all went to do their contracts. Before Asia left however, she had the Gremory symbol drawn on her right hand to allow her the ability to teleport to her contract. She gave a cheerful wave and was eventually engulfed in the red light of the magic circle.

"So I'm going to another apartment complex?"

"Yes. Someone requested you there. It's not too far from the school actually."

"A new contractor I take it?"

"Indeed. I wish you the best of luck," Rias said.

The boy walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"For good luck."  
"Ara, where's my kiss?" the queen replied with a slight frown.

Yoake turned to face his first love and kissed her as well, though added a bit more tongue into it. She quickly accepted it and they lasted for twenty seconds before separating.  
"Tell Chiharu-chan I said hi!"

And then the boy disappeared in a flash of crimson light.

"Guess I should get going myself."

"Best of luck to you as well Akeno."

The ravenette smiled before teleporting away. After she left, it was just Rias. She was used to this loneliness before. It happened practically every day when everyone including Akeno had a contract. So what made her feel different? The heiress never told anyone, but she spotted a small fiery colored bird outside one of the clubroom's windows a few times during the week. It must've masked its presence well because not even her queen or rook could've sensed it. The day was approaching soon. She knew it would come eventually but it still hurt all the same. Rias was still engaged to that pompous son of Phenex and she hated every moment just thinking about it. She informed all of her peerage members that the day would be coming. Well, all except two. The girl had never worked up the courage to tell the boy she loved that she was engaged. The subject of marriage seemed to be a sensitive one now that Akeno had told her about her plans of marrying Yoake. She was even sure it wouldn't be too long now before her pawn buys a ring and engages to her queen.

" _Unlike me, those two can marry without any political concerns._ "

While she got better at dealing with these feelings, Rias couldn't help but still feel jealous of the two. No matter how many times the heiress debated with her parents, she could not do anything to reverse the decision. And her fears were slowly becoming a reality if she managed to spot a phoenix lurking in the trees just outside her clubroom. She was being watched closely by her "fiancé". And it didn't help that she worried for her peerage. What would happen if the marriage went through? No doubt she woul be treated nothing more than a prize, a tool of negotiation. But what about the rest of her beloved servants who stood by her side? She heard the stories of the things he did with his "peerage". They were nothing more than objects to him. The womanizer used his servants to only please him. If he got ahold of her peerage members, no doubt the girls would only join that collection. Kiba and Gasper would be simple butlers but treated with little respect at all. And finally Yoake, the person who made her fall in love, he would be treated worse than anyone else. With the power Riser possessed, he could call for another meeting regarding the boy's position. No doubt he'd want him out of his life for good. He would place the title of stray on him again and Yoake would be forced to run or accept his punishment. And if the Maous didn't listen, he'd most likely frame him and force them to take action. The boy had potential but there was no way he could outrun the authorities for long, especially since he'd be labeled a criminal by all of The Three Factions and any other supernatural forces lurking around. And most of all, she would lose the person she loved most. He was the only man in the world who made her feel truly special. He had that effect on a lot of people. But if he were gone, she wouldn't know what to do.

" _If I get married to that sick bastard…_ "

Now she was plagued by the thought of who would be most affected by the possibility. Everyone would take it hard. Kiba would lose a fellow comrade and friend. Asia would lose her savior and who first treated her with kindess. Gasper would lose someone he looked up to. Koneko would lose her senpai and potential lover. Rias herself would lose her most beloved servant, possible future husband, and lover.  
" _Oh no… Akeno…_ "

She wouldn't be able to continue on without him. Rias was her best friend. But even she couldn't compare with how close her and Yoake were. They were inseparable. He was her knight in shining armor, her lover, her world, the man she gave her heart to, her future husband. If he were gone, everything would stop. She couldn't function without him. And to see her best friend like that would add even more pain onto her shoulders.

" _I need to stop this. I need to put a stop to the wedding! I need to act soon though._ "

She gazed outside her window to see the phoenix flap its wings and fly away.

" _Whatever I do next could change our lives forever._ "

Back with Yoake, he arrived at the address for his newest client.

" _Seems like a standard neighborhood._ "

He knocked on the door several times and waited for someone to respond.

"Door's unlocked! Come in!" a masculine voice responded.

The pawn opened the door slowly to check the interior. It was a small apartment that housed several rooms. As he made his way inside, he could spot a small kitchen by the front of the apartment. Not too far away was the living room that had two couches and a medium sized TV. There was a kitchen counter with several stools lined up near it along with a small dinner table where six chairs surrounded it. It wasn't much to look at, but it looked comfortable enough.

"Ah. You must be the devil I asked for. Come in, come in!"  
Yoake turned to the person behind the voice to see a man in his late twenties to thirties. He had black hair with some golden streaks for his bangs. He sported a goatee on his face and his eyes were a deep violet. The man sported a faded dark brown kimono and sandals and had a laid back presence about him. The older gentleman stuck out his hand for a handshake and Yoake accepted it. The second he grabbed the man's hand; he could feel a powerful aura about him.

"Don't be so silent now. I'll show you what I called you here for. Here, have a seat on the couch."  
The boy nodded and sat on the comfortable black leather couch.  
"Want anything to drink?"  
"Water would be fine. Thank you."

"You sure you don't want anything stronger than water? Come on. You look old enough."

"Just water," he insisted.

"All right."

The man grabbed a glass cup and filled it with several ice cubes and water. He walked over to Yoake and handed him the glass.

"Thanks," he said as he began drinking.  
"I'm more of a sake guy myself. But I can appreciate a nice glass of water sometimes."

After finishing the glass of water, Yoake set it down on the coffee table in front of him and looked towards the older man.

"You know, you did a pretty good job hiding your aura. Especially since you're the Fallen Angel Govenor."

"Should've known you were smart. Well, no sense in trying to fake it."

"What are you doing here in Kuoh?"

"Relax. I'm not here to start anything. Just wanted to check in on my little team I stationed here when I just learned they turned rogue. I shouldn't have put that damn Kokabiel follower with them."

"You mean Kalawarner, Raynare, and Mittelt?"

"Very perceptive of you. You caught on pretty quickly."

"Yeah well, what do you want with me?"

"What's wrong with having a chat with someone from the other side? Especially someone with an interesting family history such as yourself."

The pawn went quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories. But if you must know, I didn't order the attack on Shuri. She was a close friend and a loving wife of Baraquiel, my trusted general."  
"I know…"

There was a few seconds of silence before Azazel started talking again.  
"I held onto those presents you know. I'm not really sure what good it'll do for you."

"Keep them," the boy answered.

"Well this is not how I wanted our conversation to go. So maybe we can unwind with a good ol' fashioned video game."

Azazel went to the TV and turned on an old gaming console. It wasn't long before Yoake heard a familiar theme playing on the speakers.  
"Oh? You know this game?"

It was Marvel vs. Capcom II, the same game he and Akeno played at the arcade a long time ago. The fallen angel governor handed him a second controller and they headed to the character select screen. The two of them made their choices and headed to the stage select screen.  
"Hmm… Psylocke and Cable. Good picks."

"Doctor Doom and Gambit, not so bad yourself."

The two of them played each other a few rounds, Yoake beating the crow two times and Azazel beating him once.

"Damn. You really know your stuff."

"I haven't touched it in a long time, but I'm familiar enough with it to know the combos and setups."

"Azazel-sama! We finished cleaning the-"

Both of them turned around to see a familiar raven haired girl who was now dressed in a maid uniform.  
"Wh-What's he doing here?!"

"Who's here?"

Kalawarner popped her head out to see the purple haired boy with her leader.

"Ara, nice to see you again handsome."

"Oh no let me guess…"

Finally, Mittelt peaked behind the bluenette to the scene in front of them.

"Not that I'm upset or anything, but why is he here?"

"I just wanted to check up on Yoake here and find out more about our devil friends."

"Hey everyone," Yoake replied with a small wave.

The boy looked at all of them and noticed all three were wearing a maid outfit of somekind except for Mittelt, who was dressed in the same clothes as always.

"Staring already, handsome?"

"Ugh… Enough with the flirting already Kalawarner! It's bad enough I hear you spoon me in my sleep and saying his name over and over again."

"And what about you? I hear you mumble in your sleep too!"

"Both of you shut up…" Raynare cut in, rather annoyed.

"What's going on here?!"

A fourth female voice made itself known to the occupants of the room.  
"Oh shit…" Mittelt whispered to herself.

Barging through the three fallen angels was another woman, presumably another fallen angel. She had fair skin, greyish white hair tied up into a bun, and a pair of brown eyes that were shielded by a pair of glasses. The woman's attire seemed to be in style with the usual female fallen angel get-up, seductive. Though this one seemed to be more of a uniform that just so happened to have a great amount of sex appeal to it. She had a little red tie around her neck with a white collared shirt and black overcoat that was split open by her massive chest. Her pleated skirt was also black and red The woman sported thigh high stockings and long, black leather heels. In her right hand was what appeared to be a horse whip and she was tapping the tip of it in her left. One word seemed to describe this woman instantly, authority.

"M-Meiko-sama… We were just taking a break from cleaning," Kalawarner answered.

"Well there are still plenty of things to do! Did I say you could take a break?!"

[N-No Meiko-sama!]

"Then get back to cleaning!"  
[H-Hai Meiko-sama!]

The three scurried back to where they came from and left only Meiko, Azazel, and Yoake in the living room. The boy stared at the glasses wearing fallen in front of him and felt blood start to trickle down his nose. Yes he kept his hormones in check. But this woman instantly turned on his masochistic side.  
"What the hell are you looking at?!"

"Let the boy stare a little Meiko. He just thinks you are attractive."

"I don't need to be stared at by a pig like him!"

"Just let him admire you for a bit. You really need to ease up a little."

"I can't ease up when I have my duties Azazel-sama," the woman said as she walked to the fridge and took out a can of root beer.

She gulped it down and walked to Azazel's side and sat on the couch.

"You still with us Yoake-san?"

"H-Huh?! O-Oh…sorry."

He wiped the blood from his nose and refocused on the fallen angel governor.

"I had no idea you were a masochist. Guess you did pick up a thing from Baraquiel eh?"

"Disgusting pig…" Meiko commented as she crossed her legs.

The man chuckled a bit before turning his gaze to Yoake.

"You seemed a little bit troubled. And I don't think it's bcause of Meiko here."

"I guess I am, Azazel-sama."

"Drop the –sama. Wasn't too big on formalities. And besides, you're not one of my servants. I'll give you a pass."

"All right. But I was just worried about my powers."

"Oh, your Raijin powers eh?"

"How did you…?"

"I'm the leader of one of the Three Factions. I think I would know. Also the girls told me about you."

"I see. Anyways, I don't feel as powerful as before. I struggled dealing with Dohnassek and the three of them. Hell, that psycho Freed almost killed me. Even after I did some training, nothing seemed to really help me enough."

"Well to be fair you are coming to that age."

That comment got Yoake's attention.  
"What?"

"You're just coming to that age where your powers start taking a bigger toll on your body. From what I can tell, you seem to be in shape, but it seems your powers are a different story."  
"What do you mean?"

"The Raijin and their powers aren't so straight forward. You see, unlike most families, the Raijin reach a certain age where their powers start to drain them at a much quicker rate than before. To compensate, your body adjusts the power level of Demonic Lightning. Though it still drains you at the same rate all the same."

"So I'm weaker because I'm simply at an age where I'm not as strong as before?"  
"It's not just you. It's something every Raijin member had to face. In fact, everyone in the clan had to prove themselves worthy of the title. A test of sorts that's only exclusive to people who bear the name of the Raijin."

This information got the gears in Yoake's head turning. So all he had to do was prove himself worthy of his family's name. Then he could be back to where he should be, maybe even stronger.

"If you think it's going to be fairly simple, it is not. The Lightning and Thunder Trials, as they are called, are extremely grueling and anyone who has tried to finish them has been brought to the point of near death. It was designed by the family to weed out the weak and keep the most powerful members. Anyone who wasn't able to complete them was banished from the clan. Other members of the supernatural have also attempted to beat them. Not many have succeeded."

"Have you beaten them?"

"No. Didn't even try. I don't seek more power."

"Well that's understandable when you're someone of your position."

"Exactly. It didn't appeal to me."  
"Do you know what they consist of?"

"I don't. In fact, the only person who can let you even attempt the trials has practically vanished."

"You mean…"

"Indeed. The god your family dedicated their name to and serve, Raijin."  
After five more minutes of chatting, the three fallen angel girls came back in the living room, all of them exhausted.

"Haahh… We're finished…" Raynare uttered.

"Yeah… that took for-fucking-ever."

"No… kidding…"

"Well done you three. You can all take a break now," the governor of the Grigori responded.

"Finally…"

"Is everything polished and neat?" Meiko asked.

[H-Hai Meiko-sama!]

"Nothing is out of place?"

[N-No Meiko-sama!]

"If I find anything is out of order, I will have to punish you," she said as she exited the room.  
"Don't mind me asking but, what does Meiko even do?" the boy questioned.

"She's the head of our… I guess the proper term for it would be military police."

"She's so cruel!" the raven haired fallen angel complained.

"She's a demon…" Kalawarner added.

"She's a fucking bitch," Mittelt said, also putting in her two cents.

"What was that?!"

[N-Nothing Meiko-sama!]

"Jeez, she has all three of you whipped."

"Yeah, she takes her job very seriously. She is also in charge of disciplining others in my faction who have stepped out of line. Had you not killed Dohnassek, she would be the one he'd have to answer to. I decided to take her with me once I heard these four go rogue. Though I did lighten their punishment from the initial one she proposed."

"We can't go out anymore except on errands for Azazel-sama. She also has to supervise us everywhere we go to make sure that everything is in order," Raynare commented.  
Said woman came in soon after and reported that everything had been taken care of.  
"Excellent work Meiko."

"I only serve to please you, Azazel-sama."

"Why don't you take the girls out somewhere? I'm sure they could use some fresh air."

"As you wish, Azazel-sama."

She then turns to the three younger crows and slams her whip on the coffee table, getting their attention.  
"We're leaving! You have been graced by Azazel-sama to go out on the town! You better thank him for his kindness."

[Th-Thank you Azazel-sama!]

The four of them got together and went out the door, but not before Kalawarner kissed Yoake on the cheek.  
"Hope you to see you again soon, handsome. Maybe without the clothes~."

"Kalawarner, get your ass over here!"

"H-Hai!"

The girl rushed out the room to join the others.

"Back to our earlier conversation, do you know where I could at least try to get in contact with Raijin?"

"The only place I can think of is in Kyoto, but that would be Yokai territory."

Yoake's brow furrowed. As a devil, he knew getting into Kyoto would be difficult. And he would need to ask Rias if he could even take such a journey.

"You would need someone to escort you in there. Luckily, I have connections with the leader of the Yokai faction. I can get you in there. But I cannot guarantee you will be able to meet Raijin. He's been missing for a very long time. Some even say his disappearance is key to your family's downfall."

"Do you know what happened to my family?"

"I may have been around for a long time, but I don't know everything. That has honestly been a mystery for a long time. It was a good thing your mother left when she did."

"You knew my mother as well?"

"After the Great War, your family eventually became neutral. She performed for not just the devils but for every one of the Three Factions. I was pretty infatuated with her too. Her voice could make any man fall in love with her. But of course, she was married to your father."

"I remember she sang to me as a child. It really calmed me down."

"Yup. She was something else entirely. Speaking of which, you're dating Baraquiel's daughter huh?"

"I'm guessing you know because of what happened huh?"

"That, and I can sense her all over you."

Yoake wasn't one to blush too much, but this time was an exception. Here was this man he only met not too long ago and he was already talking about his sex life.

"Hey kid, I had many harems myself. And if her mother is anything to go by, she must have grown up to be the same."  
"Why are you talking about this?"

"Kid, I think I know what happens when a boy and a girl love each other to the point of making love to each other on a nearly daily basis."

"Okay…"

"Treat her right. Her father worries about her all the time."

That triggered something in the pawn. He felt his anger suddenly rise when the man who failed him and the girl he loved was mentioned.

"Then why wasn't he there when Shuri-kaa-san was murdered?!"

Azazel went silent for a bit. Ever since he learned about his friend's wife being murdered, he felt responsible too. He was there when Baraquiel mourned her death.

"Why wasn't he there to save her?! Where was he when Akeno-chan and I had to run?! Where was he?! He shoud've been there!"

"Kid, I'm really sorry. He mourned her death, he really did. I did too. We both feel responsible. But he still worries about his daughter. In fact, he was there when Shuri made the marriage contract."  
Yoake froze in his anger.

"He was initially against it at first, but Shuri convinced him otherwise. He saw how much you loved each other. He felt like there would be a time when he had to entrust her safety to someone else. He felt that the best person would be someone who loved her as much as he did."

His anger began to subside as he thought about what Azazel had to say. Was it true?

"H-He… was there?"

"Yes. He was."

The clock inside the apartment chimed to notify the occupants of the time.

"Looks like that's all the time we have for today. You think about what I said."

"I will."  
"I'll contact you later. Maybe later we can play another round?"

"Yeah yeah."

The boy left the apartment, leaving the older man by himself.

" _Interesting kid. He justs needs time to grow further._ "

Azazel rubbed his chin while thinking about the pawn's relationship.

" _I wonder how many girls he's gotten to fall for him? Kalawarner is clearly infatuated with him. Hmm…_ "

Meanwhile, Akeno was relaxing in Chiharu's room as she smiled at the young girl.

"Today was so much fun Nee-sama!"

"Hai, thank you for having me. Yoake-kun couldn't come today because he had other things to take care of, but next time, I think he should be able to see you."

"Have you and him gone on any dates?" the little girl asked bluntly.

"Yes we have, though nothing too grand. Just trips to the mall and the movies, maybe the occasional dinner."

Speaking of which, the two never went on a date in a while. Though Yoake promised the hybrid he'd take her out on one sometime in the near future. Hopefully it'd be something really special.  
"You really love him, don't you Nee-sama?"

"Yes. With all my heart, I love Yoake-kun."

"Do you ever want to get married to Yoake-nii?"

"Of course."

"Can I be the flower girl? I never been to a wedding and I really want to be the flower girl!"

The older girl giggled at Chiharu's enthusiasm.  
"I'll be sure to talk it over with your Kaa-san. But I don't know when we're getting married. It may not be for a long time."

"That's okay! I can wait! Though I really hope you get married to Yoake-nii and grow old and be really happy!"

Akeno's mind wandered once again to a vision of a humble life with her lover. They would have a wonderful home away from all the conflicts and drama and only be focused on the love they shared for each other. She would be the loving wife who would take care of all of his needs while he would be the strong and supporting father he knew he could be. Of course, they would have marathons of passionate nights where both made love to each other for hours, maybe even days if they lasted that long, on end until finally, they would have a family. Akeno wasn't sure how many kids she'd want to have with Yoake. But if the birthrate for devils was as low as they said it would be, then they'd have to drain each other out day in and day out if they even wanted a shot at having a child, let along multiple. Of course, he'd have multiple lovers as well. Though she had no problem with it. He'd always have her in his mind and no girl could say they lost their virginities to the purple haired boy before she did.

"I hope so too Chiharu-chan."

The queen checked her phone to see the time read 9:45.

"Looks like I must go now. It was really nice seeing you again Chiharu-chan."

"Hai! Bring Yoake-nii over later Nee-sama!"

"I will. See you later Chiharu-chan."  
"Bye Nee-sama!"

The girl stepped out of the bedroom and into the apartment living room to see the little girl's mother sitting on the couch.

"Thank you so much Akeno-san. My little girl keeps talking about how you and Yoake-san will one day marry and all that. I actually have never been to a devil wedding before."

"Ufufufu, your daughter also requested to be the flower girl."

"Oh, well whenever you two decide to marry, I will be sure to take my daughter with me so she can see you two and be the flower girl."

The two shared a small laugh before the hybrid bid the older woman goodbye. She stepped outside the entrance to the small apartment and teleported back to the ORC. Once she was there, she saw everyone had returned from completing their contracts.

"Hey Asia-chan, how did your first contract go?"

"It went very well! My contractor was very nice to me!"

"That's great to hear."

"And how did your new contract go Yoake?" the Gremory heiress asked.

"It went fine. Didn't do much other than chat and play videogames."

"I see. Well, as long as you did your job, I can't ask for anything else."

"Does that conclude our meeting for today, Buchou?" the knight questioned.

"That will be all. Though I believe Yoake and Asia will be getting their familiars tomorrow."

"Oh, what's a familiar?"

"We'll tell you more about it Asia-chan."

"Do you have one Yoake-san?"

"Unfortunately, no. I never really saw any that really caught my eye. It really depends on what you look for in a familiar."

"O-Okay. I will keep that in mind!"

"Then let's head home. We'll meet tomorrow to discuss this more and head out to get you two some familiars."

[Hai Buchou!]

The group said their goodbyes to each other and went to their individual homes. Yoake's group, consisting of the heiress, hybrid, and former nun, all went to his estate.  
"Still can't believe how massive this house is," Asia commented.

"Yeah, you have Rias' family to thank for that."

"She's related to the Maou Lucifer right?"

"Yup. I met the guy myself even before I was reincarnated. You don't have to be so intimidated if you meet him. The guy does give off a massive presence, but he's pretty laid back sometimes. Same thing can be said with Sona's older sister. Though she's extremely hyper and apparently into all things magical girl."

"Mouuuu… They still sound pretty intimidating."

"It's okay Asia-chan. I promise you they're very nice people. Serafall might even give you a massive bear hug because of how cute you are."

"C-C-Cute?" the nun said with a blush.

"Indeed. You're very cute Asia-chan. You have a very heart warming smile and our innocent nature only adds so much appeal to you."

"Awawawa… Y-Yoake-san…"

"Ara ara, you might break the poor girl Yoake-kun."

"Only complimenting you Asia-chan. Didn't mean for you to get extremely flustered."

"T-T-T-That's okay Yoake-san! Th-Th-Thank you for your very kind words."

"No problem at all Asia-chan."

The former nun was blushing up a storm as she thought about what the pawn just said. He called her cute. Her savior called her cute. It made her heart nearly leap out of her chest.

"Ready to finally get a familiar?" Rias asked her pawn.

"Yup. The last times we went, I couldn't find anything that really spoke out to me."

"I still remember your comical reaction to the undines," Akeno commented with her usual teasing giggle.

"I didn't expect them to look like that! I thought they would seem more majestic at least."

"Well, you did visit the Familiar Forest three times already. This one would be your fourth."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's just make some dinner for ourselves then head to bed."

Everyone agreed with the red head as the girls prepared a simple dinner for the four of them with Yoake helping out a bit. Afterwards, they showered and went straight to bed. The two busty ladies slept with their lover once again. Yoake and Akeno slept soundly but Rias was still bothered by the looming threat of her arranged marriage with Riser looming closer and closer. She turned her back to face away from the two lovers, who were currently spooning each other.

" _Why haven't I told him yet? He should've been one of the first people I talked with. Yet, he's the last one besides Asia to know._ "

Rias looked over her shoulder to see Yoake in his sleep, a small smile on his lips.

" _I hope you won't be mad at me Yoake…_ "

After the thought plagued her mind for a bit, the heiress eventually let her eyes droop and sleep over take her.

The following day, school went by as usual for the ORC. The bell for lunch rang and the group all met up at the Old School Building once again.

"Now then, let's discuss the concept of a familiar," Rias said, looking towards her latest recruit.

Everyone in the room, sans Yoake, summoned their familiar.

"A familiar is basically a personal servant who will help you grow as a devil in other means. Familiars can be pets or even your best friend depending on the type of familiar they are. Usually they run errands for you like passing out fliers, which you had to do earlier Asia. Though they can also aid you in battle, performing various tasks that can really change the tide of the fight."

The blonde girl nodded at everything the red haired beauty had to say.

"I guess we should go around and introduce our familiars," Rias stated.

The heiress went first.

"Mine is a little bat that can also transform."  
The tiny bat vanished in a puff of smoke and in its place was a woman with brown hair, a bat-like cosplay outfit, and a somewhat mischievious smile.

"I have a few tiny oni," Akeno said as she showed hers to the former nun.

"…This kitten's name is Shiro."

Koneko held the adorable white cat in her arms, which earned the attention of Asia.

"C-Can I pet her?"

The nekoshou nodded, allowing her friend to pet the cat's soft fur.

"And I have this bird who is great at doing reconnaissance."  
The knight showed off his familiar to Asia, who looked interested in its plumage. Afterwards, they all let their familiars teleport back home.

"Where do they go?"

"Back to the Familiar Forest, where you two will be getting your own familiars."

"I can't wait!" Asia exclaimed, almost jumping for joy.

They were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Akeno responded.

The double doors opened to reveal Sona, Tsubaki, and her pawn, Saji Genshirou.

"Ah Rias, good to see you again."

"And you as well Sona."

"How are you fairing with your king Tsubaki?" the hybrid asked her fellow queen.

"I'm doing quite all right Akeno-san."

"Well, I'd like to introduce my newest member of my peerage, Saji Genshirou-san."

"Guess I'll do the same, this is my bishop, Asia Argento."

"N-Nice to meet you!" the blonde girl said with a bow.

"Ahh! It's so great to see that the latest servant is a cute girl!"

"Easy now Saji… She's with us."

"H-Hai, Yoake-san."

"May I remind you that Yoake-san here took all eight pawns. He's no slouch."

The secretary of the student council went wide-eyed at the revelation. He knew the purple haired boy was supposedly powerful, but he wasn't aware that he took up that many pawns.

"Anyways, we are planning on going to the Familiar Forest today to get Asia and Yoake's familiars."

The Sitri heiress raised a brow.

"Oh? But I had tonight reserved for us. We can only do it only once in a while."

"It appears we are at a disagreement," Tsubaki noted.

"Then perhaps we should settle this to determine who should visit the Familiar Forest tonight," her king said.  
Sona was about to propose another chess match, but Rias already anticipated this and interjected with an idea of her own.

"Let's settle this with a good old fashioned tennis match. The whole school can come watch us too."

The president of the student council pondered the idea before nodding her head in agreement.

"Tennis it is. I assume we'll be playing doubles with our queens?"

"You already know it."

"Very well. Let us prepare ourselves then Tsubaki."

"Hai, Kaichou."

"Come along now Saji-san."

"H-Hai."

The student council members left, leaving the Gremory peerage to themselves.

"Let's be sure we do our best Akeno. We must win this for Asia and Yoake."

"Ara ara, then let's get going."

An hour passed and soon, the entire school congregated near the tennis courts to see the four most popular girls in the school face off. All four were dressed in tennis uniforms that covered the chest region up pretty well, but the skirts were kept short, allowing the guys to get a good view of the girl's panties if the wind was graceful or the opponent's actions allowed it.

"WE LOVE YOU RIAS-NEE-SAMA!"

"GO AKENO-SENPAI!"

"DO YOUR BEST SONA-KAICHOU!"

"YOU GOT THIS TSUBAKI-SAMA!"

The crowd seemed to be split between the pairs of ladies. Yoake looked over to see Saji screaming his head off to support his king.

"Who are you cheering for Yoake-san?" the former nun asked.

"I just want to see an intriguing match. I'm not going to pick a favorite."

"Are you sure that it's not your girlfriend?" Kiryuu teased.  
"I'll cheer all of them on. Again, I just want to see a good match."

"And maybe some panty shots," the girl with glasses teased.

Her further teasing was then halted by a bop on the head by Koneko, who knocked the second year out cold.

"Thanks Koneko-chan."  
"…No problem Yoake-senpai."

"Did you also take care of those other perverts?"

The first year pointed behind her at the unconscious bodies of Motohama and Matsuda.

"Good work."

Yoake then petted the nekoshou's head, earning a soft purr from her. The tennis match went on for a while. Eventually, both parties used magic to some extent to get an edge over their opponent. Luckily, the students only saw it as just another example of how great the Great Ladies were. Akeno made sure her lover got a good look at her ass in the midnight blue lingerie she wore. After several rounds, the tennis rackets broke, much to the disappointment of everyone. Once the girls' changed, they met once again in the Old School Building.  
"Guess we took it way too far," the Gremory heiress said after wiping her forehead with a towel.

"You used magic. You're lucky nobody noticed," Yoake commented.

"We'll need another game to figure out who's going to the Familiar Forest," Sona said.

The group sat there for a several minutes before Yoake spoke up.

"What about dodgeball? We can all participate and it'll be on more even grounds."

"That seems like a good idea. Sona?"

"I agree. Though to kind of level it out, two of my servants could serve as referees."

"Then it's settled. Gather your peerage and let's meet up in the gym."

"Very well. I will see you there."

The Sitri heiress got up and left the room with her queen and pawn in tow. It wasn't long before the Gremory peerage also left the clubroom and headed towards the gym. Once they were there, they split up to change into their P.E. uniforms. Yoake, Kiba, and Saji, who was in the lockerroom with them, now wore a plain white t-shirt and blue athletic shorts with a white stripe going down the sides. The girls on the other hand wore something similar except their shorts really hugged their ass.

"Ara ara, how do I look Yoake-kun?"

"Beautiful as always Akeno-chan."

"…What about me Yoake-senpai?"

"Very cute Koneko-chan, you too Asia-chan."  
"Th-Thank you Yoake-san!"

"All right, let's win this thing my cute servants!"

[Hai Buchou!]

After they huddled a bit and talked strategy, the game began with Momo, Sona's bishop, and Tomoe, Sona's knight, acting as the referees. Everyone started off with a dodgeball in their hands. Magic was once again out of the question this time so it would be fair and square. Asia looked a little nervous to be playing the sport.

"Don't worry so much Asia-chan. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I never played this before! I don't know if I'm going to succeed at all."

The former nun turned to the side and clasped her hands in prayer.

"Lord, please help me overcome- Ow!"

The blonde girl then rubbed her head in pain.

"No matter what, you manage to always pray Asia-chan."

"I can't simply give up my beliefs."

"It's okay Asia-chan. Just don't hurt yourself too much."

"Remember the rules Sona. No magic this time."

"We shall see Rias."

Momo then blew the whistle and the game began. Tsubasa, Sona's rook, aimed her ball at Koneko and threw it with great speed. The nekoshou saw it and rolled to the left, avoiding it. However, Reya, Sona's other bishop was on the girl as well and hurled her ball at the first year, hitting her when she wasn't looking and knocking her out.  
"I'll avenge you Koneko-chan!" Yoake promised.

His current target was Ruroko, Sona's other pawn. He threw it at the young girl and knocked her out by hitting her on the right arm when she wasn't looking. It was now one knockout a piece for both peerages. Akeno was setting her sights on Tsubaki, who was also glaring at her as well. The two queens stared each other down, trying to anticipate each other's move.

"Akeno-chan, heads up!"

Akeno saw Saji lob her ball at her, trying to throw her off guard. The ravenette recognized that this was a set up for Tsubaki. Yoake threw his ball to intercept it, both dodgeballs now landing on Rias' side of the court.

"Ara ara, thanks for the warning Yoake-kun."

"Anytime princess."

Asia held onto her ball, still deciding on what to do. She was nervous. The red balls were being thrown at high velocity and she was hesitating on what to do. She then saw Tsubasa in her sights, looking at Kiba. This was her chance.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa-san!"

The blonde girl threw her ball as hard as she could. However, the bluenette girl saw it coming and dropped her ball quickly and caught it with ease.

"Mouuu…"

Asia then joined Koneko on the bench, who was already munching away on a Snicker's bar.

"Good try Asia-chan."

"Thank you Yoake-san."

The count was now two eliminations to one.

"Kiba, let's try going for Tsubaki."

"How do you suppose on doing that Yoake?"

"Let's toss our balls at the same time. But we'll need someone to fake their throw."

The boys looked towards Akeno, who was still holding onto her ball.

"Akeno-chan!"

The girl turned to face them, still cautious of the other queen. Yoake gave a little head tilt towards Tsubaki, alerting her of what was about to happen. She nodded and raised her arm to throw the ball. Tsubaki saw this and was ready to dodge. The hybrid wound up and did a throwing motion with her arm while still hanging onto it. That seemed to be enough as Kiba and Yoake sent their balls flying at the Sitri queen, knocking her out. Now it was a more even playing field.

"You'll pay for eliminating Tsubaki-fukukaichou!"

Saji ran towards the two other boys, screaming. But Rias saw him and threw her ball at him, landing a direct hit on his crotch. The boy instantly fell to the floor in pain, grasping his junk. Then he slowly made his way to the sidelines with tears streaming down his face.

"Four to three. What're you going to do Sona?" Rias taunted.

"I'm not out of this yet."

The president of the student council surveyed her surroundings and picked a target. She sent her gaze towards Reya, who nodded her head. The Sitri bishop threw her ball at Kiba, who was oblivious in that moment in time. The blonde sensed this and leaped out of the way. But to his surprise, Tsubasa was there with her own ball and she threw it at the knight, eliminating him. The boy smiled at the fair knockout and walked to the bleachers. Yoake hurled his ball at Tsubasa, who was defenseless and could only catch it. The ball whipped through the air and right into the girl's chest. She tried to catch it, but it was just too fast for her. She accepted her loss and joined the others on their bench. Now it was just Sona and Reya. The brunette girl aimed at Akeno and threw it at her.

"Akeno-chan!"  
The pawn, in an instinctive move, dived in front of the ball and got hit before his lover could, getting hit square in the gut.

"That seemed a little over dramatic," the bishop commented.

But while she was distracted by Yoake's somewhat heroic display, she got nailed by a ball from Akeno, sending her out.

"You have no one left Sona. Do you give up?"

Sona knew she had no chance to win. Akeno grabbed another stray ball and Rias did too. She could only get one of them. In a desperate move, she threw the ball at the red head, who simply dodged to the side and threw her ball at her. The Gremory queen threw her ball too and the Sitri heiress only managed to catch one of them and got hit with the other. The match was over.

"Good match Sona," Rias said to her friend and rival.

"You may have beaten me in dodgeball, Rias, but I'll be sure to beat your peerage in a Rating Game."

The Sitri peerage exited the gym with Reya and Tsubasa supporting Saji as he was still recovering from his injury.

"Let's get changed and then meet up to head to the Familiar Forest," Rias ordered.

Everyone nodded their heads and went to the locker rooms to change out of their uniforms. Once they were finished, they all gathered together as Akeno created a magic circle and teleported the group to the Familiar Forest. Asia looked around at the new location. It was rather dark and the trees looked dead. The place seemed to give off a slightly spooky vibe. She wrapped her arms around Yoake, who only smiled and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" a voice shouted.

The group looked up to see an old man who appeared to be in his late 40s or early 50s and dressed as an Ash Ketchum rip off. The man jumped down from one of the tree branches and landed on his feet.

"Ah, Gremory-sama, nice to see you again."

"Hello there Satooji, we're here to get some familiars."

"Looking to try again, eh Yoake? And who is this cute blondie?"

"She's my new bishop, Asia."

"I-It's nice to meet you sir!" the former nun replied.

"Well, it's nice to see such a cute face. Anyways, if you're looking for a familiar, you've come to the right man. I'm the Familiar Master here and I can find any familiar you desire. I already have an idea of what Yoake here likes, but what about you?"

"I-I'd like a cute one, please!"

"Okay! A cute familiar for the cute bishop! Let's go find one then!"

The Gremory peerage followed the man around the forest, Satooji rambling on about the different kinds of creatures that lived here.

"There's so many to choose from! But maybe there might be one suitable for Yoake this time around, eh?"

"What happened the other times Yoake-san?"

Akeno answered that question for her lover.

"He wanted to get his hands on a rather strong familiar, who could support him and also possibly help him train."

"The strongest creature, or rather being living in this forest is Tiamat, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. But she's practically untamable."

"Is Tiamat-san extremely strong?" the blonde girl asked.

"Indeed, she is known as the Chaos Karma Dragon. She didn't earn that title if she wasn't extremely powerful."

The group kept walking, still no luck on finding any suitable familiars for Asia or Yoake.

"I actually might just go on my own for a bit. Do you mind at all Rias?"

"You may go on your own Yoake, just be sure to meet us at some point before we leave."

"Don't go too far Yoake-kun. I'll miss having you beside me."

"Baka-hentai-senpai…"  
"I'll be fine. See you all later!"

Yoake then went on his own, leaving the group with Satooji. He treaded through the forest, hoping to find something to peak his interst. As he was walking, he felt a very powerful aura in the area. Whatever it was, it seemed… dragon like in nature. He focused on the signature and tried to pinpoint what the source was. He really did hope it was Tiamat. If he had a familiar like her, he would gain a ton of respect from everyone in the Underworld and beyond. He also knew that taming her wouldn't be easy. If anything, she'd probably challenge him to a fight to prove his worthiness. And as he was now, there was no way he could take on a Great Dragon King all by himself. Hoepfully she'd make an exception this time around. After walking for 15 minutes, he found a set of tracks, dragon tracks. Yoake followed them to a massive cave, presumably where Tiamat resided. He mustered up some courage and called out to Tiamat.

"Tiamat! I know you're here!"

The ground began to shake as he heard the loud footsteps of a large creature coming closer. He wasn't afraid of any dragons, but to still openly call out to one of the Great Dragon Kings took a lot of bravery. Soon, a massive, pale blue scaled, foot that was decorated with golden sharp claws stepped out of the shadow of the cave. Yoake looked up to see two glowing gold dragon-like eyes staring at him.  
"Who are you to awake me?"

"My name is Yoake Mura-no… Yoake Raijin! And I've come here to make a request."

"Oh, so you're a Raijin huh? That doesn't matter. Nothing can scare me and certainly no boy from an extinct devil clan."

"That should not make any difference."

"Indeed it doesn't. However, you're going to have to prove yourself if you want to even think of trying to become my master."

"I guess there's only one way to settle things huh?"

"It appears you are smart too. Then I reveal myself to you so we can get down to business."

Tiamat stepped out and revealed her full form. She had the appearance of a Western dragon. Her body was covered in pale sapphire like scales with her claws and horns being golden in color. Her eyes shone brightly as she stared at him. The only possible "weak point" she had was a white underbelly. She spread her powerful wings and let out a mighty roar to intimidate him. Yet when she looked back, he saw Yoake with his hands charged up in Demonic Lightning, unafraid.

"Looks like you aren't all talk huh? Very well, let's see how strong you really are, Yoake Raijin."

The dragoness took no time in letting the boy get the first move as she fired a blast of blue flames at the pawn. He managed to avoid it and hurled a volley of Demonic Lightning at her. Because of her size, each bolt managed to hit her, earning a roar from Tiamat.

"Lucky shot. But that barely even scratched me!"

The dragon charged at Yoake and tried to swipe at him with her razor sharp claws. The boy managed to just be out of reach as he spread his own wings and flew back. He took to the skies and created a Lightning Javelin. He threw it at Tiamat, who swatted it away with ease.

"Hah, that was pathetic."

Tiamat soon joined him in the skies and flew after him. Yoake dodged each time she tried to breathe fire at him. The massive dragon was definitely making him focus on dodging rather than trying to tank any of her attacks.

"You are pretty quick, I'll give you that. But you haven't managed to even so much as wound me. What chance do you think you have at forcing me to become your familiar?!"

"I can only try."

"I like your attitude little one!"

Tiamat flew in again and Yoake was now ready for it. Hoepfully, his Storm Bomb would be enough to at least scratch her a bit. He gained some distance, trying to outrun the dragon. After a full minute, he created the ball and stopped in mid air to aim it at the dragoness.

"STORM BOMB!"

He threw it at Tiamat, who actually managed to dodge it this time. The ball flew past her and the dragon laughed at his failed attempt.

"Hahaha! What was that supposed to be?!"

"Umm… I think it's going towards your cave."  
"What?!"  
The dragon craned her neck around to see the ball of purple lightning speed towards her home.

"You fool! Do you know what that could do?!"  
Yoake now saw a rather uncharacteristic face on the mighty dragon. There was now a bit of fear in her eyes. Tiamat quickly turned around and flew towards the projectile, trying to stop it. The pawn flew after her, intrigued about what she was talking about. Unfortunately, the attack was too quick for Tiamat to catch up to and it landed directly on her cave, causing a massive explosion of purple electricity to fly from the center. It shook the entire cave and all Tiamat could do was watch.

"You idiot!"

"What's the matter? It didn't destroy your cave at all."

"That's not the issue here! You-… GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"Why are you being so loud Tiamat-chan?" a third voice made itself known.

"Oh no…"

Both combatants now turned to see the owner of the third voice. It was a woman and her appearance was… interesting to say the least. The woman appeared to be in her early 20s and had long, wavy blonde hair with the ends being turquoise. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to reveal that she had heterochromia. Her left eye was black on the outside and a yellow interior with a green, slit pupil. The other eye was green on the outside with a pattern of some sort and black on the inside with a yellow slit pupil. What was peculiar was her choice of outfit. She wore a simple black tank top and jean short shorts as well as thigh high black stockings, pink shoes and a pink cap. What was even more peculiar was the two horns sticking out of her head. The other thing Yoake noticed was how curvy the woman was. She could possibly beat Akeno in terms of breast size. But that didn't really matter. What made the pawn think twice about the blonde woman was the level of power she emanated. If Tiamat had a strong aura, this woman was leagues above her.

"Tiamat-chan, can you explain what's going on?"

"J-Just challenging this devil to a fight to see if he's worthy to claim me as his familiar."

Yoake waved awkwardly at the woman.

"Why don't you both get down here and we can talk this out."

"All right…" the dragon grumbled.

The two combatants landed on the forest floor again and the woman was finally able to get a good look at the boy.

"He seems pretty cute for his age. I don't think you should've been quick to challenge him."

"But what else was I supposed to do, let him claim me as his familiar just like that?!"

"What's your name?"

"Yoake Raijin."

"A Raijin member? Hm… You certainly have that energy signature within you."

The woman walked forward, her chest bouncing with every step.

"Wh-What are you doing Nee-chan?"

"Just assessing him, my little imouto."

Yoake's eyes went wide at the revelation. This woman was Tiamat's older sister?! That could explain why she was so powerful.

"And why don't you change into your less intimidating form hm?"

"*sigh* Yes Nee-chan."

A bright blue light blinded the pawn's eyes for a second before it died down and revealed a young woman who appeared nearly identical to the other in age. She had long blue hair that seemed to match her scales. Her eyes appeared more human like but kept their golden color. Her skin matched her sister's light complexion and she also shared in the curves department, though not as much. Tiamat wore an elegant white dress that hung off her shoulders and showed a bit of skin with a blue belt around her waist. If her sister was dressed more casually, she was dressed more formally.

"There's my cute imouto."

Tiamat said nothing as her cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"Anyways, looks like you have a lot of potential Yo-kun."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, I apologize. Where are my manners? My name is Quetzacoatl, but you can call me Lucoa."

"W-Wait. Quetzacoatl?!"

"Hai, that is me."

The boy then turned to Tiamat.

"S-So your sister is a goddess?"

"W-Well, ex-goddess more like."

"Why did she lose her title?"

Both sisters' faces turned as red as Rias' hair.

"A-Anyways, no one has heard about my sister for a long time. So she decided to stay with me."

"But I had nowhere to go Tiamat-chan. You can't just abandon your sister!"

"B-But you keep embarrassing me! I didn't ask for you to one day show up and ask for a place to stay all of a sudden."

Yoake just spectated the sisters bickering at each other.

"U-Um… What about why I came here?" he said after Tiamat and Lucoa argued for another 10 minutes.

"Right! You want a familiar huh?" the busty blonde responded.

"Yup. I mean… if your sister is still up for it."

"I think you should go with him Tiamat-chan. Help the boy out."

"B-But Nee-chan, he hasn't shown his full strength."

"I can sense his potential. And besides, he wouldn't be able to beat you as he is now anyways. He's at that age where all Raijin members start to lose their original strength."

"I see. But I still refuse to go with him."

Yoake looked at Lucoa. She seemed laid back, but also wise. And if what he gathered based on her aura was right, then she would be a much better familiar.

"What about you Lucoa-sama?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes. If your sister is displeased, then maybe you could take her place. Plus I'm sure having nothing to do for many millennial would leave you without a sense of purpose."

"Hai… It appears people have forgotten about me."

"Then how about you be my familiar and I can reintroduce you to the world. Plus if you are what you say you are, I'm sure you have lots of things to offer me."  
"I do! I do!"

The woman rushed forward and pulled him in for a tight hug, pushing his face into her breasts as she jumped up and down. This was so exciting for her.  
"W-Wait? Just like that Nee-chan?!"

"Hai! This boy has finally offered me a purpse again. And if it is to serve him, then I won't mind at all!"

"Let's not jump to decisions here Nee-chan."

"You didn't seem to want me anyways. So I'll probably just stay with Yo-kun instead."

Tiamat paused right there. It would get her embarrassing older sister out of her life. But at the same time, she could only think what impact she would have on the human world. Yes she was knowledgable about it being a former goddess and all, but there was still the issue of her walking about with horns on her head and people staring at her. It would look suspicious and draw some unwanted attention. Yoake was about to do the chant when Tiamat stopped him.

"W-Wait! I'll be your familiar too! I can train you as well! P-Plus someone needs to keep an eye on you Nee-chan."

Lucoa's eyes glimmered in joy as she pulled in her younger sister for an embrace.

"Oh my little imouto! We may be serving this boy, but at least we'll be doing it together!"

"H-Hai… Nee-chan."

Yoake chuckled at the display. It was almost like Serafall's and Sona's relationship, except Lucoa seemed much more relaxed than the Maou Leviathan until her hopes got up. The boy performed the ritual and the two dragon sisters became the official familiars of the young boy.

"Come on then. I think I have to meet up with my king now."

The girls followed him as Yoake looked for his king's aura. After five minutes of searching, he rendezvoused with his fellow peerage. He also noticed Asia had a tiny sprite dragon nuzzling itself against her cheeks.

"I see you got yourself a familiar Asia-chan."

"Hai! I named him Raike!"

"I see you also have some familiars of your own," Rias said.

"Yup. Everyone, this is Tiamat and Lucoa, or Quetzacoatl."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"THE Quetzacoatl?!" Satooji exclaimed.

"Hai, I'm under the care of Yo-kun here."

"It's impressive to claim Tiamat as your familiar, but Queztacoatl too?! That is practically unheard of. You really are something boy."  
"I believe we must get going now," the heiress reminded.  
Everyone agreed and Akeno formed another teleportation circle and transported them back to the club room. Everyone then bid each other farewell and they all went their separate ways. Yoake walked home now with five girls around him.

"I do have plenty of space so it's no problem moving in."

"Thank you Yo-kun. You're too kind."

"Great job today you two."

"Thank you Rias."

"Th-Thank you Buchou."

"We've all had a long day so we should just shower and then retire to bed."

"Agreed Akeno-chan."

The group arrived at Yoake's estate and had a small dinner before showering and heading to bed.

"You're not going to join us tonight Rias?" Yoake asked as he and Akeno were already snuggling together.

"That's okay Yoake. I think I'll just sleep in my own bed for a change. I just… I have a lot on my mind."

"You can always talk to me you know."

"I know. Good night."

"Good night Rias."

The red head exited the room and walked to her's down the hall.

" _I could've just told him right there. But I…_ "

Rias felt so stupid that she avoided this topic with the love of her life again.

" _I'll have to act soon…_ "

 **A/N (2): One of my longest chapters yet. So a lot happened in this one. Azazel was introduced and explained why Yoake is the way that he is now (I do have plans for this btw as I hinted at already), Meiko from Prison School was also introduced (I decided to put her in as a fallen angel and also to create some funny moments between her and the three main fallen angel girls. Plus as I already wrote, she peaks Yoake's masochistic interest), Rias is still considering what to do with her looming marriage to Riser, and Asia and Yoake got their familiars (Yoake managed to get both Tiamat and Lucoa from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid).**

 **Once again, I have to request you guys for any more OCs. Those who have already submitted (looking at you Gunbladez, thank you for the submissions though) you don't have to send another unless you are absolutely sure you have another killer character. Just PM me your idea. The deadline is the end of the Excalibur arc, where the results will be shown. Look at my updates for the rubric.**

 **Harem time! Yes I know it keeps growing, but honestly, I have faith in what I've done so far and will be sure to develop all the characters that are in Yoake's harem. No one will be left to the side. And yes, it's challenging to do it without making some characters seem like they're only there to sleep with him, but I will do my best to avoid that and actually develop these relationships before they suddenly decide to have intercourse with him. Anyways, here's the updated list:**

 **Akeno, Rias, Kuroka, Koneko, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Sona, Ravel, Tsubaki (and others from Sona's peerage in the future), Yubelluna (and others from Riser's peerage in the future), Serafall, Ophis, Gabriel, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Meiko (from Prison School), Tiamat, Lucoa (from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid), Fem. Vali, Rossweisse, and Yasaka**

 **Next time, everyone's hated Phenex will show up and the beginning of the Riser arc will begin. Just as a general note, no Yoake will not be training like Issei did. Like I hinted at before, he will try to get in contact with Raijin to take the Thunder and Lightning Trials.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story! Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Reviews are highly appreciated. Feel free to leave me a PM as well. See you later!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


	19. Update Don't Kill Me

**A/N: Hello everyone. Yes I know this isn't another chapter and that you all want one after a long period of time since the last one was posted. You're probably thinking a few things.**

 **1: Did this guy drop the story?**

 **The answer to that is no.**

 **2: Why is this not a chapter?! Give me another chapter.**

 **I will explain that.**

 **3: Why are you not posting anything? It's been over a month.**

 **I know that.**

 **Anyways, before I tell you why the next chapter is taking so long, I would like to thank each and everyone of you who stuck by this story and even you newcomers who may have started reading this story not so long ago. I'm thrilled to report that thanks to you guys, this story has over 50,000 views, 250+ favorites, 325+ followers, and 125 reviews. If I wasn't motivated to get the next chapter out sooner, this definitely helps. Thank you all so much! You guys are the best!**

 **Now, there are multiple factors that are affecting the update process. The first and major one being my senior year. It's an extremely busy time for me. As I'm sure some of you are aware, the first semester is extremely stressful having to balance school and applying for college. This is the last time grades really matter and I want to make myself look appealing to more schools. The next being my family life. Seeing as this will be the last time I see them before I go away for college, I'm making sure to spend as much time as I can with them. Family and friends are important. Lastly is just finding a few roadblocks here and there trying to write the damn thing. I know what I want to do, it's just that I second guess something I write sometimes.**

 **Some of you may not care. That's fine. Just thought I'd let you all know about what's been going on.**

 **Another thing I've been considering is actually starting another story. Something more lighthearted and not as convoluted as DxD. I'm leaning more towards Monster Musume as I feel pretty comfortable being able to write something regarding that series. Don't get me wrong, I'll still continue Son Of A Stray. It has its issues, but writing it can be fun. It's just that I might begin something that doesn't concern mythologies, huge fights, and depressing backstories. So yeah, there's that.**

 **Once again, thank you all for being so faithful to this series. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. But know that I haven't abandoned this series! Thanks again!**

 **-KobayashiSenpai**


End file.
